Love is stronger
by Moonligth93
Summary: U.A "Estoy pensando que no tengo motivos para detenerla ... sus luchas no son las mías ; el era su novio ... Aunque este momento sea de los dos..no somos nada"-Sai . Es un nuevo inicio para Sai; Aquello le lleva a cambia todo lo que es y lo que cree...en especial cuando Ino lo lleva por la senda de la rebeldía y lo desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Autor : Asjoiasjiasjajs Suena mucho " nota del autor " pero como todos lo usan yo también (Solo quería ser Popular xDD ) ...quise dar un pequeño vuelco en lo que respecta los fictions de Sai y Ino , y por mis ideas cronológicas , esto pinta Bien . Disfrutaos :)

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_E_**l largo trayecto en el ferrocarril hacia cada minuto un tanto placentero , la vista no había sido mala desde que había salido de la pequeña ciudad en la que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida , comenzaba para mí una nueva etapa : la transferencia de universidad era lo que me traía a la gran ciudad .

Nací aquí pero por diversas circunstancias nos llevaron a mi hermanastro y a mí a esa pequeña parte alejada del bullicio de la gran ciudad, Me sentía decidido y resignado a lo que me esperaba.

Soy una persona bastante complicada como dice mi hermano o mas bien como el solía decir; _una tarde el fue y jamás volvió._

Trato de pensar que quizás el callo por ese barranco mientras corría libre o algo así ... _lo extraño pero todo eso parece distante ahora_ , solo deseo una cosa...cumplir mis metas : seguir con mi arte y tal vez ... solo tal vez , tener algo por lo que valga la pena llorar de alegría .

Esta era la segunda vez en un mes que bajaba por la escalerilla del tren y me mezclaba con toda esa gente, como aún seguía en la universidad mi tutor legal que era un tipo que manejaba el dinero que me correspondía a mí y a mi fallecido hermano , el se encargaba de todo lo que resumía mi vida económica.

Me metí en el metro atestado de gente envueltos en trajes lustrosos y corbatas ajustadas , procure guardar la respiración entre los murmullos ; pensé en lo que había sido esos dos años estudiando diseño gráfico lo que para mi tutor era una _" carrera sin futuro "_pero esa fue mi opción desde el principio .

En mi espalda mi enorme mochila pesaba cada vez más y era difícil respirar, en mis manos colgaba la pequeña jaula con su propietaria que daba pequeños ronquidos adormecidos.

Recuerdo cuando compre a_ Carrie_ en aquella feria con fuegos artificiales, fue un cálido verano y fue amor a primera vista, cuando la vi aquella cajita llena de pequeños gatos, la quise.

Aunque en ese momento ni me imagine cuanto tuve que desembolsar por la persa adquisición, mi gata era lo que más quería y traerla hasta aquí era una hazaña.

El metro se detuvo en la quinta estación y entre forcejeos me libere de aquel tormentoso viaje de pie , camine recorriendo las calles transitadas entre el olor a comida y a Plástico de los pequeños negocios que ha medio día estaban en su apogeo , Carrie se movía entre aullidos de exasperación en su jaula.

– Falta poco ten calma, preciosa – susurre mas para mi mismo ;en la esquina el letrero con el numeral 1023 del edificio con los pequeños balcones a la vista y el estacionamiento con asesor para vehículos .

Con cansancio me acerque hasta el portero que dormitaba cómodamente en el sofá del Lobi.

Me miro de pies a cabeza mientras una mueca rodeo toda su cara.

-El gato no puede entrar.. - dijo el hombre apartando la vista de la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-Le pago casi el doble por el gato, de modo que no está en condiciones de decirme absolutamente nada.

Una cosa bastante particular sobre mi es que digo lo que pienso , Jamás me mido aunque mi vida dependiera de eso , ser espontaneo es lo que mejor me define , Aunque le pongo una falsa sonrisa a todo ... _porque alguien dijo que una sonrisa te saca desde la peor situación_ , la gente dice que le sonrió a la vida , pero esta es mi careta diaria " una falsa sonrisa _; Me importan poco las consecuencias_ , por ello mi hermano decía que yo tenía por ley aprender defensa personal porque cuando abriera la boca mas de una persona querría golpearme .

El portero con su bigote corto y calvicie evidente me echo una mirada llena de resentimiento, como si su único trabajo (el de ver quien pasaba por la puerta) hubiera sido pisoteado.

Le dedique una sonrisa de las mías lo que evidentemente lo desconcertó , camine por el Lobi a tonos sepia y con carteles de que "**_yakuzas aquí no entran_**"tome el asesor hasta el piso 4, donde al final de un largo corredor ; estaba mi nuevo hogar.

Me desplome entre las cajas y la cama que estaba en una esquina, el hogar lucia penoso entre los rayos de sol que penetraban la cortina, las cajas abultadas en el piso contenían lo que un mes antes había traído, ropa, pizarras, materiales artísticos, muchos libros además de una que otra sartén, una maquina de arroz, películas y muchas fotografías de mi hermano y yo que estaban en un pequeño cofre.

Encendí la luz y el ventilador comenzó a girar, el departamento era medianamente grande para dos personas, tenía un pequeño baño y una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá de color negro en cuerina, en la esquina una pequeña mesa de centro y junto a ella la pequeña división de la cocina que era más bien un pequeño corredor que daba al mínimo balcón.

La habitación cubría la mitad de la "casa "lo que me favorecía ya que la mitad de mis cosas tenían un espacio suficiente. Lo único destacable era el enorme ventanal que daba una excelente vista a la ciudad, cogí mi teléfono con un breve mensaje a la única persona que conocía en la ciudad.

Naruto era un tipo extrovertido, nos conocimos en un campamento de verano; él era el payaso del grupo, aún así era una de las personas más valiosas y de las pocas que podía considerar como amigo _(Tal vez el único)_

Cada verano era sagrado que nos reuniéramos y habláramos hasta entrada la noche de lo que al tipo se le ocurriera, el era uno de los pocos que no le molestaba mi forma de ser, el me acepto tal cual era.

Siempre se quedaba mirándome expectante a que yo dijera algo raro y súper divertido o que una "_Ola de sinceridad viniera_ "como se refería a mi particular forma de expresarme, nunca perdimos el contacto aunque el campamento se cancelo y no nos vemos hace dos años ,el sabe todo de mí y yo de el .

Internet y contacto telefónicos hicieron posible que el lazo de amistad no se rompiera.

-"Llegue y ¿ahora Qué? .Rsp. "

-"¡Avísame con Anticipación (T.T)!, Ahora no puedo D: Pero mañana de seguro te veo en la Universidad ≧w≦!, Suerte ^. ^ "- La respuesta llego de mano con una escusa con bastantes emoticones.

-"Como siempre eres un Idiota, Ok mañana nos vemos, que te jodan – Pd. Odio Tus putos emoticones "

-"(ーー;), Es bueno que estés Cerca Amigo "

Lance el teléfono en un rincón y me dispuse a desempacar todo lo que pudiera , El calor se filtraba por la ventana y el débil rayo de sol se cruzaba a través del cristal donde la gata acicalaba su pelo , La ansiedad aumentaba cada vez y me sentía extrañamente motivado , el camino se hacía aun más largo desde aquí , añoraba los días más simples ¡pero aquí estaba! viviendo solo en un departamento con la compañía de mi felino , en ese momento fue cuando cruce la mirada hacia la pequeña nevera.

Un pequeño sobre yacía bajo dos imanes.

_Sai._

_Aunque tu carrera no es muy valorada en el mundo laboral debo decir que tus notas son excelentes, como compensación a tu esfuerzo e decidido compensarte de alguna forma, sin antes decir que quiero que triunfes en honor a lo que tu familia y hermano te confiaron, disfruta el coche._

_Danzo_.

15 de Febrero 2014-03-15

Me quede hay sosteniendo la carta en mis manos, en el fondo el nombre de danzo era como un golpe en seco para mi, él representaba la autoridad en mi vida y que este mismo estuviera mandando una compensación por mi desempeño era algo que se debía tener presente, pase mis manos por el sobre el cual tenía un pequeño escrito donde se detallaba la ubicación de las llaves y el automóvil en si.

Mi alma salió y entro en mi cuerpo , frente a mí un reluciente Jeep wangler negro esperaba , el conserje de mala gana me había acompañado hasta el estacionamiento , había presionado el botón donde lentamente uno tras otro de los vehículos giraba hasta que se detuvo , el hombre alzo una ceja ...yo me quede sin decir nada .

-Bueno joven, esto es lo que quería ¿o no? - Su tono de voz era áspero.

Le arrebate las llaves de la mano y el soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras caminaba a paso veloz.

Abrí el auto, el olor a cera y a plástico me lleno, toque la cubierta de los asientos y sonreí triunfante, _aquí había otro motivo para seguir._

La mañana fue un lío ;desperté tarde y me metí en la ducha lo más rápido posible, cogí los primeros vaqueros negros que encontré y una playera gris, mi gorro y bufanda preferida mientras vaciaba algo de agua y comida para mi gato, corrí con mi chaqueta bajo el brazo mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Una mujer con un traje de oficina cargaba a un pequeño de quizás un año. El niño trataba de llamar mi atención, mas le dedique una sonrisa y salí hacia el elevador de autos, cogí mi Jeep emocionado y acelere mientras el tráfico comenzaba su día lleno de bocinas y gente loca gritando.

-Su primer día y una mala impresión de entrada, tome asiento en silencio señor… - mientras trataba de ver mi nombre en la lista.

\- Sai – La interrumpí – me llamo Sai y desearía darle una escusa por la tardanza pero mejor le doy una disculpa honesta - entre por la puerta con mi actitud más relajada, eran aproximadamente 25 minutos de retraso y la Profesora tenía una mueca de ira contenida en su Rostro.

"_Aspectos legales del diseño_" era la clase de la señorita (o señora quizás era más vieja de lo que se veía) Kurenai Yūhi con su mirada sobre sus anteojos me indico un asiento vacío y lo tome, Tan pronto como me apoye en la mesa un proyectil a toda velocidad me impacto en plena cabeza, me gire y ahí estaba Naruto.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – dijo Naruto mientras los fideos resbalaban de su boca.

\- Supongo... es bueno cambiar de ambiente y ver que trae de bueno la ciudad.

\- Me hubiera gustado estar esperándote, pero ya sabes tenia compromisos previos con mi chica – el sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, alce una ceja ligeramente sorprendido de que Naruto tuviera novia, el no era un tipo feo, pero era la persona más idiota que conocía cuando de cosas sentimentales se trataba.

-¿Tú tienes novia? Eso no me lo habías contado, supongo es la tal Sakura de la que siempre estabas hablando ¿o no?.

-No… Sakura resulto estar de novia con Sasuke - una pequeña mueca de disgusto se cruzo en su rostro - ¡pero mi chica es mejor que ella! – Dijo con orgullo – ¡mira ahí viene!.

Naruto señalo hacia la entrada de la cafetería , una morena con largo cabello negro y ojos luminosos , traía bajo sus brazos un montón de libros , era muy bella ; tenia curvas por montón y se veía recatada bajo el sweater que traía , siguiéndola en la misma dirección , un chico con mirada aburrida y una camiseta verde con el lema " _hoy no estoy para idiotas_ " venia unos pasos más atrás y a su lado , un tipo regordete con medio sándwich le hablaba animadamente , Naruto les hizo señas , la chica lo vio y camino hacia nuestra mesa .

-_N...aruto_ – dijo con una voz casi inaudible, beso los labios de Naruto con timidez en un pequeño y tierno rose mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sai, ella es mi novia – dijo apuntándole a la chica.

-Es demasiado linda para ti ¿de dónde la sacaste? – La chica se sonrojo y Naruto soltó un bufido exasperado.

\- No la saco de ninguna parte, ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, el solo tuvo que girar y ahí choco con ella… – el tipo cogió el asiento a un costado de un Naruto que golpeaba de manera infantil el brazo del chico.

\- Shikamaru estúpido ¡cómo te atreves! – Alego Naruto – Shikamaru me ofreció un saludo de puños.

– Soy Shikamaru y este es mi amigo; Chouji – dijo mientras señalaba a él regordete a su lado, tenía una expresión como cabreada del mundo, se veía apático como si respirar le causara pereza.

-Shikamaru es un geniecillo que a la vez es un ¡ENORME IDIOTA!– dijo Naruto mirándolo de forma recelosa, Shikamaru suspiro y se dirigió a mí.

\- Vez a este tipo – dijo señalando a Naruto – es popular pero idiota, buen deportista pero pésimo en los exámenes, ya me figuro porque optaste por estudiar Derecho ...Naruto – dijo mientras entornaba los ojos.

-¡Porque quiero cambiar el mundo! – exclamo Naruto golpeando la mesa.

\- El mundo no se cambia, el mundo ha sido el mismo siempre, cambiaras a las personas pero su naturaleza siempre será la misma, en general nunca cambiaran. Seguirán iguales o cambiaran sus apariencias para parecer que han tratado o intentado ser otros, pero No... nadie cambia, Solo las verdaderas personalidades afloran y las caretas caen, eso se definiría como el cambio…O es lo que yo pienso – dije dándole un sorveteo a mi bebida.

Una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto apareció, su expresión de serenidad la siguió, luego me dio un golpecito en la cabeza y rió fuerte, como si mis palabras siempre le causaran gracia.

Me pregunte qué clase de grupo era este, su novia era una chica totalmente calmada incluso mientras hablábamos, ella había cogido un libro y hacia fracciones, el regordete miraba distraído a la gente y Shikamaru me examino como si yo hubiera dicho lo más inteligente del mundo (Quizás aquel tipo tenía una visión parecida).

Comí mis fideos y les dedique una sonrisa, Naruto se levanto y golpeo una vez más mi cabeza, esta vez fue de forma dura y Dolió.

-¿¡Y ahora Porque!? - exclame, mientras los demás en la mesa parecían confundidos.

-Sai…. – dijo Naruto, con esa expresión seria que venía a él cuando decía sus palabras con convicción – estos son mis amigos y aquí entre nosotros las sonrisas falsas no corren, ok.

Camine por el pasillo mientras cada aula se llenaba, cogí el papel de ingreso y los ramos que tenía que tomar – Filosofía era la siguiente clase, el almuerzo había sido casi gratificante, el conocer el círculo de amigos de Naruto resultaba agradable, estaba tratando de ser un chico que _participara_, un chico que moderara sus dichos y que pensara mas en lo que los otros sentirían frente a mis palabras.

Me pare frente la puerta gris y toque, el silencio adentro era abrumador.

El profesor un hombre de mediana edad y con enormes ojos bajo los lentes grises, tenía una chaqueta con parches en sus codos y una taza de café; una típica postal norteamericana.

-Señor Sai – Hablo el hombre por sobre sus anteojos, examine mi papel de ingreso, el nombre de el hombre salía subrayado – debo decir que la impuntualidad es su fuerte según Miss. Kurenai y por lo que estoy comprobando con mis propios ojos resultaba correcto, puede tomar asiento si gusta.

Me senté casi al fondo mientras el Señor Yamato daba su charla explicita sobre un tema tan viejo que escucharlo me daba tanta pereza.

Aquel tema oxidado era la pregunta de los siglos ¿Hace ruido un árbol al caer si nadie lo escucha? algo que si lo pensabas: ¡_A nadie le importaba_! , pero en una clase como esta aún en este siglo esa pregunta atormentaba a los profesores de Filosofía. Reprimí una risa, que el señor Yamato pudo percibir.

-¿Algo le causa Gracia señor Sai?– dijo en tono acusador.

\- Es literalmente Penoso que aun hagan esta clase de preguntas _¡es casi tan antigua como la memoria social!_ – dije.

El profesor exasperado entre el murmullo de la clase se sentó en la esquina del pequeño escritorio, acomodo sus gafas y me miro.

-Deseo preguntarle señor ¿Acaso usted sabe la respuesta? y quiero que me diga el motivo por el que tomo esta clase.

Los demás reían en voz baja mientras el profesor con sus brazos en el pecho esperaba mi respuesta. Me mantuve firme, el murmullo y las risas sobre mí no tardaron _« el está atrapado, pensaron »_ pero yo tenía mi respuesta.

\- Berkeley (el primero que formuló la pregunta tal y como la conocemos), habría ido al polo totalmente opuesto, afirmando que no sólo no habría hecho ningún sonido al caer, si no que ni siquiera el árbol existiría. Por tanto David Hume quien dijo (la materia y la mente humana interactúan para crear lo que la gente llama realidad) afirmo que lo plantearía de un modo más conciliador, exponiendo que algo sucedería, pero que en realidad no podríamos llamarlo sonido sin un ser humano que pueda oírlo. Personalmente concuerdo con Hume, aunque este es un dilema que miles se han planteado y es algo sobre que es la realidad y que perspectiva tenemos sobre eso, supongo que cada quien tiene su respuesta, sobre el _¿porqué estoy aquí?_ supongo que me quedaba un espacio y tome el ramo al azar.

Las risas pararon y yo me relaje en el asiento, el maestro me examino luego tomo otro sorbo de café y asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Usted es lo bastante inteligente para una clase que esta dirigida a un público que solo se dedica a escuchar mayormente , me gustaría que cogiera sus cosas y abandonara el salón... si puede debería reforzar el espacio que le resta con algo que si le ayude , como algo de su carrera.. . – dio media vuelta y siguió dando la clase.

Me levante pesadamente y agarre mi bolso, las miradas iban y venían sobre mí, en el umbral de la puerta el maestro hablo.

-Señor Sai, para ser alguien que le disgusta la Filosofía, creo que es uno de los pocos que aman el conocimiento .

(Filos = Amor, Sofía = Conocimiento).

-Supongo que mientras muchos estaban jugando a las escondidas yo era el tipo que se quedaba sentado con un libro en la mano.

Cogí una lata de soda de la expendedora mientras la música sonaba a trabes de mis audífonos, este día estaba siendo aun más largo de lo que pensaba, deslice mi mano por el borde de la larga escalera en espiral que le daba cierto encanto al lugar como una escalera en caracol, cerré mis ojos mientras el silencio del lugar se esparcía y yo bajaba los escalones con cada nota, los murmullos llegaban lejanos desde las salas, mientras el lapso del término de una canción seguía a la otra.

El estrepitoso lamento subió por las escaleras, aquella persona subía en medio de llantos y los sonidos de tacones sobre la madera pulida.

En un parpadeo la figura de aquella chica se acerco más y más..._y en un segundo estaba chocando contra mi pecho._

-¡Idiota! - Grito mientras frotaba su frente.

Era complicada su situación ya que le era difícil hablar mientras sollozaba y hacia sonidos de lamento.

Era lo más extraño ya que mi primer impulso fue el sobresalto y apartarme , ella estaba llorando desconsolada sobre mi pecho, sus manos torcían mi camiseta de una forma poco cortes .

-¡Tú estás _LOCA_!...- le grite tratando de zafarme .

Ella lloraba y maldecía en voz baja y aún aunque yo fuera lo más sutil en darle el pequeño empujón para que me soltara, seguía afirmándose de mí...llorando cada vez mas fuerte , empujándome hacia el borde del escalón.

-¡Oye! – dije mientras jale un pequeño tramo de su cabello rubio dorado que le caía en forma de una coleta – No sé qué te paso y no es problema mío...pero si pudieras soltarme estaría bien... _¡MUJER LOCA!_ \- exclame ahora realmente enojado.

Entonces ella aparto su rostro con lentitud y mordió su labio inferior…

Ahí fue donde inexplicablemente me quede "helado " tenía un Bonito rostro (Era una rubia preciosa de hecho) pero eso no fue lo que me gusto.

Ella tenía aquello en la mirada , una expresión firme decidida y brillante.

Como cuando las personas ponen sus energías para hablar y transmitir con sus ojos , Mi pulso se agitaba y un calor desconocido subía a mis pómulos "_ el corazón se me disparo"_ pensé..._era lo mas ilógico;_ porque yo a esta mujer nunca la había visto y ya estaba sintiendo cosas que me resultaban muy extrañas.

-¡_Los hombres son todos iguales!_ – dijo mientras volvía su rostro a mi pecho.

\- Yo… puedes... ¿_eeeh?_… - Literalmente parecía un idiota que no sabía que decir.

Sucumbí a la emoción y mientras ella retorcía mi playera,_ la abrase_.

No hubo sobresalto sobre ella, aún seguía insultando a ese alguien que la había hecho llorar, yo aún seguía mas confundido que nunca, incluso temblé un poco mientras mis brazos se apoyaban en la espalda de la rubia con torpeza, era un tanto más pequeña que mi, pero quedábamos a la altura justa y por primera vez que recordé – _suspire_ – pero no de una forma común, fue como una exhalación del alma.

A su vez ella había aligerado la presión en mi pecho y acomodo su cabeza con más seguridad, el escalofrió subió cuando ella, deslizo sus brazos por mi espada y nos unimos, en el mas ilógico e insólito abraso por inercia.

Éramos dos extraños que a la vez se encontraron.

-¡Ino para de correr YAA! el tipo es un idiota, no sabe lo que perdió... Vamos iremos a dar una vuelta y todo acabara… – Subí mi vista y me encontré con los penetrantes y curiosos ojos de una pelirrosa que se había quedado estática con la escena frente a sus ojos.

Me sobresalte y aparte de golpe a la rubia, ella lucia desconcertada como si la hubiera sacado de un sueño, subió su rostro y me miro con esos ojos azules una vez más… _nos conectamos otra vez_.

Era como si ella me transmitiera aquella necesidad de seguir con el abraso y de sentirse querida, de necesitarme aunque yo fuera un desconocido y esta fuese la primera vez que nos conocíamos... _Y eso me impacto_.

Ella aparto la mirada primero con sus mejillas aún rosadas, La observe con calma; tenía unos jeans ajustados y unos tacones bastante altos; una delantera bien dotada y una expresión de cansancio, mientras en su playera rosa las letras de London sobresalían hasta los bordes, cogió un pañuelo de su cartera y agarro a la pelirrosa del brazo mientras ambas corrían escaleras arriba.

Me quede ahí inmóvil sintiéndome más confundido que nunca, mi playera estaba empapada y el perfume a frutos rojos y miel estaba en todo mi espacio, cerré los ojos y me peñizque el brazo; Dolió.

Esto no era un sueño pero lo parecía, mire hacia arriba y no hubo rastro de nadie, mi pulso se regulaba y el corazón volvía a la normalidad…_" Que mujer más loca, eso fue lo más extraño que me ah sucedido_ "pensé.

Baje al estacionamiento mientras oprimía los botones y los autos giraban de uno a uno, tocaron mi hombro y me sobresalte.

-¿En que piensas? parece que viste un fantasma – Dijo Naruto mientras presionaba el botón y un Jepp similar al mío en versión azul se detenía.

\- Podría explicártelo ahora… pero mejor te lo digo en mi casa.

\- Okay… pareces más extraño que normalmente... En dos horas más voy a tu casa,tengo cosas que hacer con Hinata antes – dio un suspiro montándose en su auto.

\- Lleva comida-dije.

\- 10.4 entendido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entre en mi casa y lance mi bolso a un rincón, mi gata se acerco y subió por mi pecho donde se quedo muy quieta al acecho, olio el aire y me olio a mi_ "¿Que pasa? pensé ¿Porque no se arremolino en una bola en mi pecho como siempre lo hace? "Una_ vez más olio y lanzo un gruñido exasperado mientras saltaba hacia otro lado .

-¡MUJERES!- Exclame.

Toque mi pecho y aun pude sentir aquel perfume que adormilara mis sentidos...me hiciera sentir distinto.

Me quite la playera oliéndola una vez más...sintiendo como venía a mí el recuerdo del rostro de esa chica, cerré los ojos y retrate en mi mente cada movimiento que ella hizo.

Cogí un pincel y el lienzo mas grande que tenia , trace líneas finas y gruesas , poniendo aquellos detalles en sus ojos , una pincelada más gruesa en la sombra de su cuello , sus labios , su largo cabello .

las horas pasaban y yo seguí … seguí dándole textura , color .. forma y por primera vez sentí la sensación de la inspiración venir como una lluvia dentro de mí , seguí y seguí y no me detuve hasta que la puerta sonó mas de tres veces .

Limpie mis manos y abrí.

Naruto traía en sus manos un pack de cerveza de raíz y una enorme bolsa de pollo frito, me miro expectante con sus enormes ojos azules y luego rió de una forma ahogada.

-¿¡Qué!? – dije.

\- Pareces una especie de modelo en cuerpo pintado o algo así, incluso estas emocionado por lo que veo – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Lo empuje hacia adentro mientras mi gata se lanzaba a los brazos de naruto y se enrollaba en su pecho.

-Alguien le ha estado negando el cariño a esta preciosa bebe...– dijo mientras acariciaba una y otra vez el felino.

\- No sé qué le pasa hoy, por poco me muerde.

-¡Sera que tiene hambre! -dijo Naruto sacando una pequeña pierna de pollo y dándosela – ¡valla que tienes un desastre con la pintura Sai! , vamos a ver que estás haciendo.

Camino hasta mi habitación y se quedo estático.

-No puedes ver – dije tirándole una toalla en la cara, se la quito y se quedo ahí en silencio mirando la imagen.

– Naruto…¿ que te pasa?– dije mientras lo movía con brusquedad.

-_Ino_…pero…porque… -susurró, se giro hacia mí y me miro expectante – ¿¡Porque tienes un enorme cuadro con la cara de Ino!?– exclamo.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo acabo de hacer, a esta mujer la acabo de ver y no sé que me paso… solo su cara me vino y la pinte ¿algo de malo en eso?.

Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y respiro como pensando en algo.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto

Su mirada era seria.

Mire mis manos , el cuadro que la retrataba tan bien ...la había dibujado con una sonrisa porque me imagine que ella se vería así de hermosa cuando sonriera ,mire mis manos llenas de carboncillo y la playera que estaba en el rincón , me sentí extraño de nuevo ,_ como si pensar en ella acelerara mi corazón._

-Es una mujer loca por lo que se ... pero cuando cierro mis ojos su rostro y su cuerpo aparecen ahí , no se lo que me pasa , quizás estoy pensando demasiado o quizás sea el que trato de buscar inspiración en algo … creo que por primera vez _:estoy confundido_ … y aunque e leído tanto a cerca de la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto , trato de pensar en alguna respuesta .. Pero no llego a nada – dije frustrado.

Naruto sonrió.

-Ella te gusta... y Mucho.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Gustar " cada vez que pensaba si esa mujer podría gustarme , desechaba todas las posibilidades porque según todas las leyes del ser humano ; Conoces a una mujer y entablas una relación de Cercanía y luego amistad...comienzas a ver que ambos tienen intereses comunes y que hay confianza además de que pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos y siempre tener algo que contarse , luego vienen los sentimientos de cariño y de atracción que es seguido por el deseo y los celos de ver a tu persona especial con alguien más , luego las declaraciones y el compromiso de la relación tal cual .. Eso se podría definir como los pasos que yo quisiera seguir.

Cariño mutuo y el amor por sobre todas las cosas; No la conozco así que no puedo decir que me gusta de Gustar (quizás si me gusta su apariencia) ¡pero no es gustar de gustar! "a sentirlo me refiero " pero me pongo a pensarla y el corazón reacciona y no entiendo ¡si_ es una especie de taquicardia que ella me provoca o que_! ¡Tal vez_ es una loca bruja o algo así_! y no sé porque la pinte... aunque tengo mis teorías y creo que mi caso es común; como el afán de un artista encontrar un espécimen femenino y retratarlo... El explicar la perspectiva única y propia de cada artista sobre su propia esencia al pintar una Mujer….

-¿¡NARUTO, ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?– Naruto se estiro y se froto los ojos.

-¡Si escucho!.. Pero no grites – dijo estirándose y quitando el brazo con el que sujetaba su cabeza – Sabes que te complicas demasiado y estas pensando "_DEMASIADO EL ASUNTO_" ¡¿que hay de extraño que te guste una mujer que no Conoces?! .

-Es que no me gusta de ¡"GUSTAR "!- exclame pegándole en la cabeza – Acabo de darte una explicación sobre el gustar" gustar".

Naruto se estiro pesadamente en la mesa y luego camino hasta el sofá dejándose caer, me hizo una señal de que me sentara.

-Está bien... no te gusta "Gusta" pero quizás te "atrae"... aún así quiero decirte todo lo que yo sé de ella, para que sepas que clase de chica es...– su tono irradiaba seriedad.

¿Qué clase de Chica? ¿A qué se refería? que podía esconderse detrás de aquella mirada profunda y detrás de mis misteriosos latidos cuando se trataba de ella , en ese momento sentí miedo ... miedo de llevarme una mala imagen de ella ; de que lo que supuesta mente me había transmitido en la mirada fueran solo "_mentiras_ "lo que me confundía mas ..

-Escúchame porque esto es lo que yo sé; Ino es una persona superficial y estuvo de novia de Shikamaru…

-¿Shikamaru el apático? – interrumpí.

\- El mismo ¡pero déjame continuar! – Exclamo Naruto – según lo que me contó Shikamaru hace ya un tiempo. Las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron buenas; se conocían hace bastante tiempo pero nunca se llevaron bien como pareja. Shikamaru es un tipo calmado y estudioso , Ino sabia eso pero aun así no respeto los tiempos que Shikamaru había planeado para estar con ella y estudiar , jamás se entendieron , entonces un día después de una pelea , Shikamaru entro en una tienda de vinilos ... porque quería escuchar buena música y olvidarse de todo ...entonces ocurrió ; Una chica alta, hermosa y sofisticada sostenía en sus manos un disco de The Wall/Pink Floyd ... Shikamaru dijo " me enamore " ¡ y se emociono ! ( Shikamaru no se emociona ni aunque caiga un ovni en su patio ) entonces se decidió y hablo con ella , primero preguntándole sobre el disco y sobre otras bandas que tenían en común. En fin ella era todo lo que le pedía y deseaba en una mujer (inteligente y hermosa con un carácter fuerte y un gusto exquisito por la buena música) ese día tomaron un café y aunque ella era un poco mayor se entendieron perfectamente, salieron más de tres veces y Shikamaru supo lo que era sentirse a gusto con alguien, pero aun quedaba el asunto de Ino ¿Como le explicaba que ya no quería nada de nada con ella? Shikamaru valoraba mucho la amistad de Ino por sobre la relación , entonces se decidió y hablo con ella de una forma calmada y pacífica ...Ino enloqueció de rabia y le pego un golpe en la cara , dos días después ella vino a el departamento de Shikamaru envuelta en un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y se le abraso del cuello , pero Shikamaru no estaba solo en el departamento (¡estaba ahí con la chica del vinilo!) entonces Ino se puso como loca ; golpeo la entrepierna de Shikamaru y salió corriendo , aun así en la universidad Ino hizo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada , se le abraso por la espalda y le dio un beso frente todos (yo estaba ahí ) Shikamaru estaba enojado " _algo anormal le pasaba a esta chica_ " entonces la cogió del brazo y le dijo claramente delante de todos los presentes – NO TE QUIERO , NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y REALMENTE SIENTO QUE ESTO HAYA ACABADO CON NUESTRA AMISTAD - Sakura dijo que Ino lloro más que nunca , que incluso tubo que perseguirla por las escaleras para que no hiciera una locura contra ella misma ..

-¿Escaleras…?– lo interrumpí, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora todo tenía sentido... por eso ella lloraba, estaba desconsolada porque la habían dejado por alguien más.

-De hecho – continuo Naruto – Sakura menciono que mientras corría tras de ella, la encontró abrasada a un tipo que Sakura jamás había visto.

Me atore mientras una tos seca me impedía respirar con normalidad.

– ¡Espera! - dijo Naruto – ¡No me digas que tú eras el TIPO ESE!... ¡Dios ahora todo tiene Lógica!

-Ella me abraso yo solo le respondí por Inercia – dije en mi defensa.

\- Pero tú no eres de los que dan contacto Físico... ¡menos a chicas! y menos a chicas como Ino, yo se que ella está bien dotada pero pensé que te gustaban las chicas que eran un poco más inteligentes ¡Y MORENAS!

-Ya dejemos el tema… - dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y alcanzaba una lata de cerveza.

-Sai...solo el último consejo – lo mire fijamente – Como tú mismo dijiste las personas no cambian, pero si afloran sus verdaderas personalidades, quizás Ino no es esa persona superficial, quizás ahí mas en ella que todo esto que muestra; si te gusta yo te apoyare…es tu decisión y si estas sintiendo esta confusión muy seguido, inténtalo… aunque después de todo lo que te dije te formes una idea de ella no pierdes nada con conocerla.

Sonreí a Naruto.

\- Sacare mis propias Conclusiones.

Esa noche bebimos la cerveza y nos llenamos de Pollo frito , el cuadro descanso en mi habitación y Naruto lleno el lugar con risas , me conto muchas cosas de todos sus amigos -menciono que jamás le dijese gordo a el amigo de Shikamaru , que jamás apostara algo en juegos de mesa contra el geniecillo , que me diera tiempo de conocer más a Fondo a Sasuke porque él quería que sus dos mejores amigos también se llevaran bien , cuando pregunte acerca de Sasuke, Naruto dijo que este llevaba un tiempo fuera de Tokio y que era muy incierto que volviera , dijo que Sakura lo apreciaba mucho lo que a él le hacía muy feliz pero que la chica estaba muy sola ya que no tenia en quien apoyarse con sus problemas , hablo de otros chicos y chicas como un tal Kiba que tenía un perro muy grande o de un tipo que coleccionaba especies de bichos selváticos ; todo muy frick .

Le pregunte por su Novia cosa que a él le causaba mucha vergüenza.

-¿Que tal es tu chica en la cama? – dije sin anestesia.

-¡Bruto no me preguntes eso! – el estallo en color rojo, como un tomate maduro.

-Ya sabes, porque siempre en el campamento nos mediamos y tú eras el mas... – el metió un trozo de pollo en mi boca y agarro a mi gata, le dio un beso mientras revolvió mi cabello y se despidió con un sonrojo que abarcaba hasta sus oídos.

_Es un buen Chico._

Esa noche tuve un sueño , en ese sueño estaba yo en lo que parecía una habitación en tono blanco, solo cuatro paredes y lo que parecía ser un pequeño sofá donde una persona estaba sentada de espaldas , trataba de hablar pero no podía o yo no me escuchaba … las paredes emitían una vibración .. Pasaron segundos y la persona se levanto, estaba rodeada de luz, la que se fue disipando de poco y revelo la silueta de Shin.

Quise correr hacia el pero no pude, el sonrió y luego hablo.

" _Puedes correr pero no hacia cualquier parte , debes seguir sin importar como , debes cuidar a quien amas , debes cuidarte de el ... tienes que ser Fuerte ... y dejar que te hieran y ser herido para saber que estás vivo , eso es vivir , sentir , sufrir , amar .. No te cierres al mundo… vive... por mi….._"

La luz fue volviendo y trate de gritar, coger la mano de Shin… confundido con sus palabras, me fui sumiendo en la oscuridad, Shin sonreirá como lo hacía siempre...yo gritaba pero no se oía nada más que la vibración de la habitación, no era sonido… el rostro de Shin se difumino, su cabello azulado y su piel blanca resplandecieron hasta que todo se oscureció _y desperté_.

El reloj marcaba las 05:00 am, tenía las manos tan pálidas de apretar la colcha que casi no tenían circulación, toque mis pómulos y las lagrimas corrían sin fin… era lo más horrible que pude sentir, tenía tanta presión en mi pecho, aun las palabras de Shin estaban metidas en mi cabeza ¿qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿De quién tenía que cuidarme? la cabeza me dolía, me aferre a mi felino tratando de volver a dormir... pero no pude, tenía miedo de ver de nuevo la cara de mi fallecido hermano, lucia tal cual como la última vez que lo vi...

Shin tenía esa actitud alocada que me desconcertaba a veces, siempre estaba mirando mis dibujos y diciendo que parecían " pinturas rupestres " o cosas así… recuerdo cuando él quiso ir a acampar y se fue con sus amigos a subir la montaña...todos bajaron excepto el; recuerdo su rostro pálido envuelto en sangre. Jamás volví a ser el mismo, muchas noches desperté y mire hacia ambos lados buscándolo pero no había nada más que el vació y la soledad de mi habitación….si Shin estuviera aquí, quizás todo estaría mejor.

Hice mi rutina diaria más temprano que el día anterior , me metí en la ducha y me vestí con lentitud... acaricie y cepille el cabello de mi gato buscando sentirme mejor , había dejado la pintura cubierta con una manta , de nuevo aquel sentimiento afloro en mi ; sentí que tenía que verla otra vez ...cerré los ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Ino … Ino aquella chica que por lo visto había sufrido el desamor y busco consuelo en los brazos de un desconocido , me hubiera gustado haber sabido en qué situación estaba en ese momento … de otro modo no hubiera tratado de apartarla con tanta brusquedad.

Entre en el salón pero no pude concentrarme ...las palabras eran distantes, las paredes demasiado anchas y largas , el calor subía tanto que mi corazón podía sentirse tan fuerte en mi interior ; latido por latido...mire a mi alrededor mientras el mundo comenzó a girar , mis manos sudaban y comencé a pensar que el pánico se apoderaría de mi .. Comencé a marearme y el aire me faltaba, presione mi pecho con tanta fuerza confiando en que todo de un momento a otro pasaría.

Un rostro se pudo frente al mío "las voces lejanas y distantes..."oí el murmullo de gente a mi alrededor…se me acercaban y me decían si necesitaba agua o un medico, negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

El rostro al frente mío hablo con la voz pasiva y preocupada _"respira, mírame, mete tu cabeza entre las piernas y respira_ nuevamente... sigue así "mi cuerpo se entumeció pero pude hacer caso a lo que el extraño me decía... el mundo se sumió a la penumbra de la oscuridad y todo se nublo.

_El_ aire entraba y salía de mí. La habitación dejaba de girar y mi corazón se regulaba "mírame – dijo el hombre " distinguí su pelo plateado y su rostro con facciones finas, tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto interrogante.

-Creo... que si – dije en voz baja.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que sucedió?- pose mis ojos en el, mientras me acercaba un tazón de lo que parecía ser un té de alguna flor rara.

\- Creí que moriría de un ataque de pánico o algo así – respire una y otra vez, llenando mis pulmones, puse atención en donde estaba.

Era una pequeña habitación rodeada de libros y títulos de magister y doctorados , habían macetas con cactus y una con flores rojas , mire al hombre frente a mi ; mediana edad con una playera de New york y converses bastante cómodas tenía un aire pacifico; parecía bastante joven también , mire a la puerta donde la placa enmarcada decía " _kakashi hatake Psicólogo_ " .

\- ¿has tenido mucha presión este día?- dijo cruzando sus piernas.

\- La verdad creo que solo tuve una mala noche.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-No quiero ser grosero pero no confió en los psicólogos, generalmente fingen escucharte mientras en su cabeza ya están medicándote – el entorno una sonrisa.

\- Eres bastante inteligente, quizás estas sobre exigiéndote en los estudios o puede que tengas un problema que no puedas solucionar, hablar sobre el tema es un paso; aún eres joven… cuando me dieron la alarma de que un chico estaba en un estado de pánico me preocupe, esto no ocurre frecuentemente... creo que necesitamos hablar supongo que crees que te mostrarte una serie de imágenes con manchas y medicarte ._Pero no_. Lo que haré será hablar contigo sin libretas ni anotaciones, solo te escuchare si quieres hablar... y si no quieres eres libre de salir por donde entraste, parte de mi trabajo es entender a las personas, entenderé si quieres Marcharte Sai.

\- No le diré nada a un desconocido por muy doctor que sea, debo decir que sus diplomas y actitud relajada me inspiran tranquilidad, pero no hablare hasta saber qué clase de persona es usted – dije con mi posición defensiva.

El sonrió y se estiro relajadamente.

\- Bueno ya sabes mi nombre y mi especialidad, también veo que observaste mis títulos y digamos que aunque me vea relajado, soy atento. Me gusta escuchar a la gente, poseo una vocación de servicio intachable...soy de signo virgo calmado y bastante inteligente, me gusta comer caballa hervida y berenjena además odio las frituras.

EL tipo no era lo que parecía, sentí que él podía entenderme o quizás el podía comprender mi sueño, había pasado aquel miedo terrible... esa agonía de ver a un ser que ya no estaba aquí… aún así no quería bajar la guardia, seguía siendo un desconocido ¡aunque me dijera su signo zodiacal o el nombre de su madre! aun así sentía que la presión era demasiada, camine hasta la puerta y en el umbral le mire a los ojos.

El se estiro con pereza y se levanto pesadamente, camino hasta el librero y lo examino detenidamente, cogiendo un libro oculto tras otro, me miro y sonrió mientras comenzó a leer su novela erótica.

Lo mire atónito ¡Era un pervertido! , ¡Un pervertido psicólogo, esto era poco usual!

\- Si te sientas y me cuentas lo que te paso, puedo darte una buena reseña de este libro – dijo mientras lo agitaba en el aire.

\- Me gusta leer, pero no esa clase de libros tan _explícitos_ –me sentí incomodo, el se mostró apático.

\- Amo estos libros , no puedo explicarme como un escritor puede palpar tal cual las emociones de una acción como el tacto o el placer , es como que sintieras que tu estas ahí …en ese lugar sintiendo lo que siente el personaje , me gusta leer porque mi imaginación puede viajar a cualquier parte , a veces después de un día terrible o después de ordenar mis ideas o lo que sea , me gusta sentarme y coger un libro ; Muchas veces quisiera quedarme ahí , hay veces que siento que el escritor hizo la novela para mi , los personajes son predecibles más en la vida real no lo son , puedes relacionarte y creer muchas cosas pero la mayoría no son lo que parecen , hoy te mire a ti. Incluso mientras dormías en este sofá incomodo me di el trabajo de preguntar por ti a mis colegas: hable con el profesor Yamato que se refirió a ti como alguien " brillante, egocéntrico y a la vez hostil " ¿como el pudo decir eso solo por una respuesta a su pregunta?.. No lo sé. Pero sé que un ataque de pánico no te da por algo sin importancia – el hizo una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su tasa de café - tienes un problema y piensas enfrentarlo solo, no quieres decirlo porque no quieres relacionarte con los demás, puedo ver en tus ojos... _la soledad .P_ero no estás solo yo puedo escucharte y quiero poder ayudarte Sai.

_Debes herir y dejar que te hieran_

Trate de asimilar lo que él me decía, el podía leer mis movimientos como si me conociera desde hace mucho, sentí aquel deseo de sacar todo lo que sentía, abrirme con este extraño… pero esta sensación contrastaba con lo que era; sentí confusión .kakashi me había dicho que yo quería estar solo, prácticamente había sugerido que yo quería cerrarme al mundo y no dejar que nada entrara... _lo que era tan cierto aunque yo me dijera lo contrario_…en este momento venia a mi pensamiento la chica.

Ino, me desconcertaba tanto esta clase de situaciones , llevaba tanto tiempo siendo yo mismo que un encuentro por accidente me había hecho plantearme todo de nuevo ; lo que era el amor ...el sentimiento de atracción , esta taquicardia que me venía al pensar en aquella rubia , tener este maldito sueño … aquel miedo que oprimió mi pecho y a este hombre que en su mirada estaba la comprensión y humildad hacia mí , aun después de todo me sentí bien … sentí que estas emociones aunque nuevas y desconcertantes me hacían sentir _vivo._

-Puede que en algún momento yo venga y hable con usted, quizás consulte alguna reseña de un libro " excepto el que sostiene en sus manos " y usted tendrá disposición de sugerirme algo, por el momento olvide "_mi momento de pánico_ "- hice la pequeña seña de comillas con los dedos - estoy bien y no sé como sentirme sobre lo de "brillante y hostil " quizás lo de _egocéntrico si_, pues cada artista tiene su orgullo muy alto – me despedí con una sonrisa, el se levanto y presiono su mano en mi hombro de forma confortante .

\- Espero que podamos hablar Sai, quizás me puedas mostrar tu arte.

Cogí un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de mi bolso, escribí una serie de letras y se lo di, el pareció sorprendido.

-¿Moonlight?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Mi seudónimo y el link de mi galería virtual, vera que soy el mejor y si quiere comprar algo, le puedo hacer un precio – el frunció sus labios en una media sonrisa y se volvió a su sillón mientras retomaba su "Maravillosa y constructiva lectura".

Era medio día mientras los estudiantes con libros bajo el brazo recorrían los pasillos , el olor a arroz frito , dulce y acaramelado llenaba los pasillos , muchos caminaban hacia el patio , otros subían a la azotea donde el viento llegaba y se llevaba la mezcla de los olores .Yo me dirigí a la cafetería , no tenia animo ni tiempo para preparare algo así que me hice la idea de que estaría plantado en la larga y apretada fila de estudiantes tratando de comprar su Almuerzo , divise a Naruto en la última mesa.

El cruzo la mirada y alzo la mano, cogí la bandeja y camine hacia su mesa que estaba conformada por un pequeño grupo de cuatro.

-¿Como estas ?– su mirada era acusadora.

-Yo estoy muy bien – el me miro por un momento como queriendo decir algo, pero lo guardo.

\- Creo que no te he presentado a los demás – el continuo – estos son el resto de mis amigos.

Pude notar las miradas minuciosas sobre mí , estaba este tipo ; pelo castaño , ojos grandes y una mirada socarrona , tenía una mirada alocada igual a la de Naruto en momentos inquietos , Naruto lo presento como Kiba , me hice un tic mental de que era el sujeto del perro grande , el otro tenía una enorme sonrisa y un estilo a mi parecer horrible , vestía una camiseta de un color muy fluorescente en tono verde y unos jeans rasgados y de un color naranja que encandilaba , tenía los ojos tan alegres que parecía un tipo salido de otra dimensión , su nombre tan simple que no le pegaba a su estilo –_lee- _el que Naruto menciono que era un deportista innato , a su lado un tipo que tenia cubierta su cara casi a nivel assassins creed , unas gafas de sol enormes , personalidad silenciosa ; casi no advertí su presencia solo porque Naruto menciono su nombre y identifique su persona por lo mencionado con anterioridad ; el tipo de los bichos extraños .

\- ¿Hombre como ha sido tu día? Naruto dijo que te conoce hace mucho... eres muy callado y tu sonrisa la encuentro retorcida, sabes necesitas alguien que te enseñe lo que es divertirse de verdad, conozco lugares nocturnos increíbles podemos ir y conseguir chicas y…. – Naruto le lanzó una bola de arroz en plena cara a el chico perro, el se enrojeció.

\- Kiba, ¡no puedes ir atacando a la gente con una lluvia de preguntas! , Y que es eso de ir por ahí a conseguir mujeres ¡Cuando me has invitado a mí por chicas! ... ¡Nunca que yo recuerde!

\- Tu estas con una chica ya...así que no puedes quejarte, no debo decirte nada - el sonrió -en cambio Sai... ¿Sai era o no? bueno este chico como se llame no conoce lo que es el mundo nocturno y yo como un buen samaritano me ofrezco a mostrarle todo lo que ofrece la noche – exclamo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos todos y pasémosla bien, que la vida es corta y este fin de semana tengo permiso de mi madre! - exclamo el chico de los grandes y redondeados ojos.

\- Cállense par de gilipollas, Sai no es como ustedes... su idea de algo genial es tomar mocachino y leerse la saga de el señor de los anillos - Naruto palmeo mi espalda.

Me sentí absorto de la conversación , momentos como estos donde la gente gritaba y discutía mientras comía _no era lo mío_ , yo era callado y mi educación dictaba que no puedes gritar de esa forma mientras comes , mire la cafetería y la gente en general en sus mesas mientras con una mano sorveteaban la sopa y con la otra miraban sus redes sociales , sin querer saque el pequeño cuaderno de dibujo y trace las líneas que venían a mi mente _el rostro de ella apareció_ , cambie la pagina pero aún así seguía poniendo sus labios en el papel , mi corazón una vez más reacciono .. Me disgustaba no entender esta sensación que podía causar una sola persona.

En mi juventud conocí bastantes chicas , pero nunca me "_ enamore_ " generalmente todo termino en algún pequeño beso robado de parte de la chica , pero yo seguía sin entender nada , aun si leía mucho romance no llegaba a comprender todo el sentimiento que eso significaba , si una chica me mandaba un papel de los que generalmente decían ; " _quieres hablar al salir de clases _" yo iba por la curiosidad que me sugería el sexo opuesto pero nunca tuve la inclinación de lanzarme sobre una chica y tocarla como lo hacían los demás chicos ( Yo era un caballero , lo que a las mujeres les parecía un poco gay ) tuve propuestas pero las mujeres no eran esenciales para mí.

Cada vez que el rostro de la rubia inundaba mi mente me sucedía está inexplicable atracción, este sentimiento de acercarme. Mientras levantaba la vista de un nuevo dibujo de sus estilizadas facciones ella apareció como un acto de pensamiento, llevaba aquellos tacones altos que hacían que su estilizada figura se notara mas, sus piernas se fundían en la cuerina de sus jeans, llevaba una chaqueta ceñida al cuerpo de un fucsia oscuro, su pelo brillaba tanto como sus labios, Naruto me lanzo un codazo en la parte baja de mi espalda, lo mire con reproche.

\- Sabes que te estás convirtiendo en un excelente retratista, pero aun así sigo viendo esto como algo del tipo psicópata más que el de "Gustar, Gustar "– el suspiro mientras miraba en la dirección por donde ella entraba.

-Naruto…. – el me penetro con sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La miro y mi corazón se acelera, mi maldito pulso reacciona...estoy sintiendo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho y esto es realmente incomodo ¡porque no sé que me está pasando! pero quiero averiguarlo… ¡AHORA!

Sé que Naruto me jalo del brazo (y con bastante fuerza) se que la mirada de los cuatro chicos estaba sobre mí, aun así supe que me levante como llevado por el impulso de mi propio cuerpo, atravesé media cafetería, esquivando gente con bandejas y miradas curiosas, sosteniendo en mi mano el pequeño cuadernillo.

Me pare frente a ella, ella hablaba animadamente; ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, la llame por su nombre y ella se giro con aquella gracia que poseía.

Cogí mis anotaciones, el dibujo enmarcado de su rostro y se lo lancé encima de su bandeja.

-Dime loca extraña... dime el porqué de que te pienso en cada momento... ¡dime el porqué mi corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho cuando te veo! ¡Dime qué cosa extraña me hiciste! – creo que alce la voz un poco porque el silencio recorrió cada esquina del lugar.

Ino se puso pálida, estaba estática como si yo la intimidara; cogió en sus manos el cuaderno de dibujo y así estuvo unos segundos mirándolo detenidamente como quien mira una obra tratando de encontrarle el sentido, sin decir absolutamente...nada.

Entonces lo dejo sobre la mesa y se levanto, le faltaban casi 5 centímetros y hubiera alcanzado mi altura aun así miro mis ojos y yo le mantuve la mirada... esa mirada extraña que me transmitía todo; te recuerdo.

-_Tú estás loco_... – dijo en un susurro mirándome con firmeza.

Su cercanía, su perfume con tono de almizcle aquella personalidad vivas, mi cuerpo a centímetros de ella, todo hacia que este momento fuera el indicado, me sentía conectado a ella en mil formas que quizás la mayoría eran espiritualmente.

-Creo que tú me pusiste loco... – cogí su brazo y cerré aquella distancia de centímetros estrellándome en la calidez de su boca, enrede mis manos contra las suyas que ejercieron la misma presión sobre las mías ; fue todo tan enigmático que aunque la gente mirara la escena con confusión , a mi me importaba demasiado poco , sus labios dulces al rose contra los míos en un vaivén labios deseosos y confundidos , porque ella no se había negado a mi contacto ...aquello era como un fuego encendiéndose en mi interior , no me importaba quien era yo o quien era ella... _solo sabía que esto era lo que me hacia sentir bien_.

Me separe por centímetros por la falta de aire ,ella estaba claramente sonrojada casi tan confundida como yo, solté su mano con lentitud y la mire a sus ojos claros y hermosos ; no supe que decirle … solo me aleje de ella sin mirar atrás .

_Aquello había aclarado mis dudas…_

Quizás ella quiso decir algo más, pero yo me aleje a toda prisa de las miradas furtivas de todos, Naruto y los demás en la mesa tenían las bocas ligeramente abiertas, parecían grabar con sus ojos muy abiertos todo lo que yo hacía.

Me senté en mi mismo asiento. Naruto me miro; frunció su ceño y me golpeo la espalda.

-Estúpido subnormal, que parte de que "casi deja a Shikamaru sin pelotas" no entendiste, que tal si te mataba por robarle semejante beso ¡casi le robas los labios!

\- A mi no me interesa que este tipo este loco o algo así ¡este tipo tiene más valor que cualquiera que haya conocido! Sai eres el Hombre, le robaste un besote a la tía mas buena de aquí ¡tú me debes un consejo, por hermandad! …¡yo quiero saber tus técnicas!- Kiba puso su puño cerca de mi bandeja, el tipo estaba emocionado.

\- ¡Ella te deseaba, todos lo vimos! – exclamo lee emocionado.

\- Cállense todos, no lo animen que solo fue un tema de suerte - dijo Naruto con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Les diré algo…. – puse mi rostro serio y mire a cada uno -solo necesitan aplicar algo en su día a día " con las chicas funciona el 50% de las veces "; _Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas- _Kiba me miro expectante.

-_Naaah_ en serio, dime como le haces... si fuera así me hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas cachetadas - cruzo sus brazos en el pecho haciendo un puchero.

Mire a su mesa mientras ella sostenía aquel pequeño cuaderno con su rostro en él, la mesa estaba rodeada de chicas lo que yo no había notado antes. Ino parecía absorta de todo, las chicas jalaban su chaqueta quizás buscando respuestas a lo ocurrido; pero ella no decía nada...me sentí culpable y un poco idiota...de hecho no había tenido ni la mínima sutileza con ella, había ido como llevado por una fuerza extraña.

Era la primera vez que no pensaba en nada y solo seguía mis impulsos… quería disculparme y decirle que sentía arruinar su almuerzo lanzándole un cuaderno sobre su ensalada... Mi cabeza y cuerpo era un vuelco de emociones, su perfume aun rondaba cerca de mí y aun podía sentir aquel sabor dulce de su labial, Ino me ponía idiota... yo estaba siendo tan estúpido, literalmente le dije que era una especie de bruja loca que me hacia tener taquicardia cuando la verdad estaba a la vista; ella me atraía tanto en mil maneras que no entendía pero que me esforzaría por comprender cada una.

Ella levanto la vista del cuaderno encontrándose con mis ojos oscuros.

-¡Ino! – grite tan fuerte, quizás como nunca.

Naruto me jalo el brazo, lo mire el estaba realmente incomodo.

-¿¡Que haces estúpido!?

Kiba golpeo a Naruto en el costado.

-Déjalo… él sabe lo que hace, además quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu amigo – dijo sonriendo.

Ino en la distancia me miro un tanto sorprendida, sus mejillas se encandilaron; me levante de la mesa y le volví a gritar.

-¿¡Quieres salir conmigo!? – me encogí de hombros.

Las chicas estallaron en gritos y los demás hicieron un silencio absoluto.

Ino asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

"_Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente. Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes" _aparte mi vista de mi lectura cuando Naruto jalo mi bolso.

Después de que Ino hizo aquel asentimiento, le di una última mirada y me fui de la cafetería, camine por los pasillos inspirándome con frases celebres, por supuesto Naruto me siguió. El lucia fastidiado.

-¿Que fue todo ese asunto? ¡Quieres ponerme histérico! sabes que mis amigos piensan que deberías poner un "chat del gurú de amor en línea " no te entiendo Sai...primero dices estar dejándote llevar por lo que sientes... pero luego te pones ¡tan espontaneo!... siento que te estoy desconociendo.

-¿Que tiene? todo resulto bien ¿o no? además no se dé que te preocupas, si me decía que no el humillado seria yo – volví mi vista a mi teléfono, Naruto me lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡Piensas que te dijo "si" por decirte que "si"! acaso no piensas que ella es una mujer despechada y te dijo si por eso... - Naruto cruzo los brazos en su pecho y me miro, casi pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

La idea de que ella estuviera despechada estaba ahí, _muy presente_... pero aun así quería intentarlo, quería darme la oportunidad de ver que tan lejos me llevaban estas emociones.

En el fondo creía que la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser una caja de sorpresas y que hubiera algo mas en ella de lo que se mostraba.

-¿Crees que no se eso? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?… pues te aviso _,**No lo soy**_...Sé exactamente lo que hago, no necesito que me lo recalques en todo momento.

\- Me preocupo por ti...sé que estas embobado con Ino, se te nota aunque tú quieras ir por ahí fingiendo que todo te da exactamente igual, pero yo sé que no es así… además ¿no piensas contarme lo que paso hoy en la mañana?- desvié la mirada.

-Todo está bien yo sé lo que hago, no me molestes… no paso nada esta mañana, ni idea de que hablas.

-Pase a tu clase para comer juntos, le pregunte a un tipo si es que te había visto, entonces el viene y me dice que estabas en tu asiento poniéndote mas pálido que lo normal y presionándote el pecho... ¡que quieres que piense!… ¡crees que estas bien pero no es así! – El estaba gritando, la escasa gente en el pasillo nos miraba con curiosidad, ignore a Naruto y camine.

-Te vas ¿no dirás nada?- lo ignore – Podrías decir algo por lo menos.

Gire sobre mis pies y le lance una mirada fría.

-Puedes callarte ¡que tienes que saber tú de mis problemas! ¡Que mierda te importa a ti! … claro tu eres popular y perfecto con un montón de amigos ... ¡PERO YO NO! no me importa encajar ... no quiero caerle bien a tus amigos , no es mi problema no ser tan genial como tu amigo Sasuke … claro ese es el tema – alce mis brazos y golpee mis palmas , Naruto solo me miro en silencio – No soy tu amigo , no soy el perfecto que te cae tan bien , soy yo el que está aquí ; se que preferirías tener a tu lado a tu amado Sasuke que al raro de Sai .. Lamento ser como ser y tener problemas que a ti te pongan nervioso... pero estoy bien y no te preocupes, finge que no me conoces y... olvídalo.

Naruto empuño sus manos, su mirada destello con ira y se lanzo sobre mi agarrando mi playera y deslizando su mano hasta mi cuello, su puñal estaba a centímetros de mi rostro...el chirriante sonido de los casilleros a mi espalda, pude detenerlo pero no quería golpearlo hubiera sido fácil aplicar algo de Muay thai y hacer que el golpeara su cabeza con su propia rodilla.

-Hazlo… nada te detiene… - el hizo presión en mi cuello.

-Lo siento… - una lagrima corrió por su mejilla sus manos temblaban...yo estaba confundido – Lamento no ser el... lamento no poder ser Shin y apoyarte como él lo hacía… lamento todo esto.

-No quiero que seas como Sasuke – el aflojo la presión hasta soltarme por completo, desvió la mirada hasta un punto lejano – nunca te compararía con el... tu eres tan valioso para mí como cualquiera de mis amigos…

Me quede ahí cerrando mis ojos, la respiración de Naruto se hizo más frecuente hasta que sus pequeños sollozos se sintieron como un lamento.

-No tienes que ponerte todo este peso encima, lamento haberte gritado… olvida lo de Shin aquello ya paso…además te tengo a ti, un odioso y fastidioso hermano de otra madre.

El levanto su rostro y sorveteó su nariz con su puño, luego sonrió como solo él lo hace...cruce mi brazo por su hombro. El era más pequeño que yo.

-Ahora que aclaramos el tema, me consiguieras su dirección y su teléfono porque no se me ocurrió pedírselo.

-Sai...eres tan extraño ¿te lo he dicho?

-Un par de veces, pero aun así yo soy el doble de inteligente que tu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de mi para ustedes** :_ ¡ Acaso no es genial que el SaixIno se hizo realidad!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Todos queremos obtener felicidad sin dolor, pero no se puede tener un arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia "-_

Aferre mis manos al volante del auto , la respiración se evaporaba por la calefacción : las manecillas del reloj de mano se movían rápido pero para mí el tiempo que llevaba ahí no parecía moverse .

Era una noche cálida, las múltiples lámparas iluminaban la calles : al frente en las calles adoquinadas estaban esas enormes casas construidas sobre pequeños terrenos que hacían que se vieran estrechas , pequeñas construcciones como edificios de dos plantas , ahí al frente detrás de aquellos muros blancos , donde en una inscripción en metal y madera se podía ver el emblema familiar de Ino.

¿Era aquella una buena idea? estaba ahí sin un argumento convincente solo con estos impulsos extraños en mi pecho, aquello que me movía ahora... una motivación.

Pase mis manos que estaban calientes por mi pelo , trate de que mi cerebro se dignara a darme ideas , Tantas horas de dentista escabullendo bajo mis libros estas delgadas revistas de Chicas , todos esos tips que había leído sobre cómo comportarse en las citas , Las cosas básicas se habían amotinado y abandonado mi cerebro.

Desesperado con la corazonada de que solo tal vez estaba esperando demasiado estando ahí, quizás ella no saldría.

Podía ver desde ahí los enormes ventanales frontales del segundo piso, con aquellas cortinas tan oscuras, quizás los moradores de la casa se habían cerciorado de que nadie pudiera ver algo de lo que se ocultaba de atrás de esos blancos muros.

Naruto lo había hecho de mala gana, había mandado la dirección en un mensaje corto breve y tan espontaneo y seco como yo ¿Tendría el alguna motivación para refregarme hasta el último momento que yo _No debía estar cerca de ella_? , relaje mis músculos e hice tronar mis dedos, memorice cada detalle, desde el techo de las elegantes casas, hasta los pequeños arbustos perfectamente recortados de los frentes.

Volví en mi cuando aquel enorme portón con la pequeña puerta a su costado se abrió con un sonido metálico.

Ahí estaba ella , Mas hermosa de lo que yo pudiera merecer miro a ambos lados y se quedo estática luciendo tan inalcanzable , caí en la cuenta de que tenía que hacer que mis putas piernas funcionaran , me baje y capte sus claros ojos ... de cerca podía apreciar desde su cabello recogido en su totalidad con palillos hasta su generoso vestido negro con encajes (ese gran escote trasero) rosaba más arriba de sus rodillas , llevaba tacones tan altos que cuando me pare en frente de ella rosamos casi la misma altura.

Me mire a mi mismo llevaba e estúpido sweter azul marino con una playera negra y estos jeans tan ajustados y desgatados, quizás demasiado ; lo más formal que podía encontrar por la prisa en que salí.

\- Eh...Hola – murmure.

-Hola ... déjame decirte que en realidad pensé en un principio que era una Broma ... gracias a dios que no lo era , hubiera sido muy tonto arreglarme para un Broma – hizo una mueca con sus labios .

Me sentí incomodo en niveles inimaginables: desee que la tierra me consumiera.

-Eh... pues aquí estoy ; esto no es una broma ¡Felicidades! – abrí mis brazos dramáticamente, ella ni se inmuto.

No reacciono solo se quedo ahí perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era como un lienzo blanco: sin emoción ni Color, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño que dejaba sus rasgos tirantes lo que la hacía ver un poco rígida ; Se había quedado ahí sujetando con ambas manos el bolso más grande que había visto, Noto que mi mirada se fijaba en eso y lo balanceo un poco enarcando una ceja.

-¿Nos quedamos aquí o me llevas a alguna Parte?- Dio un suspiro.

Era fácil quedarse mirando aquellos ojos claros, las palabras viajaban a través de mis neuronas pero mi boca se veía en líos tratando de conjugar una simple oración convincente.

Camino derecho abrió la puerta del copiloto y deslizo sus largas piernas dentro, me moví a pasos apresurados dentro y encendí el motor tratando de relajarme (¡esto alguna vez se pondría fácil!) Su respiración era ahogada, su rostro pegado a la ventana, no dijo nada y yo tampoco, ella quería perderse en este silencio que no era incomodo, pero veía que sus hombros estaban tristes y su cuello descubierto, creí que lloraba, pero cuando su rostro pálido y distante se fijo en mis facciones comprendí que estaba enojada, contenía tanto resentimiento y yo no sabía que mierda hacer ...todo era tan estúpido.

-A ninguna parte… solo conduce... – Dijo en tono monótono.

Hay un punto en que tu corazón se divide en lo que quieres y en lo que debes hacer ( Lo correcto ) mi estomago se hizo un nudo y casi caigo en esta apatía propia de mi ; Quería gritarle que se bajara , que yo no era un puto taxi … que quizás... solo quizás yo tenía más cosas interesantes que hacer con mi noche que quedarme ahí … pero mi corazón me taladraba en el pecho ; era su olor a flores y el dulce de la miel, estaba también el hecho de que se viera tan pequeña y bella … este estúpido sentimiento que me daban ganas de estrecharla contra mi pecho y decirle que todo iba a estar bien , aun si eran malos tiempos …yo quería estar ahí .

Apague el motor y me baje contando cada paso .. rodee el vehículo y abrí la puerta del copiloto, me miro de frente con curiosidad y sorpresa en sus delgadas facciones, Atrape su mano derecha (extremadamente suave) deposite las llaves en su mano y ella frunció el ceño : las miro por un momento .no dijo nada.

-Pero que se supone… - murmuro.

-Se que no quieres estar aquí, quizás odias a este desconocido... pero te lo pedí y aceptaste, supongo que esta noche no puede ser tan mala... quiero que vayas a donde quieras ir... y si de algo sirve mi compañía... estaré ahí – (Dios_ debí abofetearme_).

Sus hombros se tensaron y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su cara ...balanceo las llaves en su mano y bajo con cuidado, me miro a los ojos... la tristeza no estaba. "te importa "murmuro y puso su bolso en mis brazos mientras rodeo el vehículo.

Quería que ella estuviera bien aun cuando todo esto me llevara al bullicio del centro de la ciudad a un ruidoso lugar donde cientos de chicas gritaran y corearan a súper junior... lo soportaría.

Ino conducía rápido por estrechas calles sin mirar a nada más que la distancia que había por delante, en un momento me sentí desconcertado cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi.

-¿Que…? -dije

-Nada... – su sonrisa ampliada, busco a tientas los compactos ojeándolos uno por uno – tienes un gusto más o menos decente... aunque te quedaste un poco clavado en los ochenta...un chico con un gusto casi decente – murmuro.

-Es una lástima que en este época escaseen los músicos decentes y los trabajos con buenos horarios - me encogí un poco de hombros y ella sonrió tarareando el volante con sus manos, subió el volumen.

Era una buena canción, mal momento (pésimo momento) la voz un poco suave al principio de Arnel pineda me hizo revolver el estomago ; Journey - When You Love a Woman, lenta y suave.

Mire a Ino que parecía tararearla, me invadió un pánico innecesario ...me pregunte si acaso ella reconocería la letra, si entendía esta melodía.

_-Cuando amas a una mujer, vez tu mundo en sus ojos –_murmure mirando hacia afuera, era una pendiente, las casas se hacían más escasas dando pasos a lujosos complejos de mínimo dos pisos.

Dimos otra vuelta sobre otro salón de té , me sentí perdido y si estaba en lo correcto estábamos un poco más lejos del centro , eso significaba que no habría chicos súper junior aceitados por esta noche , mire mi teléfono porque el silencio no era incomodo y quería ver donde me estaba llevando. (puto google maps)

-Eres extraño... – dijo (Mierda, mierda, mierda, el teléfono rodo por mis pies)

Disminuyo el volumen de la música y me miro.

-¿Eh?… no lo creo – dije a la defensiva.

-Creí que los chicos tenían estas especies de reglas donde claramente jamás dejarías a una chica tocar al amor de tu vida... ya sabes el amor por tu auto y toda esa mierda – ella se rio, una risa suave, yo me horrorice. Las groserías en su boca la hacían verse un poco menos inalcanzable, además soy un pervertido de mierda a sí que eso me gustaba.

-También es extraño como sucedió esto, ya sabes todo esto de que tu cuaderno con mi rostro en el se estrello contra mi comida ...parecías un poco desquiciado...-Sus mejillas se encandilaron , aparte mi rostro porque Diablos había robado su boca ..( y estaba agradeciendo que no comentara eso ) - Eres extraño aunque tienes puntos por originalidad.

Dios, quería ponerme en posición fetal ; sentí que era como si me hubiera regañado mi madre.

-Realmente lo siento… yo no quería – pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada...solo borrón y cuenta nueva, me gusta la originalidad – sonrió de forma sincera – Pero no me agradara si planeas hacerlo por segunda vez... _Sai._

Una vuelta luego otro salón de té, una elegante tienda 24 horas en una colina y se detuvo bajo los enormes arboles al frente a un edificio ostentoso, no dijo nada y yo me pregunte donde mierda estaba, pero eso poco importaba.

-¿Esto es un secuestro? – un tanto broma un tanto cierto.

-Tal vez… - su sonrisa sexy y Coqueta.

Caí en ese círculo _(Atracción fatal_ _) _ porque ame cuando su cabello se agito al viento , como sus pestañas eran tan largas , como sus gestos eran tan decididos y femeninos .podría amar a esta mujer porque jamás podría ver a alguien más como la veo a ella ; sé que es tonto porque no la conozco ...porque quizás ella solo quería un vehículo esta noche , quizás ella quería alocarse porque estaba desilusionada ; pero yo estaba ahí y nada me importaba más que seguirla hasta donde ella fuera .. Estoy mareado y quiero besarla porque no he sentido esto nunca, porque me gusta de formas que me aterran y porque casi puedo decir... que me enamore de ella como aquel chico enloquecido de amor, como aquel loco deslizando cartas por la ventana de su mujer de ensueño sabiendo que ella las leía y luego las botaba y terminaban en la eterna hoguera de la chimenea... Dios me siento enfermo .

Corrí tras de ella tres cuadras, estaba descalza con sus mejillas ruborizadas, tenia energía y vitalidad de sobra, a mi me faltaba un poco el aire y estaba mareado; el aire tibio entraba y salía de mi boca y eran dos cuadras mas y ella seguía corriendo y yo seguía trotando tras de ella y ella rio un poco. luego se detuvo en una esquina miro a ambos lados y me sonrió.

-No lo haré, sabes tengo esto que se llaman valores…y además quiero un futuro; tal vez una maestría en el extranjero y una hermosa esposa con dos hijos; un chico y una chica y tal vez un perro y quizás quiero envejecer y alimentar a las aves en una plaza y por eso y un millón de razones mas... definitivamente no lo are.

Ella cruzo los brazos en su pecho, sonrió e inclino la cabeza un poco.

-No me digas que te mueres de miedo… - arrastro las palabras en un tono casi infantil.

No era miedo, era un maldito pánico; todo esto era alocado, no era tan idiota para condenar mi existencia a una celda mal oliente en el norte del país, no quería perder las expectativas de una vida monótona y aburrida, pero dios llámenme cobarde pero no quería cometer una locura aunque fuera por esta chica que olía mejor que los ángeles.

-No es miedo solo que tengo una pequeña voz en mi mente que me dice que no es seguro – ella puso su índice en mi pecho.

-¡Recordaras esto cuando estés viejo y rodeado de pájaros que solo te amaran por tus semillas! - inflo sus mejillas lo cual la hacía ver adorable – Y por lo menos me agradecerás que tuviste alguna aventura que te quedara por siempre.

-Ino...tu...quieres invadir propiedad privada...– exclame.

-Tienes la opción de irte y mover tu flaco trasero de aquí o darle un poco de emoción a tu vida...- estaba un poco enojada.

-Mi trasero no es flaco...– mis mejillas se encendieron.

Lanzo un bufido y me dio la espalda, podía ver su piel blanca sus mechones de cabello se escapaban de entre los palillos, era un poco más pequeña sin sus tacones.

Debí mantenerme firme, pero ella sonrió y movió sus dedos para que la siguiera…

-Está bien... te sigo - (_hasta el final...)_

El plan era simple pero no menos horrible para mí ; _Esta bien , estamos aquí porque francamente vale la pena entrar , miro su reloj y dijo ; cerraron hace dos horas lo que hace las cosas más simple , subimos por el muro escalando esta pared , tú me ayudas a subir _ – Una pared de casi tres metros- Agregue de mala gana , ella siguió hablando , sobre la rama que se extendía fuera del muro , era tan delgada que a duras penas podría soportar el peso de un gatito pequeño ; _Solo confía en mí esto resultara ._

Es importante para ella ... es importante para ella… es importante para ella , solo repetir esto era lo que aliviaba un poco el pánico en mi interior , la pared era de granito y tenia pequeños agujeros que facilitaban el tema de escalarlo , lo que realmente me preocupaba eran las pequeñas púas que estaban en lo alto del muro .

Este era un barrio acomodado, tenía un aire extranjero.

había un enorme edificio con ventanales tan grandes que resplandecían con las tenues luces de la calle, desde mi posición podía ver las enormes puertas de metal que tenia este lugar, parecía caro y no residencial, Ino corrió a la esquina y regreso lucia eufórica.

-La caída no es dura, existen matorrales que la aliviaran - dijo inclinando su pierna para que le diera un impulso.

-Matorrales...Si tú lo dices – murmure.

Los brazos me tiritaban como gelatina, Ino puso uno de sus pies descalzos sobre mis manos e hice la presión para levantarla con bolso y todo, era difícil porque estaba nervioso y porque podía ver sus largas piernas en su totalidad …su ropa interior también tenía encajes. Ino lo noto.

-¡NO MIRES!– susurro

-Esto es difícil…. – murmure.

-Maldición…- Ino reboto sobre un pie y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Déjame ir primero – le dije.

Ino me examino , como pensando que este flaco trasero no podría ni siquiera saltar una simple cerca , pero lo hice antes de que dijera cualquier cosa , un pie detrás de él otro : el granito de la piedra ayudaba extendí el brazo y atrape la ramita-que-no-soporta-ni-el-peso-de-un-gatito y para mi suerte no se rompió ...un impulso mas y _Pum_ .Estaba sobre el muro de unos 30 centímetros de ancho parado con gracia sobre mis pies como un gato sobre una Cerca . Ino estaba atónita.

-Diablos, podrías haber empezado diciendo que eras un maldito ninja – exclamo cubriéndose la boca.

-Tu no me lo preguntaste – sonreí.

Aunque al parecer me había quebrado dos dedos y era demasiada adrenalina que temí que me diera un maldito ataque _sonreí _como un ganador porque realmente la había impresionado , extendí mi existencia por el delgado muro tratando de agarrar su brazo y Impulsarla hasta arriba ; era incomodo porque las púas pinchaban mi costado , el sudor se esparramaba por mi frente y el calor era asfixiante , pero hice el impulso más grande y levanté su cuerpecito un metro , mis músculos del brazo se sentían calientes , otro poco y Ino lanzó un mínimo grito cuando su rodilla se raspo en el granito ( _solo uno más, un maldito impulso mas_ ) Ino cogió la ramita y se balanceó un poco saltando a mi lado , agarre su brazo antes de que se cayera .

Su rostro era una enorme sonrisa, el cabello desordenado y su maquillase un poco corrido, aún así era hermosa y lo mejor… me di cuenta de que podría amar a esta mujer por las mañanas, se volvió hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por mi espalda ..respire el olor a sudor miel y flores dulces , todo lo que era Ino "_gracias por ayudarme " _murmuro con sus labios tan cerca de mi oreja , la corriente eléctrica me sacudió hasta las tripas .

_Entonces _se aparto de golpe sus ojos fijos en el piso mirando a ambos lados, camino un pie sobre otro como un felino sobre el muro y su cara reflejo preocupación.

-Oh...mierda…. – murmuro en un chillido casi inaudible, No le preste atención; mi boca estaba casi abierta por la impresión del lugar .

Me quede asombrado, era una mansión realmente enorme con ventanales de vidrio y un diseño casi americano, tenía un pequeño letrero con la inscripción del nombre _"Club social el Loto Blanco"_ Era una especie de centro de golf , Spa y salón de té , el tipo de lugares que frecuentan las personas asquerosa-mente ricas , a mi parecer tenia este toque de una enorme cabaña ikea . Habían luces tenues en la entrada, mire alrededor donde enormes arboles con flores adornaban la entrada un pequeño riachuelo corría a lo lejos.

Mire hacia abajo.

-Por la mierda y los ¡MATORRALES...! – Grite tan alto que Ino deslizo su palma entera tapándome la Boca, con su otro dedo sobre sus labios indico que me callara. Unos dos metros mas haya había lo que parecía una pequeña cabina de vigilancia y dentro de ella el hombre más grande y obeso que jamás había visto.

-Ups... creo que es el turno de el _pequeño Rich - _murmuro -¿Prometes no gritar si te saco la mano de la boca? Asentí.

Respire hondo, mire a Ino que a la vez miraba al pequeño y a la vez pensaba en como bajar de ahí, yo quería saltar y volver por donde había venido, la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo, pequeño de un barrigaso podría matarme y ahora si esa mole nos atrapaba sería el fin de mi mundana existencia... pero Ino tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos presionándolos con firmeza.

-¿Aún estás conmigo...?- pregunto.

-Claro... - murmure. Que podría pasar aparte de morir por la caída del muro , que el pequeño Rich viniera y nos matara o que nos detuvieran invadiendo la propiedad … pues al carajo era un paso adelante o uno a tras así que flexione las rodillas en posición para saltar .

-NOOOO… - chillo Ino poniendo una mano en mi pecho – Saltas así y caes de Boca – Dijo.

-¿De verdad ?.. - Trague en seco.

-¿Sabes lo que es el Parkour?.

-Se lo que es, lo que no se es como hacerlo... – ella suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, se saco su bolso de su espalda y me lo entrego.

-No te dejare hacerlo primero – le dije pasando los tirantes del bolso por mi cabeza - Tenias que traer esto…-indique al bolso.

-Por supuesto -dijo – Mira , solo pones los pies así y tratas de caer sobre tu espalda (ella hace señas como si lo hubiera hecho).

-Ino no saltare como una maldita rana y rodare como un cerdo de tierra… - inclino una ceja con disgusto y bufo para sí misma.

Pero salte , antes de que ella chillara o otra cosa incline el peso de mi cuerpo hacia adelante y trate de recordar como los chicos lo hacían pero era difícil con los vaqueros que me cortaban la circulación y me apretaban la entrepierna... así que trate de lucir genial pero caí sobre mi huesudo trasero rodando sin gracia como una bolsa de basura al viento , mis rodillas llenas de pasto húmedo y el pelo pegándose a mi frente , el bolso de Ino crujió como si cristales chocaran entre si , mire mis manos llenas de tierra y gire viendo a Ino reírse ahogada con las manos en la boca y mientras trataba de buscar mis bolas en el césped húmedo ,Ino paro de reír y me indico que me acercara .

-Aquello fue muy heroico...- dijo ahogando mas risa.

-Creo que deberías bajar y ayudarme a buscar mis bolas – dije limpiándome las rodillas mientras múltiples dolores me atacaban.

-Primero me ayudas ... – Puso su carita de perrito regañado , alargue mis brazos para atraparla pero sus pies descalzos refalaron y sus manos se fueron a su boca para no meter ruido, corrí tratando de amortiguar su cuerpo con mis brazos pero cayó sobre mi pecho haciéndome recordar que mis bolas seguían ahí y que al parecer los pulmones pueden doler , nos quedamos unos segundos ahí sin decir nada ;Solo nuestras respiraciones calientes en nuestros cuellos y la sensación de quemazón en mi cuerpo cuando deslicé mis manos por su espalda descubierta , sus piernas al costado de las mías su cabello flojo sobre mi rostro, estaba empezando a disfrutar la esponjosidad de sus senos en mi pecho cuando se aparto de golpe , sacudiéndose sus rodillas y me dedico una mirada distante .

-Soy muy torpe, realmente lo siento...- dijo en vos baja.

Trato de acomodar su peinado que parecía no quería quedarse en su lugar, me levanté algo adolorido y me acerque a ella, atrape sus manos las que cayeron suavemente a sus costados ...se quedo completamente quieta y entrecerró sus ojos, la rodee y introduje mis manos en su cabello atrapando los palillos sueltos y dejando que su dorada melena cayera por sus hombros.

-Listo ahora te ves más linda…- abrió sus ojos.

-Eso está un poco trillado señor novelas de ficción – sonrió un poco – _Pero fue realmente tierno…._

_-Eh…. – _quise mencionar que eso fue algo de mi autoría pero aun así ella me había atrapado diciéndole una de las típicas frases clichés de libros de romance... (era mejor que eso lo juro).

Alguien tosió y Ino me arrastro hasta los pequeños matorrales perfectamente recortados, además de matorrales de lavandas y casi dos corridas de abetos , pero la luz de una linterna casi nos llega de lleno en la cara, este enorme tipo se quedo con el foco iluminando de un lado a otro y por un momento casi se me escapa un grito pero Ino ya tenía su mano en mi boca otra vez, por un momento pensé que nos había atrapado entonces la luz se fue alejando y se encendió un televisor a lo lejos. Entonces pude respirar.

-Creo que se fue... a ver televisión –Dije.

\- Ahí que averiguarlo…- Dijo y comenzó a mover sus pies entre las lavandas, agarre su brazo y le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ella aflojo mi agarre y asintió... entonces la solte.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos quizás tres o cinco y ella no regresaba , atrapado en este lugar sin saber porque , me apacigüe atrás de los matorrales casi doblando mis extremidades , mi ropa estaba manchada con pasto y estaba casi seguro que la había atrapado , ni siquiera había tomado su número , quería mandarle un instantáneo a Naruto para que me diera el numero pero cuando saque mi teléfono que emitió un resplandor nada discreto , ella apareció al lado mío con el ceño fruncido y su cabello lleno de ramitas .

-¡QUE HACES!- Exclamo mirando a ambos lados.

\- Estaba preocupado...– susurre.

-Delatas nuestra posición... – dijo poniéndose seria, luego sonrió al ver el horror en mi cara.

-No te rías, no es gracioso…creo que es muy masculino admitir que estoy asustado – se rió tapándose la boca.

Me cogió la mano susurrándome de vez en cuando que no emitiera ningún sonido, Todo era tan hermoso y perfecto que sentí como si cometiera un delito al pisar las pequeñas flores entre el césped.

Alejándolos cada vez mas de la casilla de vigilancia , caminando cerca de la casa hasta rodearla de cerca era aun más amplia y magnifica , atrás estaba lo que parecía el jardín y mas allá un pequeño puente con agua cristalina , luces solares lo adornaban y pequeños faroles colgaban de los arboles de cerezos a sus costados , era como entrar a un bosque de hadas , las pequeñas luciérnagas iluminaban las flores y los matorrales perfectamente cuidados ; un poco mas haya había una piscina con enormes cascadas y toboganes.

Ino agarro mi mano con más fuerza y corrí tras ella cruzando el puente , había una gran entrada cubierta por hileras de plantas enredaderas en un perfecto arco de entrada . entramos y tras las sombras dos accesos , como dos entradas al laberinto , ella se paró un momento Y miro a ambos lados , Luego me jalo por el túnel derecho , me mantuve en silencio porque la luz era tenue y el único sonido era el de una sirena de bomberos a lo lejos.

En el final del túnel delante de nosotros estaba el lugar mas espacioso y ovalado que había visto , era una enorme cúpula con aproximadamente 15 hoyos de tiro , mini banderitas se posaban a cada lado de los monumentos históricos desde la torre de Enfeild hasta el palacio imperial de china con sus pequeñas áreas de tiros , un pequeño riachuelo con nenúfares daba vuelta una y otra vez alrededor de las zonas de tiro . Ella camino como una ninfa alrededor del pequeño riachuelo hasta pararse en frente de una pirámide egipcia, agacho un poco la cabeza y su cabello tapo su mejilla izquierda.

-Sabes no debía ser así... digo tu debías hacer la rutina del muchacho que quiere sexo con la Rubia tonta y yo oponerme pero ceder porque así soy... ¿No? – sentí nauseas a sí que flexione mis piernas y me senté en el pasto sintético, se sentía sintético porque me causaba comezón en las palmas .

No dije nada solo me calle y ella siguió hablando.

-Y debía ser la típica rutina de llevarme a algún lugar barato a bailar…

-No sé bailar – murmure.

No escucho o no me prestó atención, solo siguió con la cabeza agachada.

\- Entonces tratarías de decirme que con este vestido me vería preciosa y sin el mejor… o llevarme a un bar y darme tragos fuertes para que no recuerde nada y luego desvestirme en el auto y luego…. Y Luego... intentar...

-¡BASTA!- le grite tan fuerte que sus palabras cesaron …su rostro se levanto y ahí estaban las lagrimas corriéndole por su cara , deje el bolso en el suelo y me acerque a ella ... pero no me atreví a tocarla , lo comprendí ; no era la primera vez que la lastimaban podía leer en todo su ser que odiaba a los hombres , que por eso yo debería ser un cerdo y lo único que pensé era en pedirle perdón por ser de un género tan desgraciado , pero era tan frágil que si la tocaba temía que fuese a romperse.

-No soy así... yo no quiero lastimarte – me dolía la cabeza y tenia rabia con todos los mal nacidos que habían hecho de esta chica una persona que parecía no poder querer a nadie.

Se limpio las lágrimas con el borde de sus manos y sonrió con tristeza.

-No sé si estoy siendo boba otra vez pero realmente... quiero creerte... enserio quiero pensar que esto es diferente.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme de ella, no podía mirarla porque tenía tanta desilusión de mi genero y de mi mismo por miles de cosas que no entendía, corrió de tras de mí y agarro mi brazo con fuerza, entonces apoyo su frente en mi brazo, murmurando palabras que no podía descifrar y más cosas que no entendí.

-Abrázame y júrame que no solo quieres acostarte conmigo... _estoy un poco loca y lo se_.

Abrí mis brazos y la envolví con fuerza atraiéndola a mi pecho... sintiendo que ella sollozaba con tanto dolor, le di besos en su cabello y palmaditas tranquilizadoras en su espalda, porque necesitaba trasmitirle que yo no me iría por las mañanas, que estaría ahí cuando ella me pidiera que me fuera porque sería cuando mas necesitara de mi, le susurre que yo no soy un hijo de puta...que hasta casi perdí mis bolas por ella, lo que hizo que se ahogara un poco entre llanto y risas.

Finalmente se aparto y limpio sus lágrimas...acomodo un poco su cabello...esta vez me miro con cariño, porque pude ver la aceptación en sus ojos.

_-Todos estamos locos Ino , las mejores personas lo están..._

-El pequeño estaba viendo una maratón de _Boys over flowers_ a sí que tenemos como dos horas y algo… así.

\- Pues deberíamos empezar a jugar solo que 1: no tenemos palos y 2: no tenemos luz – enumere con mis dedos, ella se alejo de espaldas y me dijo que la siguiera, camino hasta el hoyo ocho y se detuvo.

-¿te preguntas porque estamos aquí?- dijo deslizando sus dedos por el Monte rushmore.

-Mmm supongo que por la vista y porque sería interesante entrar a un recinto privado y correr riegos y todo eso -sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

Se sentó en la cabeza de Thomas Jefferson y se encorvo un poco juntando sus manos en posición pensativa.

-Quiero comenzar pero antes... podrías alcanzar mi bolso.

Camine unos cuantos pasos tomando el dichoso bolso y se lo entregue, lo abrió con ansias y saco una gran botella de lo que parecía ser vino o algo así (milagrosamente la caída no había afectado la botella )

-_Prats &amp; Symington Douro Chryseia _solo es vino y eso pero a mi papa se lo dieron hace años, tiene muchos…el prefiere el vodka y eso... pero siempre tiene estas cosas, nunca nota que le faltan... sus clientes asquerosamente ricos dueños de este lugar – hizo una seña imitando la forma de la cúpula- siempre le obsequian estos – metió la mano en el bolso y saco un destapador y lo descorcho. Se lo llevo a la boca como si fuera agua y bebió un largo trago, luego me lo ofreció. Negué con la cabeza.

-Son un peso liviano y alguien debe conducir… gracias – ella me ignoro y le dio otro trago que dejo sus mejillas coloradas.

-Veníamos aquí cuando era pequeña , papa es un hombre simple pero honrado un hombre bueno – dio otro trago y yo me senté en el pasto sintético otra ves como un niño escuchando narrar historias – pero talentoso , reconocido abogado se hizo un buen nombre en la ciudad y adquirió socios de este nivel , lo conozco ... prefiere tomar el café en la sala sin zapatos a que venir aquí y fingir que todo esto es su mundo , el no pidió esto pero aún así : _Aquí estuve siempre_ , siempre rodeada de este tipo de comodidades … odie a toda esta gente , incluso no entendí como papa podía juntarse con gente que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de las mujeres que criaron a sus hijos , huía de cada fiesta en este lugar , corría atravesaba el puente y me escondía aquí donde podía ver estos monumentos , donde quizás nunca iría .. – señalo mas haya apuntando al coliseo romano junto a un Moai de isla de pascua , hizo una pausa y tomo mas vino ... miro a la distancia y pude ver más rabia en sus ojos – Ella es diferente … tan diferente a papa solo fingiendo ser de la alta sociedad , invierte en codearse y amigarse con los ingleses , opero sus ojos y se estiro la piel , le dije que envejecer con dignidad era más provechoso de lo que creía ella , gastarse lo de papa en mierdas hechas de mas mierda de algún animal – _me sentí perdido , pero lo entendí hablaba de su madre con un toque de decepción …_ \- Mama me arrastraba y acomodaba mi cabello , sacaba mis cejas y me aplicaba cosas en la cara ; perfumes y cosas caras que ni entendía , todo por convertirme en una dama … por eso odiaba esto , pero no era esa mansión ni este golf ni el puentecito o las farolas, era la gente ; era ella …_mi madre_ . Que fue una chica simple de la que papa se enamoro porque era eso ; _simple y sencilla_... solo sé que me crie con aquella figura materna y me odio muchas veces cuando siento que no puedo vivir sin algo de Praga o de Coco Channel…. me odio y la odio por este monstruo que construyo con el tiempo...

-No eres un mounstro… - ella hizo una mueca y tomo mas vino, un poco resbalo por su barbilla.

-No me conoces...- dijo, limpiándose con el borde de su palma.

-Quiero conocerte ¿por eso estoy aquí no crees ?.. Me gusta sentirme así, adolorido confundido y esto me gusta aunque me duele el trasero y eso… pero me gusta estar así rodando por el pasto junto a ti, me gusta… - mis mejillas se sonrojaron y ella también, esta vez alargue mi brazo y le arrebate la botella de sus manos, le di un trago grande que me quemo la garganta, se sintió dulce y amargo…. Extrañamente satisfactorio.

Ella me miro con ojos risueños estaba un poco ebria.

-Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad… -murmuro, le di otro trago dejándome llevar por el agridulce del vino - ¿Estás seguro que no eres Gay?

Me ahogue de forma muy escandalosa un poco callo en el pasto lo otro rodo sobre mi sweater.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ósea no tengo nada en contra de los gay pero soy muy hombre y eso… me gustan las mujeres, no en exceso pero... ¡Dios!.. Podría besarte ahora para que me creas... pero estoy tratando de no ser un hijo de puta aprovechado de la bella damisela de risos dorados… - Me limpie la barbilla y le entregue el vino, ella me miro con esa increíble sonrisa sexy y traviesa, sus ojos mirando mi interior su cabello moviéndose por la leve brisa…

Se levanto y con gracia un paso adelante del otro y camino hasta mi...literalmente se subió a mis piernas , su vestido se arrugo por encima de sus caderas , deslice mis manos por sus piernas... _suaves piernas_ , la presión encima de mi hacía que cada musculo estuviera preparado , comenzó a acercar sus labios carnosos con aquel olor a vino y a brillo labial de frutas ; los acerco hasta los míos manteniendo sus ojos en mis ojos todo el tiempo , enrollo sus manos en mi sweater como la primera vez y me atrajo más a su cuerpo , podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su ser , pensé que si la besaba seria como los otros y si no la besaba seria un idiota .. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, pensé que aún después de todo estaba despechada y estaba algo ebria y por la última razón no sería correcto.

A sí que aparte mi rostro aun cuando sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos tuvieron que aterrizar en mi mejilla en algo que pareció extraño. (Opte por ser idiota...)

-No beso en la primera cita... y no soy gay... pero no beso en la primera cita... soy muy idiota…lo sé _– (Y si no te quitas de encima de mi...no me la pienso de nuevo...)_

Se levanto un poco tropezando en sus propios pies y se agacho buscando su botella de vino. Me estrecho una mano para que me levantara, no la mire de frente porque no quería ver la desaprobación en su rostro, pero atrapo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-Te mostrare la otra sección… - no estaba enojada o si lo estaba aun así sonrío.

Otra vez tirando de ella, otra vez el túnel y otra vez la cúpula más pequeña y el otro túnel estaba un poco mas iluminado con aquellos pequeños farolitos y esta vez Ino corrió por el túnel sin razón y la seguí hasta chocar con la fuente más grande que había visto, era enorme y tenia esta forma redonda con la enorme estatua que liberaba agua de sus manos una diosa elfica o algo así.

-¿hermosa o no?- pregunto.

Antes de que contestara dio un brinco a dentro, mire más de cerca y unos 8 peces de variados colores se acercaban a sus pies, ella parecía perdida dando giros en la fuente y luego arrojo hacia una esquina la botella de vino bacía y luego cogió otra de su bolso y la abrió con más rapidez y le dio otro trago que pareció competencia de secundaria.

-Creo que es suficiente – me acerque a ella tratando de arrebatarle la botella pero se escabullo de mis brazos.

-Intenta quitármela aquí – dijo señalando la alberca.

-No quiero mojarme, no sé nadar – sonreí.

-Está bien...pero el agua de pez no está mal.- sacudió un poco mas sus pies y camino un poco.

-Zona de relajación o Yoga, lo que sé es que si abren esas puertecitas – Apunto al techo donde terminaba la cúpula en dos ventanas enormes – el sol entra y puedes darle la bienvenida y eso, se tendió sobre el césped que resulto se un poco más real o era del que no picaba en mis manos, la mire tendida ahí con sus ojos muy cerrados.

-Seria genial si se abrieran y se pudieran ver las estrellas…- susurre.

-Eso sería realmente hermoso… si tan solo todos apagaran sus luces veríamos unas cuantas estrellas…_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"… - dijo en un murmullo._

_-"El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta" – continúe-"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche , Yo la quise y a veces ella también me quiso"- Ella _giro sobre sí misma y me miro_._

_-"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche, Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido"- _la poesía en sus labios se sentía con tal sentimiento que cada palabra era hermosa.

_-"Oír la noche inmensa…más inmensa sin ella, Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto al rocío .Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla. La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo - _Nos miramos por un instante; sintiendo nuestras almas conectadas.

-Termínalo… por favor – susurro ; su pecho agitándose.. su rostro pálido y sus labios rosados entonces respire y me recosté junto a ella a su lado mirándonos, queriéndonos sin necesidad de tocarnos.

_-"Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos. Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido, Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está mí, La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos .Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos .Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis Brazos mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido, Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo_" – nos quedamos en silencio y ella alargo su mano hasta la botella y bebió hasta que no pudo más y me la paso y yo también ahogue lo que tenía en la garganta; sentimientos.

-¿Lo trajiste a él aquí? – sus ojos se abrieron y limpio su barbilla con el puño.

-De que hablas…. – dijo evadiendo el tema.

-Shikamaru... o no se quizás alguien mas, supongo que este lugar es especial y te pregunto ¿lo tragiste?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso eso importa ahora...? – su tono era defensivo, frote mis manos y trague firme ; estaba un poco celosos de que ella le hubiera mostrado este mundo a alguien mas... era solo eso, necesitaba que me lo dijera... era estúpido...

-Supongo que importa... es tu mundo, el era tu novio debió haber algo especial entre ustedes ¿o no? … - ella bufo como reprochándome traer el tema a colación.

\- Si quieres saberlo... No ,no lo traje y No , no le mostré esto porque yo era demasiada carga para el ...¿ entiendes? – Tomo las últimas gotas y arrojo la botella a un pastizal donde hizo un ruido hueco.

-¿Lo amabas...? – una pisca de resentimiento cruzo por sus facciones.

-Estas arruinando todo, lo sabes… - estaba llevando mis preguntas lejos, pero quería respuestas. No me detendría.

-¿Acaso aún lo amas? ¿Querías desquitarte con alguien más por lo que te hizo? - Soy idiota y si, soy el más grande pero tengo este momento de vomitiva verbal y arriesgo todo_… por que quiero que esto sea nuestro_.

\- ¿Estás despechada? – se levanto y arrastro su bolso vació tras ella, pero su tambaleo la hizo tropezar y caer, corrí a levantarla pero me lanzó hacia atrás con un puño, atrape su brazo y la atraje hacia mi pecho "¡suéltame idiota!" – chillo. Forcejeo contra mi pecho respirando con fuerza, sus mejillas rojas...su mirada un poco vidriosa.

Miro hacia otro lado, su piel estaba tan fría.

-¿Porque me preguntas toda esa mierda…?. – susurro.

-Porque quiero conocerte y no quiero que me utilices si aun lo amas… – aparte un poco la mirada porque su rostro estaba furioso, luego de un momento aflojo su agarre y puso su frente en mi pecho, _la solté pero no se Aparto_.

-Perdóname… soy un entrometido… lo siento.

-Éramos amigos y lo arruinamos creyendo que podíamos ser algo mas…- se aparto de mi y se sentó en la fuente metiendo una mano en el agua y jugando con los nenúfares – Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria... su padre es amigo del mio, todo quedaba en familia todo hubiera sido perfecto pero éramos amigos... y su madre y mi madre siempre anhelando la unión de las familias "que nos veíamos como una hermosa pareja juntos " Pero éramos amigos… quizás los mejores. Pero de tanto que te lo dicen en la secundaria y en la universidad ... y hasta tu familia ...- Tomo un respiro - solo queríamos saber que pasaba si lo intentábamos , era extraño porque a él le daba todo igual y cuando en una fiesta le bese fue como si lo hubiera golpeado en cualquier caso no dijo nada ... absolutamente nada. solo se quedo ahí y me dijo que quizás podríamos intentarlo ….no debimos, arruinamos una amistad de años por algo que nunca sentimos… - Me miro con suplica , pero asentí y ella continuo hablando – Shikamaru nunca me dijo que me amaba y yo tampoco se lo dije , era todo fraternal . El conoce este lugar sabes , su padre trajo a la familia un par de veces , pero él era callado y reservado podía comportarse frente a los malcriados chiquillos ricos , mientras yo huía y me ocultaba aquí …. Creo que lo que me hirió por así decirlo… fue mi orgullo, actué un poco loca y me arrepiento… pero Diablos era mi novio y luego todos lo ven con aquella perra Rubia y Falsa.

-¿Como sabes que es falsa? – Pregunte tímidamente. Ella sonrió.

-Por su color de cabello , NO ES NATURAL – creo que solo Ino podría decir algo así – entonces me sentí pasada a llevar sabes , él quería a otra chica y no me lo dijo : solo tuve que ir a su apartamento y encontrarlo en ropa interior para darme cuenta que era un bastardo – Golpeo el agua y miles de gotas mojaron mis zapatillas – Pudo decirme _" Ino no finjamos mas esto " o "Ino quizás debas saber que aun estando contigo , estoy follando con la rubia falsa en mi apartamento " o " Ino , nunca te podría amar porque comimos tierra juntos cuando niños "_ _cualquier mierda_... me dejo en ridículo frente a toda la institución , Incluso el señor kakashi quería darme terapia y me persiguió por los pasillos diciéndome que _" enfrentar nuestros problemas era de valientes " _yo quería gritarle que se fuera al carajo y buscara una persona el mismo y descargara su puta vida en el ... maldición.

-Pero tu fingiste que nada había pasado – me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Quien te dijo eso? - no dije nada.

-¡EL RUBIO CHILLON…. ¡Ese...!- exclamo.

-Supongo que el pudo haberlo mencionado.

-¡Es un marica…!– exclamo

-Concuerdo contigo – sonrió.

-Solo quise que el hablara conmigo , solo quería aclarar todo , sabes no hago las cosas bien ...a veces no pienso ... solo voy y actuó , fingí estar bien porque quería que él me aclarara todo … _¡pero él me trato de loca _! y eso realmente me hirió …porque creí que después de comer tierra juntos había lealtad .

-¿A qué sabe la tierra? – Me arrojo un nenúfar en la cara.

Por el rabillo del ojo divise la tenue luz de una linterna. Agarre su mano y la tiré con bolso y todo a los matorrales de la esquina... estábamos muertos.

-Creí que seria romántico chico... pero me arrastras a los matorrales... eso es demasiado- Parecía absorta de todo a sí que ahora me veía en la necesidad de ser yo el que le tapara la boca. Y la fuente se ilumino y este tipo-mole miro a ambos lados como con un sensor de movimiento, parecía una albóndiga con pies y tenía un grueso bigote que le daba aspecto rudo, sus brazos tenían tatoos de animales feroces, Ino seguía quejándose a mi lado y yo seguía tirándola hacia abajo.

-¡LOS ATRAPARE Y DESEARAN NO HABER ENTRADO! ¡SE QUE AHÍ ALGUIEN AQUÍ! – grito con la voz gruesa que me erizo los pelos.

Giro alrededor de la Fuente, creí que podía seguir el rastro de olor a vino, la luz voló por encima de mi cabeza, me agache mas casi sin respirar ; Ino pareció comprender porque dejo de moverse.

El Hombre-mole dio unos cuantos pasos iluminando el resto del lugar y tosió con fuerza . Luego miro su reloj y salió por el túnel, el corazón se me iba a escapar por la Boca.

-Eso estuvo más que cerca… - suspire aflojando la mano de la Boca de Ino.

-Puto gordo, puta Vida... –murmuro ella agarrándose su cabello.

-Demasiadas groserías para una chica que toma vino de exportación… - le susurre.

-Sabia a rayos de todas formas, como vino de supermercado….- bostezo un poco asomando su cabeza y mirando a ambos lados.

-Ino, debemos irnos…

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame pensar como mierda salimos de aquí…

Salimos corriendo , lo más rápido posible cruzando el puente , la luz bordeaba la piscina cuando el tipo grito que nos detuviéramos si queríamos vivir , sus pies eran lentos así que nos arrojamos a los matorrales de lavanda esperando lo peor; Ino respiro ahogada , estaba pálida y su tés reflejaba que en cualquier momento el vino se volvería en contra de ella y vomitaría encima de todo , pero nos mantuvimos callados hasta que el tipo-mole llego cerca.

Ojeo a su alrededor y se metió por la puerta principal de la mansión , mi aliento parecía volver.

-Iré yo y lo distraeré... por detrás arrojare una piedra hasta los ventanales traseros y tu sales y enciendes el auto y... –Le tape la Boca.

-Estas verde Ino, si corres mas vomitaras y te dará coma etílico….- me mordió un dedo

-¡Auch! – Ahogue mi grito metiéndome el dedo en la boca.

-Solo saca tu dulce existencia de mi vista, saltas este muro y enciendes el puto auto... Entendido , lo distraeré –negué con la cabeza.

-Realmente estás loca... no te dejare sola... además ¿Cómo piensas Salir? Y ¡el auto esta como a tres cuadras! – Exclame mirando a ambos lados.

-Solo hazlo... yo saldré... lo prometo.

Y entonces me lanzó su bolso por la cabeza y Salió corriendo como una ninfa de los matorrales o una chica loca muy despeinada , me quede estático porque las piernas se me habían acalambrado , mire el muro de granito otra vez _" Y ahora como mierda subo .. " pensé_ , entonces retrocedí unos pasos y corrí contra el saltando y raspándome los dedos , pero subiendo de a poco con el corazón en la mano ...otra vez otro impulso , mis piernas me abandonaban pero tenía que salir de ahí , entonces el concreto y las púas estaban ahí solo que ahora no caería en césped , caería en el duro abraso del concreto _suspire _, lo hice una vez sobre el pasto , lo haría otra vez sobre la calle ; atrape la ramita que soporta gatos y gente como yo y me impulse , pero para mi desgracia y mala suerte sonó .. ¡_Cruach! Y a la mierda_ .

El peso había sido demasiado y mis piernas no pudieron, rebote como balón desinflado en la calzada raspándome los codos y la mejilla ,mis manos dolieron como si me las hubiera quemado; toque mis bolsillos y pedacitos de teléfono cayeron al piso, pero ya estaba corriendo antes de que la depresión por la pérdida me afectara, tarde menos de tres minutos en encender y correr por las calles casi desiertas e Ino no aparecía.

Me detuve una cuadra antes del loto blanco, tratando de calmarme... – no puedo irme y solo dejarla aquí…_ ¡pero porque no viene!.. _– Mis manos sudaban como si fuera la primera vez que en verdad hubiera sentido el miedo meterse en mi piel. Ella apareció con el vestido rasgado el pelo se le elevaba con la brisa, pero estaba riéndose…aunque tenía una pierna rasguñada: _se veía Feliz._

Me vio a la distancia y corrió un poco mas abriendo la puerta y lanzándose adentro.

-¡CORRE! – Grito.

-Pero creo que ya paso el peligro… - dije relajándome un poco en el asiento, pero ella no lo creía.

-¡QUE CORRAS COMO SI TE PAGARAN! – entonces metió su pie sobre el mío y salimos a toda velocidad.

Entonces mientras más nos alejábamos más nos reímos y fue como si todo este dolor en el cuerpo se me fuera cuando estaba cerca de ella , lo que me daba miedo ….Dios jamás había hecho algo tan loco y estaba tan cagado de miedo que a cada metro miraba el espejo retrovisor por si nos estaba persiguiendo la policía .

Ino se levanto y se metió por el medio de ambos asientos pasando al trasero que estaba lleno de libros y mierdas de nerd , abrió la compuerta de techo sacando la cabeza , metí un disco de simple Plan y comenzó a pegarle al techo con ritmo y a cantar tan desafinada Welcome to my Life .

Yo –: ¡Cantas Horrible! – gritando sobre la música.

Ella: ¡AUN ASI TE GUSTO!

Yo: ¡Nadie puede querer esa voz!

Ella: ¡YA TE ACOSTUMBRARAS!

Y me deje llevar por esa ilusión y mientras Untitled sonaba sentí el hambre como si mis tripas estuvieran gritando, se suponía que cenaríamos comida italiana y solo los tragos de vino habían hecho que el calor en mi estomago fuera cada vez más fuerte, baje la música buscando una tienda 24 horas, cuando divise una.

Ino se paso hacia adelante y sonrió, tenía el pelo aun cubierto de ramitas pero tiritaba como si hubiera salido de un congelador.

Aparque a un lado de la tienda y apague el motor.

-¿sientes Frio?.. – Tenía los labios Morados.

-Quizás… - respondió entre el sonido de sus dientes chocar, Saque mi sucio sweater y ella metió sus bracitos en él, le quedaba un poco grande pero aún así comenzó a frotar sus manos por sus piernas.

-¿Tienes Hambre?- pregunte, negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero algo para despertarme… y el frio… necesito chocolate...- murmuro.

Corrí hasta la tienda, pasando por las estanterías repletas de papas y frituras , cogí un montón de barras energética y tome dos latas de café y dos de agua mineral , deslice mi tarjeta por el aparador y la señora me sonrió mientras comía sus fideos y veía un programa de concursos en la tv , en el último momento cogí unas mentas ... _solo por si acaso_.

Abrí una lata y le di un trago largo mientas lidiaba con la envoltura del chocolate .

Me acerque el automóvil pero la puerta estaba abierta... arroje la bolsa a dentro y mire a ambos lados.

-¡Ino! – Grite asustado, un ruido como de un perrito quejándose llego desde a tras del vehículo, di unos cuantos pasos de prisa y ahí estaba encogida con ambas manos en el vientre y una contundente piscina de vomito en sus pie.

-Diablos... estas bien – puse las manos en su espalda pero se estremeció y me alejo con una mano.

-A... gua – Dijo, Rodee el vehículo y tome la botella de agua, cuando llegue a su lado sus arcadas eran ruidosas y su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, su ahora enredado pelo obstaculizaba toda la vista de su rostro, hizo una última arcada y bebió agua. Mientras bebía cerro sus ojos y limpio su boca con el borde de su manga.

Me miro como si yo jamás debería haber estado ahí.

-¿Mejor? – cogí la barrita de chocolate que había abierto antes y se la entregue , ella la cogió en sus manos cuando su rostro se contrajo nuevamente y Vomito , como si yo supiera de esta clase de cosas me acerque y tome su cabello entre mis manos intentando hacer un remolino , ella se encogió un poco tratando de decirme que la dejara pero el asco era más grande y cuando mis propias nauseas involuntarias pararon ella se encogió y solté su cabello , enjuago su boca en más agua y así estuvo un rato callada y mirando mas allá.

-No debiste verme así …soy un asco de chica- paso el borde de la manga por sus labios , tirite un poco porque empezaba a helar y podía ver mi aliento escapar como humo de mi boca aun así nos quedamos apoyados en el vehículo mirando hacia el cielo .

-Nada es normal entre nosotros… - solo lo dije, porque esto no era normal pero era extraordinario... solo eso sabia...

-Acabo de vomitar tres litros de vino y tú dices que es normal… - sonrío con tristeza.

Me encogí de Hombros y entrelace nuestras manos.

-Vámonos.

Corrí a 160 por hora porque el tráfico era escaso y sentí que debía llevarla a su casa porque estaba adolorido y quería que ella descansara, Mientras tanto Ino bebió las latas de café y comió las barras de energía, parecía un poco menos verde y la calefacción puso de rosa sus mejillas, parecía haber despertado de su alocada noche y claramente ya no estaba ebria.

-Aún no me dices como saliste de ahí – dije.

-Pues... corrí por detrás y luego arroje unas cuantas piedras a los ventanales traseros y a unos contenedores de basura, cuando la luz corrió hacia abajo , vi como giraba hacia la parte trasera, corrí hasta su cabina de vigilancia y abrí el porton… creo que vio mi cabello... no lo sé solo corrí y el venia tras de mi… - dijo comiendo otra barrita, me miro por un momento - ¿¡Qué le paso a tu cara!? – Exclamo.

-Digamos que cuando subí la pandereta para salir... me agarre de la rama y esta decidió quebrarse por tanto caí de boca al suelo y por eso esto – señale mi rostro.

-Metió sus manos a su bolso y mientras hurgaba un bolsillo y otro saco una bandita y cuidadosamente se acerco a mí, podía oler el chocolate y el café en sus labios, puso la bandita con cuidado sobre mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso sobre esta, se quedo ahí cerca de mi mientras los autos me adelantaban.

-Como lo siento... ¿hueles a menta?.. – susurro y se aparto, urge en mi bolsillo y le di un sobrecito, metió un par en su boca y puso la radio, podía oír las melodías de Nickelback, Baek ji Young, kim bum soo y eso hizo el silencio mientras las voces hablaban por nosotros supe que aún con el café ella estaba dormida.

Las casas eran más familiares ahora , estábamos entrando a los angostos condominios y podía ver que se acercaba el fin de esta noche , disminuí la velocidad porque no quería que acabara ; me hallaba tan cerca de mi destino final que me detuve en seco cuando solo faltaban unos metros hasta su casa , agarre el volante … este sentimiento … esta comodidad , incluso el agarrar su cabello mientras ella devolvía el vino no me molestaba … agache mi cabeza y la pose en el volante.

Podía acostumbrarme a su locura y a todo lo que significara ella , mire su rostro dormido y era tan jodidamente hermosa .. Pero había más, me agradaba su sentido de aventura, la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando hablaba..Esas pequeñas sonrisas coquetas .. Quería quererla y lo estaba haciendo muy rápido… sus orbes de abrieron y miro a ambos lados luego su cabeza giro y nuestros ojos en la tenue luz de las antorchas se encontraron.

-llegamos… - susurro sin apartar sus ojos.

-Casi... solo unos metros…

Frunció sus labios y froto sus manos.

-Creo que no te lo podre devolver por ahora – señalo el sweater – no quiero que te lleves el recuerdo de la noche sin lavarlo por lo menos – una media sonrisa apareció.

-Quédatelo, de todos modos no era mi preferido – le sonreí una vez más tratando de sonar genial.

Me miro con sus grandes ojos y sé que había preguntas en ellos y que había más de lo que ella podía decirme ahora, sus labios se tensaron.

-¿Porque no besas en la primera cita…?- sus mejillas se encandilaron, aparte mi rostro de sus ojos curiosos y acomode mi espalda en el asiento tratando de desviar la pregunta.

Pues esta es la verdad … no se de mujeres , solo he leído tanto sobre ellas que creo que entiendo su complicada psicología .. Pero aún así , creo que jamás me importo una de verdad ... claro e besado chicas porque de hecho soy muy pervertido en el tema de las chicas , pero no puedo decir que haya salido con una chica en una verdadera cita … esta es mi primera vez en todo … quiero besar a Ino aquí ahora . Agarrar sus mejillas rosadas y enredar mis dedos en su cabello, rosar sus labios con sabor a café y chocolate , abrasarla por siempre hasta que mis brazos sean polvo... quiero eso. Pero no puedo besarle porque dije que no sería como los demás y porque mi cabeza y mi corazón están batallando y quiero y necesito que gane mi cabeza para que haya una próxima vez , pero el corazón esta impulsándome a agarrar su cintura y atraerla a mí y besar su cuello ...Es un dilema , no quiero perderla ... no quiero que piense que soy como los demás , a si que sacrifico el corazón y le doy paso a la razón y no la besare ... _hoy no , tal vez mañana_ .

-No beso en la primera cita porque…no lo considero correcto – (Si, sonó estúpido y Si, es la respuesta más desviada que encontré) Mas ella sonrió.

-Eres muy dulce y lo digo otra vez … donde estuviste toda mi vida …- se acerco mas entre la pequeña distancia entre los asientos y seguía oliendo mejor que los ángeles y siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios estuvieron en mi cuello y rodo como un felino sobre mis piernas y podía sentir su cuerpo envolviéndome "_otra vez , pero ahora era muy en serio _" pegándose a mi pecho , quitándome el aliento y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi playera , sus dedos trazando pequeñas caricias en mi piel desnuda , su frente quedo junto a la mía y podía sentir sus pestañas hacerme cosquillas y sentir sus pechos contra mi pecho y la calidez de su cuerpo , por instinto deslicé mis manos por abajo del sweater , topándome con las hebras de su cabello y su espalda desnuda y suave , deslizo sus manos por mi cuello y luego por mi cabello y siguió mirándome de esa forma intensa y sensual

-Me haces esto difícil… -susurre casi rosando sus labios.

-En realidad no quieres besarme... es eso… - murmuró apartando sus ojos de mi y descansando su frente en la curva de mi cuello.

-Quiero besarte Ino… - deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta sus muslos tocando con suavidad la piel desnuda de sus suaves piernas, el fuego en mi estaba latente,_ la Deseaba_..._tanto que me dolía_ – Pero no hoy... quizás mañana... soy un idiota pero quiero verte mañana y pasado mañana solo hoy no puedo porque... porque quiero que sea especial.

Su rostro se enderezo y me miro fijamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no abra un mañana? Puedes Abrasarme …solo un Abraso - Envolví mis brazos y la atraje contra mí y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus brazos abrasándome tan fuerte con aquella necesidad de aprecio … finalmente se aparto y con la gracia de antes se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y acomodo el bolso en su hombro , hubo una última mirada de sus ojos cansados ;entonces con la rapidez de una atleta agarro mi playera por el cuello y me atrajo hacia ella besándome en los labios , un toque casi eléctrico que me dejo pasmado .

-Una pequeña probada… - murmuro, aquella sonrisa coqueta estaba de regreso. Agito su cabello ...tomo sus tacones en sus manos y… _se fue_.

Se fue... literalmente me beso en los labios tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude admitir que había pasado... había sido algo para ella, un toque que solo ella alcanzó a sentir y mientras sus pies descalzos corrían y entraban por el portón de hierro, pude volver a respirar .

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stephen King dijo una vez :si quieres escribir tienes que leer mínimo 4 horas al ida y escribir otras cuatro .. si no todo sera en vano . **

**Jk Rowling : "Mantuve a harry en mi propia despensa por mas de un tanto de años pensando si el mundo quería saber de el "**

**John Green Dijo : Si quieres escribir , escribe ¿quien merece juzgar lo que sale de tu cabeza mas que tu mismo? .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escribí**** mis ideas aquí porque hay demasiado en mi cabeza .. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

En la proximidad de mi rostro con el suelo, embriagado en el recuerdo y el licor…como un hombre ahogando las cosas que están en su mente.

Estoy ebrio es claro; aún después de solo unos tragos de vino caro, me siento ebrio; pero no por eso: estoy en conflicto con mi mente.

Llegue a mi casa y literalmente me lance al refrigerador en busca de algún vestigio de alimento no yogurt de frutilla.

Era más tarde de lo que podía procesar, cogí el six pack de cervezas y camine a pasos cansados hasta mi sofá; me desplome boca abajo y cerré mis ojos.

Ahora todo era un maldito recuerdo, vendería mi alma por unos segundos atrás… por estar solo un poco de tiempo cerca de ella.

Pero me siento estúpido… ¿porque no puedo apartarla de aquí? estoy frotando mi pecho... rogando que el calor de su cuerpo vuelva a mi; y me pregunto a mi mismo ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes, sonrió; porque soy un idiota queriendo no sentir... cuando sentir es lo que lo me hace sonrreir.

Entonces todo se borra como un recuerdo , me levanto y me trago el yogurt de frutas y soy consciente de que son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana , pero aun así prendo el reproductor de música y comienzo a cantar y derramar cerveza como si lanzarla al aire proyectara un arcoíris _y estoy "__**ebrio de amor **_**señores"**…._ y esta sonando All of the stars de Edd Sheeran y soy _un maldito sentimental y grito… porque no he estado tan feliz desde que tengo memoria ; tomo una cerveza tras otra y las latas están rodando por mis pies y estoy sentado en el suelo , porque me siento cansado y me duelen las rodillas …pero aún así sonrió y me rio de mi mismo….. Y de mi gata que está en la esquina mirándome como si yo fuera un desconocido, comprendo como se siente; no soy el mismo, hasta yo me desconozco.

Entonces mi risa se ahoga y el volumen de la música disminuye, me arremolino en una esquina con la cabeza agachada entre mis piernas, el cabello cubre mis ojos, la cerveza está un poco tibia; Mi yo pasado hubiera pensado antes de actuar, por supuesto mi yo pasado hubiera querido parecer más cuerdo en la cafetería y no haberla tomado como un salvaje, claro; nos besamos pero ¿Qué fue aquello? Sentí el corazón gritar y mi cabeza enloquecer, pero aquello fue precipitado y quisiera retroceder; porque ahora veo como ella pudo sentirse… pudo pensar que yo era como los demás…aunque después dijera que aquello había sido original.

Me siento afortunado, siento que ella en ese momento pudo rechazarme ¿Que sentirá ella? ¿Puede haber un borrón y cuenta nueva para nosotros? Espero que si... Porque para mi esto es solo el comienzo.

Cuando la luz del sol entra por las rendijas de la ventana, me retuerzo perezosamente en el suelo, tengo que contener la respiración por un momento y dejar que mis ojos se adecuen al cálido recibimiento del sol.

Me duele cada pequeño musculo del cuerpo.

Con un caminar de vaivén entre en el agua caliente, mi boca se sentía seca; mis manos estaban llenas de pequeñas fisuras.

Deje que aquella agradable tormenta tibia se llevara los recuerdos de la noche, hoy era un buen día.

Arrase con lo primero que encontré en el estante de la ropa, lancé una disculpa a mi bola de pelos que bufo en una esquina.

Cogí las llaves medio vistiéndome en el ascensor; falte a dos periodos y en medio de la clase de dibujo 3d sucumbí al sueño; era la primera vez que perdía un periodo de clases, también la primera vez que fingía enfermedad por un pase atrasado.

La señora Shisune me miro y tanteo mi fiebre, luego con ese enorme palo parecido a una paleta de helados atraganto mi respiración, un momento más tarde entrego píldoras para el resfriado, innecesarias pero efectivas.

-¿Te han dicho que estas un poco pálido?- Pregunto.

-Contando a usted… unas 38 personas – sonrió estrechando sus delgados labios, firmo el pase y me dijo que me apresurara.

Desperté de mi pereza cuando la señora Anko golpeo violentamente mi cabeza con una Cosmopolitan edición especial de doble de pagina.

-Eso dolió… – murmure.

-Que profesional señor Sai, mis expectativas de su rendimiento son cada vez menos – estrecho los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejo.

-Bruja… – suspire.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las doce y treinta fue el momento donde pude percibir que el alma había regresado a mi cuerpo, frote mis ojos y deslice mis manos por el capuchón de mi chaqueta, fui el primero en abandonar el salón ; el hambre hacia que mis intestinos emitieran sonidos guturales ..

_Era el momento de verla._

En la cafetería la fila era inmensa , me escabullí como pude ganando un lugar y mire hacia las mesas que estaban casi llenas , no quería preguntas pero eventualmente no podía esperar que alguien como Naruto no me interrogara ,el cuello me dolía un poco ; pase mis manos por mi rostro tratando de estirarme mientras la fila avanzaba .

-Luces terrible - Kiba se acomodo a mi espalda – Me muero de hambre... Gracias por el lugar – la fila enfurecida abucheo a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Sabes que eso no es justo para los demás…?– el se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que te paso en la cara? ¿Dormiste en un basurero?- con su dedo índice punzo mi cara de manera infantil.

Caminamos a paso animado mientras Kiba me hablaba de quien sabe quién…que rompió y engaño a quien sabe quien, asentí porque no estoy escuchando y quiero ser amable y fácilmente podría decirle que se calle, pero su vos amortigua mis ansias.

Veo a Naruto junto a lee discutiendo, cuando nos acercamos entrecierra los ojos y hace un sonido de silbido y sonríe de manera socarrona, luego el giña un ojo.

Antes de que me siente el habla.

-El: te llame.

-Yo: no tengo móvil.

-El: estaba preocupado.

-Yo: estoy bien mamá.

Entonces Kiba se sienta a mi lado y me da un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Sabes que aquella chica te ha estado mirando demasiado?... –Arrastra sus palabras con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

Levanto la cabeza de forma frenética buscando a tientas los ojos de Ino o un reflejo de su cabellera rubia, pero es otra chica: pequeña y con el cabello lacio y negro, me mira a hurtadillas y estalla en un color rojo cuando nota mis ojos en ella; pareciera que su rostro es un tomate maduro, inclino una ceja y creo que se asusta…porque coge un montón de libros y sale corriendo.

-Rayos eso fue extraño… - digo.

-No se que tienen las chicas de hoy en día... te buscan, te usan y te dejan – Kiba murmura a mi lado de forma pensativa.

Lo miro de forma interrogante y el estalla en calentura; sus mejillas se tornan rojas, levanta las manos en posición defensiva y sonríe nervioso.

-Yo creo que la clave es ser uno mismo…. – dice Naruto mientras come un emparedado y un poco se esparrama sobre su plato.

-Lo tuyo siempre fue suerte… – exclama Kiba mirando hacia un punto infinito, Naruto sonríe con naturalidad.

-Supéralo…– murmura con los dientes juntos en un tono casi inaudible que a duras penas escucho.

Entonces lee que mira la escena nervioso; saca un bolígrafo y un trozo de cuaderno y empieza a dibujar monitos que parecen de un pre escolar, garabatea con rapidez y me lo entrega ; entonces el primer monito con pelos de punta y un perro ( si se puede llamar perro al círculo con cuatro palitos por patas ) sostiene una flor a una chica , digo chica porque el dibujo es extraño y muestra las cuervas de una chica y mucho cabello , pero la chica esta triste y no acepta la flor , luego mas allá otro monito distinto con una enorme sonrisa que le abarca casi toda la cara esta abrasando a la misma chica y dándole una flor mas grande y ella sonríe , el monito de pelos parados con el perro esta exclamando en una esquina , cuando miro a ambos lados , Kiba ojea su móvil y Naruto esta comiendo con rapidez .

Y entonces capto el pequeño roce entre estos hombres;_ Hinata_. Y como soy un casi rehabilitado de vomitiva verbal; exclamo captando la atención de la mesa... yo sigo siendo espontaneo.

-¡Se la quitaste a Kiba! – Naruto se atraganta, Kiba me mira como si quisiera borrarme de la faz de la tierra, luego sonríe nervioso.

\- Nunca la tuve…– dice casi con un hilo de voz, me mira a los ojos y puedo ver que fue amor , pero puedo ver ese brillo de superación en ellos , Naruto asiente como si fuera algo de cultura popular ;luego extiende la mano y rompe el papel en muchos pedazos y sigue sonriendo .

-Nuestra amistad es más valiosa… – el no dice nada mas, solo sorvetea su soda dietética; pero aunque el tema esta cerrado no puedo dejar de ser un cabron.

-Aun así tu ganaste... – le doy una palmadita en el hombro a Naruto y puedo sentir el aura de depresión de Kiba a mi lado.

Naruto está a punto de golpearme en la cabeza cuando la veo.

Hoy luce bien, bueno bien seria realmente poco, _luce preciosa…_; está caminando con unos jeans apretados a sus atléticas piernas, lleva una blusa suelta de color rosa y enormes tacones, su rostro luce suave con el maquillaje... Su larga cabellera esta cayendo como una cascado de oro por sus hombros... estoy casi sintiendo que debo alcanzarla cuando un feroz golpe doble me llega en la cabeza. Desde ambos lados…Kiba y Naruto mantienen sus puños en alto.

-Amigo... Me avergüenzas – dice Kiba.

\- Cierra la boca – dice Naruto.

-¡Mi intelecto disminuye con cada golpe! – digo sobándome la cabeza.

Pero esto es lo que me pasa , me quedo mirándola porque quiero levantarme y tomarla por la cintura mientras mis labios se deslizan por su cuello .Pero mi momentánea fantasía se rompe cuando ella mira a ambos lados buscando algo … ¡y diablos! Clava sus ojos en los míos, entonces deja la bandeja en la mesa de las chicas y sonríe... me está sonriendo a mí.

-¡No me digas… esa viniendo hacia aquí! – susurra Kiba, Naruto se acerca hasta a mí y me habla despacio.

-¡Porque no me contaste los detalles! – murmura.

Trago una vez, hago tronar mis dedos lo que no resulta demasiado bien, me acomodo y remuevo en mi asiento y no sé qué pensar o que decir, Naruto golpea mi costado; los pasos de Ino son lentos y decididos un metro más y me alcanza.

Arrastra la silla al lado de lee y se sienta mientras su cabello se mueve como en cámara lenta , mis ojos en sus ojos , mi sonrisa y su sonrisa increíblemente sexy , estamos frente a frente rodeados de gente estúpida pero me importa un carajo ; extiendo mi mano y ella hace lo mismo .

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con su melodiosa voz.

-Bien, creo que después de anoche no hay nada que me pueda asustar – ella sonríe, es una grata sonrisa cómplice; desliza su pulgar por mis dedos de forma cariñosa.

-¿Nos vemos a la salida…? - pregunta en un susurro que hace que mis neuronas exploten, asiento con la cabeza.

\- Es una cita… – es todo lo que digo.

Luego ocurre esto que llaman; momento mágico.

Ella se levanta con calma y gira alrededor de la mesa y se abre paso a trabes de Kiba que la mira como si fuera algo salido de otro mundo, luego ella pone sus manos suaves en mis hombros y me besa sobre la bandita adhesiva… y se va.

Pasan unos cuentos segundos y nadie en nuestra mesa dice absolutamente nada, yo sin embargo tomo un cuaderno y garabateo trazos delgados… quiero conmemorar este momento, luego alguien suspira y veo a lee con la boca ligeramente abierta y exclama.

-¡Se sentó al lado mío! - tiene la cara completamente encendida y levanta un pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡No vino por ti perdedor… dios es tan intensa! – dice Kiba pasándose los dedos por el cabello , me mira como si yo fuera una deidad .

-Bueno, bueno – Naruto se aclara la garganta – todos lo vimos y todos lo sentimos; no creo que allá más que agregar, sin embargo… – me mira con seriedad, luego atrapa mi cuello y empieza a moverme como si fuera un batidor de personas automático - ¡Desgraciado porque no me cuentas nada, Creía que éramos amigos!

Entre cada sacudida alcanzo a gritar.

-¡Soy... Un... caballeros… los caballe...ros... no… tienen memoria… demoniosss!- me suelta y hace un puchero.

Entonces lee se para como un rayo y empieza a arrojar cosas de su mochila a la mesa.

-¿¡Que haces demente!? – chilla Naruto tratando de apartarse cuando una pelota de tenis rueda sobre su bandeja.

\- El truco del objeto en la bandeja de tu amada... _Funciona_ – sonríe de una forma maniática .

-No, lee tu no lo has entendido… ¡la bandeja fue una locura! – levantó las manos tratando de que se siente pero su cuerpo esta temblando de euforia. Kiba se acerca a mi mientras lee sigue sacando cosas y arroja un enorme libro de unas dos mil páginas de record guiness a la mesa.

\- Está loco, solo finge que no lo conoces… – dice mientras se tapa la boca ahogando su risa.

-Eso sería mandarlo al matadero – murmuro, Naruto por el otro lado se acerca.

-¿Sabes quién es su supuesta amada? – pregunta a Kiba.

-Yo que sé, para mí que es solo otro intento de acercarse a Sakura… – responde Kiba.

-¡Es tu amigo, no puedes dejarlo hacer el ridículo!– le grito a Naruto.

Pero lee toma aire e infla su pecho y contiene la respiración mientras sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

-Amo a Ten-Ten… - grita con una voz chillona que se pierde en el griterío de las otras mesas.

No tengo idea quien es ten-ten ni mucho menos si ella siente algo por este chico, pero Kiba se tensa a mi lado como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la entrepierna, lo miro y tiene sus manos empuñadas, entonces Naruto se ríe con esa risa ahogada y chillona que tiene mientras un cuarto de soda se esparrama por su barbilla hasta su camiseta.

-¡Te... va a... Matar! – dice un poco ahogado.

Miro a mí alrededor, veo la mesa de Ino; ella está comiendo ensalada y está hablando con las demás chicas. Me fijo en Kiba que mira con sus ojos vidriosos la misma mesa, golpeo el costado de Naruto.

-¿Cuál de todas es ten-ten? – Susurro, El ojea el lugar y me apunta a la chica atlética con la enorme espada de madera de kendo en su espalda, tiene un rostro bello pero una expresión dura y femenina; me viene a la mente una imagen peligrosa.

Lee aun tiembla como un flan, tiene aferrado el libro de records en el pecho y esta murmurando a sí mismo _"dios que no me golpee demasiado fuerte "._

_-_Lee... escúchame, no tienes que hacer esto – digo tratando de quitarle el libro del pecho.

Pero entonces se pone a correr entre las mesas esquivando estudiantes y tiene piernas ágiles y en dos pasos llegara a su perdición, Naruto se cubre los ojos, Kiba parece que va a vomitar. Y no escucho muy bien porque son casi 3 metros de distancia entre la mesa de Ino y la mía, pero los chillidos y la atención que llama lee son suficientes para que la gente se calle y el tenga la suficiente atención del lugar.

-¡Te Amo!– grita mientras que con una fuerza innecesaria lanza el libro sobre la bandeja de la chica castaña.

Fue horrible en miles de sentidos porque por un lado Ino volvió sus ojos hacia mi cuando un poco de puré de habas cayó sobre su blusa y la de las otras tres chicas en la mesa, lo segundo fue que mientras ellas gritaron con furia; lee se dedico a recitar una poesía de su autoría que decía más o menos a sí.

Te Amo por el día

Te amo cuando me gritas

Te amo cuando sonríes y tus ojos se arrugan

Te amo cuando comes tofu y huevo

Después del cuarto te amo era más que suficiente, la cara de ten-ten estaba roja de furia entonces atrapo el sable de madera y grito.

-¡Idiota te matare! – dio una patada a lee y golpeo su estomago con el costado de el sable, lee grito como si estuviera lastimado de por vida, la gente se rio como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo y en cierta forma lo era, pero yo estaba más preocupado por la expresión enojada de Ino; era obvio que esto era una estúpida parodia de lo que yo había hecho, pero ¿como podría explicarle que este tipo había seguido mis pasos solo por amor o algo así?

-¿Debemos hacer algo? – pregunte a Naruto.

\- Ella lo golpeara; luego el llorara y después tendrá otra idea de conquista, casi siempre es así…no te preocupes.

-Lucias preocupado cuando yo hice lo mismo la primera vez...– él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo tuyo desde un principio fue posible – soltó una carcajada cuando lee se atraganto con el séptimo verso de "te amo "mientras ten-ten golpeaba su trasero .Kiba suspiro a mi lado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunte.

-Es típico de ella golpear en esa forma, un poco alto… ¡y ves que frunce el ceño cuando levanta el sable! un poco rígida pero es como ver un ángel… - el sonrió con sus ojos brillantes… estaba ahí la expresión de ensueño.

Mire a ambos lados, todo era un caos, efectivamente lee se rindió y comenzó a llorar lagrimas del tamaño de goterones, tomo el enorme libro de la mesa de las chicas y salió corriendo mientras un poco de puré de Abas se esparramaba por sus pantalones.

-Existen cerca de quinientos ochenta estudiantes de los que trescientos cincuenta son solo chicas…y estos tipos tienen dilemas con las mismas mujeres...- susurre para mí mismo.

El timbre sonó por los parlantes; Naruto se levanto y menciono que debía ver si lee no estaba llorando oculto en algún contenedor de pelotas de fútbol, antes de que dijera otra cosa Kiba se levanto y persiguió a ten-ten que estaba hablando con otros chicos que presuntamente la felicitaban por el espectáculo.

Cuando fui casi el último de los rezagados en salir de la cafetería me di cuenta que lo poco que había progresado con Ino se estaba esfumando gracias al número de lee, metí mi capucha sobre mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mis ojos; estaba nervioso... me sentí enfermo "_no puedo perderla por algo así "me_ repetí. Pero ella solo había salido antes que otras chicas cuando el puré ensucio hasta sus tacones y en ningún momento miro hacia atrás…. sentí nauseas y mi respiración se acelero; "_no puedo perderla, no puedo permitirme perderla" _El solo pensarlo fue horrible.

Corrí por los corredores hasta el baño que estaba completamente vacío, era el eterno silencio solo opacado por mis violentas arcadas, cuando salí un poco mareado me lavé las manos y metí mi cabeza en el lavamanos, mi reflejo mostraba a este tipo pálido con las mejillas un poco rojas por las contracciones estomacales y el cabello oscuro pegándose a su rostro. Me volví buscando el dispensador de toallas de papel cuando el aire escapo de mis pulmones, asustado mire la escena.

Debajo de los lavabos , en un rincón sobre una improvisada cama de papel de dispensador , estaba este tipo moreno con un lollipop cayendo de su boca ; estaba tan quieto que ni siquiera podía notar que su pecho subiera o bajara (¡ Oh mierda , felicidades Sai ; eres el único tipo aquí junto al muerto! ) pensé en correr y hacer como que no había visto nada … pero en cambio me acerque y le di una patadita a su pierna .

-¡MIERDA! – grite cuando los ojos del negro se abrieron, este se estiro con pereza y me miro con ojos adormilados mientras estiraba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Hola…– dijo, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba un morral por su cabeza, llevaba pantalones anchos y holgados.

-¡Como que hola! ¡Casi me matas de un maldito susto! – él ni se inmuto, en cambio estiro su mano en forma de saludo.

-Soy Omoi chico; El alma viajera de aquí y allá; un servidor de la gente, defensor de los derechos humanos y amante apetecible de las chicas – estreche su mano con cautela.

Claramente era un desequilibrado mental, me aparte lentamente y el sonrió mirando los focos del techo, luego me miro.

-¿Estás bien? Estabas en el retrete inundándolo con tu peste – él se rie, yo estoy claramente asustado.

\- ¿Tienes nombre?

No dije nada, un paso más atrás.

-¿No puedes hablar?

Otra vez nada y dos pasos más atrás, casi uno más cerca de la puerta; él se acerco y tomo mi palma derecha .Entonces grite.

-Hermano es racista gritar cuando un negro te toma la mano, es como decir ¡demonios este negro me va a violar en el baño!.

-¡No pienso eso! – chille con las mejillas encendidas.

-Pues eso es bueno, porque no quiero golpear tu flaco trasero.

-¿¡Por qué la gente piensa que mi trasero es flaco!? – chille tratando de apartar mi palma.

-Porque hermano, eres muy lindo y tu trasero es deseable -se ahogo con el lollipop.

-¡No vallas por ahí diciendo esa mierda gay! – grite soltando su agarre.

El levanto sus brazos rindiéndose, luego los cruzo en su pecho.

-Tienes un aura turbulenta, es por eso que quiero leer tu mano.

-¡No creo en eso, además pareces un poco desquiciado!– me acerque al dispensador y agarre varias toallas de papel.

-Te diré algunas cosas que quizás ni tú mismo sabes; eres pulcro por la forma en que deslizas el papel sobre tus pulgares, veo tu chaqueta de cuerina y jeans de Armani lo que significa que tienes dinero o que te lo ganas… eres un tanto inseguro por la forma en que mueves tus manos en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta – enarco una ceja – tienes pintura y aceite de oleo reciente en tus manos ¿Eres un pintor o no?.

-¿Eres policía? – susurre.

-Se llama percepción de espacio… – el saco su chupete de la boca y se acerco a mi – Tienes pelo de perro en tus converse. Me reí.

-Fallaste, es de gato – estreche mi mano – Me llamo Sai y vomito cuando estoy muy nervioso – me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno Sai, dime porque tu aura es turbulenta – levanté mi mano derecha por incentivo propio.

Por un momento Omoi no dijo nada, recorrió con sus ojos y sus dedos mis líneas de vida y de muerte, luego frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Voy a morir?! – chille, el se rió de mi cara de espanto.

-Pues hermano, vivirás una vida larga pero como dicen; no hay arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si eso afectaba de algún modo que me estuviera enamorando; cuando la puerta se abrió de forma violenta y entro la chica mas ruda que hubiera visto, cabello rojo como el fuego, una mirada intensa….tés morena y curvas en su cuerpo, al igual que Omoi llevaba una pañoleta en su cabellera y un vestido largo y hippie.

-¡Se supone que desde hace diez minutos tu debías estar en clases!– miro a Omoi con intensidad.

-Estaba iluminando un camino Karui – el hizo una especie de reverencia.

-¡Mientes! ….otra vez te dormiste en el baño.

Entonces ella lo jalo con fuerza de la oreja izquierda mientras el chillaba.

Seguí el espectáculo hasta que en medio de los casilleros ella lo soltó, para mi sorpresa; el salón era el mismo al que yo iba.

-¡Son artistas! – Karui me miro como si recién hubiera visto mi existencia.

-Yo sí, el no – Dijo Karui señalando a Omoi, luego toco la puerta del salón y entro.

El punto es que estos dos tipos salidos de otra dimensión eran hermanos, ambos se pararon con esa expresión distante ante la clase, Anko sensei explico la llegada de ambos sujetos como una contribución diferente a su espacio, no tenían cara de artistas; pero Anko sensei afirmaba que sus trabajos eran unos de los mejores que había visto desde hace años. Omoi se sentó a mi lado, el olía a dulce y a humo.

-Señor "vomitocuandoestoynervioso" ¿cuál es tu talento? – pregunto mientras sacaba sus materiales de su bolso.

Deslicé mi computadora para que el viera mi galería virtual, el miro hacia atrás y grito a Karui; esta se asomo y miro como las imágenes de la pagina se cambiaban en intervalos de 4 segundos.

-Eres bueno...Colorido y armonioso - busco en su bolso y arrojo una carpeta rustica en tono café sobre la computadora .La tome con cuidado.

Había sangre y lagrimas sobre cada trazo y línea; bastos paisajes con lo que parecían fotos en carboncillo, imágenes casi idénticas a fotografías….solo a lápiz; pero eran tristes, personas llorando, niños africanos peleando por un trozo de pan; mire a Karui que tenía los ojos sobre la imagen.

-¿Donde este dios cuando lo necesitas? – deslizó los dedos sobre el carboncillo, este se corrió un poco.

Omoi deslizó una carpeta similar sobre la de Karui.

-Arte urbano, lo mejor desde Blek le Rat* – sonrió.

Omoi tenía una visión política y social dura; era como ver a banksi* y a Shepard faired* tener un bebe, estaba cargada de palabras en tres dimensiones con una explosión de colores negros y rojos, se podían ver niños con armas disparando a cerdos con uniformes; Los mire a ambos.

-¡De dónde demonios salieron…! - exclame.

Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Detroit, Michigan*.

En el último lapso de pausa del último periodo, Omoi me dijo que lo siguiera; obedecí porque no tenía otra cosa más que hacer a parte de esperar que este mísero día acabara para ver por fin a Ino.

Me condujo hasta la iluminada azotea que tenia la mejor vista opacada por altas rejas de dos metros y medio; parecía una prisión de cielo azul, era la primera vez que subía aunque tenía conciencia de que algunos estudiantes tomaban las sillas y mesas que había en una esquina y comían afuera.

-¿Ves eso? – dijo señalando la reja – la ponen para que los idiotas no tomen impulso y se lancen.

-¿Quien querría hacer algo así? – dije, el sonrió.

Entonces el desgraciado se echo a correr con fuerza y tomando impulso… ¡saltando sobre la reja! sus dedos apretados contra la maya a un metro y medio del suelo.

-¡Maldición... odio tener razón pero sabía que eras un idiota! – grite.

-¡Maldita reja, quiero volar y no me lo impedirás! – Grito al cielo mientas escalaba y sus pies se deslizaban sobre la maya, parecía un simio luchando con una barrera en el zoológico, no era normal… una vez mas ¿Qué demonios hacia yo con esta gente?

La puerta de la azotea chirrió; Karui entro mientras el viento movía su salvaje cabello en todas direcciones, miro a Omoi.

-¿Cuando maduraras y dejaras de llamar la atención? – me miro a mi - ¿ Porque tienes esa cara de espanto? Es más que evidente que no puede lanzarse.

-¡Porque no actúan como personas racionales! – grite.

Karui avanzo y jalo de los pantalones a Omoi que cayó con un sonoro golpe al suelo, mientras se levantaba saco otro lollipop del bolsillo y me hiso una señal de que los siguiera. Ambos se sentaron en una esquina, Karui metió sus manos en un bolsillo y saco un puñado de lo que parecía pasto…. No lo era.

-¡Que creen que hacen! ¡ESO ES ILEGAL! – mire a ambos lados, no había nadie más.

-Relájate hermano es natural... solo déjate llevar.

-O no, no y no…claro que no es natural… ¡que tienen en la cabeza!

Entonces Karui se levanto y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y con fuerza me tiro al piso.

-Siéntate y cállate.

Asentí asustado y me quede sentado ; vi como sus hábiles dedos colocaron un poco de hierba en el papel y luego creo la forma de cilindro apretando las puntas , hiso tres iguales; sus labios se apretaron contra el papel mientras encendía la punta , mire cada acción anonadado; no podía ser un cobarde después de tener todo ese coraje con Ino … pero drogas eran el timbre de mi puerta al desenfreno , mis labios se sentían secos ; Omoi encendió dos al mismo tiempo y me paso uno , mi mano tembló por un momento .

_No fumo y nunca lo __haré_ ... pero tenía este desenfreno dentro de probar todo lo que el mundo me tirara encima , el sonrió cuando la primera bocanada entro y salió como vapor ondulado de sus gruesos labios ; Tome el mío y me lo lleve a la boca y aspire el sabor de madera y rareza del cigarrillo natural , sentí que el humo entraba y hacia mierda en cada parte de mi organismo , tosí la primera bocanada ahogándome en mi propio asco , se lo entregue a Karui .ella sonrió , pude ver el contraste de sus blancos dientes con su piel morena .

-Solo relájate inhala y exhala, pero con esto en la boca – me lo entrego una vez más.

Cuando el asco paso, pude dejar pasar todo; el humo se expandió por mi cabeza, relajando mis músculos y dándome la vaga sensación de que todo alrededor tenia mas color, mire a los dos tipos a mi lado, con la mirada lúcida y una sonrisa extraña en sus caras, parecía que con cada probada mi confianza y sentido de auto control se evaporaba junto con la brisa.

-Se siente muy bien… ¿no? – Pregunta Omoi.

-Creo que vomitare el poco almuerzo… que quedaba en mi estomago - comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareado.

-La primera vez es así... Pero ya te acostumbraras – dio la ultima probada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojo al piso.

Mis pensamientos eran tenues, el estomago me ardía... pero di las ultimas probadas y lo lance lejos, respire profundamente sintiendo la brisa, el olor a frambuesa de el dulce de Omoi, el shampoo de Karui en el aire.

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Pregunte.

-Queríamos ver el mundo y escapar de todo… – Karui miraba a la distancia mientras ponía el resto de su cigarrillo en una pipa - un día una bala impacto cerca de nuestra ventana a centímetros de nuestras jodidas cabezas , quisimos alejarnos …y emprendimos el viaje con artistas callejeros .. Fue algo duro porque esta cochina vida es dura... un día estas en el aire seco del Cairo y luego corriendo con pintura en tu cara en una estrecha calle de Londres, pero aquí… es un maldito sistema, pero su cultura es hermosa, el arte flórese como un árbol en primavera… simplemente un día no hubo más viaje; solo nosotros en esta tierra.

Entonces mi conciencia se difumino poco a poco, Omoi hablo a mi lado pero sus labios eran demasiado grandes y su cabeza muy pequeña y comencé a reír de forma ahogada. Empecé a hablar solo porque me gustaba la forma en que mi maldita boca se movía, me volví hacia Karui y mire sus ojos miel.

-Explícame porque todo es tan complicado con las mujeres… es como caminar en la oscuridad y saber que te vas a caer pero pensando que habrá luz en el final.

Me acerque a ella , cuando sus ojos no eran miel y su cabello rojo se aclaraba como gotas de luz dorada... y su piel era blanca como la nieve , estaban sus labios diciendo cosas ... y yo quería besar sus labios , porque estaba viendo a Ino y estaba hablándole a Ino en ese momento .

Entonces Ino que no era Ino sino una furia en pelo rojo; me golpeo la cara devolviéndome algo de lucidez.

-Lo siento... te confundí – murmure golpeándome las mejillas para espabilarme.

Omoi me ayudo a pararme y me aparto de una enojada Karui.

-Amigo necesitas vomitar o no sé…estas muy pillado en el viaje - el lollipop bailaba en sus labios.

Pero era demasiado para mi, el nervio y el _desayunoalmuerzo_ explotaron como confirmación de mis temores, aferre mis dedos a la reja anti -suicidas y con mi otra mano aferre mis dedos a la holgada chaqueta de Omoi, vomite hasta que mi estomago se sintió vacio.

-¿Tu cabeza siempre fue tan grande...? – murmure.

Omoi sonrió y grito algo a su hermana, sonó como (_Suficiente buena vibra por hoy_) Karui vino corriendo y me miro con una media sonrisa.

-¿Demasiado para ti…?-se inclino más cerca de mí con sus ojos brillando, su moreno rostro a centímetros de mis pálidas facciones – Aunque eso no es motivo para que te atrevas a confundirme.

_Karui me da pánico._

Creo que la vida es un maldito círculo porque antes de darme cuenta que mis alucinaciones hacían que mis pasos fueran extraños y que la cabeza de las personas fuera más grande de lo normal, estaba corriendo una vez más al baño.

Mi rostro estaba de un extraño tono rosa. Era un idiota; qué clase de tonto se drogaba con solo un cigarrillo cuando tenía un millón de cosas que hacer y pensar en la misma tarde, trate de ordenar mis ideas pero el flujo de agua que caía del grifo nunca había sido más interesante y novedoso, a si que por un momento me quede mirando estático como el agua corría .La puerta se abrió.

El señor apatía (Shikamaru Nara ¿lo recuerdan?) entro mientras sus manos que habían estado en sus pantalones se deslizaron hasta su cabeza, me miro con detenimiento, sus ojos eran negros y desconfiados, tenía el aire despreocupado; pero había este algo que no podía dejar de caerme muy mal, lo odio; lo odio mucho por mi parte y por Ino.

-Sabes que desperdicias un recurso por el que continentes como áfrica pondrían su capital sin pensarlo – dijo mientras se acercaba hasta los lavabos.

Mi primer instinto fue arremeter con algo más delicado o más elaborado; algo que me hiciera ver más inteligente que él, pero no podía porque mi boca estaba floja, mis movimientos eran torpes y tenía esta mueca de sonrisa en la cara que me hacía parecer idiota. Así que solo cerré el grifo y le di una última mirada rencorosa con mis ojos rojos y me fui.

El último periodo fue un bamboleo de ideas, dormite en mi asiento, hasta que las risas involuntarias cedieron, Omoi me miro con su rostro pasivo.

-¿Aun por los cielos…?- pregunta.

-El mundo lentamente comenzó a quedarse quieto – mis manos ya no sudan.

-Veamos… solo relájate y disfrútalo… además no puede ser tan malo...- metió la mano al bolsillo y me entrego un lollipop de manzana – endulza la vida.

-¡Porque tu estas tan bien!– exclame, el se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre estoy en el viaje hermano…siempre.

Es curioso que comience a contar los segundos en cuenta regresiva, el pecho me grita… mi cabeza está en su mundo; quiero verla ya.

Corro tan rápido como puedo esquivando a la gente en el área de casilleros; cero, cinco y dos vueltas a ala izquierda y la condenada puerta se abre; tome la botella de perfume y me rocié la ropa.

Estoy nervioso , trato de arreglar mi cabello en el pequeño espejo en la cara interior del casillero , pero esta rebelde y siento que es inútil tratar de que se vea bien ... una vez más mis manos tiemblan . No quiero que esto acabe así ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si ella quizás esta odiándome en este momento?

-Tu colonia apesta... – Naruto aparece atrás de mi y se tapa la nariz– ¿Te estás peinando? – enarca una ceja.

-No es colonia... es perfume idiota, estoy intentando controlar mi cabello... Gracias por recalcar lo evidente – murmuro tratando de despejar mis ojos – ¿como esta lee? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-Vivirá... si a eso se le llama vida, le dolerá el trasero un par de días, nada grave – sonríe – a sí que es una… cita – murmura - ¿Sabes que estás mas blanco que una hoja de papel? Cuando fue la última vez que comiste...

-Ha , que gracioso – mi cabello luce relativamente peinado hacia los lados como lo haría mi abuela ... si hubiera tenido abuela y ella me hubiera arreglado el cabello ( Dios me veo terrible ) retiro las pequeñas motitas de mis pantalones y me mentalizo mientras acomodo mi bolso en el hombro _"Estoy listo"_ , miro a Naruto cruzando su mirada hasta el otro extremo , Hinata aparece y carga un montón de libros en sus brazos , el corre en su encuentro y caballerosamente coge los libros , ella me mira con una sonrisa pequeña .

-Cita... – dice con su pequeña voz, asiento nervioso - luces nervioso y pálido.

-Le dije lo mismo pero creo que así era desde que nació – dice Naruto, me mira a mí y a Hinata – Hina ¿tienes esa cosa de chicas que hace que tus mejillas se vean rosas?

En cosa de segundos Hinata busca en su bolso y saca un montón de cosas que va sosteniendo Naruto , niego con la cabeza , pero estoy contra los casilleros sin escapatoria .En cosa de segundos convierte mi pálida piel en un tono rosa que mas rosa parece que tuviera fiebre o algo así , pero cuando me miro al espejo me veo relativamente bien , casi sano o _muy maquillado_ , no quiero ser grosero…a si que le doy las gracias a Hinata y ella sonríe , tiene aquella sonrisa que es cálida , casi maternal ; luego me da un vistazo final mientras desliza mas polvo sobre mi piel y un poco de traslucidad en mis labios (lo que me hace sentir el doble de raro cuando paso mi lengua y sabe a fresa ) mientras Naruto hurga en los cosméticos abriendo cada frasquito y llevándoselo a la nariz .

-Listo – Hinata asiente mientras tapa el polvo – ¿Porque te peinaste?

-Alguna vez debía intentarlo - digo, Hinata sonríe.

_Luego lo dice._

-Ella menciono que le gusta cuando tu cabello se sacude con la mínima brisa y que cae dócilmente en tu frente – ella se sonroja, Naruto se sonroja, Yo me sonrojo mientras paso mis manos por mi pelo como sacudiendo el polvo de mil años.

Estoy oficialmente listo, Hinata acomoda mi flequillo sobre mi frente y salimos los tres por la gran puerta de la universidad, caras desconocidas por todo el frente, sentados en el pasto, riendo; sus rostros no me importan solo quiero verla a ella, Naruto golpea mi brazo y me entrega un teléfono. Un mensaje instantáneo de Ino a Hinata diciendo que está en el lado norte de la universidad, entrego el teléfono y corro a su encuentro.

Ella está sola y de pie, su espalda contra una pared; de su mano derecha cuelga un libro de medicina alternativa y en la otra una botella de agua sin gas , esta tarareando una canción mientras mira a un punto lejano , no lleva la ropa manchada con puré , luce sus botas con tacones altos y una playera purpura apegada a su anatomía , sacude sus pies en el césped ... su espalda se arquea y su cabello brilla al sol con la tenue luz de la tarde , lo lleva tomado y también está usando unos grandes lentes de sol , mira a su alrededor y se sienta contra la pared , sus brazos caen libres sobre su pecho, el libro en sus piernas estiradas , las gafas en el puente de su nariz , mira por encima de ellas y se ríe un poco de algo que recordó o que leyó .

La observó, porque mirarla es un pequeño placer y un deleite personal... Sonrió mientras me acerco , sigue cantando en voz baja y su voz sigue siento un poco gritona ; pero me gusta .

No, nota cuando me siento a su lado, esta tan concentrada en su libro que no nota mi cuerpo al lado de ella, guardo silencio mientras disfruto cada silaba que escapa de sus labios. Toco su hombro desnudo, solo un pequeño rose contra su piel blanca que lleva electricidad a mis músculos, huele a frutas otra vez... Exquisito olor a frutas. Ella se sobresalta asustada.

Me mira de repente, sus ojos brillan por una fracción de segundo. **Me golpea con el libro en la cabeza**.

-¡Auch!– digo tocándome la cabeza - ¿ahora qué sucede? -Pregunto, pero su respuesta me asusta, baja el libro pero oculta sus ojos tras las negras gafas.

-¡Sentimientos encontrados… me asustaste! sabes la otra razón – susurra.

-¡No fue culpa mía! – exclamo – ¡el tipo creyó que imitarme seria lo que lo que le iba a funcionar! – Mi voz tiembla, ella aleja su rostro fuera de mi contacto visual-

-Ino…. – susurro más cerca de ella, mi aliento en su hombro – No me odies…

Un sudor frio recorre mi espalda, está cerca de mí pero ciento que se aleja, estoy a punto de coger su mano cuando ella gira y saca sus gafas y las arroja a un lado. Sus ojos bailan, tiene aquella sonrisa cómplice; sus labios están brillantes, levanta su mano y pasa su dedo por los míos, cierro los ojos al contacto de su mano con mi rostro, adrenalina corre por mis venas.

-¿Porque hoy siento que te ves más lindo que de costumbre? – abro mis ojos sonrojado (¿_porque su palabras provocan tanto en mi?)_ ella está más cerca, su cercanía no es incómoda, es Familiar y necesaria.

-Hinata me maquillo para estar decente...– murmuro algo avergonzado, ella aparta su mano de mi cara, sus dedos abandonan mi piel lentamente.

-Reconocería este labial en cualquier parte – sonríe satisfecha de sí misma – aunque de todas formas me gusta más tu piel blanca – levanta su mano para tocarme otra vez, pero atrapo su palma y entrelazo mis dedos contra los de ella. Aprieta con firmeza sus dedos contra los míos, no hay nada más que decir.

No nos besamos, solo nos quedamos un momento unidos por nuestras manos, su tacto es cálido, su pecho se agita lento y suave; el ruido no está, solo el sonido de su respiración y la mía,_ nada más importa_.

Cuando nos levantamos nuestras manos siguen unidas, la botella emite sonido cuando ella camina, ella hace un ligero comentario sobre su libro, asiento y recalco aspectos importantes del mismo tema, nos reímos un poco…es fácil reír con ella; quererla es aun mas.

-Necesito helado... mucho helado – dice cuando en la siguiente curva adelanto a un auto por el otro carril.

-¿Quiere guiarme señorita? – pregunto en tono cortes, ella ríe un poco.

-En serio Sai ¿me tienes la suficiente confianza para entregarme tu bebe una vez más? – Sonrió y aparco en una pequeña zona junto al la vía principal, me bajo y giro. Ella desciende por la puerta del copiloto y toma las llaves con una pisca de malicia en su rostro.

-Comerás el mejor helado de tu vida, lo prometo.

Conduce rápido mientras cambia carriles como una profesional, llevo el lollipop de Omoi a mi boca mientras las canciones de Incubus resuenan en el auto, ella baja los vidrios mientras el aire agita su cabello en todas direcciones, esta sonriendo... me doy cuenta que amo esta libertad, la libertad de estar con ella, la libertad que muere con ella.

_Si no la conociera no habría vivido, si muero sin conocerla… no muero. Porque jamás viví._

-Tengo algo para ti – estira su mano hacia el asiento de atrás y coge su bolso y lo arroja encima de mis piernas – Ábrelo – giña un ojo mientras conduce por calles mas transitadas.

Abro su bolso y encuentro el sweater de "la gran noche ", enarco una ceja un poco desilusionado.

-No es eso... ese sweater ahora me pertenece – hace un puchero – ve el otro bolsillo.

Rebusco mientras el semáforo da el rojo, el auto se detiene mientras rebusco cada espacio encontrando maquillaje, bisutería y libros en el bolso de Ino, de pronto lo noto; una pequeña bolsita con un moño rosa sobresale en el interior, la miro y ella asiente.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto, presionando la pequeña bolsita en mis manos… es la primera vez que una chica me da algo, mis manos tiemblan; temo romper el contenido.

-Ábrelo… – sus mejillas se encandilan, sus hombros se mueven en un ligero vaivén tembloroso.

Con cuidado rompo el papel, mis dedos rosan el contenido; es frio como metal y es una especie de medallón, lo levantó mientras el tibio rayo de sol de la tarde hace que resplandezca. Un medallón pequeño y redondo, es pesado y su diseño es formado por especies de nudos entrelazados, lo roso con mis dedos admirando el objeto.

-El nudo es el hilo de la vida. Simboliza el proceso de la evolución espiritual .Los nudos representan la eternidad, la naturaleza eterna del alma… es un objeto preciado para mí – Su voz es seria - Mi padre me lo dio cuando cumplí 15 años… quiero que lo cuides.

Trago fuerte, es demasiado valioso para mi.

-¿Porque me lo das? – susurro mirando sus ojos.

Ella sonríe mientras acelera, toma sus lentes oscuros y se los pone; esa maniobra para que no vea sus ojos, sonríe... la sonrisa que abarca por completo sus labios.

-¿No lo sabes? – Dice - _También representan el amor para siempre, el que no puede desatarse._

Sigue conduciendo, estoy consciente de que me quedo muy callado y el rubor que traigo en la cara hace que mis mejillas se vean muy rojas, estiro la cadena sobre mi cabeza y siento el frió del medallón contra mi piel, me gusta.

-Ino… - ella voltea a mirarme, sus dedos muy aferrados al volante... sus gafas cubren sus ojos en su totalidad.

-Lo atesorare por siempre… - susurro, veo una pequeña lagrima resbalarse por debajo de las gafas, la atrapo; roso mis dedos cerca de su ojo derecho, muerde sus delgados labios.

-No quiero comprometerte ... Solo quiero que estés cerca de mi … - lo dice rápido y casi gritando – Te das cuenta que la gente entra y sale de tu vida como si nada … - sus palabras son francas , me mira fijamente – _estas en mi vida ahora , no quiero que te vayas._

Quiero gritarle que la quiero, pero tengo mi corazón en la garganta... Solo la miro; sigue siendo pequeña y frágil para mí... Aun cuando se que ella puede ser la única mujer fuerte en convicciones y sentimientos que he conocido, debí decirle que estaría ahí una y mil veces, pero estoy un poco choqueado y no sé cómo expresarme, en lugar de eso solo arrastro mi mano sobre la de ella en el volante y la presiono fuerte.

Cuando Ino se estaciona frente a un pequeño local con mesitas y sombrillas fuera, esta radiante. No hay ni un solo rastro de lágrimas o dudas en su rostro, coge mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos contra los míos sin vacilación, es agradable aunque temo apretar demasiado o no lo suficiente, pero ella sonríe y se siente casi mágico todo.

Me llama la atención que justo a unos metros exista un centro comercial, pero la pequeña tienda de helado esta casi repleta, solo dos de diez mesas están vacías, lo demás está repleto de personas comiendo grandes helados con decoraciones, mi estomago ruge.

Ino me arrastra hacia una mesa desocupada, nos sentamos mientras las primeras farolas de luz se comienzan a encender.

-¿Sabor de helado preferido?– pregunta un poco ansiosa.

-Mmm creo que sería vainilla – murmuro encogiéndome de hombros, ella se ríe.

-Sai, no vinimos de tan lejos solo por algo de vainilla, piensa en muchos sabores y pide algo alocado – miro el menú impreso por debajo del vidrio de la mesa.

-¿Galletas y crema? – ella sonríe cuando la camarera llega y toma mi pedido.

-Quiero chocolate , helado de chocolate con moca y un sundae con manjar – la camarera que es una chica casi menor que nosotros asiente y se retira , Miro a Ino con curiosidad ; Creía que las chicas no comían tanto chocolate .

-Se lo que estas pensando, donde diablos meto tantas calorías…– frunce sus labios en una mueca.

-Estaba pensando que en mi desgraciada vida jamás he probado un sundae – Ella retuerce la punta de su cabello entre sus dedos mientras sonríe.

-Cariño, tú no has vivido…- Esta sonriendo pero sus ojos resplandecen, Se da cuenta que acaba de llamarme cariño, desvía la mirada hacia la derecha.

Cojo su mano, porque es lo que puedo hacer ahora, entregarle seguridad; mientras ella sonríe con nerviosismo… lo que quiero evitar es esta pequeña incomodidad... debo tragar fuerte y expresarle algo de lo mucho que tengo en el pecho, tomo su mano izquierda y prometo mentalmente que nunca la dejare; aunque sea ridículo y aunque hayan personas que no crean en este cariño... yo luchare por demostrar lo contrario.

-Sabes he pensado mucho en esto … te dije que aunque yo no fuera tu plan esa noche …te conduciría donde quisieras… - ella asiente , sus mejillas están rosadas , trago mis nervios y hablo – Estaré aquí cuando quieras que alguien te acompañe , también cuando sientas que el mundo no es color de rosa ... me tendrás a mi ... – Mi pulso esta disparado –Yo... siento que si estoy cerca de ti … todo apesta menos – (Apesta menos , que idiota sonó eso ) Ino me mira , solo sus ojos vidriosos en mi ojos , nuestras manos están mas enlazadas que nunca .

Entonces rompe la conexión de nuestras manos y se levanta de su asiento, estira su brazo y agarra el cuello de mi chaqueta y lentamente sus labios y el aroma a dulce quedan en los míos_…. me besa suavemente_.

Pero no es algo pasional, es algo dulce y deseoso; como esperado… su agarre es firme y sus labios tienen ese ligero temblor, sus ojos cerrados con sus largas pestañas; me dejo llevar rosando su labio inferior, deslizando mi lengua casi inexperta entre sus delgados labios, acariciando la idea misma de la felicidad en un beso, cálido y dulce; espontaneo y simplemente perfecto.

Me levantó sin separarme de su beso y envuelvo mis brazos en su delgada cintura , ella desliza sus manos y se aferra con sus uñas a mi pecho , rosa mis labios en una pequeña mordida y se separa , pero no me suelta ni yo a ella , solo me susurra que ha estado esperando mis labios por demasiado tiempo , sonrió con la idea de eso _" Yo he estado esperando por ti desde que supe de la idea de interesarse en una mujer "_ella ríe , esa risa delicada y melodiosa , estira su cuello y me da un ligero toque de sus labios contra los míos.

El helado llega.

La mesera pone tres porciones de helados de diferentes tamaños sobre la mesa, el helado de Ino es una copa cubierta de salsas con una cereza en la cima, lo otro es una especie de fuente redonda con chocolate, ella se ve radiante mientras con paciencia revuelve con una cuchara el dichoso sundae, tomo mi copa redonda de helado con muchas galletas y le doy una probada grande, acabo de recordar que tengo mucha hambre….

-¿Quieres probar?- frunce sus labios y mantiene la cuchara llena en los aires. Asiento con la cabeza mientras contengo el aliento, ella sonríe de forma natural.

El helado es dulce y delicioso, Ino ríe.

-Me gusta esa expresión tuya de placer de gustativo – sonrió con modestia, tomo mi propia cuchara y cojo un poco de la fuente redonda de chocolate dulce y mentolado.

-Si hablamos de cosas dulces... creo que tu labial es mejor- antes de que me ponga a pensar en mis propias palabras, me lleno la boca de helado.

Casualmente Ino hace lo mismo , ambos nos miramos y reímos ; es grato y fácil ,tan necesario como respirar , ella se cubre con una servilleta pero sus ojos ríen de la misma manera y su boca se curva de esa manera graciosa cuando ríe , sus ojos se ensanchan , su pecho sube y baja : sus mejillas se tornan muy rosadas .

-Prueba el mío – digo haciendo la misma maniobra de la cuchara, ella abre su boca y saborea.

-¡Tengo una idea!– grita y se levanta mientras su cabello se mueve en todas direcciones cuando camina , se acerca al mostrador y habla con una camarera , luego de un momento carga un contenedor de helado mas grande , luce triunfante .

Se acerca a la mesa y con la cuchara empieza a vaciar el chocolate, el sundae y por último la crema y galletas.

-Espero que no te importe compartir conmigo – dice.

-Espero que no te importe que me coma tu dichoso sundae – digo sonriéndole.

-Espero que este helado dure toda la noche – susurra, mirándome seriamente; hay propuestas bajo sus largas pestañas.

Cojo un poco de crema con mi dedo y se lo esparzo en la nariz, ella arruga el seño un poco sorprendida, luego se ríe de forma explosiva y con malicia coge un poco de chocolate en sus dedos y lo unta en mi mejilla.

-¡Ahora tendrás que lamer mi mejilla! – exclamo.

_Lo hace_, para mi bendita suerte; sonriendo se levanta y literalmente me lame la mejilla, con toda la paciencia del mundo desliza su lengua en mi piel, me quedo estático; mis músculos se tensan, sus manos se deslizan en mi cuello y aprieta con fuerza sus uñas en mis hombros, cuando se aparta solo sonríe.

-Oficialmente tú... me dejas sin palabras – murmuro, Ino ríe.

Pero no alcanza a decirme nada mas , se queda estática mirando sobre mi hombro ; puedo ver la rabia cruzar sus ojos claros como un rayo partiendo el cielo nocturno, su espalda se arquea e incluso puedo oír cuando maldice fuertemente por lo bajo , me giro mirando a mi espalda .

Y ahí están los dos, como si el mundo fuera de ellos; el ríe lo que se me hace más extraño porque no me imagine que alguien como él pudiera sonreír.

Es Shikamaru apatía, con la chica de la discordia; es bella como una belleza natural y fina. sus ojos son claros y su cabello rubio no sobrepasa sus hombros , sus labios están rojo pación , lleva una boina un poco ladeada en su cabeza , está tomando un capuchino … y lo sé ; ellos se ven felices , el sonríe de algo que ella dice , veo sus manos entrelazadas , están frente a frente pero Shikamaru rosa su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y ella en un gesto tierno la presiona contra ella , es momentáneo pero mirarlos es como un fetiche prohibido .

Ino se levanta en cuestión de segundos; la veo pasar como un fantasma por mi lado; su espalda recta y sus manos empuñadas, sus ojos relampaguean con furia .No me dice nada.

Estoy pensando que no tengo motivos para detenerla, sus luchas no son las mías; el era su novio... Aunque este momento sea de los dos ... no somos nada .

Solo puedo girar mi cuello y ver como esta cita llega a su fin, siento que no debo interponerme; pero duele, duele en el fondo; la incertidumbre consume mi pecho, me giro y me meto unas cuantas cucharadas de helado derretido en mi boca, se siente la nada. El helado sabe a vinagre si ella no lo come junto a mí.

Ino grita; la clase de grito ahogado desde el fondo de su garganta.

-¡Otra vez nos encontramos perra!– arrastra las palabras mientras golpea con furia la tasa de la chica, esta rueda sobre el piso en pedazos.

Shikamaru se levanta, su cara refleja el disgusto en su máxima expresión, le toma la mano a la otra chica y arroja unos billetes en la mesa, luego mira a Ino con esos fríos ojos inexpresivos.

-No sabes cuándo ha sido suficiente Ino ¿O a caso no tienes dignidad? – su voz es la misma de siempre, inexpresiva y monótona, presiono la cuchara contra mi mano con rabia ¿debería intervenir?

-¿Dignidad? – Pregunta Ino con sarcasmo – acaso me hablas de dignidad cuando tu ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarme y hablarme de_** "esta**_ "– la otra chica suelta violentamente la mano de Shikamaru y se pone al frente de Ino, sus piernas son más largas, sus cuervas quizás mas marcadas que Ino, pero tiene una ligera rudeza que asusta.

-Escúchame niña, mira a tu alrededor y dime ¿Quién es la ridícula y la que sobra aquí? – su voz es dura y firme, infringe un pequeño miedo en Ino; lo noto cuando sus labios tiritan, sus hombros pierden firmeza. Luce derrotada y sin palabras. Es suficiente para mí.

Llamo a la camarera, esta atónita con el espectáculo pero se acerca rápidamente y acepta mi tarjeta con una rápida reverencia me despido, tomo la cartera de Ino y me acerco hasta ellos.

-Discúlpame, pero es claro que aquí nadie sobra; como vez la señorita está acompañada – Shikamaru me mira en silencio, su novia es mas intimidante y bella de cerca. Me mira por un momento y es estúpido pero ambos llegamos a una especie de acuerdo silencioso – por lo tanto con su permiso nos retiramos – aferro mi mano en los temblorosos dedos de Ino.

Camino rápido hasta el auto, la mano de Ino no ejerce ninguna presión sobre la mía; siento que ella está en otro lugar ¿Qué decir? Estoy lejos de ella, estoy enojado y me siento triste... quiero preguntarle porque lo hizo... porque se lastima así; porque exponerse de esa forma a una situación de la que claramente ella es la perdedora (¡Al carajo ellos se ven felices!)...porque Ino no lo entiende… y lo que más me duele; porque le da la suficiente importancia aun estando conmigo.

Siento el medallón pesado contra mi pecho , siento la distancia entre nosotros mientras bordeo las calles estrechas y diviso las casas adoquinadas y los arboles recortados de su casa, ella esta como la primera vez , su cara contra el vidrio ; esa expresión triste en sus hombros .

Aparco suavemente unos cuantos metros de distancia de la entrada de su casa, no digo nada; solo estoy esperando que se baje y con ella se lleve todo de mí...

-lo siento Sai – sus hombros se agitan mientras los sollozos son audibles.

-No tienes que disculparte – murmuro, mi voz es fría.

Estoy herido.

-No sé lo que me paso ... yo solo … no puedo olvidar todo así como así … esa maldita rubia falsa ... sé que la culpa no es de ella... es de el – las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas , no puedo dejar de sentir que cada vez que ella llora, es como que mi corazón doliera . Un dolor que presiona mi pecho.

-Ino, aun si sientes algo por el… - mis palabras se ahogan, el dolor en mi pecho es horrible – debes luchar o comprender que el ya tiene otra persona… no todo en la vida será paz y amor, debemos aprender que no siempre será como queramos – miro hacia afuera y trato de ser fuerte, porque aunque mis ojos quemen no puedo mostrar que esto me duele.

Ino agarra mi brazo obligándome a mirarla.

-¡O no, por dios! … Sai, eso no significo nada... yo solo estaba tan llena de rabia y odio, pero no lo amo; nunca más el estará de esa forma en mi vida – me mira con sus ojos llorosos.

Trago fuerte ¿Cómo créele? A sí que le sonrió; esta careta mía que ha hecho tantos amigos y enemigos, solo sonrió y sé que ella lo cree…y agradezco que ella no note la falsedad, esta sonrisa falsa es mi vía de escape.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Yo no soy nadie... aunque sigue confiando en que estaré aquí cuando lo necesites... _**siempre.**_

La despedida solo es un adiós en un susurro y sé que eso es lo mejor.

Esta noche no hay bocetos de su rostro, todo se ve un poco oscuro y triste aun cuando me siento solo en la mesa de la cocina estoy pensando en ella, en la forma de descifrar los enigmas de su personalidad ¿Qué hago? Mi estúpido corazón sigue blando y latiendo por ella... Mi cabeza es un lió, no puedo pensar bien y quiero en lo más profundo de mí ser, llorar.

Llorar de pena y de frustración; de lo irónica que es la vida, de cómo el amor en un momento puede encender tu vida como una luz de esperanza y después abandonarte en la oscuridad más inmensa.

Acaricio a mi compañera de hogar, busco respuesta en el brillo de sus ojos, abriendo los portales de mi mente, queriendo que mi gato hable para no sentirme tan solo, la pintura ya no es un escape.

Cojo el teléfono de mi casa y tecleo el único número de otro hogar que tengo, el sonido va y viene, hasta que la voz de una mujer atraviesa mi cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blek le Rat* : es un artista de graffiti .

Shepard faired;es un artista urbano y diseñador gráfico estadounidense, (OBEY).

banksi:es el seudónimo de un prolífico artista del _street art_ británico.

Detroit, michigan :Detroit tiene una tasa de criminalidad violenta de 2.137 asesinatos, asaltos o robos por cada 100.000 habitantes, lo cual es extremadamente alta.la ciudad estadounidense de Detroit es clasificada como la ciudad más peligrosa en los Estados Unidos .


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola ¿quién es? – la voz de la señora Kushina Uzumaki resuena al otro lado .

Es la madre de Naruto quien contesta , reconozco esa alegría en su voz cuando la escucho ... aquella actitud expresiva y maternal de ella , e visto su actitud con Naruto y muchas veces tuve esa envidia sana de la relación con su hijo , muchas veces he querido que alguien como ella me acaricie el cabello , pero seamos realistas . Nadie lo hará.

A sí que me quedo en silencio un momento porque realmente quiero y necesito hablar con alguien... y ese alguien es Naruto; no su madre que es un poco gritona y da concejos extraños sobre galletas y pasteles que en realidad saben muy mal, entonces hablo.

-Señora Kushina... soy Sai, no sé si me recuerda – digo con modestia.

Ella grita, grita como si recordara algo pasado y divertido.

-Sai ¿Qué clase de madre no sabe cuáles son la amistades de su hijo? Naruto me dijo que venias a la ciudad pero no te ha traído a casa... cocine un pastel de carne solo para ti – siento la voz de Naruto gritar por sobre la de su madre.

-¡Sai no lo comas si quieres conservar tus dientes! – escucho un sonoro grito de parte de Naruto lo que afirma mi sospecha de que su madre acaba de golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Usted es muy amable señora Kushina... no debería tomarse molestias – ella ríe suavemente.

-No es molestia, en verdad el pastel estará esperando por ti – Naruto a su espalda ríe – ¡Naruto pone más mantequilla a eso y mete las primeras al horno!- aparto el teléfono de mi oído por el grito.

-¿Podría hablar un momento con Naruto señora Kushina?.

-Naruto esta haciendo galletas, debe aprender a cocinar para complacer a su novia aunque sea con galletas – ella suspira como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

_-¡MAMA ME QUEMOOOO!_ – chilla Naruto.

-¡Pues toma con el guante la bandeja! – grita otra vez.

-Podrías hacerlo tú... Sai está llamando – suplica Naruto .

-Lo pondré en alta voz – dice.

Quería decirle que en realidad necesitaba privacidad pero la siento alejarse del teléfono gritando

_"Ahora Sai cariño, toda la cocina te oye... ¡Naruto no te comas ese glaseado! "._

Me armo de valor , necesito este momento de desahogo personal... supongo que a la madre de Naruto poco le importara a sí que me tomo mi tiempo y finalmente hablo.

-Naruto ... es un poco complicado ... es decir todo en ella es complicado ; me regalo algo preciado y me beso como nadie me ha besado ... pero luego se puso como loca mientras vio a Shikamaru y a la otra rubia juntos ….– Naruto grita y sé que corre y toma el teléfono .

-¿Qué hizo qué? – chilla.

-Se puso celosa o yo que se... creí que estaría todo bien... pero como saber si siente algo por mi mientras se pone así por su anterior pareja... – me senté en el frió suelo mientras el cable del teléfono colgaba.

-Sai ¿quieres rendirte con ella? – me quede en silencio, estaba triste... pero pensar en alejarme no era la opción, estoy necesitándola a cada momento, me muerdo el labio con fuerza (¿Que se supone que debo hacer?).

-No quiero ser un tipo que este llorando en un rincón por una chica , soy la clase de tipo que se levanta y sonríe como si nada … _debería ser así_ , pero en lugar de eso te estoy llamando porque no se qué hacer …tal vez alejarme un poco ayude ; No quiero que pase esto otra vez ..- Naruto aguarda en la otra línea en silencio.

-¡Cuando se quiere no se abandona!..- la madre de Naruto grita.

-¡Madre estoy tratando de darle un concejo a Sai!.

-Sai... cariño, no pienses demasiado; si ella te quiere, el amor será más fuerte que cualquier odio pasado o futuro... solo tienes que luchar _¡si no luchas no sabrás como pudo haber sido!_ – me sonrojo, es como si esta presencia femenina me tranquilizara.

-¡Madre, no interfieras... acabas de decirle que la siga buscando... la chica es una loca... _Sai sufrirá_! – exclama Naruto .

-No está en mis planes alejarme de ella...aun si mi compañía le sirve de algo... _Estaré ahí_ \- murmuro mas para mi mismo.

Es simple, comprendo que esta felicidad de ella es la mía, presiono el medallón contra mi pecho; _si el mundo quiere que sufra... Entonces lo are._

_-_Sai... Escúchame ... soy tu amigo y te apoyare , podre ayudarte a superar esto ; solo confía en mi ... todo saldrá bien ... yo lo prometo, _Ino no será la presencia que te entristezca_ – Su madre le arrebata el teléfono .

-Sai , te quiero mucho ; como a todos los amigos de Naruto ... pero no tengas miedo a lo que desconoces ... el amor es así ; te hieren y hieres ... pero cuando es mutuo es hermoso – ella toma un momento – Si por lo que entiendo ella está un poco enojada porque todo es reciente ... las mujeres somos temperamentales , unas más que otras .. Si ella lo es debes tener paciencia para que ella asimile toda esta rabia, demuéstrale que la apoyas aun si ella dice que olvido todo... se su amigo antes de todo; solo si hay mutua confianza podrá surgir el amor.

-¡Mama eso es tan anticuado! es como decirle que llegue virgen al matrimonio….- a continuación Naruto exclama en un grito de dolor.

-¿Naruto puedes dejarme terminar?- dice con su voz grave y enojada.

-Señora Kushina, lo tendré en cuenta... – ella ríe.

-Cariño... siempre encontraras una madre en mi...- aguardo en silencio hasta que su voz se evapora y quedo en silencio.

_No podría dejarla, dejarla quizás sea lo mejor… pero no quiero y no puedo; No lo __haré_.

Caí en el vacío de su amor cuando deje todo en fin de seguirla... ese día me raspe mis manos y me lastime mi cuerpo... sentí el miedo de hacer algo indebido, rompí las reglas y fui contra miles de mis valores; revoluciono mi mundo en solo unas horas... jamás pensé en arriesgarme por nadie, pero con ella es diferente; por ella yo sufriré y poco me importa recibir algo a cambio.

_Aprendí a llorar sin derramar lágrimas._

A la mañana siguiente hice mi rutina sin cambios, lo que no contaba es que la vería al lado de mi salón de pie y cabizbaja; que decir... mi mundo sigue moviéndose por ella, sigo sintiendo _esto._

Me mira con sus ojos claros; esta contra la pared usando zapatillas cómodas y jeans ajustados, lleva el cabello alto y una camisa blanca, trato de sonreír con los músculos atrofiados de mi cara, pero es inútil; solo me quedo a una distancia prudente mientras mis compañeros entran al salón.

Yo solo la miro a sus ojos brillantes, se acerca tímidamente mientras su olor nubla mis sentidos.

-No espero que me perdones…- susurra con su cabeza agachada.

-No debo perdonar nada... no saldré de tu vida si eso es lo que te preocupa... – no quiero ser rudo... pero llamen a esto celos o rabia, díganle como quieran; yo lo llamare dolor.

-¿Estas enojado…? - me mira con los ojos vidriosos; mi corazón se retuerce.

_Jure que no la haría llorar jamás._

A sí que solo abro mis brazos y ella se abrasa a mí , de golpe empieza a respirar ahogada en mi pecho mientras retuerce sus dedos en mi sweater , mis manos se quedan quietas a su lado ... solo cierro los ojos y beso su cabello _.. Un simple rose en las hebras doradas_.

-Debo ir a clases Ino… te veré luego,_ lo prometo_ – Se suelta lentamente agarrando mi sweater con fuerza, le sonrió... la sonrisa careta que implica cerrar mis ojos para que estos no hablen y solo curvar mis labios, pero ella tiene su rostro inquieto.

-¡Deja de poner esa sonrisa! dime que estas enojado... pero no finjas que estas bien...– miro hacia otro lado y respiro en silencio.

_Me descubrió._

Agarra mi mano izquierda y la pone en su pecho, miro a ambos lados; Omoi camina por el pasillo junto con Karui, luce adormilado pero me mira y abre los ojos mientras golpea a Karui con el codo, esta me mira con una leve sorpresa en su rostro.

Ambos pasan a mi lado y entran a clases.

-¡Mírame Sai! – Ino está inquieta – _dime que sientes cuanto tu mano está en mi pecho_.

No respondo... solo la miro en silencio mientras sus labios tiemblan y la incertidumbre hace brillar sus ojos _"no puedo responder nada... no sé qué decir_" Ino se inquieta y me mira con un enojo palpable.

-Te quiero idiota... siente mi corazón bajo tu mano... siente como se acelera mientras estas cerca... – sus mejillas rojas _– no he sentido esto desde que tengo memoria... Realmente quiero que olvides lo de anoche... Necesito que lo olvides_ – suelta mi mano y me da la espalda mientras su cabello se agita, avanza unos cuantos pasos y se vuelve a mirarme.

-Cometí un error… quiero remediarlo si me lo permites – solo la miro correr; golpeo las ganas de seguirla.

Me siento al lado de Omoi, el se acerca a mí y me da un dulce. se lo agradezco y me desmorono me mi pupitre.

-Sai…estoy intrigado, eres tan común ¿Cómo conseguiste una chica como ella? – suspira y sube los pies a la mesa, lo ignoro; Karui lo golpea con un libro en la cabeza.

-Omoi, las apariencias no lo son todo... ¿algún día lo entenderás?- Omoi la mira con seriedad.

-Karui...Jamás has tenido un novio... Yo que tu no hablaría de cosas que realmente no conoces - esta lo ignora y golpea mi hombro con sus dedos.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso romeo?- hace una mueca que presuntamente es una sonrisa.

-Creo que solo se sentía paraíso para mí...- balbuceo.

-Por que los hombres son tan idiotas – gruñe Karui – ¿no pueden ver la realidad? ¡Esa chica te ama!.. Ninguna chica mira a alguien mas así si no hubiera algo como amor... – me encojo de hombros abatido. Ahora ella me golpea a mí.

-Sai... eres un ciego y saldrás perdiendo por ser un idiota…. yo iría tras ella y le diría lo que siento antes de que sea tarde.

-¿_Por qué debe gustarme tanto_?….-murmuro echado en la mesa.

-Te gusta y le gustas... ¿qué más puede haber? – pregunta Karui.

No respondo, entiendo mucho de lo que dice Karui… debí decirle a Ino lo que sentí con mi mano en su pecho; sentí su corazón latir y entregarse a mí, quería atrapar su mano y llevarla a mi pecho igual que ella y mostrarle que mi corazón solo es de ella, que solo su ser conquisto ese órgano frió... _debí decírselo._

La señora Anko irrumpe en la sala cargando montones de carpetas, mira a ambos lados pero nadie le ayuda, lanza todo en la mesa y se quita las gafas.

-¡Que caballeros señores! lástima que nadie me ayudo... se hubieran ganado un punto extra por amabilidad – los demás se quejan.

-¡Ni que fuera cierto!– chilla Omoi.

-¡Omoi baja tus pies de la mesa ahora mismo! –Grita Anko, este obedece de mala gana.

-Hoy les traigo un proyecto que es en base al trabajo realizado por los alumnos del señor Morino, decano y arquitecto; el encargado de los alumnos de arquitectura... ¡en fin! Entregare a cada uno una carpeta con uno de los proyectos; tendrán una semana para presentar un modelo tridimensional a base de las ideas de las carpetas, esta nota representa la mitad de esta clase a sí que ¡háganlo!.

Omoi golpea mi hombro.

-E aquí el único trabajo pos universidad; hacerle el trabajo duro a los arquitectos...- sonrió.

-Es lo que pasa cuando somos los que moldeamos y no creamos.

-Pss es una lástima, yo solo quería seguir dibujando.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo... – Anko desliza dos carpetas en nuestras mesas.

Me tomo el tiempo y examino el gran edificio impreso en la carpeta; es perfecto, cada medida y Angulo encajan perfecto en el modelo de un museo con un estilo victoriano... es asombroso la armonía y el detalle que presenta cada ilustración.

_Era asombroso;_ mis ojos bajan de la segunda página y encuentro el nombre de Shikamaru impreso, arrojo la carpeta hacia un lado con un disgusto subiendo por mi pecho.

-¡Debe ser una maldita broma...!- Exclamo horrorizado.

Omoi toma mi carpeta y la mira con curiosidad mientras el lollipop baila en su boca.

-¡Wow! esto es complejo y muy bueno… _rayos _el desgraciado es realmente aplicado...-lo miro con disgusto.

-Te lo cambio... –mascullo.

-¡Eh! Nooo… trataría días descifrar todo ese detalle y hacer que se vea realmente igual en la computadora...Mira el mío – arroja una carpeta con un diseño simple y básico de un banco pequeño.

-Recuerden que sus dudas serán respondidas por los chicos de arquitectura... no duden preguntar si tienen dudas... – dice Anko mientras ojea papeles en su escritorio.

-Karui… ¡cámbiame esto! - arrojo sobre su escritorio la carpeta, ella lo mira un momento.

-Esto es complicado Sai… demasiado para mi... ya sabes que tu eres el que se le da lo de la computadora – maldigo en silencio, Shikamaru es el punto entre mi rabia y mi autocontrol.

Al final de las clases soy el ultimo en el salón, camino hasta el escritorio de Anko sensei y le arrojo la carpeta sobre su papeleo.

-No puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz de realizar algo como esto; le pido un cambio...- ella saca sus gafas y soba el puente de su nariz.

-Se que eres perfectamente capaz, es por eso que pensé que un trabajo menor no implicaría un desafío para ti…- mire hacia otro lado.

-Por favor... Cámbielo...- digo con suplica.

-No, cuestiones personales no vienen al caso Sai; esto es tu trabajo... Hazlo o te repruebo – me mira con su rostro serio , muerdo mi labio lastimado y salgo cerrando la puerta de un golpe .

Debo calmarme... ¿Donde está mi maldito autocontrol? este no soy yo .. Debo poder lidiar con esto, camino hasta el frontis del campus y me siento cabizbajo, no tengo hambre a sí que no voy a la cafetería... _Quiero verla , pero siento que no estoy bien para acercarme a ella_ .

Para mi maldita suerte Shikamaru con su amigo gordo caminan hacia mí; puedo odiar desde su cabello negro a sus mocasines; levanta la vista y me mira sin representar absolutamente nada en sus ojos... Detiene sus pasos y le susurra algo al gordo, este camina hacia adentro, aun tengo la carpeta con su maldito proyecto; debo hacerlo... no me queda más remedio que enfrentar mi orgullo y preguntarle sobre el maldito edificio.

Levanto la carpeta.

-Are el diseño tridimensional de esto... Necesito los datos y medida de el ala oeste ... – enarca una ceja y se sienta a mi lado, reprimo el disgusto que me provoca su cercanía .

-Es simple... solo mides el ala este, es simétrico; está muy claro... ¿acaso es demasiado para ti? – sonríe, su odiosa sonrisa monótona.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto.

-Gracias por las indicaciones – es el gracias mas sin sabor que he dicho.

-Espera… - Dice Shikamaru.

Lo miro, es demasiado charlar con él; muchos estudiantes pasan a mi lado dispuestos a comer en el césped.

-¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con ella?- sus ojos brillan con astucia.

-Acaso importa... Digo ; acaso te interesa lo que yo pueda tener con ella …cualquier asunto tuyo con ella ya es pasado supongo...– me mira con cautela y se acerca un poco, sus manos en los bolsillos .

-Sigue siendo de mi importancia... yo soy su amigo y la conozco mucho más tiempo que tu… no se qué intenciones tienes con ella, pero no permitiré que la lastimes y te tomes más cercanías con ella.

_Sonrió... sonrió con mucho sarcasmo;_ la rabia emerge de mi como si no me importara nada, temo a este lado de mi... pero reacciono cuando prácticamente dice que yo tratare de lastimarla.

-Bueno , no sé como tanta incoherencia puede salir de la boca del tipo que la hizo llorar y la humillo delante de todos sus conocidos … la conozco , quizás mas de lo que tú la conociste todos estos años ...- me acerco , su ceño fruncido indica que esta cabreado .

-Conozco a los de tu tipo – masculla – apuesto todo lo que tengo a que solo quieres enredarte en sus sabanas – es suficiente, no me contengo.

Agarro su cuello, me mira casi con miedo…entonces empuño mi mano y lo golpeo con toda la rabia que tengo adentro.

Mi puño impacta su mandíbula; su cara refleja el dolor mientras cae al suelo de espalda.

La gente nos mira con entusiasmo, se forma un circulo ancho alrededor de nosotros, veo las manos raspadas de Shikamaru contra el piso de piedra y cemento, la brisa mueve ligeramente mi cabello mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbala por mi sien, el se levanta mientras me mira con apatía…es instintivo; llevo mis manos a mi rostro en posición defensiva.

_Los ojos sin apartarse del contrincante, respiración lenta y regular, ser rápido...Esperar a que venga, rebobino los pasos en mi mente mientras Shikamaru me mira de forma gélida._

Me rodea con la mirada mientras sus manos están al costado; no hay tierra ni piedras que me pueda lanzar, solo nos besara el suelo si caemos.

El habla.

-No peleare… - dice mientras limpia el hilo de sangre que corre por su boca.

-Temes lastimar tu cerebro... o ¿es que no puedes defenderte? – Su rostro pierde la compostura, yo sonrío.

Corre hacia mí y eleva su puño con la intención de pegarme en el rostro, pero yo soy rápido y lo desvío con mi antebrazo hacia un costado, entonces solo elevo mi pierna y golpeo su estomago con fuerza, sus ojos se abren más de lo normal y otra vez cae al piso mientras su rostro se golpea contra el cemento.

Se queda ahí mientras lleva sus manos a su vientre, la gente grita; siento la voz de Kiba a mi espalda _"¡Apuestas señores, hagan sus apuestas!"_ _"¿se levantara Shikamaru?"_Chilla a los demás; la gente se ríe. Empujan mi espalda para que continúe peleando.

-No, no se levantara...- susurro.

Y me dirijo hasta el mientras mi razón se nubla cada vez más, mi pie toma impulso y se estrella en su estomago, Shikamaru grita instintivamente cubriéndose el rostro; la gente grita de asombro y pánico.

Siento su grito por sobre todos lo demás; es desgarrado y herido, me giro y la veo… lleva sus manos a su rostro con pánico; sus mejillas mojadas de tantas lagrimas, Ino me mira con una decepción en sus ojos y niega con la cabeza; chicas sujetándola a su lado.

Bajo mi guardia... mis manos caen a mis costados.

Estoy demasiado perdido en mirar el miedo en sus ojos que no noto cuando Shikamaru agarra mi pierna con fuerza y me hace caer de costado golpeándome las costillas y la cabeza contra el suelo , trato de girar sobre mi pero el apático brinca hacia mi cuerpo volcado y se sube encima apretando mis brazos con sus rodillas , golpea mi rostro con sus huesudos nudillos mientras un poco de sangre brota sobre mi frente y cubre mi ojo izquierdo, su enojo es fuerte ... _pero yo caí bastante bajo en el túnel de la ira ,_ levanto mi cabeza y golpeo su frente con fuerza haciendo que el golpe nuble sus ojos por un momento y llene de sangre su refinada nariz; su cuerpo se balancea y lleva sus manos a su boca, libero mis brazos y veo su cuello largo y vulnerable.

Arrojo ambas manos a su cuello, su garganta bajo el agarre duro y firme de mis dedos .Me golpea en la cabeza con cierta lentitud mientras su rostro se torna violáceo; la gente grita... los ojos de Shikamaru son presa del pánico, lo suelto y se aleja mientras tose un poco y trata de encontrar su voz, paso el borde de mi sweater por encima de mi ojo y me levanto.

Pero entonces inclina su pierna derecha y levanta la otra para hacer un perfecto Angulo de barrido con la intención de golpear mis tobillos; pero soy ágil y antes que su pie siquiera rose mis los míos salto unos centímetros y esquivo su ataque.

Me mira con ese recelo en sus ojos... Como un animal herido que alguna vez fue poderoso, camino unos pasos más allá mientras hay dolor y miedo en su rostro... sus manos en su nariz sangrante; golpeo su cuello con una rapidez que incluso a mi me asusta; espontaneo y simple, mi palma abierta golpea su tráquea y le corta la respiración…cae al suelo inconsciente y la gente grita... unos brazos me apartan de Shikamaru, _es Kiba_.

Ino corre hacia Shikamaru mientras me golpea con su hombro cuando pasa a mi lado , lo abrasa en el suelo mientras llora en su cabello ; de pronto siento que soy tan débil .. La fuerza abandona por completo mi cuerpo... Soy yo otra vez , asustado y temeroso de todo esto que no conozco ... miro mis dedos mientras mis nudillos están rojos .

Ino levanta sus ojos y los posa en mi, esta tan enojada que es difícil mirarla… se acerca a mí, casi a centímetros de mi rostro ; sus facciones transformadas en ira mientras su ceño se deforma , su boca que me encanta se curva en una mueca despectiva y furiosa .

-¡Creí que eras diferente! _Creí que eras el chico tierno del que podría enamorarme sin razón_... _pero me equivoque...-_ No sé porque mierda sonrió, es estúpido pero solo al mirarla mis labios se curvan.

-Este soy yo... Lamento no ser_ perfecto _Ino – Kiba toma mi brazo con fuerza y me jala.

-Sai... es hora de irse -dice Kiba.

Ino solloza un poco , me mira fríamente... luego me da la espalda y la veo irse con Shikamaru mientras mi corazón ligero y pequeño lentamente se desmorona , aun así camino con Kiba ... alejándome lo mas que puedo de ella ; mientras sus ojos y su rostro llora a causa de mis acciones .. Me maldigo por dentro mientras su cabellera brillante se pierde de mi vista...

Kiba me mira como si de pronto me conociera y eso significara que no le agrado, me aparta con fuerza tirándome del brazo mientras me lleva lejos debajo de un árbol. me arroja mi bolso en la cabeza .

-Amigo... ¿sabes que acabas de enterrar cualquier posibilidad con esa chica?- froto mis manos por mi rostro adolorido, Kiba se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Donde aprendiste a pelear?– pregunta con curiosidad.

-Con mi hermano y con entrenadores…gente en la secundaria... gente en la calle, es una larga historia... – digo, me lanza una botella de agua.

-Ve el lado bueno…- hurga en sus bolsillos y saca un montón de billetes arrugados – la gente realmente creía que ibas a ganar...- con una felicidad anormal en su cara comienza a contar los billetes, se los arrebato de la mano, Kiba exclama.

-Creo que yo los gane... por lo tanto tu sucio dinero es mío –comienzo a caminar y Kiba me sigue.

-Sai... Vamos ¡solo la mitad! ; El diez por ciento...- chilla.

Camino en dirección a los estacionamientos , la gente me mira con cautela mientras paso , retiran la mirada cuando los encaro , Kiba corre a mi lado ; ambos nos detenemos cuando vemos las luces de la ambulancia abandonar el recinto .

No veo a Ino... _Mis palabras están pesando de repente_.

Kiba me persigue hasta mi auto rogando que le devuelva los billetes.

-No tengo nada que hacer... ¿Quieres que te lleve? – mira a ambos lados, luego sonríe.

-Prefiero caminar… - dice.

-¿De verdad? vamos puedo llevarte... sería lo mejor que podría hacer ahora.

Me dirijo al norte de la ciudad, las especificaciones de Kiba son confusas, se remueve incomodo en el asiento; noto las calles más estrechas y las casas más pequeñas a medida que entro en la parte más alejada de la cuidad, Kiba suda mientras frota sus manos en el pantalón. a mí me duele la cabeza.

-Sai... Solo déjame aquí , vivo cerca ... no es necesario que me lleves precisamente hasta la puerta de mi casa- murmura .

-No me cuesta nada dejarte en tu casa Kiba, solo indícame por donde debo seguir... – por un momento es solo silencio, luego me indica un pequeño pasaje.

Hay pocos árboles y las casas están casi juntas, comprendo que esta avergonzado porque su casa es pequeña pero de dos niveles, tiene muy poco espacio delantero, lo miro con curiosidad... el se ve triste; como si pensara que yo me burlaría o algo así…aparco a cierta distancia y camino a sus espaldas.

-No me gusta traer gente aquí – dice – es pequeño... un barrio pobre… ya sabes, ni siquiera tengo una puta bicicleta en la cual transportarme – se encoge como si lo estuvieran juzgando.

-Kiba no tienes que avergonzarte de nada… - digo.

-Soy el único becado sabes... Todos ustedes conducen sus lujosos autos ... yo tengo que tomar tres autobuses para llegar ... – pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Está bien... solo te acompaño en la entrada y me voy.

Niega con la cabeza y me dice que lo siga , sube unos cuantos escalones y entramos en el pequeño hogar ; hay una mujer , su cabello alborotado y despeinado lleva un uniforme verde del tipo enfermera ; mete un montón de cosas a un gran bolso y mira la entrada ;miro cada detalle del hogar ... las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de Kiba su madre y una chica , sus muebles son sencillos , la casa huele a hogar y colonia de perro , los sillones están totalmente cubiertos con mantas y pelos de can.

-Hola mama...- dice Kiba en voz casi inaudible.

-Llegas temprano... – dice ella mientras pone más cosas en su bolso – volveré tarde... hay pasta en la despensa, me mira con ojos curiosos y se acerca a mi.

-Es Sai mama, un amigo – explica Kiba mientras lanza su mochila a un asiento.

-¡Hola!..- extiende su mano y el saludo – ¡cuánto es doce por treinta y seis! ...- exclama.

-¿Ugh? Cuatrocientos treinta y dos…- murmuro sorprendido, ella ríe.

-Buen chico... ¡no quemen la casa! - da un adiós con la mano y sale.

-Ignórala Sai, solo quiere cerciorarse que eres inteligente para que no ponga en riesgo mi futuro con amigos no inteligentes... – Kiba suspira avergonzado.

-Ugh… ¿Qué?.. – balbuceo, el sonríe.

-Ven... ¿Sabes que tienes una enorme cicatriz arriba de tu ceja?.. – busca en una pequeña caja blanca con cruces rojas y saca hilo y aguja esterilizados de debajo de una encimera.

-Kiba... no tocaras mi cara… es decir ¿eres medico? – francamente no tengo idea de lo que estudia Kiba.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo crees que se de estas cosas?..- me indica que me siente en un pequeño banquito donde los rayos del sol llegan.

Pone guantes de látex en sus manos y hace esa cosa con la aguja extraña "solo relájate " dice mientras limpia la herida con algodón y alcohol ,este arde en mi piel ;pone su rostro serio y comienza a coser con pequeñas punzadas casi indoloras , mientras trabaja con dedicación tuerce un poco los labios como si no quisiera hablar.

-Está bien Kiba... Estas tocando mi cara ...Literalmente estamos en confianza, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa - el sonríe .

-No soy fan de Shikamaru... pero me da miedo decirte que te pasaste... – aprieta sus labios en una mueca.

-Lo sé, creo que fui algo salvaje en todo ese asunto -Ino viene a mis recuerdos... Temo haberla perdido , me duele haber sido un idiota cavernícola .

-¿Esa chica es algo especial no? hablo de Ino… tu sabes; aun así creo que todo esto tuvo sus motivos...no sé muy bien cómo funciona eso del amor – toma un hilo y lo tira un poco – creo que cometer idioteces por él es perdonable – sonríe, saca una pequeña tijera y corta el hilo, luego toma un parche y lo pone sobre mi herida.

-Nunca había tenido tanta rabia... incluso yo me desconocí… pero sabes; odie cuando él me dijo que yo solo quería llegar a sus sabanas… quiero a esa chica, creo que la amo porque solo quiero estar cerca de ella aun si ella está pensando en otro...- Kiba guarda las cosas sobrantes en la caja y se saca el látex de sus manos.

-¡Rayos... _en realidad la quieres_! conozco a Shikamaru... es un tipo desconfiado y realmente nunca supo apreciar a la chica ¡_una chica a si se le ama todo el tiempo_!– sonríe socarronamente – bueno... tu sabrás dar el siguiente paso... pero ya sabes; yo no la dejaría ir- Camina hasta un pequeño mueble y saca un espejo y me lo entrega.

Levanto un poco el parche y veo que los dedos de Shikamaru al final habían hecho una cicatriz de unos tres centímetros en mi rostro, las punzadas son minúsculas y por suerte mi cabello cubre la zona; Kiba hizo un buen trabajo.

-Puntadas profesionales...eres muy bueno – digo, el sonríe orgulloso.

-Nada mal para un veterinario... – murmura con una mano en su boca.

-¡Acabas de decir veterinario! – exclamo, el sonríe.

-Es lo mismo Sai, ya opere un conejillo de indias y vivió... tu tranquilo yo nervioso...- suspiro y le devuelvo el espejo.

-A sí que... ¿Donde está el perro?- pregunto mirando hacia el patio trasero.

Kiba lleva sus dedos a su boca y silba; inmediatamente una mole de pelo blanca baja con cuidado por las escaleras, su cabello resplandece como nieve sobre la tierra; es hermoso, olfatea el aire y se arroja contra mí, otra vez caigo al suelo mientras unos quince kilos de perro pesan encima de mis costillas y sus babas se extienden en mi rostro, Kiba lo toma de la barriga y lo saca de encima de mi.

-Este es mi muchacho... – acaricia y besa al perro, limpio mi sweater que ya está sufriendo un exceso de sangre seca y babas caninas.

-Es hermoso... y realmente el perro más grande que he visto– acaricio la cabeza del can.

-llevémoslo a pasear – dice Kiba mientras el perro aúlla de gusto.

A pesar de las impresiones principales; él barrio de Kiba es tranquilo, caminamos por el cemento y la grava mientras el perro "Akamaru" se desliza en cada esquina a olfatear.

-Mi padre se fue hace mucho tiempo... – dice Kiba.

-No tienes que contarme tu historia Kiba… no me meteré en tu vida privada si no quieres...- el sonríe.

-No me importa decirle a las personas que mi padre se fue y que mi madre nos crió a Hana y a mi solos; estoy muy orgulloso de ella...note que mirabas las fotos, es una larga historia pero esa mujer nos crió a mi hermana y a mí con dos trabajos y a base de gritos...- arruga los ojos.

-Entiendo... suena muy duro – el perro gruñe a otro más pequeño.

\- lo es... por eso me esfuerzo tanto, Hana también es veterinaria... quiero alcanzar el gran sueño como ella.

Seguimos caminando mientras divisamos una pequeña área verde, Kiba suelta la correa y el perro se lanza a volcarse contra el césped verde, caminamos y nos sentamos en una banca pequeña y de madera.

-No traigo gente a mi casa... solo Naruto y Shino han venido un par de veces, no es que me apene tener una situación no tan buena como la de ustedes... ¡pero me apena solo tener pasta de tres minutos que ofrecer! – se levanta y toma una piedrita del suelo y la arroja lejos.

-Kiba... he sobrevivido con ramen de tres minutos desde que llegue a aquí... no hay nada de malo en eso...- me mira como si hablara chino y ambos sonreímos.

Llegar a casa significa volver a revivir todo, llegar a casa significa arrastrarme hasta la nevera y beberme todo lo que encuentro ... llegar a casa significa revivir mis errores y volver a sentir que he perdido a la única mujer que he querido.

Le prometí que estaría ahí; pero he fallado miserablemente, retorcerme entre cervezas poco ayuda, así que lo único que puedo hacer es sacarme el sweater y la playera y llenarme las manos de carboncillo mientras pinto estas mierdas abstractas que representan el vacio que siento, mi gato gruñe en una esquina, camino hasta ella y vacío un poco de comida de gato, le doy volumen a la música mientras Amy lee ayuda a desgarrar mi alma.

E sido demasiado ignorante , debería saber y predecir que tarde o temprano arruinaría todo ... debí saber que mi estupidez rebasaría los limites y la lastimaría ; retrocedo una y otra vez el momento en que me miro con miedo y como me desconoció mientras golpeaba a Shikamaru , reprimo la rabia ... mis labios no paran de sangrar mientras cada vez muerdo mas y la sangre brota con ardor … su presencia sigue en mi , arrojo toneladas de pinturas a esta abominación que llamo surrealismo cuando en realidad siento que mis trazos piden su rostro en cada pincelada que doy.

Mientras más bebo mas ebrio me pongo y mas la recuerdo, pero cierro los ojos negándome a que esto sea el final, quizás el final de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no los míos hacia ella.

No asisto a clases al día siguiente; mi teléfono de casa suena y me importa un carajo, solo me quedo en mi cama pensando; quiero darle tiempo al tiempo.

Solo conduzco hacia el centro mientras diviso los ostentosos edificios de la ciudad, me detengo en un espacio y bajo; es el museo de arte moderno.

Vendí cerca de seis cuadros a un australiano que me pago en dólares , podría comprarme una casa con lo que gane ... también mi fama aumento ligeramente entre los coleccionistas de arte por Internet ; distingo la gloria a solo centímetros .

Es por esa razón que el encargado de este museo solicito mi presencia como una de las grandes promesas, hoy me dirijo ahí; pintar y Ino son lo único que tengo... pero el pintar se me da bien... a diferencia de Ino; es lo que mejor entiendo.

El hombre vestido en satín blanco me abrasa cuando me ve es un poco gordo y sus mejillas son muy rosadas... esta casi calvo y es bajito, me guía hacia una ostentosa ala norte donde en una sala completamente vacía me espera el reconocimiento que merezco.

-Es amplio... – digo, el hombre luce complacido.

-Bueno señor Sai , esta ala fue diseñada para los artistas jóvenes más reconocidos de los últimos años , es muy grato que al fin haya aceptado exhibir sus obras aquí , me hace feliz el poder ver a alguien como usted y a nuestro más grande escultor juntos en un ala digna a la juventud .

-¿A que se refiere con escultor? ¡Creí que solo exhibiría mis pinturas! – tuerzo mis labios, el hombre parece nervioso.

-Vera señor Sai... tenemos a este chico que es realmente bueno... es innovador y muy popular con el publico extranjero, nunca se sabe cuál será su último movimiento ¡solo se sabe que será grande y explosivo! –palmea sus manos.

-No estoy dispuesto a ser opacado señor Hikara... no es lo que prometió y yo soy muy estricto con lo que se estipula en un contrato – cruzo mis brazos enojado, no sé quién es el escultor y que tan bueno es.

-Señor Sai – inclina su cabeza- realmente me honra su presencia... Pero por favor considere esta oportunidad, será muy provechoso para todos.

-Está bien, pero a futuro... Creo que soy digno de algo que represente mas mi individualidad – el hombre estrecha mi mano con agradecimiento.´

El hombre me da información acerca del escultor que guardo en mi bolsillo.

Lo próximo que hago es comprar un teléfono y víveres para mi casa. Las horas pasan lentas y monótonas, siento el frió calar en mis huesos como si la nostalgia hubiera entrado como un fantasma a mi cuerpo, es triste todo. Debería estar feliz por mi prematuro éxito pero lo único que hago es comprar mi primera caja de cigarrillos y estas botellas de licor... soy un desastre y francamente estoy mereciendo esto.

En cada esquina busco su presencia porque estoy convencido de que hoy tal vez la vea y ella llegue con sus caminar lento y suave y me diga que me quiere ... pero sé que no pasara , debo ser realista ; debo enfrentar su alejamiento como parte de mis acciones , pienso en la voz de la madre de Naruto y en cómo me dijo que ser su amigo era lo principal , quiero ser su amigo aunque quiera su amor ...meto mis manos en mi abrigo mientras el medio día se vuelve gris y frió , he caminado cuadras solo viendo el aire escapar de mis labios.

La gente pasa por mi lado envuelta en sus problemas, nadie mira a nadie; nadie me nota en esta espesura de gente, busco en la bolsa y saco la caja de cigarrillos; tiene los clásicos símbolos de cáncer. Me importa una mierda, enciendo uno.

Me asquea y me marea y trato de caminar hasta mi auto sosteniendo la cosa asesina en mis labios, el humo impregna mi ser, mi ser que hasta hace unas horas aun conservaba el olor a frutos dulces y a la miel.

Lo arrojo lejos..._ Prefiero su olor ...quiero que por lo menos me quede su olor._

Me recluyo en el silencio de mi casa y para mi propio bien continuo con mis deberes, al poco tiempo tengo un perfecto diseño de el edificio de Shikamaru, aun su nombre me provoca un mal sabor de boca _¡lo golpee y él me golpeo que mas vamos a hacer!_

Me dedico largas horas a leer y trato de entender todo, trato de comprender todo lo que sucede en el libro y dejar que esa lectura se meta en mi cabeza para a si por un momento alejarla de mis pensamientos y simplemente seguir como era antes, _pero no lo logro_.

La puerta suena, acomodo mis pantuflas y camino hasta ella; es Naruto... trae esa fea chaqueta naranja y luce más enojado que nunca; sus mejillas están rojas por el frió o el enojo... en sus manos descansa una bolsa.

-Hola...- digo, el arroja la bolsa en mis manos y entra a la casa.

-¿En esto has estado estos días? – grita mientras levanta un libro de la pila del suelo. Llevo la bolsa a la cocina y saco un pote hermético con comida adentro.

-¿Estas enojado? – pregunto con cierta timidez, se que esta cabreado; parece un tomate a punto de explotar.

-¡ENOJADO! – Chilla – Enojado es lo mínimo Sai... ¡Estoy furioso y creo que me dará un ataque de nervios! – se deja caer en el sofá y pone su mano derecha en su frente.

Lo miro culparse, reacciono con rabia instintiva.

-¿¡Porque demonios te tomas todo tan personal!? Lo golpee si… y quizás me pase ¡pero ya fue!.. Demonios… _ya perdí todo mi progreso con Ino por eso_, he estado lamentándome todas estas horas aquí y que ya está hecho, si volviera en el tiempo ... lo golpearía mas fuerte – Grito , porque siento que debo hacerlo , Naruto no dice nada por un momento.

-¡Le rompiste la nariz y casi lo asfixias! _Demonios Sai_... ¿Que mierda te hizo para que le hicieras semejante daño? – se levanta y se pasea con las manos en su cintura, me mira fijamente con sus ojos enfurecidos - ¡¿porque recurriste a la violencia?! .. ¿Que está pasando en tu cabeza?.. Que sucede Sai – me mira casi con miedo – _ya no te conozco_.

Caigo rendido deslizando mi espalda por la pared mientras mi huesudo trasero toca el piso.

-Fue un maldito momento de ira...pero solo quería callarlo a golpes... no sé si son celos o es que me cabreo que me dijera aquellas palabras... o quizás es el maldito hecho de que lo odio por ser así... por haberla hecho llorar y quizás esta también el hecho de que _ella aun piense en el_… no lo sé, solo reaccione Naruto – hundo mi cabeza en mis piernas, Naruto se me acerca.

-Sai... ella te cambio... _ella te hace mal_, debes dejarla por tu propio bien...- me mira con comprensión, pero niego con la cabeza y cierro mis oídos a sus palabras.

-No puedo dejarla... no lo haré, mi felicidad depende de ella... – Naruto frota sus manos en su rostro.

-No Sai... es lo que quieres hacerte creer... ella no te hace bien y lo sabes, no te aferres a ella o a lo que te prometió, soy tu amigo… quiero que estés bien...- sus palabras viajan en mi cabeza pero entran y salen.

-Ella me quiere... quizás no como yo la estoy queriendo, aun así yo tengo la culpa... la asuste cuando golpee a Shikamaru... no quiero darme por vencido Naruto...- me quedo muy quieto porque estoy rogando no llorar.

Naruto solo inhala y exhala, es solo el silencio de la habitación.

-_Quien te viera Sai..._ – Hace una pequeña sonrisa – _Acabas de descubrir la otra cara del amor, el dolor._

Luego él se retira sin antes decirme que el pote hermético no es parte de la comida y que su madre agradecerá que se lo regrese.

_Lo dije una vez y lo repetiré; Aunque muchos no crean en este amor... yo luchare para demostrar lo contrario._

Comienza una nueva semana; las horas pasan así como los días... no hay cambios; fuerzo a mi maldita cabeza a concentrarse, mis calificaciones siguen siendo altas... Omoi sigue regalándome lollipop en las mañanas y Karui sigue diciendo que "me lo advirtió".

Solo la veo dos veces en una semana y en ambas solo sigue su camino y desvía la mirada , mi corazón se comprime con cada gesto austero que hace cuando pasa a mi lado , pero no la sigo ni la llamo , _solo la observo irse lejos de mi _.

_Es su silencio y el que me niegue la mirada lo que me está matando lentamente._

En la segunda semana no hay cambios, hago la rutina normal sentándome en la misma mesa de la cafetería y con la misma gente... ella solo está ausente; come y se va.

Normalmente Kiba hace comentarios graciosos pero nadie se ríe de verdad, todo es mierda y sonrisas forzadas.

Kiba se acerca a mí, presiona la herida en mi ceja que ya es indolora; el solo sonríe y me pregunta que cuando lo llevare a su casa o mejor ¡Cuando llevaremos chicas a mi casa! Respondo con monosílabos a sus gestos exagerados, el sabe que estoy casi demacrado por dentro y solo intenta animarme: _pero es inútil_, soy como un cuerpo vació.

Naruto sigue intentando animarme y por otro lado empieza a arrastrar a su novia cuando camina junto a mí; intenta que Hinata diga algo desalentador de Ino, pero Hinata solo se acerca a mí diciéndome que Ino se volvió un poco más seria y reservada en estos últimos días.

-Ella se ve como siempre… _bien_ – susurro a Hinata.

-Se ve bien... _Pero no lo está_ \- pone su mano en mi hombro y se va mientras su cabello se mueve como un manto de oscuridad en su espalda.

Estuvo aquel momento cuando los pasillos estaban desiertos y yo salía del baño de chicos con mis mejillas rojas y mis facciones pálidas; estoy nervioso siempre así que sigo a Omoi cada vez que puedo y el esta enseñándome mucho sobre la hierba y como fumar: es un asco pero es un vicio que ya tome, el punto es que ese vicio hace estragos en mis entrañas, quizás baje dos kilos y quizás ya no soy tan atlético como antes, quizás estoy verde todo el tiempo y _no me importa_.

Omoi me mira en ocasiones antes de darme el cigarrillo y lo dice, casi siempre pero no lo comprendo del todo; _La fragilidad de las personas no se mide en el tiempo que pasan firmes, se mide en los momentos en que la fragilidad los vence... Es porque han sido fuertes mucho tiempo_.

Creo que tanta palabra viene de sus viajes felices, pero me reconforta de cierto modo saber que fui fuerte por mucho tiempo y ahora soy un quejica de medio tiempo.

Ese día la vi; caminaba con sus tacones altos y llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, iba tarareando una canción con sus ojos cerrados, corrí detrás de los casilleros y la mire a hurtadillas mientras caminaba lento y confiada, entro al baño de chicas y luego salió con otro atuendo, camino en mi dirección mientras un audífono colgaba de su oído.

Salí de mi escondite y apoye la espalda en los casilleros, en una fracción de segundo abrió sus ojos y me miro.

_Quise decir algo_... ella entreabrió sus labios y se paro mirándome fijamente... _Quiso decir algo_ , pero luego bajo la vista y corrió lejos de mi .

Ese día sentí que aun podía haber esperanza a sí que solo sonreí mientras se alejaba_, mi corazón se ilumino con una ligera esperanza._

En la tercera semana veo por primera vez a Shikamaru desde la pelea, llevaba horrorosas vendas en su nariz y cuando cruzo con mi bandeja en la cafetería solo me miro con el rabillo del ojo y volvió su vista a su comida.

-Esta muerto de miedo...- susurra Kiba a mi lado.

-No. no tiene miedo, el solo no quiere problemas... – dije volviendo mis ojos a la comida.

-¿Sabes que tu vídeo tiene casi quinientas visitas? – lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Nos grabaste...? – el sonríe y arroja su teléfono cerca de mi comida.

Miro cada detalle y veo con extrañeza mi maldito rostro... pensé que tendría una expresión rara o alocada... pero me veo frió y calculador, mis movimientos casi precisos y mis ojos más negros que la misma oscuridad, Kiba se acerca y pausa un momento.

-Esa es mi parte favorita... cuando le das el cabezazo y ¡zas! le quiebras la nariz... ¡es tan extremo! –Grita con alegría.

Naruto llega y se sienta a mi lado, arroja su bandeja con firmeza.

-Kiba deja de animarlo…- dice enojado.

-Naruto... tu no estuviste ahí y te perdiste del mejor karatekunfuboxeoypelea callejera de todos los tiempos- Kiba sonríe guardando su móvil.

-Si yo hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar; hubiera separado a ambos sujetos y segundo; no habría apostado dinero...- Naruto arroja una bola de arroz a Kiba, este la esquiva.

Miro la entrada, estoy esperando verla hoy como lo vengo haciendo todos estos días.

**Hoy es diferente.**

Sakura entra primero, la pelirrosa lleva sus manos a su cabello como agarrándose la cabeza con ira, Ino esta mas atrás y grita mientras más lagrimas caen de su rostro , empuja con una palma a Sakura ; esta solo grita algo mas y la cafetería es un maldito circo que no tiene silencio y solo quiero pararme y gritarle a toda esta gente que necesito saber la razón por la que Ino llora ... pero solo la veo llevar sus manos a su rostro y derramar mas lagrimas , entonces se aleja corriendo mientras Sakura se sienta de golpe en la mesa de las chicas enojada y en silencio.

Mis manos rebasan mis costados, me quedo quieto, quiero alcanzarla mientras sus pasos se alejan.

Kiba y Naruto están mirándome.

-Que estas esperando… ¿una invitación? – dice Kiba con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ve tras ella, si eso hace que dejes de ser miserable… vamos,_ ella te necesita_– Naruto me empuja.

Antes que me dé cuenta estoy corriendo; atraco gente en la entrada y todos me dicen que "la rubia corrió a la azotea" corro más rápido mientras diviso las escaleras a los pisos superiores.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento el sentimiento cálido... tan violento y frágil, tierno y desesperado, eso que llama amor…bello como el día y malo como el peor del tiempo.

Corro más rápido mientras siento azotarse la puerta de la azotea y _sé que es ella._

Agachada en una esquina llorando mientras el viento agita las hebras de su pelo, llora mientras sus lamentos se extienden por todas partes, el viento y el cielo gris acompañan su pena… luce frágil.

Más frágil que antes, más bella… camino unos pasos; sus lágrimas son mías... Su tristeza es mi tristeza, camino mientras me mira con sus amplios ojos tristes, mientras el pelo cubre la mitad de su rostro, el medallón frió hace latir mi pecho, los nudos del amor infinito corren sobre mi piel…ella me mira y me llama con sus labios pálidos y la necesidad de un abraso en su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Ella es como la superficie de un lago, cambia con la más mínima brisa, se agita con el mínimo roce del viento; es impredecible.

Me recorre con sus ojos brillantes, como cristal empañado, me acerco seguro.

No es momento de titubear, es nuestro momento... el momento donde puedo ser un hombre; el hombre que ella necesita.

Empuño mis manos en mis bolsillos y bajo la cabeza hasta llegar a su lado, su rostro en sus piernas, el viento eleva las hebras de su cabello mientras me mira con el rabillo de ojo; no dudo... me siento en el suelo frió a su lado, hombro con hombro mientras el silencio nos envuelve, mientras sus lagrimas cesan.

-Sai...– Mi nombre en sus labios, eriza los bellos de mis brazos.

-Hola...- digo, levanta su rostro y me mira fijamente, sus mejillas negras de maquillaje.

-¿Porque me seguiste?...– enmudezco por unos segundos, cierro mis ojos y me muerdo mi labio inferior, mis manos se retuercen una con otra.

-_Porque creí que necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara_... – mi voz suena apagada.

Enreda sus manos en su cabello y lo toma en su peculiar moño alto, despeja su rostro y limpia con poco cuidado sus mejillas con el dorso de su chaleco.

-Es irónico... _porque de alguna forma quería que la persona que entrara por esa puerta fueras tu…_ – sus labios tiemblan, mi estomago se anuda en una sensación de nostalgia y miedo.

-Estoy aquí para ti… te dije que vendría cuando me necesitaras – sus ojos se abren y hace una mueca.

-¿Quién eres Sai?…- muerde su labio inferior, retira su mirada lejos de mí, se encoge como si me tuviera..._**miedo**_.

No puedo tocarla, esta queriéndome lejos... esta queriendo que desaparezca por donde vine, mi corazón se agita tanto que pienso que de un momento a otro de tantas palpitaciones se parará y me quedare para siempre en este frío suelo. _Solo y sin ella._

No tengo voz, con mi última gota de fuerza me levanto.

Pero ella atrapa mi mano y entrelaza mis dedos con los de ella, no me mira; su rostro esta fijo en sus pies, su mano sigue siendo suave y fría, se aferra a la mía con la intención de que yo no me aleje.

-Tuve miedo... miedo de tener tantos sentimientos por una persona que no conozco ni siquiera un poco – no suelto su mano, en vez de eso retomo mi lugar junto a ella, mi hombro rosando el suyo, su latente olor está ahí... cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la falsa sensación de que todo entre nosotros puede mejorar, _solo es esa falsa sensación_.

-No supe que pensar – continua mientras comprime mi mano , mis labios están cerrados ; solo quiero oír lo que sea que escape de los suyos –de pronto todos corrían al patio y gritaban con una euforia innecesaria _"le están pateando el culo a Shikamaru"_ – siento una corriente fría en mi espina dorsal – Yo pensé "¡Se lo merece!" entonces fui..._Pero jamás pensé que fueras tú_.

Lo dice como si las palabras se atoraran en su boca, su rostro entristece. Lentamente aflojo su mano y ella me mira; aquella mirada penetrante que infringe esa agonía interna en mí.

-No puedo retroceder el tiempo Ino... en ese momento sentía que lo tenía que hacer, no me arrepiento- no titubeo un segundo, porque no estoy aquí para pedirle que me perdone, estoy aquí enfrentando lo que e hecho..._las consecuencias_, aparto mis ojos de los de ella porque siento tanta precio que quiero gritar.

-Te pregunte quien eras... porque en aquel momento lucias diferente, quizás diferente es una palabra pequeña, tú eras otra persona..._pero ese es el punto_ – ríe, una risa superficial – No sé si este chico lindo y gentil que está a mi lado eres tu o aquel luchador inexpresivo que golpeo a Shikamaru.

Me mira esperando respuesta, no puedo callar para siempre; mi boca está seca pero trato de vocalizar algo, como explicarle que solo "mi autocontrol fallo "o como decirle que solo pensar en que el la pudiera poseer me enferma...sus labios tiemblan y sé que espera una respuesta verdadera de mi.

-Quizás pierda el control muy seguido cuando las cosas se traten de ti... no quiero lastimarte, nunca me perdonaría volver a ver esa expresión de miedo en tu rostro ... pero soy así – aferro su mano en un acto instintivo , la llevo a mi pecho donde mi corazón tiembla bajo su toque –Porque te quiero quizás haga tonterías ... y porque te quiero me quedare junto a ti aunque me grites que me vaya , porque este soy yo ... No soy perfecto y nunca pensé en serlo - Alzo la voz y veo mi expresión en sus ojos , el viento corre más fuerte y mientras el frió sopla no retira su mano de mi pecho.

Sus ojos brillan, el viento trae su esencia más cerca de mí.

-Yo... Aunque quisiera no podría mentirme y _alejarme de ti_ – cierra sus ojos y una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

Me pierdo en sus lágrimas pero tengo la suficiente fuerza en mí para levantar mi brazo y enrollarlo en su cuello mientras ella hunde su rostro en mi pecho y se aferra a mí con fuerza.

-Podemos ser amigos... podemos intentar estar cerca sin hacernos daño - reprimo el disgusto de tener que pedir su amistad cuando ella esta tan cerca, mis ojos queman, pero ni una sola lagrima aparece.

-Sakura dice que eres malo para mí; ah estado diciendo eso desde que te vio por primera vez -voltea su rostro pero no se aparta de mi pecho.

-¿Es por eso que llorabas? – niega con la cabeza.

-Tal vez un poco de eso hay... también está el hecho de que hoy es un mal día para mí y quise gritar... ella solo quería ayudar, yo solo quería que se callara.

A los ojos de todos soy el malo. Aun así no me importa.

-Los amigos suelen decir cosas así porque suponen que hacen lo que es mejor para nosotros... Sakura quizás quiere que tu estés bien, quizás quiere que te refugies en alguien que no golpee a tu ex novio… - hago una mueca.

Se aparta de mis brazos y sonríe, coge mis manos entre sus delgados dedos.

-¿Crees que algo como amistad pueda existir entre nosotros?- me mira fijamente, no puedo leer sus facciones.

-_Si...-_ las palabras casi inaudibles salen de mis labios.

Sé que la decepciono porque sus hombros y su rostro cabizbajo lucen inmensamente tristes; ella me quiere tanto como la quiero yo, pero _no quiero que sus ojos lloren_; no quiero ser la causa de más lágrimas por decepción, suspiro.

Ahogo mi voz... seré su apoyo incondicional mientras esa sonrisa se quede eterna en su rostro_._

_Seré su mejor amigo_.

Se levanta de forma rápida y coge sus cosas del suelo, me mira con una resignación en su rostro; tiene la decepción escrita en sus facciones, aparta unos mechones de cabello y los lleva atrás de su oreja.

-_Mientes_…- susurra – _Tu no podrías verme con alguien más_.

Me levanto asustado, la miro completamente en silencio...empuña sus manos.

-Se que golpeaste a Shikamaru por mí ... sé que él te dijo cosas sobre mí , después de todo a Shikamaru le queda algo de honestidad…- Siento los nervios bajo mi piel- No puedes verme con alguien más porque te gusto…- desvía su rostro levemente enrojecido hacia un lado – Y para colmo de los colmos tu me gustas tanto , sigues gustándome después de que vi tu ira en máxima expresión , sigues gustándome aunque pongas esa sonrisa vacía..._sigues gustándome aunque finjas querer ser mi amigo para no dañarme_ – vuelve su rostro enojado hacia mí y está a punto de gritar-¡No puedo ser tu amiga porque yo tampoco podría verte con alguien más!... ¡No podría perdonarme dejarte ir como si nada!.

Luce impotente y más audaz de lo que le he visto, parece ruda y su voz chillona entra en mi cabeza y explota como fuego artificial, desencadena en mí un alivio estúpido y tan deseado, la miro y me cubro el rostro con ambas manos mientras el sonido de mi risa lentamente resuena bajo mis dedos.

_La quiero y ella me quiere, a la mierda el auto-control._

-Sai... ¿te ríes de mis estúpidos sentimientos? – chilla y golpea el piso con su tacón e intenta correr.

Lo intenta porque atrapo su cintura delgada con mis brazos y la presiono contra mi cuerpo mientras río en su oído.

Se vuelve enojada con la intención de soltar mi agarre de su vientre, pero entonces llevo mis manos a sus mejillas y la beso como si fueran años de distancia; Rosando sus labios de forma rápida y precisa mientras este anhelo por ella sigue creciendo, _mágicamente todos los días malos se van._

Por fin hundo mis labios en la perfecta temperatura de su boca y ella no se niega a mi cercanía, comprime mi pecho con sus dedos y uñas, deja que nuestros labios se reconozcan otra vez.

Mientras deslizo mis manos por su cintura y la apego a mi cuerpo caliente ,sus pestañas cosquillean en mis mejillas , se desmorona como medusa en mis brazos _, la deseo tanto …_deslizo mis manos por su espalda hasta sus jeans apretados,mientras ella devora la poca inexperiencia de mis labios, pone su dulzura en mí ; la ambrosía es poca cosa comparada al dulce de su boca...el nervio desaparece por la locura instantánea de este momento, llevo mis manos a sus piernas y la levanto del piso ,sus piernas envuelven mi cintura, sus manos en mi cabello.

Muerde mi labio inferior con suavidad lo que manda una ola de calor a mi cuerpo, un avasallador sentimiento se aglomera en mi pecho.

Se aparta con su rostro levemente enrojecido, casi gime cuando introduzco mis manos por el borde de sus jeans tocando su suave piel.

-Demonio Sai… ¿Qué fue eso? - me mira con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que los mortales lo llaman _"pasión"_ – me encojo de hombros.

Levanta sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas, de pronto suspira y me mira con ternura.

-Quise hablarte aquel día cuando estabas en los casilleros – murmura- quería decirte que no me importaba nada ... que quería estar cerca de ti aun si eras una caja de sorpresas... _pero soy cobarde_ – me mira a los ojos y rosa mi labio inferior con sus labios.

-Eso ya no importa... – susurro.

\- llévame lejos Sai... llévame a tu mundo siempre y cuando sea aferrada en tus brazos.

-¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio? – digo.

-¡SAI! Acabas de arruinar el momento.. – se suelta de mis brazos y me da la espalda.

_-Entonces... se mía, solo mía _– envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura mientras su cabello cosquillea en mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no quiero pertenecerte? – sus palabras son fluidas, pero creo que conozco a esta mujer lo suficiente para saber que esta sonriendo, a si que deslizo mis labios hasta su oído y muerdo su lóbulo con suavidad, se encoja como si ese fuera su punto débil.

-Si dices que no... temo que no podría verte alejarte de mi otra vez ; así que solo escalaría esta reja anti suicidas y saltaría gritando …¡_sin Ino no puedo seguir!_ \- se vuelve y se lanza a mis brazos golpeando mi pecho de manera infantil.

\- _Solo quiero estar junto a ti...-_ sus mejillas están rosas.

Tomo su barbilla entre mis dedos, cierra los ojos a mi contacto.

-No soltare tu mano; ni en los mejores momentos y en los peores... _te quiero_.

_Si tuviera otra oportunidad de verte por primera vez te seguiría escogiendo mil veces.._

Caminamos de la mano por los pasillos, se suelta de mi agarre cuando ve a Sakura; ella nos mira con recelo y camina rápido mientras sus tacones suenan.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas…- susurra Ino, me mira y me da un beso en la mejilla mientras corre persiguiendo a Sakura.

No alcanzo a decirle algo como; te veo luego. Se va antes de que algo pueda salir de mis labios, pero no me importa... estoy muy feliz, lentamente mis mejillas se ponen más rosadas, siento la alegría en el pecho y algo caliente como fuego expandiéndose en mi ser; la extrañaba más de lo que me imagine.

_Ahora está conmigo_.

-Es tan extraño... casi lloraba hace media hora – Naruto aparece y desordena violentamente mi cabello.

-No, lo extraño es que este rosa... este tipo puede sonrojarse eso sí que es raro –Kiba golpea mis costillas.

-¿De qué hablan?.. Estoy perfectamente bien –trato de arreglar mi cabello.

Naruto abrasa a Kiba, este sonríe con malicia.

-Kiba... ¡Creo que es hora de nuestra canción!-Exclama Naruto.

-¿Canción?- Pregunto horrorizado.

-Tal como lo ensayamos – Kiba guiña un ojo.

Entonces ambos se ponen en la espalda del otro y comienzan a hacer disque sonidos de percusión, casi les creo su supuesto inicio de performa hasta que comienzan a cantar con una pronunciación extraña y atrofiada la canción más Gay del mundo.

-You change your mind/Like a girl changes clothes/Yeah you P.M.S …Like a bitch – Naruto entona con una desafinación evidente , se tambalea dramáticamente hacia adelante mientras Kiba ríe atrás de él y trata de bailar , porque la verdad se mueve como si sus jeans picaran, contengo la risa y cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho.

-Cause you're hot then you're cold/You're yes then you're no/You're in then you're out/You're up then you're down/You're wrong when it's right/It's black and it's white– Gritan al unisonó lo que hace que ambos rían, la gente comienza a presenciar el espectáculo con sus cámaras dispuestas.

Ambos se unen otra vez de espalda y gritan.

-¡You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes! – Naruto apunta con su dedo a mí y Kiba desafina mientras contiene la risa.

-¡Soy demasiado macho para esto!– grita, mientras corre a mi lado.

-¡KIBA DESGRACIADO! – chilla Naruto con las mejillas rojas, pero entonces se aclara la garganta y repite el coro con una voz seria y profesional, hace una reverencia al público con sus cámaras y luego agita su cabello de manera casual mientras las chicas gritan.

Veo a Hinata mirarlo entre la multitud con las mejillas rosadas, ella se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Eso fue tierno...- dice con su pequeña voz.

-Demasiado Cool para este mundo – sonríe Naruto mientras cruza su brazo por el cuello de Hinata.

-¡Entre en pánico! – chilla Kiba, limpiando una lágrima de riza contenida de su ojo.

-Creo que eso fue; demasiado gay para este mundo… no soy una nena bipolar ¿Además que demonios pretenden haciendo el numero gay del año?– mascullo.

-Fue nuestro plan de contingencia en caso de que te alegraras o de que estuvieras triste -ríe Kiba.

-Sirve para ambos casos – replica Naruto- si te dejaba igual la cantábamos –suspiro .

El timbre resuena por los parlantes, Kiba y Naruto de la mano de Hinata se alejan mientras tatarean otra vez la canción.

Alguien aplaude a mi espalda, es Omoi con su caminar de vaivén.

-Gran espectáculo, faltaron chicas... pero gran espectáculo- sonríe mientras aplaude con una emoción innecesaria.

-Para que sepas que hay gente más extraña que tu- él se encoge de hombros.

-Tenemos la tarde libre ... Al parecer Anko sensei quiso pasarse de poderosa y acabo cayendo en el estacionamiento sobre un millón de carpetas; en fin – exclama – Se torció el tobillo y no tenemos más remedio que descansar esta tarde.

-Es una lástima...- murmuro.

El mira hacia ambos lados y mete su mano en su chaqueta militar.

-Mira lo que tengo... – susurra mientras levanta una pequeña bolsa con hierva.

-_No quiero_… - mascullo.

Omoi ríe y guarda velozmente la bolsita en su chaqueta, me mira de un lado a otro.

-_Volviste con ella_...-dice con sus negros ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - murmuro, esta parte de Omoi me asusta; su lado perceptivo intimida.

-Porque para ti la hierba era un camino destructivo, querías destruirte... ahora no ¿o me equivoco?- Sonríe mientras sus dientes resplandecen.

Camino lejos de él.

-_Por esta vez acertaste_... -digo.

-Claro – dice el pavoneándose – Soy el mejor.

-Por cierto – digo – ¿Donde está Karui?

El se rasca la mejilla.

-De pronto aplico sus propios dichos en ella... ¿Recuerdas que dijo que las apariencias no importaban? – Asiento con la cabeza- pues esta con el amigo gordo de shikaingeniero… ¡Incomodooo!- chilla.

-¿En serio?...supongo que eso está bien ¿o no? ¿Su proyecto tridimensional era de ese tipo? - Omoi se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, hasta ayer yo pensaba que te amaba a ti... luego ella me golpeo y dijo _"No me podría gustar alguien como Sai, el es demasiado mental"_\- Imita el tono de voz de Karui en parodia.

-¿Que demonios significa eso? – enarco una ceja.

-Yo que sé... yo te echaba porras a ti, luego tu vuelves con tu rubia candente... la vida sigue y mi encanto no encanta- se lamenta y luego camina en dirección contraria.

-Te veo luego...- exclama y se va.

"Demasiado Mental" ¿se refiere a que pienso demasiado mis sentimientos? ¿Era eso una especie de bofetada a mi persona?"

Puede que eso se aplicara a mis sentimientos , por el contrario mi vida siempre fue espontanea , rara vez me arrepentí de algo que fuera una idea del momento , la gente solía quejarse de que hacia todo como si no lo pensara ; lo pensaba ... pero jamás me habían traicionado mis ideales y mi supuesta lógica.

Trato de imaginarme a Karui con el amigo gordo ; no recuerdo su nombre aunque sé que el apático me lo presento antes , aquel primer día cuando él era uno de los amigos de Naruto y no mi supuesto enemigo en el amor (¿eso suena dramático? ; soy algo dramático .. solo ahora me doy cuenta).

Camino hasta mi casillero y me impregno de perfume, Mis pasos me llevan hasta el frontis del campus donde me topo con esa fea y chillona chaqueta naranja de Naruto.

Esta sentado con lee; escucho a hurtadillas su conversación.

Lee habla.

-Entonces le pedí que me perdonara, pero ella se negó a mirarme... entonces me arrodille a sus pies y le suplique que era por amor y no por burla – solloza lee.

-Botar comida sobre ella no era una romántica muestra de amor lee, por otro lado creo que debes darle tiempo; si ella te quiere entenderá – Naruto le da golpecitos en la espalda, pero tiene una mueca en la cara que casi explota en risa.

Lee solloza más fuerte.

-Pero han pasado casi cuatro semanas...Le dije que creí que eso le gustaba a las chicas como le gusto a la señorita Yamanaka pero ella dijo que si me fijaba tanto en los demás que fuera directamente a donde estaba Ino y le tirara comida a ella ¿Esos eran celos? – exclama lee esperanzado, Naruto niega con la cabeza.

-No lo creo lee... Ino es diferente , es decir ; ellos dos son diferentes ... No creo que funcionase porque tu no eras Sai y Tenten no era Ino... ¿me entiendes?.

Lee asiente entre llantos, arruga su camisa verde pasto y se limpia la nariz.

-Entonces_... ¿Debo rendirme?_ – lo dice con una melancolía que hace que mis emociones afloren, Naruto lo mira con compasión.

-¡Acaso no eres lee! –Exclama Naruto de repente- ¡¿Que es esa mierda e rendirse?! Eso no es parte de ti…– lee sonríe – Ahora vas a ir y le dirás todo lo que sientes... y si ella te ignora; róbale un beso y si te golpea... ¡Grítale que ella se perdió a la mejor persona del mundo! – lee se levanta con su entusiasmo a flor de piel.

-¡Siii! – Exclama - ¡Lo haré!- chilla y sale corriendo mientras sus largas piernas esquivan a la gente y los matorrales.

Naruto suelta un largo suspiro y se pone el capuchón de su chaqueta.

-¿Ahora ayudas a la gente en sus líos románticos? – avanzo y me siento en la escalera junto a él, sonríe.

-Sai... ¡Estabas escuchando desgraciado! – chilla.

-Solo lo necesario... ¿Pero porque lo motivas a intentarlo? creo que una chica que te quiere no deja que te arrodilles a sus pies o algo así... – Naruto ríe y arruga los ojos.

-_Odio ver a la gente sufrir por amor_...- susurra.

-Lo dices como si supieras algo de eso…- mascullo, pero Naruto palidece y mira más allá, sus labios tiemblan un poco; esta claro, el sabe de lo que habla.

-A veces sientes que puedes superar un mal amor con la ayuda de otras personas...Tengo esa clase de pensamiento – jala un extremo de un cordón de un audífono y comienza a anudarlo con nerviosismo- La ame tanto que cuando me di cuenta que lo di todo... quise dar más y alcanzarla... ame tanto a esa mujer desde que supe que podía poner mi corazón al cuidado de otra persona– lo inunda la melancolía, sus ojos vidriosos con algo más que pena en ellos.

-_Sakura..._ – murmuro, el asienté.

-Sakura es y será siempre mi primera ilusión y mi primer sentimiento de dolor... la ame como supe y como pude; pero ella no me quiso ni siquiera en sus sueños – ríe mientras una lagrima solitaria resbala por su rostro – No quiero que me malentiendas... solo era muy joven y creí que ella era la única persona que quería, solo ahora me doy cuenta que ese amor fue doloroso y vació.

-El tiempo donde quería a tu amigo...-Digo.

-Fue ese tiempo ; éramos los tres ... pero la vida es irónica , ella quería a Sasuke , yo la quería a ella y Sasuke se quería a sí mismo ; me enamore de ella en el tiempo en que las flores se abrieron durante la primavera y ella corrió hacia ese bosque mientras los pétalos la rodeaban como si ese espectáculo fuera de ella , yo ame como ella era parte de ese paisaje en rosa , ame como creció y su cuerpo se torno mas femenino y mas agraciado , yo quería estar cerca de ella cada primavera y verla florecer como los cerezos ...Pero ella no quería; yo era el idiota tras ella y ella jamás miro hacia atrás porque Sasuke iba adelante... y solo eso le importaba... solo eran Sasuke y ella; Me quede atrás viendo como ella se alejo…_nunca me miro como yo la mire_\- frunce los labios y rompe el cable del auricular.

Sonríe mientras sus ojos azules brillan como la peligrosa profundidad del mar.

-Yo... No lo sabía – susurro.

-Bueno... Es algo muy triste y generalmente la gente desea abrasarme cuando les cuento la historia – ríe.

-Mis brazos están gelatinosos, temo que no podría abrasarte... – sonrío.

-Odio tu colonia, no me gustaría que te acercases de todas formas – golpeo su cabeza.

-Deberías odiarla... – mascullo.

-No, no podría odiarla por no corresponderme... Me gusta la libertad de poder elegir con quien compartes tu vida; eligió a Sasuke y el estaba como "Esta bien"quiero creer que el la hace feliz - además, golpea mi costado – Al final mi historia termina bien… Hinata me ama tanto como la amo yo...tal vez más de lo que me demuestra en sus caricias, por esa chica yo vivo y sé lo que es sentir que alguien te ama de verdad.

-¿Podrías decir que ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado?- sonríe abiertamente.

-Claro, ella es lo mejor en mi vida hoy y siempre.

La puerta de entrada del campus explota y la gente abandona el establecimiento, nos levantamos rápidamente mientras Naruto divisa a su chica, el la mira con ese cariño mientras ella le hace señas y se lanza a sus brazos; emanan la felicidad de una pareja que se entiende y se ama, los ojos de Naruto se pierden en los ojos claros de ella; los observo porque puedo sentir bajo la piel la sensación de afecto entre ambos.

Se despiden y se van caminando lentamente mientras sus dedos se enlazan en armonía.

Cierro los ojos cuando su esencia me llega y entra a adormilar mis sentidos, capto el sonido de sus tacones por sobre el ruido de toda la gente, llega a mi lado y se abrasa a mi espalda, sonrio involuntariamente mientras acaricio sus manos en mi vientre.

Pone una voz un poco más grave y seria.

-¿En qué piensas? – gira a mi alrededor, abro los brazos y ella se abrasa a mí.

-Es complicado – me acerco a su cuello y me quedo ahí mientras mi rostro toca la suave piel de su cuello –No pienso en nada concreto cuando tu llegas y nublas mis sentidos.

Se queda en silencio, cuando me aparto esta roja como un tomate.

-¿Dije algo malo? – exclamo.

-No... – Dice nerviosa- es solo que dices cosas lindas… es decir, nadie me había tratado así – se cubre el rostro con sus manos.

Tengo tantas ganas de hacerla feliz que no sé cómo empezar, solo son estas palabras que salen por inercia... eso le gusta, a si que solo me acerco y la abraso mientras ella se cubre la cara.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien especial para mí...- susurro.

-¿¡En serio!? – exclama como si conocerme más le diera cierta satisfacción.

-Vamos... Te presentare a mi compañera de casa – frunce su ceño, pero no dice nada más.

En el auto se muestra modesta, como si algo estuviera rondando en su cabeza y no pudiera expresarlo, hace leves monólogos del clima y luce distante.

-Ino... ¿Algo te pareció mal? – se sobresalta, está perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No, no sucede nada – dice con su rostro contra el vidrio.

-¿Te dijo algo Sakura?.. ¿Te pareció mal que te trajera a mi casa?- se queda callada un momento, luego me mira y me dedica una media sonrisa.

-_Todo está bien..._\- dice.

Es psicología mundial que cuando una mujer dice "todo está bien "es que todo está mal, comprimo mis manos al volante, mi corazón se acelera con miedo, la miro de reojo y al parecer está enojada porque comienza a ojear su móvil y durante los próximos quince minutos no me mira ni dice absolutamente nada; eso me hiere, pero no quiero hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua... todo tiene una razón ._esta actitud debe ser por algo_.

Cuando estaciono mi auto sonríe y camina delante de mí, casi escapando a pasos más largos, cuando subimos por el asesor; suelta su largo cabello y lo deja caer como cascada sobre sus hombros, lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco un lápiz labial, mientras el ascensor topa en el cuarto piso sigue sin decirme nada, mi paciencia esta por llegar a su límite; pero antes de que salga corriendo tomo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella, se sorprende y me da una sonrisa superficial.

-Esta es mi casa... –digo mientras de un golpecito en su espalda la empujo hasta adentro.

Le da una impresión general cuando entra.

Eh estado modificando ciertas cosas que le dan a este "cuartocasa" cierto encanto hogareño; compre algunos cactus que adornan el borde del gran ventanal, hay ciertos cuadros pequeños con imágenes de mi gata y está el hecho de que soy ordenado como una ama de casa.

-¿Donde esta ella?... – pregunta Ino con su voz seria.

-Ella... – miro a ambos lados buscando la gata, a simple vista parece no estar a sí que la llamo- _¡Carriee!_

Ino se encoge a mi lado y empuña sus manos, toco su hombro intrigado por saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, me mira de forma gélida.

-¡Vives con una chica! - exclama y se cubre la cara.

-¿Ugh?...Chica, es una chica, pero no le veo el problema –susurro.

-¿No le ves el problema?.. – usa un tono sarcástico mientras se esfuerza por no llorar, muerde su labio con tristeza mientras sus manos están en sus caderas.

-¿Porque te pones triste? – trato de abrasarla pero me empuja con fuerza.

Siento el cascabel acercándose y el gato corre en mi encuentro, me arrodillo y salta en mis brazos, Ino me mira estática.

-Ino, ella es Carrie y es mi compañera – Ino palidece mientras sus mejillas pierden color.

-¡ES UN GATO! – Exclama horrorizada.

-Teóricamente es una gata – digo, Ino se deja caer en el suelo.

-Era un gato…- dice en voz baja, me mira enojada – ¡Pensé que vivías con una chica HUMANA!– exclama.

-Insisto... Teóricamente es una gata y es una chica – digo mientras los ronquidos suenan.

Ino lleva sus manos a su rostro y ríe.

-¡Eh estado pensando todo el camino que vivías con una chica! ¡Realmente estaba celosa de un gato!... _Soy patética_ – frota sus manos en su rostro.

Me encojo a su lado; acaricio su mejilla, la gata gruñe y salta de mis brazos.

-No eres patética, solo creo que no me explique bien... Lo siento si hice que te sintieras incomoda-apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sai...Perdón por enojarme, soy una tonta... debí confiar que se trataba de algo así.

-¿Pensaste que vivía en la misma casa con una chica? ¿Porque compartiría mi vida con otra mujer? - sus mejillas explotan, luce adormilada –Sabes... Tengo un sofá... creo que deberíamos sentarnos.

Camina lentamente y se sienta con su espalda recta y las manos en sus piernas ,no se mueve ; me parece una muñeca de porcelana por un momento , me siento a una distancia prudente ; siento su piel erizarse y sus mejillas rojas , cierra los ojos mientras su pecho se agita , su cabello cae por su espalda mientras tengo la perfecta vista de su blanco cuello , tengo esta momentánea fantasía de arrojarme lentamente sobre ella y besarle mientras mis labios recorren desde su boca hasta su clavícula, entonces me mira y mi corazón se paraliza bajo la penetrante mirada.

-Quiero acariciar el gato... – dice.

-Es gata…- ella ríe.

-Para con eso Sai, me pone nerviosa que me corrijas sobre la sexualidad de tu gato- la miro a punto de decir algo, ella me cubre la boca.

-¡GATA! – exclama mientras ríe.

El felino se acerca cuando escucha mi llamado, nos mira a una distancia prudente, agita sus cola a ambos lados y sus peludas orejas toman ángulos verticales, olfatea el aire y lanza una especie de gruñido gutural que a mi parecer jamás había hecho, entonces es instantáneo, su cola se eriza y sus uñas salen.

Ino se levanta y estira su delgada mano con intención de acariciarla, siento que algo anda mal pero todo sucede demasiado rápido.

La gata con su cabello totalmente erizado salta sobre Ino de una manera que mas gato pareciera una bola de pelo rabiosa o un híbrido de león, atrapa la pierna de Ino y se engancha con garras y dientes, Ino grita mientras un reflejo de dolor pasa por su rostro.

Entonces velozmente tomo uno de los cactus de la ventana y se lo arrojo con fuerza a la gata en su cuerpo, instantáneamente el felino afloja su mandíbula de su presa, corre y se esconde bajo el librero, sus ojos azules brillan con cautela; me duele más a mí que a ella golpearla, el macetero se desborda de tierra en la alfombra.

Ino se queja con dolor a mi espalda.

-Ino, lo siento... Jamás había atacado a nadie – Ino se aferra a mi brazo y se sienta en el sofá, lleva jeans claros que lentamente se manchan de sangre roja, el espanto recorre mi rostro.

-Duele… - murmura Ino aferrándose la pierna.

Aferro su pierna con cuidado, pero sus jeans son muy apretados y es imposible ver algo.

Entonces ella se levanta del sofá y cojea un poco, lleva sus manos a sus jeans y comienza a desabrochar botón por botón, trato de volver la vista pero instintivamente me desvió solo un poco admirando la belleza prohibida; sus pantaletas son blancas.

Mi rostro estalla en color, Ino desliza sus piernas fuera de los jeans.

-Sai… necesito algo con que cubrirme – murmura.

Corro a mi habitación mientras cojo una manta y me cubro los ojos mientras ella la pone sobre sus blancas piernas desnudas, su cara se quiebra en una mueca de dolor y una lagrima escapa de su ojo derecho, presiona su pierna mientras me pide un botiquín de emergencias; siento miedo, rabia y frustración mientras rebusco en una encimera... ¿acabo de arruinar esto trayéndole aquí?

Me arrodillo a su lado, levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla, lento y suave mientras sus dedos pasan como un roce de una pluma sobre mi piel.

-Son cosas que pasan...no te sientas mal, solo es una mordedura- dice ella mientras sonríe.

-Si no te hubiera traído... estuvieras bien- Aparto su mano de mi rostro.

-Es solo que soy una chica y ella es una chica... Solo sintió celos – Ino sonríe con sus ojos cerrados.

-Me siento el doble de culpable ahora que se que te lastimo por mi culpa… - murmuro.

Ino hábilmente comprime su herida: tiene diversos rasguños, algunos profundos otros no, pero la mordida desgarro su piel y puedo ver la sangre más espesa recorriendo su pierna, Ino arroja un poco de agua y limpia con rapidez, luego venda y sonríe mientras su palidez es notable. No puedo apartar la vista de su pierna; como si una ola de ira se hubiera ensañado con ella.

Ino acaricia mi cabello, me pilla de improviso mientras lo hace lenta y paciente, sus dedos rosan mi rostro; desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios.

-No hagamos un drama de eso... estaré bien Sai, sonríe por favor – luego enreda ambas manos en mi cabello y posa sus labios temblorosos en los míos, siento el sabor salado de lagrimas en su boca.

Quiero correr al hospital pero ella sonríe y dice que estará bien mientras me da detalles técnicos y de reojo arruga los ojos "Eres hematofobico"pregunta "No, lo creo... no me he desmallado "ríe, suavemente y me arroja la manta en los ojos, luego siento su respiración y el sonido de la mezclilla deslizándose por sus piernas.

-Ahora puedes mirar..– dice Ino.

Me levanto y camino hacia donde la gata hace sonidos intimidantes, me agacho y la jalo de sus manos mientras trata de morder, camino al baño y la arrojo casi sin sutileza.

Ino exclama.

-Sai... ella es un animal, no tiene la culpa – aferra sus manos en su pecho.

-La culpa es mía... pero ella es parte del problema- Introduzco mis manos en mi cabello con fuerza.

Ino hace un esfuerzo de caminar mientras cojea hasta mí, sus mejillas rojas de dolor.

-Necesitas que te vacunen o algo...- la miro con timidez

-Iré... pero aun no – susurra mientras se afirma a mi brazo_**\- Sai… ¿Por qué no tienes fotos de tu familia?.**_

* * *

"Un espasmo recorre mi cuerpo, siento un frió anormal apoderarse de cada extremidad de mi ser, me congela como si una fuerza antinatural hubiera tomado el control de mi cuerpo, Ino se aferra con más fuerza, su calor quiere entrar en mi cuerpo pero el frió es más fuerte.

Trago mientras mi pulso se dispara; No hay fotos porque las fotos me recuerdan el pasado... estoy tratando de seguir hacia adelante, pero no he olvidado eso... no he olvidado lo que me produce la soledad. Estoy solo.

Debo ser positivo, ahora...la tengo a ella, tengo su cariño.

Era pequeño, solo recuerdo la calidez de Shin cuando ellos se marcharon y quedamos solos, no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, papa quizás olía a cuero y dinero... no recuerdo porque era pequeño.

El vino con un traje lustroso mientras entro por la gloriosa entrada de la casona , Shin decía que más de quince personas podrían vivir ahí , pero éramos nosotros dos y aquellas personas que traían comida y luego desaparecían entre puertas que eran muy altas para poder abrirlas.

Crecimos solos, como dos niños con todo y a la vez sin nada... nadie me acaricio..._ nadie jamás me dijo que me quería_.

Shin decía que las personas eran plásticas y conspiradoras, trataba de ver lo positivo mientras me arrastraba a sus travesuras incoherentes, él quería llamar la atención, el era la luz y yo solo lo perseguía temiendo a la oscuridad.

Entonces el hombre del traje leyó un montón de palabras sobre _"herencia, 25 años, patrimonio familiar, tutor legar sobre los bienes materiales" _era Danzo; amigo y abogado de la familia, estableció la casa como su reino y mientras los años pasaron yo le seguí temiendo, Shin solía asustarme en las noches sobre la verdad oculta bajo el misterioso parche en el ojo del tutor.

-El nos dejara sin nada...- murmuro Shin mientras se dejo caer en la cama, su cabello largo y alborotado, lucia pensativo; tenía 15 años.

-El quiere hacer lo mejor por nosotros... tal vez quiera cumplir la última voluntad de nuestros padres... – dije tímidamente levantando la vista de mi libro.

-Sai... eres demasiado bueno y confiado, el no te vera como un hijo; el solo quiere el dinero… lo sabrías si no te hicieras ideas falsas- se levantó de la cama y arrojo una almohada en mi cabeza.

-Muéstrame tus dibujitos... eso me calma – sonríe.

Tome mi cuaderno y se lo entregue.

-Esto es tan lindo...rupestre: pero lindo – luego corrió a su habitación con una sonrisa en su boca.

_Casi un año después_

Odiaba encender las luces de la casa por un simple vaso de leche. Así que valientemente estreche la linterna mientras iluminaba los pasillos con cuadros de pinturas caras.

Baje las escaleras mientras el miedo de la enorme casa entraba por mi cuerpo.

El anterior despacho de nuestro padre ahora con olor a tabaco y a licor desprendía una leve luz, Shin decía que él había infestado la casa a ese olor rancio de su consumismo de veneno caro.

Me acerque tímidamente mientras la luz era más potente, apague la linterna y escuche las voces.

-¿Jamás mostraras siquiera un poco respeto por tu tutor?...eres engreído y salvaje, encajarías perfectamente en la calle – Su voz agria, el fantasma del parche.

Me quede estático sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar, era pequeño para mi edad, quizás demasiado pálido y flaco "pero jamás débil "decía Shin.

Un valor intacto surgió de mí, escuche con atención y mire por la pequeña abertura entre las dos puertas.

Shin estaba ahí, tenía esa sonrisa y la confianza de un tipo mayor, dio un salto y se sentó en los caros sillones del despacho, subió sus pies y los limpio en el satín importado.

-No eres mi dueño, soy libre...tal vez tengas el control de nuestra plata - rió, luego golpeo los puños en el escritorio de Danzo- Pero jamás gobernaras mi vida... jamás seré lo que tú quieras... no eres mi padre, no eres mi amigo... _eres peor que nada para mí_.

Danzo rió, su mueca era despectiva; soplo un poco de aire espeso y hediondo en la cara de Shin.

-Tal vez tu no... Pero tu hermanito es voluble, moldeable a mi imagen... tiene ternura y bondad que se pueden quitar con el tiempo – Pude ver a Shin transformar su rostro en una ira insana.

_-Bajo mi sucio cadáver_... tu no tocaras a Sai, crees que la vida se solucionara con cambiarlo, pero déjame decirte una cosa- golpeó una escultura del escritorio y esta salto en pedazos en el suelo- Sai es más libre que yo... es inteligente y tiene un don especial que tu jamás conquistaras... el no será lo que tú quieras, porque tu no podrás cambiarlo.

Danzo palideció, pero se levantó y empuño su mano un momento, luego la planto de lleno en el rostro de Shin, la sangre le broto de la boca y por un momento contuve mis manos en mi cara para no ver y no gritar.

Shin rió, una risa extraña y loca.

-Piensas que el mundo puede seguirte si le arrojas dinero en la cara… no te seguiremos, cumpliré 18 y nos iremos... a los 25 volveré y te quitare hasta ese feo parche ¡viejo de mierda! – Shin se levanto, corrí velozmente hasta mi habitación mientras los escalones parecieron interminables.

Me arroje mi cama y me cubrí la boca tratando de no llorar como Shin me lo había enseñado.

La puerta levemente se abrió, fingí quedarme dormido con miedo de que danzo podría venir.

-Sai...¿estas dormido?– susurró Shin.

No respondí, no quería ver su rostro ensangrentado y darme cuenta de que fui un cobarde por no hablar cuando lo golpearon, siento la respiración de Shin quebrarse.

_El llora_.

-No podemos seguir aquí…eh estado robando cosas y vendiéndolas... tendré suficiente dinero en unos meces para irnos muy lejos –Acarició mi cabello mientras sus sollozos eran desgarrados.

El cambio lentamente...se volvió más perspicaz y paranoico; estaba cada vez más a mi lado casi como mi sombra, sus amigos se extrañaban de su comportamiento, el solo los reprendía con la mirada y hablaba poco, cambio su cama a mi cuarto, dormía cada vez menos... _me acostumbre demasiado a su cercanía._

-¿Porque te vas?...- pregunte mirando como arrojaba ropa a una enorme mochila de montaña.

-Porque todos insistieron en que debía ir, solo será un fin de semana Sai... volveré – se volvió y presiono sus manos en mis hombros, sonrió de forma cálida.

-¿Nos iremos después de que vuelvas?... –susurre.

El me abraso como siempre; rápidamente y fuerte, desordenando mi cabello y diciendo _"creciste mucho"._

-Nos largamos cuando vuelva Sai... es una promesa – levanto su dedo meñique y yo hice lo mismo.

_Fue nuestra última promesa._

**Nunca volvió, nunca nos fuimos, me quede solo... me quede en la oscuridad"**

* * *

-_Sai… ¿Que sucede?_ – Exclama Ino, lentamente la miro y trato de sonreír, pero mis ojos se sienten calientes - _Cariño..._ puedes decirme lo que sea pero no pongas esa cara...– su rostro esta triste y preocupado.

Eh estado sosteniendo su mano con tanta fuerza que cuando aflojo el agarre Ino discretamente la esconde en su espalda; sus dedos completamente rojos.

-No pasa nada…yo solo recordé algo pasado – le sonrío, ella me jala hasta el sofá y se sienta.

Trato de recuperar algo de compostura mientras tomo asiento a su lado, ella velozmente pone su mano en mi cabeza y me obliga a posarla en sus piernas, solo callo mientras ella desliza sus dedos en mi cabello, quiero llorar en su regazo, _no puedo superar el frió pasado._

-Estoy aquí Sai... estoy contigo, tu solo tienes que confiar en mi si necesitas que alguien te escuche – cierro mis ojos mientras su voz me tranquiliza, sus caricias en mi cabello son suaves.

-Gracias…- es todo lo que digo mientras cierro mis ojos y lentamente mis parpados pesan, sus caricias no se detienen.

Cuando despierto, estoy tapado en cinco mantas mientras un olor delicioso emana de la cocina, no me muevo. Veo como Ino pone comida en platos mientras se limpia en un delantal, su rostro luce concentrado y meticuloso, pone platos con cuidado sobre la pequeña mesa.

Me destapo y camino hacia ella.

-_Ino…_ – lanza un grito de espanto mientras suelta una bandeja de plástico con ensalada.

Me inclino, ella recoge lentamente la ensalada, nuestros dedos se topan... me mira con una sonrisa.

-Soy torpe... -susurra.

-Al fin y al cabo odiaba esa bandeja... no te preocupes – ella sonríe modestamente mientras arroja los trozos a un contenedor de basura.

Comimos mientras ella me cuenta cosas de su infancia , agradezco que de por si no toque temas demasiado personales y solo siga una línea argumental básica de travesura y juegos , no habla de Shikamaru; solo menciona levemente a Sakura , sus notas en la primaría , su gusto por los animales , sus preferencias de música , sus temores ; ella habla mientras presiona mi mano cuando reímos ; solo quiere hacer que me sienta cómodo y la amo por lograrlo de alguna forma , me alcanza su celular y me muestra fotos graciosas , ella es tan natural . Solo la miro mientras compartimos este momento especial... como si siempre ella hubiera estado presente en mi vida siempre.

-¿Te duele la pierna? – le pregunto cuándo recojo la vajilla.

-Solo un poco... estaré bien, solo debo vacunarme por las dudas, además es un gato casero y creo que tiene sus vacunas así que no hay riego de que me dé una infección extraña – sonríe.

Miro la hora, es casi la puesta de sol.

-Aún está en el baño…- Ino se encoge.

-Trate de abrir cuando te dormiste, pero temí que atacara otra vez – mis mejillas se tornan rojas.

-¡Ugh!.. Ino ¿no quieres ir al baño? – murmuro, Ino ríe.

-Tu vecina es agradable... entendió perfectamente cuando le explique la situación – juguetea con sus dedos.

Se levanta cojeando un poco y mira por el ventanal.

-El sol se va a poner…- susurra.

-¿Que hay con eso?…- pregunto, ella muerde su labio.

-Vives en el cuarto y último piso y no quieres ver una puesta de sol… eres especial Sai – ríe.

Camina hacia mí tambaleándose en sus tacones con su pierna lastimada.

-Para subir hay escaleras... tu estas herida, no tienes otra opción – me mira distraída, entonces llevo mi brazo a su espalda y me inclino mientras la levanto y ella se aferra a mi cuello, respira ahogada mientras camino afuera del cuarto y lentamente subo las escaleras con ella en mis brazos, mis extremidades queman pero no se lo digo, ella trata de no reír.

-Tienes la misma expresión que el día del allanamiento- Enarco una ceja.

-Porque recuerdas eso... fue el día donde supe que podría morir de adrenalina – ella ríe mientras subimos el ultimo escalón.

-Me gusta recordarlo... de hecho está en mi mente constantemente- la bajo mientras cruza cojeando la azotea.

La señoras tienden sus blancas abanas aquí, el viento corre frió y hace ondear las pulcras ropas lavadas, Ino desaparece bajo un manto blanco mientras veo su cabellera rubia aparecer por el otro lado, la vista es hermosa entre edificios más pequeños y otros más altos que este, el sol anaranjado despliega las últimas gotas de luz antes de ocultarse casi en su totalidad. Camino hacia Ino que se sienta en la peligrosa orilla de la cornisa, su cabello ondea mientras me indica que tome un lugar cerca de ella, niego con la cabeza.

-Temo a las alturas...- susurro incapaz de contener mi miedo, ella sonríe y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

-Está bien... solo pide tu deseó con los ojos cerrados justo cuando el sol se esconda- ella cierra los ojos por un momento; luego los abre – Yo ya tengo el mío – guiña un ojo.

La miro ,está expectante a la lenta caída del sol, tengo algunos deseos, pero el principal es permanecer mucho tiempo junto a ella; temo ser egoísta y pedir eso, Ino es audaz y sé que nuestros caracteres son totalmente opuestos, ella es bella y desprende colores por donde la mires, yo soy la sepia y el blanco o negro en este mundo... tengo miedo a las alturas y miedo a la soledad.**_ pero mi mayor miedo es que ella falte cuando yo mas la necesite_**.

Empuño mi mano libre en mi pecho mientras el sol lentamente se esconde y deja la ciudad sumida en luz artificial.

Cierro los ojos.

_Deseo que este amor por ella no muera, deseo la capacidad de amarla como nadie la ha amado, deseo hacerla feliz a costa de cualquier cosa... y deseó que jamás se ausente esa sonrisa de su cara._

Solo quiero que las cosas sucedan, anhelo que mis deseos a esta puesta de sol se cumplan, pero seré feliz mientras el destino me acompañe, hay riesgos en todo esto; pero quien dijo que sin riesgos en la vida no vale la pena vivir.

Se encienden dos luces tenues atrás de nosotros, el cielo se torna naranjo artificial y sin vida, las estrellas parecen muy lejanas y casi inexistentes, como un mito antiguo. Ino miera al cielo con cierta melancolía.

-Quisiera ver las estrellas...- dice mientras fuerza su vista hacia arriba.

Con cierto temor avanzo y me siento cerca de ella mientras comprimo su mano y trato de mirar mis pies.

-Es imposible apagar esta ciudad...esta ciudad no duerme...- susurro.

Entonces ella se levanta y me jala para que lo haga también, empuña su mano libre y toma aire.

-Gritemos en contra... tal vez nuestro grito se pierda en el ruido... quizás nadie lo escuche, pero quiero hacerlo Sai...quiero poder sentir que hice algo que ayudo a ver las estrellas – sus ojos brillan de emoción, le sonrió y presiono su mano más fuerte.

-A la cuenta de tres... -susurro, ella asiente mientras se concentra.

Quizás sea en vano, pero me gusta esta chica loca y gritare desde donde sea por ella si eso la hace feliz, el viento alborota nuestro cabello... y gritamos.

-¡APAGUEN LAS LUCES!– Grito.

-¡APAGUEN LA MALDITA LUZ CERDOS CONSUMISTAS DE ENERGÍA!... ¡QUIERO VER UNA MALDITA ESTRELLA!– Ino se aclara la garganta.

-Creo que mi grito se perdió en el tuyo...– río en voz baja, Ino golpea mi costado suavemente.

-Me siento mejor ahora que lo he hecho... estoy feliz, me gusta hacer cosas así cuando estoy contigo Sai... -sus mejillas se encandecen, golpea sus tacones en el piso y se abrasa a mi cuello mientras deslizo mis manos por su espalda- _Tú me das valor Sai...-_ susurra.

Nos besamos mientras el frió combate por entrar en nuestros cuerpos que lentamente se calientan en nuestro abraso, me besa suavemente, tal vez queriendo grabar cada momento en su cabeza, quiero pensar eso..._porque es lo que yo hago_.

Sus labios suaves siguen con el sabor a fresa, me abrasa como si en mis brazos encontrara refugio, desliza sus dedos por mi cabello mientras su toque suave me lleva a una locura animal.

Su boca es cálida y el vaivén en sus labios es único, explora y siente mi boca deseosa con la de ella, se ríe mientras muerde mi labio inferior, yo sonrió mientras nuestras narices se tocan y están frías.

-Es tarde... debo ir a casa - su voz pausada.

-_Quédate conmigo_...- mi voz un murmullo caliente en sus labios.

\- El tiempo es eterno, el cielo no se va a caer, la tierra no se moverá, quédate tranquilo... Me veras mañana y _siempre que quieras_.

**.**

**.**

**"**Recuerdo a mi primer profesor de Pintura; un hombre sabio y amable, usaba una boina bohemia y tenía una sonrisa permanente, quizás era un apasionado de la vida.

Creí que podría ser como el algún día; libre y haciendo lo que me gustaba.

Aquel día mientras pintaba mi primer bodegón de fruta le dije que no quería usar un color café y feo, el sonrió.

-A los cuadros hay que ponerle todos los trazos y todos los colores... o dejan de ser reales, lo primero es captar la realidad tal cual es, después si quieres puedes deformarla y cambiarla.

-Señor ¿Por qué tendría que usar el color si de todas maneras lo modificare luego? – pregunte aburrido, el se sentó a mi lado admirando mi pintura.

-Los cuadros deben tener todos sus trazos o los veremos deformados, por eso a veces las personas sufrimos de más... porque tendemos a cambiar la realidad, vemos lo que queremos ver y no lo que hay que ver.

-Señor... ¿qué tienen que ver las personas en esto? – el sonríe con amabilidad.

-_A veces las personas cometen errores... y esos trazos hay que saber pintarlos._

No lo entendí en ese momento, pero desde que Ino abrió el camino de mis sentimientos... Todo adquiere más sentido."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**A las personas que les gusta esto : lo continuare hasta el final :D**

**A las que no les gusta : Lo continuare hasta el final xD**

**.**

**.**

**-QUIERO AGRADECER A _RARIE-ROO 07 POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN SENTIR GENIAL_*w***


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy pensando en Sakura: no de la forma en que un chico piensa en una chica.

Trato de comprender a veces que no todas las mujeres son iguales y no funcionan de la misma manera; _Sakura es como una feminista gruñona y enojada_...veo en sus ojos un pequeño rencor sin fundamentos hacia mí, es extraño.

.

.

Nos besamos por un rato, casi diez minutos en los que nos dejamos llevar por aquel vaivén delicioso de caricias incomodas a través de los asientos delanteros, Ino me mira con esa sonrisita salvaje y loca que tiene a veces, puedo respirar con eso, el deleite frente al misterio .. El goce frente lo inesperado… rueda sobre la palanca de cambios hasta mis piernas y se enreda en mi cuello, me mira fijamente mientras su aliento tibio llega a mis labios.

Estamos afuera de su casa.

-Esa sonrisa tuya... tus ojos hablan... _me gusta mucho-_ se desliza en mi cuello, su cabello refleja la luz de la noche mientras descansa su boca cerca de mi oreja.

-Si te digo que solo sonrió porque te veo... ¿me creerías?- ella ríe y acaricia mi rostro.

-¡Oh Sai!...si te digo que te quiero cada día más y que me atormenta no tenerte cerca ¿me creerías? – Ríe sobre mis labios, ambos reímos.

(El sentimiento compartido está sobre valorado... es mil veces mejor querer y que te quiera esa persona, mil veces).

Es inevitable como el paso del tiempo , nuestros cuerpos unidos en esta distancia pequeña se calientan como el sol de verano (_Joder .. soy tan shakesperiano_) su boca sabe mejor a cada momento , exclama un poco cuando intenta acomodarse encima de mí , su pierna lastimada limita un poco sus movimientos , el volante del auto está en su espalda ; me pregunto ¿Como se tiene sexo en un auto?; es un tanto incomodo estar así , pero no nos importa demasiado, seguimos besándonos teóricamente en una despedida.

Sus labios están más intensos que hace un momento, desliza su lengua casi con gracia sobre la mía, es algo sencillamente irresistible, se detiene y enreda sus manos en mi cabello, su mirada seria y enloquecida de alegría.

-_Estamos cosidos por la misma estrella...- _susurra.

Me gusta el sonido de las analogías en su boca, sus ojos brillan incluso en esta tenue noche, nos quedamos suspendidos un rato, ella sigue con su cuerpo caliente sobre mí, me abrasa sin decir nada... _es una ternura inmensa, _pienso que estas sensaciones mi módico cuerpo no las soportara_._

Entonces ambos saltamos como si nos hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría "¡Auch!" gime Ino; creo que se lastimo la espalda contra el volante cuando brincamos de susto.

Fue un golpe fuerte, tan fuerte como si una roca hubiera sido lanzada contra el vidrio, pero no; Son golpes furiosos de puños contra la ventana empañada.

El corazón se me paraliza pensando en un furiosos señor Yamanaka con un arma de fuego dispuesto a volarme mi pene (¡_Oh señor, no por favor... aun no lo uso!_; _odio pensar eso..._) "¡Que demonios!" chilla Ino cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre.

Gracias al todo poderoso es Sakura, Ino ríe cuando boto un suspiro ahogado, Sakura nos mira casi horrorizada, lleva una especie de gorro con orejitas de gato, es muy mono y se ve un tanto pequeña, casi le digo que se ve muy tierna cuando me fulmina con una mirada asesinapsicópata que me hiela la sangre, me quedo callado.

Su cara tensa y gruñona habla.

-Te dije que venía...- dice, Ino que aun esta cómodamente sentada sobre mis piernas, pone los ojos en blanco y sus cejas se vuelven enojadas, abre la puerta del conductor y rodea el auto hasta llegar a Sakura.

Ambas se miran con incomodidad.

-Creí mandarte un mensaje donde claramente escribí que estaba con Sai...- Sakura cruza los brazos en su pecho, quiero decirle que cierre la jodida puerta que se mete el frió pero me callo cuando la pequeña nekopelirrosa me mira por el rabillo del ojo de forma gélida; le saludo. me ignora.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente importante para que estés aquí cuando vengo a hablar personalmente contigo...- Ino ríe , es esa risa sarcástica que tiene a veces , enrolla todo su cabello con sus hábiles manos hasta que le queda alto y en un remolino .

-Estas siendo tan dramática y es muy innecesario, no sé qué te pasa... pero ahora estoy con Sai y debes respetar eso – (¡Saz, en toda la amistad!) me sonrojo, son fácilmente sonrojable cuando Ino habla de mi como su principal interés.

Sakura me vuelve a mirar como si fuera un insecto en el parabrisas de su vida.

-Te espero adentro...- Se va, toca en el enorme portón de la casa de Ino y entra.

Ino se estira perezosamente, vuelve a subir y cierra la puerta.

-De pronto me siento odiado a muerte... lo peor es que no sé porque – Digo.

-No te odia; no tiene motivos, no te conoce...ahora hazme un favor– dice.

-Lo que quieras... – sonríe con malicia.

-_Esta noche sueña conmigo...-_aferra sus manos a mi playera y me jala hacia ella entregándome su pasión en un beso corto y fugas.

Ríe mientras corre puertas adentro y el tomate peinado se le desarma.

Es por eso que pienso en Sakura, no puedo quitarme de la mente sus grandes ojos rencorosos, me pregunto _¿Se puede odiar solo con ver superficialmente a una persona? _, no soy un mal tipo... creo que no son merecedor de tanta furia sin motivo.

La mañana pasa estresante y agotadora, ni siquiera Omoi se salva de los gritos de Anko sensei; su pierna está envuelta en una bota blanca de duro yeso, lleva una especie de pantalón holgado que barre el piso cuando camina cojeando, se mueve como si no le pasara absolutamente nada, da órdenes grita y golpea a la gente con su Cosmopolitan.

-Alguien necesita sexo contra el estrés...- susurra a mi lado Omoi.

-Rayos, ahora no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza...– Omoi ríe, Anko lo ve y se acerca lenta pero segura cojeando y arrastrando su pie de yeso.

-¡TRABAJEN O SERÁN MIS VOLUNTARIOS PARA LLEVAR TODO EL MATERIAL A MI AUTO! – grita con una voz ronca, enrolla la revista y nos golpea a ambos.

-¡Señora profesora, eso es bullying!..- exclama Omoi.

-¡CALLADOS!– exclama, se retira cojeando y murmurando en voz baja.

-Hoy esta mas irritable que nunca... ¿estará en sus días?- aparece desde atrás el feroz puño de Karui, este impacta en plena cabeza de su hermano.

-Omoi... deja de hablar estupideces , es claro que quizás tenga un problema y no pueda solucionarlo ... De forma que reprime su frustración en malos alumnos como ustedes...– La miro con calma , lleva los labios pintados de un rosa claro , sus ojos se ven agudos con el delineador , le sienta bien pero lo tiene bastante corrido .

-Te pintaste mal...- le señalo el ojo derecho, ella enrojece y saca un pequeño espejo de su cartera, Omoi suelta una risa ahogada.

-¡Karui tiene novio!, ¡Karui trata de maquillarse! – hace señas con las manos y se bufa como un niño pequeño, me saca una risa.

Karui nos fulmina con la mirada.

-¡POR LO MENOS TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE ME APRECIA Y SE PREOCUPA POR MI!- Agarra sus cosas y sale corriendo por la puerta, me siento horriblemente culpable, golpeo a Omoi en las costillas con mi codo.

-Sinceridad hiriente nivel; Sai...no te preocupes, _se le pasara_–Aunque lo dice como algo cotidiano, se que en el fondo sabe que la hirió.

Anko nos mira y se acerca.

-¡AMBOS AL TERMINAR LA CLASE SE QUEDARAN Y LIMPIARAN, LUEGO LLEVARAN MIS COSAS A MI AUTOMÓVIL Y TENDRÁN UNA SONRISA QUE LES ABARQUE DE OREJA A OREJA!... ESTA CLARO! –Ambos asentimos como idiotas.

De forma que perdimos quince minutos en limpiar , otros diez en llevar todo lo que carga diariamente Anko sensei ,Omoi se queja ; a mí me gruñe el estomago como si fuera a desvanecerme de un momento a otro , Anko se para en la puerta trasera de su Volkswagen azul y enciende un cigarrillo , su pie luce tenso .

-Listo sensei... ¿Algo más que podamos hacer por usted? – digo, Omoi gime aburrido.

-Pueden ir a la cafetería ahora...- dice, su voz luce apagada.

Omoi sale corriendo como si lo persiguieran, apresuro el paso.

-Sai... Espera un momento – Me quedo tenso, ella me mira con sus ojos casi cansados- No se juega con los sentimientos de las chicas, fue cruel lo sucedido con Karui...creo que debes disculparte.

-Yo no hice nada sensei, Omoi lo dijo – ella sonríe, saca de su bolsillo una naranja y me la arroja en la cabeza, me pega en la frente, ni me inmuto.

-Somos adultos... _solo es un concejo_.

Es extraño que tu profesora desviva sus frustraciones en alumnos... Es raro.

Corro a la cafetería, diviso a Karui cerca de los casilleros; no está sola...esta en los brazos de el chico corpulento, no se ve feliz pero el tímidamente le acaricia el pelo, supongo que debo disculparme luego, sigo mi rumbo por comida.

Curiosamente hoy todos están un poco callados; lee dormita sobre su mochila deportiva, Naruto y Kiba a mi lado, trato de comer callado y escapar a sus socarronas sonrisas en busca de chismes calientes; Solo quiero comer una vez tranquilo.

-¿Sabes lo que es irónico?– dice Kiba mientras mira con un tic en el ojo su móvil.

Me lo entrega; reprimo la risa cuando veo el titulo en pantalla: "_**Divos frustrados**_".

-Yo me lo tome con bastante humor – dice Naruto, saca su propio móvil y le da manito arriba al vídeo.

-No es justo, acabamos de sobrepasar en visitas la pelea de Sai... Dios ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?– se pone el capuchón de su chaleco y se esconde como una tortuga.

-Por lo menos ahora las chicas saben que tienes un lado sensible... – digo, Kiba niega con la cabeza mientras se desinfla como muñeco de aire roto.

Aparece ella por la entrada de la cafetería liderando un grupo de chicas; con su bata blanca de laboratorio y palillos en su cabeza, lleva esa polerita ajustada que se le pega al cuerpo pero que deja un poco de cintura descubierta, jeans ajustados negros y sus tacones altos, mira hacia todos lados y me ve... _Me encanta que me busque_.

Levanta su mano en un saludo y me guiña un ojo, es sumamente notorio, casualmente todos en la mesa lo notan, Kiba empieza a inflarse otra vez.

-A sí que... es oficial – dice Naruto golpeándome la espalda como un padre orgulloso.

-Depende de lo que quieras decir con oficial – digo escapando de los ojos curiosos.

-Es tu chica Sai... ahora todos lo saben – dice Kiba con cierta melancolía.

-Vamos Kiba, eres un buen tipo... cualquier chica va a quererte, no te sientas mal – Kiba sonríe.

-Hasta que eso pase tu vida amorosa es más interesante... ¿Cómo se lo pediste? – sus ojos chispean de curiosidad, lee se acerca por el frente, Naruto se apega a mi hombro.

-¿Pedir que? – digo, todos ruedan los ojos.

-Le dijiste _"Ino, me gustas tanto... Quieres ser mi novia_ "o "_Ino he llorado como idiota por tres semanas solo por ti..._ Quieres ser mi novia..." – Naruto habla en su tono teatral- Ah y mi favorita _..."No sé cómo caí rendido a tus pies ... Pero quiero que seas mi novia"._

-Estamos juntos, pero en ningún momento dijimos la palabra novia o novio... Eso es normal ¿o no? – Sorveteo mi soda.

-¡QUEEEEE!- Grita Kiba.

-¡QUE IDIOTA MAS IDIOTA!- Grita Naruto.

-No lo entiendo...– dice lee – están juntos pero no se comprometieron... ¿eso es legal?

Entonces soy bombardeado con repuestas que ni siquiera yo pedí, Naruto me jala de un lado "¡Sai eres un Idiota, como no se lo pediste!" Kiba del otro "¡Como no es tu novia, reclama el derecho de que es tuya con gritarle que es tu novia, lánzale algo de lo tuyo!... Mínimo goma de mascar...RECLAMALA!" me siento mareado.

Entonces este chico extraño se sienta en nuestra mesa, es Shino o como se llamara. Se saca las gafas negras de sus ojos y nos mira con atención.

-Las chicas necesitan estabilidad, es por eso que les gusta formalizar la relación; de modo que si son novio y novia ella se sentirá más segura porque serias algo como su base de confianza – todos nos callamos mientras este tipo habla.

-Shino... ¿Porque apareces de repente y eres tan raro?.. – dice Kiba, come un poco mas de pasta y lo mira aburrido.

Shino lo ignora, saca una revista delgada de su mochila y comienza a leer: Es una manga Shojo, Naruto se ríe.

\- ¡Por eso sabes tantas cosas de chicas! – exclama emocionado señalando la delgada revista.

Shino que tiene una mirada fuerte sonríe, solo una curva en sus labios.

-No, tengo una novia hace años y esas cosas me las enseño ella – todos nos callamos.

-¡Tú no tienes novia, Tienes bichos... de eso un montón! – exclama Kiba.

-Que ustedes inmaduros no sepan lo que es tener una relación adulta no significa que este inventando una novia.

Se levanta con una actitud relajada y se va con su revista rosa.

-Es sabio... y sabe de bichos, creo que sus palabras deben considerarse... –digo.

-No le creo nada... tal vez solo quería desmentir el hecho de que solo ama a sus bichos –Naruto luce pensativo.

-Cambiemos el tema...- Kiba luce cabreado.

Supongo que el hecho de no tener novia le afecta más de lo normal, sigue bebiendo largos tragos de jugo, luego coloca los audífonos en su oído y la música se siente.

-_El vuelve...-_ masculla Naruto.

Lo miro interrogante, mira su teléfono con temblores en su mano; luce casi extasiado.

-¿Que dices? ...- Naruto se gira hacia mí, tiene una sonrisa que le abarca toda su cara, golpeo a Kiba, este lo mira desinteresado.

-¡SASUKE VUELVE!...- Chilla Naruto.

Kiba se atraganta con su jugo, se acerca a mi...habla muy bajo y misterioso.

-_Finge condenada demencia_...- Susurra, su cara seria.

Naruto comienza su monologo de chico realmente entusiasmado, habla con lee y este mueve la cabeza como si le importara bastante poco lo que significa la vuelta de Sasuke Uchiha "¡Nos reuniremos todos y haremos una fiesta épica!"Exclama Naruto, lee asiente de mala gana "Claro, eso será genial" me identifico con lee, me importa un pepino el regreso de Sasuke, Kiba me jala del brazo llamando mi atención (Este tipo siempre está tirando de mi ropa).

-Sígueme la jodida corriente...- dice, mira a ambos lados, come su postre de frutas de dos bocados y hace una mueca sonrisa; demasiado fingida.

-Sai, viste Ridículos ayer... ¡Por dios, no puedo creer que ese tipo loco se lanzó encima de los cactus, fue realmente gracioso! – el golpea mi costado, Naruto nos mira con interés.

Estoy por decir " Oh Kiba , no sé de que hablas ...la última vez que encendí el televisor fue para jugar lego Stars Wars , veo las noticias en Internet como cualquier desgraciado de hoy en día" pero sé que es estúpido decir algo así cuando me pide que le siga la corriente .

-Claro... Eso debió doler – digo , mi voz se atora de una manera estúpida cuando digo o trato de decir mentiras.

-¿Me están escuchando? Acabo de decir que por fin Sasuke regresa y ustedes no han comentado nada...- Entona Naruto, Kiba se levanta.

-Nos vemos después chicos, tengo cosas que hacer primero… -dice , toma sus cosas y me jala otra vez– ¿vienes conmigo Sai?- pregunta.

Soy un curioso de primera, así que me trago la sopa de una bocanada y lo sigo "¡No olviden que debemos planear cosas! ¡Nadie se puede perder esta fiesta! "exclama Naruto, lee nos mira con una especie de suplica pero se queda al lado de Naruto fingiendo tragarse todo lo esté chilla.

Cruzamos mientras Kiba bordea las mesas, lleva esta playera que lo hace ver cool, tiene brillantes y un enorme tigre naranjo en la espalda, estoy queriendo poner mi dedo y sacarle los brillantes con las uñas (suelo tener esta clase de ideas estúpidas a veces)

El se detiene, me estrello de lleno en sus omóplatos, froto mi nariz; es curioso...la gente se ríe con ganas.

Veo a Ino mirándome distraída.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, está a dos mesas y se levanta caminando en mi dirección, esta sonriendo... su sonrisa ilumina la habitación o mi mundo... me duele bastante la nariz.

Kiba balbucea, miro por encima de su hombro; la chica bonita que golpeo el atlético trasero de lee esta adelante, Kiba se sonroja y no dice absolutamente nada.

Me aparto un poco, el olor a frutos rojos llega a mi lado.

-Hola... ¿Cómo está tu pierna? …- ella sonríe y me besa, dando un saltito y aferra sus manos a mi pecho.

Junta su bella boca con mis pálidos labios en medio de toda esta gente desconocida , la rodeo con mis brazos mientras se abrasa a mi cintura , sus tacones son un poco más bajos hoy a sí que tiene que levantar sus ojos para mirarme

\- Estoy bien… de alguna forma no duele si dejo de pensarlo – sonríe, tiene una manzana roja en su mano, la mete en mi bolsillo -¿Como estas tu?

-Me duele la nariz, fuera de eso quiero sacarle los brillantes a la camiseta de Kiba... No me siento demasiado brillante hoy– ella ríe, las chicas de la mesa la llaman, ella les sonríe de mala gana.

-Sai, tu siempre tan franco con tus respuestas...Tengo planes para ti y para mi esta noche, te veré luego - pone esa sonrisa coqueta que hace que sienta adrenalina en mis venas.

Me abrasa una última vez hasta que suelta mi mano y se va de regreso, tengo estas miradas sobre mi ¿Es tan extraño que un tipo tan común como yo tenga una chica como ella? Kiba sigue formulando monosílabos y sonriendo como idiota.

_ (Oh amor, virus que crea idiotas… asumí mi idiotez hace mucho)._

Me acerco hasta ellos.

"Te ves bien... es decir... siempre te vez bien, pero hoy más que nunca... bueno más que ayer... pero menos que mañana "dice Kiba, su sonrisa embobada _(¿Eso fue una especie de adulación?)_ "Si Kiba... pero ahora estoy apurada ... hablamos luego "ella se va, pasa por mi lado y sonríe de una forma cordial, sus ojos son tan cafés pero se ve un iris de miel, sus mejillas redondas y cabello castaño la hacen ver cálida, miro a Kiba que me indica que lo siga, luce desinflado otra vez.

Salimos y caminamos en silencio.

-¿Porque no le dices que la quieres?…- El salta como si le hubieran puesto electricidad en el trasero.

-_**¡OH POR DIOS NO! **_– Me tapa la boca, mira a ambos lados y me suelta.

-Deberías... tal vez ella te quiere – El sonríe en una mueca.

-Temo al fracaso Sai , no soy un sincero como tú ... me acobardo fácilmente , no quiero vivir con el rechazo – Solo falte que llore y una nube negra se pose en su cabeza; odio su actitud pesimista , es un gran tipo …un poco pervertido y habla demasiado , pero es un gran tipo.

-¿Es que no tienes huevos?..- el me golpea en las costillas.

-¡Somos hombres, no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos!...¡Hablamos de fútbol , sexo y mujerzuelas!…- grita de repente.

-Entonces hablemos de sexo… ¿es que no tienes pene?- Una venita aflora en su sien, cierra los ojos y me golpea otra vez en mis costillas.

_-¡SAI, NO SEAS CABRÓN Y __CÁLLATE_! – chilla enrojecido, me simpatiza bastante.

Caminamos inconscientemente hasta la entrada del campus, el aire cálido de mediodía entra y se cuela lentamente por la entrada, nos sentamos en la escalerilla, las baldosas aun están frías pero nos sentamos de igual forma.

-Entonces hablemos del señor Sasuke Uchiha...- digo de pronto.

Kiba toma una bocanada de aire, los brillantes en su camiseta me desconcentran.

-Tengo dos puntos respecto a ese tema – enumera con los dedos – Primer punto: fue casi trágico vivir a la sombra de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Como así?

-Todas lo amaban... Dios ¡Era como verlas caer con sus gestos!... porque el tipo era corto de palabras...¿sabes lo irónico de todo?… las chicas; chicas que amaban cada gesto despectivo de el… es estúpido, yo me pregunto _¿¡Porque aman a los tipos que podrían barrer el suelo con ellas!?_ Eso me irritaba... y me sigue irritando – se aclara la garganta e imita el tono de una chica con gestos y todo – _"Kiba... tu... tú podrías entregarle esto a Sasuke-kun"_o _"Kiba... tú podrías decirle de mis sentimientos a Sasuke- kun"_ y yo me quedaba con un montón de cartitas perfumadas dirigidas a él… ¡_NI SIQUIERA ERA CERCANO A EL!_ – exclama.

-Pero…en ese caso deberían irritarte las palabras de las chicas, no el tipo en sí – digo, Kiba lanza una risa sarcástica.

-Ese es el segundo punto: el tipo es un cretino de primera, no solo porque yo no le toleraba… nos miraba mal, era grosero, impuntual, no sonreía, no toleraba el humor… en realidad creo que solo a Naruto le agradaba.

-¿Cómo pudo teóricamente apreciar a una chica si era una especie de roca?..- Kiba se rasca la barbilla.

-En principio era una disputa de todas, la gran mayoría lo amaba... por no decir todas; incluso Ino –Me sorprendo, el ríe – no sé cómo paso pero de un tiempo a otro Sakura consiguió su afecto, se juntaron y el siguió siendo igual... Sakura al parecer era más feliz.

Toco mi bolsillo que esta ovalado, saco la brillante manzana roja que me dio Ino y le doy un mordisco, Kiba me mira con hambre. Le doy la mitad.

Es dulce y esta deliciosa... ¿Sera el amor lo que hace que mágicamente todo sepa mejor?..Pensamientos de un sentimental... _Yo solía ser realista._

-¿Y este tipo se fue hace casi tres años y ella aún lo espera?- Kiba se encoge de hombros, como si ese chisme no fuera interesante.

-Sakura era odiosa y la eterna enamorada de Sasuke, supongo que un pez gordo como ese una vez cazado no se suelta, ni siquiera si eres un pescador por deporte- Ambos reímos.

Habla de pesca deportiva...no tengo idea de eso pero supongo que compara al tipo con una especie de trofeo, si lo piensas así es bastante gracioso.

-¿ODIOSA? ¡KIBA DESGRACIADO!... PARECES UNA VIEJA CHISMOSA HABLANDO DE LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!– Kiba palidece.

Imaginen algo peligroso, por ejemplo a lo que le temes... una araña o una serpiente , ahora fusiónenlo con una Sakura que parece sacada de un libro de Lovecraft, sus manos empuñadas y chispas brillantes de ira en sus ojos; lleva jeans y zapatos cómodos , lo que me preocupa de alguna forma; si corremos nos atrapara.

Kiba ríe y le hace una sonrisita que lo hace ver ligeramente inocente...luego se para dramáticamente y sale corriendo como si fuera flash, me deja solo el desgraciado.

-¡YO NO HE DICHO NADA! – Exclama mientras corre fuera de mi vista.

Sakura dirige su mirada de odio a mí.

-Hola Sakura…- trato de sonar casual, no funciona.

-¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA A TI MI VIDA?! –Grita y chilla, explota como si lo único que quisiera hacer es gritarme.

-Realmente no hablábamos en particular de ti, el tema que tratábamos era Sasuke Uchiha.

Le doy una mordida a mi manzana, eso la pone increíblemente mas furiosa.

-¡NO SE QUIEN TE CREES TU!.. "_SUJETO "_… ¡PERO NO TOLERARE A TIPOS COMO TU EN MI CAMINO! – La miro con seriedad, no puedo ver otra cosa que no sea una mujer loca e histérica frente a mí.

¿Porque condenados demonios me odia tanto?

-Escucha , no creo conocerte y tu a mi tampoco... de forma que no tienes derecho a gritarme ni a reclamarme mucho ... tenemos a Ino en común y yo la quiero bastante ... me gustaría que pudieras calmarte y hablar pacíficamente , ella es importante para mí ... _debes respetarlo_ _si eso es lo que te molesta_ .

Me mira, estoy deseando que no habrá la boca y grite, pero hace este gesto despectivo con los labios , sus ojos son tan desconfiados... Sigue mirándome como insecto.

-No confió en ti...– dice.

Me rodea como si yo fuera una presa o algo así (tengo poca carne si lo que desea es comerme... no sé porque hoy me siento tan estúpido) por lo menos deja de gritar.

Estoy por decirle que la verdad no me interesa mucho si yo le agrado o no, pero es una chica y de por si es un ser complicado y lleno de sentimientos femeninos... no puedo decir mucho.

-¿Exactamente que te desagrada de mi?– pregunto.

Creo que le inquieta que este comiendo mientras me mira con sus ojos chispeantes, levanta su mano y golpea mi mitad de manzana, esta rueda por el piso y va a parar a los pies de alguien.

_Ya me cabreó._

-¿Crees que puedes protegerla?... Aparecer de la nada y convertirte en la persona que ella necesita... pero no, soy su amiga y sé lo que le conviene... _ese no eres tu- _Flexiona sus manos, tiene este aire de sabionda que me molesta.

Sigo mirando el triste bocado de manzana que me quedaba... miro a Sakura... de alguna forma sé que tengo este tipo de mirada inquietante, me acerco a ella y le susurro muy cerca de esos ojos tristes.

-_Eres fea..._

Camino hacia adentro, azoto la puerta en mi espalda por si me sigue, obviamente lo hace gritando por el pasillo "_¡Eres un desgraciado, quien te crees diciéndome fea!_ " _"¿Sabes que eres idiota? te crees el mejor porque hablas en un ligero tono más educado que los demás _"_"Puedes decir algo sin ser tan sarcástico"_ tengo su voz en mi cabeza, estoy muy enojado.

Siento el deseo de decirle algo como "Porque no comes maquillaje para ver si así eres más linda por dentro "pero solo me muerdo el labio y tarareo algo para no explotar.

El timbre suena por los parlantes, subo las escaleras de caracol perdiéndola.

Veo a Ino: está cerca de un salón con tres personas más, me ve y se acerca.

-¿_Que pasa si digo que me desagrada Sakura?_...- Ino se sorprende, toma mi mano y camina conmigo.

-Sería terrible, de alguna forma ella es mi mejor amiga y tu eres la persona que está junto a mi... sería estúpido si se pelearan, no podría elegir un bando en una pelea innecesaria...- se pone triste, sus ojos casi brillantes.

-¿Te dijo algo malo? – me encojo de hombros.

Pone sus manos frías en mis mejillas y me obliga a mirarla.

-Ella es obstinada, de alguna forma solo piensa en que yo soy pésimo para ti, creo que es bastante obvio que siente celos sobre esto... tú estabas sola y ella estaba sola... pero Sasuke regresa, no debería ser tan agresiva conmigo. _Ahora ninguna de las dos estará sola_.

-_Eres tan dulce_...un momento... ¿Sasuke regresa?

-Eso es lo que dijo Naruto... – me acerco a ella y pongo mi frente en su hombro.

Su olor y calor es tan tranquilizador.

-Ya veo, bien por ellos...- lo dice como si no le importara demasiado.

Toma mi mano y caminamos juntos de regreso a nuestros salones.

-Vamos... Donde está la sonrisa... sé que está ahí.

-Se fue de vacaciones... – me da un beso intenso, sonrió inconscientemente.

-_Sabía que aun la tenías_.

Cuento los minutos mientras las horas pasan, Karui se mantiene en silencio; deslizo una pequeña tarjeta con un dibujo de ella sonriendo "_Odio que las chicas lloren, lo siento si fui estúpido... solo ahora estoy poniendo más atención en los sentimientos de los demás, perdón"_ se lo entrego, luego ella sonríe y me da una nota en un pedazo de cuaderno "Gracias por no ser un cretino ".

Corro hasta los casilleros, Algo de perfume y camino hacia la entrada.

-No puedo tolerar tu olor...- Naruto se cubre la nariz y camina junto a mi; carga un montón de carpetas y libros.

-Admite que es envidia de mi perfume...- el niega con su cabeza.

-Te digo un chiste...- dice entusiasmado- Cuando una persona ayuda a un criminal antes de cometer un crimen, le llamamos cómplice. Si le ayuda después de haber violado la ley, le llamamos abogado.

-Eso no es un chiste, es la verdad... – el se arruga como pasa.

Ino está en la entrada; me sonríe y levanta sus manos, acomoda un cabello atrás de su oreja e inconscientemente muerde su labio, es preciosa; Naruto me empuja, creo que últimamente me quedo embobado con su presencia.

-¿Nos vamos?- dice, esa sonrisa suya.

-Claro ¿quieres conducir? ...- agito las llaves, ella la toma.

Ino mira sobre mi hombro, Sakura aparece; otra vez lleva ese gorro de gato que le asienta a su cara gruñona.

-Saku, ¿te vas con nosotros?..- me pregunto qué pasa por la loca cabeza de Ino, sin embargo comprimo su mano y dirijo mi vista fuera de Sakura.

-NO…– Lo dice de una forma rotunda y enojada.

_Estoy muy harto de todo esto_.

Suelto la mano de Ino y me pongo al frente de Sakura, tiene esta contextura delgada y plana que hace que se vea como de dieciséis... es como pelear con una niña, me mira con resentimiento.

-Sasuke regresa ¿Es que eso no basta? ... estarás con él y yo estaré con Ino, seremos todos condenadamente felices, ódiame todo lo que quieras aunque no tengas fundamentos... pero hazlo en silencio – le sonrió, esta mueca sonrisa mía – vez esto...– apunto a mi rostro – Es una cara falsa, póntela a diario y veras como haces felices a los demás.

-¡Sai... eso fue estúpido! no le digas cosas así...-Ino corre hacia Sakura y la abrasa.

Sakura esta absorta, sus ojos tan tristes comienzan a lagrimear sobre el hombro de Ino... la hice llorar, me siento ligeramente mal.

Es la irónica verdad la que la hiere.

-¿El regresa?.. ¿_Como todos lo saben menos yo?_... – Sakura llora y gime.

-Cariño... ¿Como demonios no te lo dijo? ¿Acaso no te habla o no se contacta contigo? ¿Que mierda de relación tienen ustedes?..- Dice Ino con impotencia, ella es más directa de lo que pensé.

-_Hace... s...emanas...que el...no...me habla ..._-Dice Sakura entre sollozos.

Permanecen juntas casi diez minutos de los que yo como estúpido me quedo parado mientras ellas lloran , gritan y se lamentan por la falta de tacto de este tipo " Creo que es un cretino que no se merece lagrimas " para mi condenada suerte lo digo en voz alta .

Me callo con las miradas acusadoras de ambas.

-Solo déjenme en mi casa...- es lo único que formulan los labios de Sakura.

Cuando me detengo en su casa corre como si fuera llevada por fuerzas invisibles, Ino se baja y corre cerca de ella, se abrasan por otros diez minutos y luego continuamos.

-¿Siempre eres tan directo?..- dice Ino.

No parece enojada, solo esta absorta por mi falta de sensibilidad con las demás chicas.

-Siempre...- respondo.

-¿Crees que eso está bien.?..- pregunta otra vez.

-Ser directo significa tener seguridad al hablar con elegancia y altura, tratando de no ofender, pero todos somos diferentes, tenemos diferentes valores, principios, sentimientos, sensibilidad, educación y no podemos saber de antemano como reaccionara la otra persona. Estoy trabajando en la sensibilidad en mis palabras para no ofender o lastimar... ¿si está bien o mal?, la reacción de la persona a la cual me dirija lo determinara.

Ino se ríe, es melodioso escucharla después de diez minutos de llanto de Sakura.

-_Estás loco Sai._

-¿Estas enojada por lo que dije? ...- doy vuelta en una curva, solo tres cuadras y la casa de Ino.

-Algo... pero no es para tanto... Estoy enojada con Sasuke, Sakura ha dado todo en esta relación... Sasuke es un idiota de lo peor , jamás vi que le diera tan solo una caricia afectuosa.

-Quizás en la intimidad era afectuoso...- Ino se sonroja, yo también lo hago.

-Sai eres un pervertido...- sonríe con malicia.

Me detengo unos metros fuera de la visión de los ventanales de la casa Yamanaka, aun hay luz de día a sí que solo juntamos nuestras manos en nuestras eternas despedidas.

-¿Te paso a buscar?- ella asiente.

-Quiero bailar contigo...- río, ella esta seria.

-Te advierto que no soy exactamente bueno bailando...- agita sus pestañas y me dedica una mirada sugerente.

-_Seré tu maestra...-_ acerca sus labios a mi cuello, las corrientes eléctricas me invaden.

-¿Ugh? A las ocho- digo, enredo mis dedos en su suave cabello mientras me besa el cuello de manera tentadora.

-Hmm si, a las ocho...- Dice, desliza su lengua por mi cuello y se aparta, sonríe con su boca sexy.

-¿Por qué me tientas de esa manera mujer? – ella explota en una risa alocada, yo sonrió totalmente sonrojado.

"¿En qué momento todo esto se volvió así de atrevido?.. Me siento en el Paraíso"

-_No lo sé, me gusta... me gustas tu, me gusta sentir que me puedes tomar aquí y simplemente tus valores y moral no te dejan...-_ Tiene un sonrojo mínimo.

-Eres una chica mala... muy mala, además estamos casi al frente de tu casa.

Le tomo el cuello y me deslizo en su boca, me gusta tanto ella que ya no sé ni cómo desearla.

-Los chicos buenos no besan así...

-Claro que si...

Llego a casa, limpio los desechos del gato... la acaricio mientras está en la ventana tomando sol, mirar a los gatos es sentirse mejor, porque ellos saben que las cosas son como son. No hay por qué entusiasmarse y ellos lo saben. Por eso son salvadores de personas tristes, en apartamentos tristes, comiendo solos y tristes... ¡No estoy triste! Solo es lo que las personas felices piensan.

Los ronroneos son suaves... tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno, estampo el sol entrando por la ventana, estampo a mi gato ondeando la cola y me dibujo a mí, delgado y en tonos sombreados, pero riendo.

No sé que ponerme, Ino solo me dijo que saldríamos pero no me dijo específicamente a que; quizás quiera correr metros y metros, tal vez ir a la playa y nadar desnuda, tal vez quiere comer comida china... tal vez quiere que corra tras de ella toda la noche, pero opto por ponerme estos jean que no me aprietan la entrepierna y una playera negra con motivos de Black Sabbath... ¿dijo bailar?

Miro el reloj , las cortinas oscuras de su ventanal permanecen cerradas , me inquieto un poco , muevo el espejo delantero y trato de acomodar mi lacio cabello de manera que se vea casi cool ... pero es un caso perdido así que solo lo dejo como esta , miro mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje instantáneo.

Ino aparece y corre hacia mí , nunca se como lo hace sobre esos enormes tacones ; luce más inalcanzable que antes , otra vez rebalsa los límites de la belleza mortal ... lleva esta falda negra que es corta... muy corta … su abdomen descubierto en algo que se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel , lentejuelas brillan en su pecho , solo lleva su pequeña cartera y el cabello ondeando y suelto , hace frió pero eso no le importa.

Entra y me pone sus manos frías en mi cara, lo hace con una expresión infantil.

-Alguien se resfriara...

-Ser sexy cuesta bastante.

-Te prefiero sana a sexy…- se mueve en el asiento, cruza sus largas y bellas piernas, la miro hipnotizado.

-¿Seguro?- dice, con esa risa traviesa.

-Tal vez me lo piense otra vez...

Enciendo la calefacción , después de unos minutos el ambiente es tibio y cálido , acerco mi mano libre y tomo su mano ; esta fría , busco en los asientos traseros mi chaqueta y se la entrego "Ser sexy" dice "Anti resfrío , agradéceme cuando estés sana gracias a mi " ella ríe , enciende la música mientras me da indicaciones de dirigirme mas y mas al centro (Dios , si existes .._ No súper junior por favor_) me detengo en una intersección muy concurrida, los estacionamientos a topes, consigo un lugar y descendemos, camina delante de mí, su cabello se mueven como cascada de oro puro; atrae las miradas furtivas de los chicos.

-¿Te agrada la atención que ejerces?...- se lo pregunto en el oído.

-La verdad nunca me ha importado demasiado lo que opinen los demás sobre mí...- le creo, al menos es sincera.

Es un enorme lugar , las luces de neón resplandecen en azul y verde , la entrada con grandes guardias ; odio este tipo de lugares , hay un montón de personas en una larga fila , avanza horriblemente lento ... odio esperar hasta en la fila del supermercado ; esto sinceramente me mata .

A Ino parece no importarle se aferra de mi brazo mientras tirita, espero sinceramente que valga la pena... _Dios_ necesito un libro o un pdf.

Después de extensos veinte minutos entramos; grande, espacioso... horriblemente caro y totalmente lleno de cuerpos en movimientos, veo la barra y tengo la intención de tomar algo para tener algo de valor en mis movimientos, pero Ino me jala hacia la pista; esta tan feliz, siente la música en sus músculos y me hace miradas coquetas entre pestañeos... la sigo.

La sigo mientras ondea sus cuervas cerca de mí , toma mis manos y enreda sus dedos con los míos , se contonea de una forma suave …me rodea con sus ojos , tararea las canciones en sus labios , la miro mientras hace sus pequeños movimientos sexys contra mis piernas , me muevo con más confianza cerca de ella , guía mis manos a sus cintura suave y desnuda, nos movemos con gracia mientras la música suena pero no la oímos ,las masas giran a nuestro alrededor , se enreda en mi cuello y sus piernas desnudas se apegan a mis piernas , deslizo mis manos por su cintura hasta sus piernas , su pequeña falda se sube y acaricio la piel tibia y suave.

Me besa como si no le importara nada , tiene la libertad de sus movimientos aquí... _junto a mí_ , cerca de los desconocidos , mientras esta besándome lleva sus labios a mi oído _"Te amo ..."_ yo le doy otro beso " _Yo también_ " ella ríe , giramos siendo uno solo en esta pista " ¿En serio?" La abraso, su cuerpo delgado en mis brazos "_No sabes cuánto..._".

¿Es esta sensación de seguridad un efecto del virus del amor?...yo lo creo.

Se aparta de mí, me calienta con sus labios y se aleja suavemente haciendo este movimiento de caderas contra mi pelvis, lleva sus manos a su cabello y agita su cintura en un movimiento rápido y sensual; _me mira solo a mi mientras me dice que la siga_ y entonces se aleja mientras esta a cinco pasos de distancia haciéndome movimientos de caderas.

Entonces este tipo le golpea el trasero ; es simple , mientras estoy a cinco o seis pasos y ella baila para mi , este tipo alto y fornido la mira como si quisiera comérsela con sus ojos idos , la rodea con la mirada y se acerca de un momento a otro cuando Ino pestañea ; la comprime con sus manos , atrapa su cintura mientras sus dedos intentan meterse bajo su ropa; le dice algo en el oído , es demasiado rápido y fuerte .

Ino lo mira con un repudio en su rostro; levanta su codo y lo clava en el estomago del tipo, pero este no la suelta... debió ser como golpear ladrillos, Este se ríe con una risa floja y alcoholizada, Ino grita... su mirada se cruza con la mía en una súplica.

No sé si corrí cuando la toco o cuando ella le golpeo el estomago, el punto es que mi auto-control se fue a la mierda, una vez mas mis emociones fallan.

Tomo su mano y la tiro fuera del agarre del tipo, intenta abrasarme cuando llega a mi lado pero la aparto.

"_Mantente a distancia" _

_¿Qué es esto? ...La adrenalina del momento... mi inconsciente, tal vez... soy yo... tal vez soy esta clase de personas; la clase de persona que se corrompe con una palabra secreta... quizás la ira es mi palabra secreta ¿Seré yo una persona agresiva?.. Será este mi lado b... puede ser._

Empuño mi mano y arremeto contra la cara pálida y huesuda de este tipo , no me detengo cuando este cae , presiono sus brazos con mis rodillas y lo golpeo sin respirar , golpe tras golpe , su nariz explota con cada uno de mis puños , la gente grita mientras se forma el circulo de curiosidad a mi alrededor , el tipo gime pero es lo suficiente fuerte para poner su rodilla sobre mi estomago y alejarme de un furioso golpe , respiro un momento mientras limpio mi mano en mi camiseta … su sangre acaba de arruinarla .

Ino está a mi espalda... su rostro pálido; no dice nada mientras me mira hecha una mezcla de emociones, me detiene tirando mi camiseta y se abrasa a mi espalda, la miro por un momento... _Odio que estas cosas pasen_.

Mientras la miro el tipo se acerca, su cabello plateado y contextura fuerte son lo último que diviso mientras me planta un golpe directo en mi ojo, aparto a Ino a tiempo antes de que la mano del tipo me llegue al rostro, me doblo de dolor.

Mi ojo quema de una manera bestial.

Al sujeto le sangra la nariz de una manera horrorosa, la sangre se escurre hasta la boca; mi ojo duele y quema pero estoy muy cabreado.

-¡_Nadie toca a mi chica!_…- Mascullo.

Corro hacia él, el lanza un puño pero lo desvió con mi antebrazo, golpeo la parte inferior de su brazo y elevo mi pierna clavándole la rodilla en su estomago, cae pesado al suelo mientras la gente se arremolina espantada, esta semi inconsciente, me acerco e impacto con furia mi pierna en su rostro.

El tipo tiene agallas y fuerza aun con la nariz destrozada y la boca sangrándole, empuña su mano alrededor de mi pie, me mirra con sus ojos furiosos... como si quisiera borrarme de la faz de la tierra.

Le sonrió, sonreír a un enemigo es una provocación estúpida y algo cruel.

Antes de que aplaste su mano derecha con mi pie . me jalan ; Un hombre grueso , su contextura aplasta mis brazos y tira de mi como si fuera un muñeco , tiene el cabello largo y oscuro cayéndole sobre el rostro , sus ojos rebalsan la oscuridad bajo cabellos que le cae por la frente , un Walkie tokie en su pecho.

Me suelta y me empuja fuera de la pista, veo a Ino detrás de la gente, su brillo especial de bailarina lentamente se extingue.

-¡_NO TE VALLAS_!– Es lo último que alcanzo a gritar.

Este tipo guardia me empuja lejos de la pista por una pequeña puerta blanca en la que se lee "Solo seguridad" en todo momento mantiene sus enormes manos en mi espalda como un puñal peligroso.

Entramos , huele a comida rápida ; mediamente espacioso , dos mesas y cuatro sillas , un escritorio y pantallas grandes donde se ven las cámaras de seguridad , solo hay un hombre sentado en un escritorio , su cabello en punta , ojos pequeños y agudos como de animal , está comiendo algo mientras mira las pantallas.

-Busca pleitos... ¿eh?- aparta los ojos de las pantallas y me mira con una sonrisa que revela dientes afilados.

Es oficial; estoy algo asustado.

-Golpeó a Hidan y lleno la pista de sangre ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él? – dice el hombre a mi espalda, tiene una voz fuera de este mundo, como alguien que comió tierra y así se quedo.

-El me presionó… - digo, ambos ríen.

-Amigo, ese tipo tiene amigos poderosos… por ejemplo nosotros – Dice el de pelo en puntas, se baja del escritorio y se acerca, es jodidamente enorme y sus ojos son más agudos de lo que pensé.

Presiono mi ojo inconscientemente, lo siento hincharse y lagrimear; hay un pequeño borde de metal reflejante en la pared, me acerco y veo mi globo ocular totalmente hinchado, el parpado lesionado se torna oscuro, las venas son visibles y el lagrimeo no para.

-Te dejaremos ir chico, Hidan es un cretino... – dice el de pelos de punta.

-Además me debe dinero...- dice el otro.

-Gracias…- digo, me acerco a la puerta; está cerrada.

-Te costara un poco, no todo es gratis en esta vida…- dice el guardia que me trajo, se acerca un poco y alza la palma.

Deposito algo de efectivo y el hombre parece satisfecho, cuenta el dinero sin escrúpulos y le lanza unos billetes al otro.

-Un placer hacer negocios...- gritan mientras sus risas se aíslan cuando cierro la puerta.

Camino hacia la multitud, el olor rancio de bebidas y multitudes me enferma, presiono mi ojo mientras camino; me preocupa ella...imagino lo sola y angustiada que debe estar.

Levanto la vista como buscando una aguja en un pajal, busco su rostro, un rastro de su largo cabello... Pero es difícil, empujo a la gente al pasar... no me importa mucho que me saquen de aquí, no quiero volver.

Camino cerca de la barra, tengo sed... una sed que me consume y que solo se frenara con algo fuerte que anule mi dolor físico, antes opto por buscarla cerca de los baños; la música es una mezcla electrizante con un ritmo vacío, melodías calientes para oídos conformistas... busco a Ino hasta que veo una rubia similar, corro hasta ella y le tomo el brazo, no es ella.

Me acerco directamente a la barra y la veo; tiene la mano derecha agarrando su cabeza, dos tipos a su lado, mueve la cabeza cuando los hombres le hablan... mi corazón y estomago se retuercen, me acerco a ella con una espina clavando mi corazón.

-Puedo llevarte a mi apartamento, Sera una fiesta privada... Solo tú y yo ...- dice uno ; guapo , atlético , rubio rojizo y con una sonrisa idiota .

Podría partir su rostro en dos de una patada, me quedo a una distancia prudente.

-No le hagas caso a el...Te puedo hacer feliz nena, te mereces algo inolvidable...- dice el otro, tés morena, ropa fina; reloj de unos tantos dólares, dos segundos y caería inconsciente bajo mis nudillos.

-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ!…. – Grita Ino , agita un vaso grueso en sus dedos , lo tambalea un poco cerca del moreno -¡VOY A HACER QUE SE TRAGUEN ESTE VIDRIO SI NO DEJAN DE PONER SU FEA EXISTENCIA CERCA DE MI! ...- Luce furiosa , sus movimientos son envolventes y descoordinados ; Esta ebria .

-¿QUE TE CREES PERRA? ¡QUE TE HACE TAN ESPECIAL! ...- grita el moreno.

-_¡PERRA TU PUTA MADRE!...-_Grita Ino.

Se tambalea hacia adelante y sobre la barra, desliza su cuerpo por el mesón y le quita una botella al barman, _luego se la rompe al tipo en la cabeza_.

_"Igual que atraía a los hombres por su belleza, los hacía huir por su carácter..."_

Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano, la que sostiene una parte de la botella quebrada, sus ojos se iluminan.

-Señores, esta dama está acompañada...- digo, deslizo mis brazos por la espalda de Ino.

-¿¡DAMA!? ¡ES UNA LOCA SALVAJE!...- Grita el rubio, carga a su compañero adolorido y se pierden de vista.

Ino se sienta en el taburete, vuelve a coger su vaso sin decir nada, le da un trago hasta el fondo y se queda pérdida mirando las luces de neón que iluminan el rostro del Barman.

Le quito el vaso y lo huelo _¡Mierda!_... quema con solo olerlo; es algo puro.

-¿Que se bebió?..- pregunto al barman.

-Que no se bebió seria la pregunta...- el tipo de cabeza rapada y brazos tatuados sonríe mientras limpia vasos.

-¿Cuantos vasos fueron? ...- el tipo sonríe, destapa una cerveza y me la pasa.

-Hombre, es una chica dura…he visto tipos tomarse dos y caer dormidos; se bebió cuatro Vodka7 y sigue hablando sobre plantas o raíces ¡Me alegro la noche! – Toco el brazo desnudo de Ino, su piel está caliente.

_-¿¡CUATRO!?_ –El tipo asiente divertido.

\- Ino... es hora de irnos –Toco su rostro con el borde de mi mano, se sobresalta espantada.

-¡No quiero!... ¡Dame otro!- le grita al barman, el me mira como pidiéndome mi autorización, niego con la cabeza.

-Es suficiente por hoy...- me acerco y aparto su cabello, beso su mejilla.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza, le grita al barman que le de la botella, el tipo se ríe como si fuera un espectáculo gratuito, me levanto y tomo su cintura apartándola de la barra, exclama y encaja sus uñas en mis manos .Entonces la levanto en mis brazos y camino, se enreda en mi cuello mientras murmura "_Porque todo tiene que salirnos mal_...".

Cuando salimos del local me doy cuenta que lentamente mi ojo izquierdo se nubla, Ino se siente ligera en mis brazos, está dormida cuando la amarro con el cinturón de seguridad y la tapo con mi chaqueta.

Conduzco lento creyendo que aun podemos salvar esta noche , pero inevitablemente el trayecto se hace corto , ella despierta después de que enciendo la música , frota sus ojos y se mete en mi chaqueta , hace frió pero no me inmuto por mi palidez y piel de gallina , me preocupa que ella esté bien.

-¿Llegamos?...- pregunta, su voz aun se traba y bastante, es como si luchara con su lengua.

-Diez minutos y estamos ahí...- digo, le sonrío pero solo me dedica un desprecio infantil.

-Tu bonito rostro luce terrible...- se acerca a mí, sus ojos están muy cansados.

-Se siente como si fuera un golpe en las partes nobles...-ella ríe, es su risa más loca de lo normal.

-Eso debió doler... eres un busca pleitos Sai, no me gusta...- su tono de voz se torna serio – no me gusta nada que te lastimes por tonterías.

-El te toco... _eso fue indebido_ – doblo en una curva entrando en el barrio de casas conocidas.

-Debiste dejarlo pasar...- dice, su voz apenas ebria.

-La gente puede mirarte , porque eres hermosa , tus piernas son largas y suaves , tu boca es carnosa ... eres bonita , tus rasgos , tu piel ... toda tu eres bella , pero tocarte , eso rebasa los límites .. Es rozar lo inmoral, no lo permito Ino... no dejare que nadie te toque si tu no lo quieres...- Se queda en silencio un minuto, aferro mis dedos al volante y me estaciono al frente de su casa.

Se baja en silencio y tropieza con sus tacones, no espero una larga despedida como las de siempre pero al menos pensé que me diría adiós.

Entonces camina hacia el lado del conductor y abre mi puerta.

-Sígueme...- dice, muerde su labio, el cabello se agita mientras sus pestañas brillantes bailan.

Me jala hacia el enorme portón; estoy a punto de entrar a su hogar, _no sé porque... no lo dice_, solo enreda su mano a mis dedos y teclea un código en la puerta, luego esta emite un chillido y se abre.

Flores, una entrada de lavandas y rosas al lado de una salida de vehículos; un Mini Cooper. Me recuerda una especie de fortaleza por dentro, la casa parece un edificio de dos plantas, el portón se cierra a nuestra espaldas y Ino me tira sobre un caminito de baldosas de colores vivos, hay una puerta en el extremo, presuntamente es la entrada a la cocina, hay rosas creciendo por todo el muro que rodea la casa, Ino pone su bolso en mis manos mientras ilumina el interior con su móvil, sus ojos se mueven más de lo normal, sus piernas están inquietas.

Coge un llavero y abre la puerta lentamente, Golpea la pared buscando un interruptor y cuando lo encuentra revela que efectivamente es una cocina; en tonos blancos y cremas, un candelabro cuelga en el techo con pequeños cristales, hay encimeras por toda la pared y una enorme nevera, sartenes cuelgan de un aparador en el techo; huele a estilo y casa ikea.

Ino me indica que me siente en algún taburete de madera italiana que bordea un separador de ambientes.

Se quita los tacones y los lanza a un canasto de mimbre cerca de la entrada, camina descalza sobre el piso blanco dirigiéndose a la nevera, cuando abre revela un surtido de alimentos y cosas dulces; me hace sentir pobre de repente.

Camina hasta mí en silencio, se para al frente de mí; puedo ver de cerca el top que trae, las lentejuelas son bordadas, toma mi barbilla y me mira con sus parpados pesados.

-_Aquí es mi cara._..- dice, se tambalea un poco y me mira muy de cerca; está viendo mi ojo.

-Creo que es _hifema_...Vamos a desinflamadlo...- su lengua esta floja.

No sé qué es lo que teóricamente dijo que tenía, Toma lo que sacó del refrigerador y me lo arroja en el ojo; Es un trozo de bistec congelado, me quema la mejilla cuando cae sobre mi cara, demasiado congelado.

-Muy frió... ¿No podrías calentarlo y tal vez mejor comerlo? – Hace una sonrisita pero trata de permanecer profesional mientras retiene la carne en mi cara.

-Sai... ¿crees que el mundo está en contra de nuestras citas? digo... estas cosas van de mal en peor... tal vez... no deberíamos – Levanto mi mano y le tapo la boca.

-Solo son malos días, ya vendrán cosas mejores... no te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente – deslizo mi mano hasta su cuello y la atraigo hacia mí en un beso extraño, su boca no encaja del todo, parece que estuviera en otro mundo; me aparto.

-No siento mis labios... están adormecidos – ríe, esa risa nerviosa, levanta la carne de mi ojo y la deja sobre un plato.

Me indica que me quite mis zapatillas, me las quito… me dice que la siga en silencio; me quedo muy callado y camino detrás de ella.

Las luces están apagadas pero a través de la luz del teléfono de Ino alcanzo a ver muebles caros, floreros Finos, las paredes tapizadas en tonos alegres; subimos por una escalera alfombrada en un tono carmín, Ino luce tensa y casi se cae dos veces, no ve los escalones o tal vez no distingue la profundidad, apuramos el paso cuando llegamos a la planta alta, es un pequeño corredor donde se distinguen cinco puertas, entramos en la tercera. Ino lucha con las llaves hasta que saca una pequeña y abre la puerta, Literalmente me empuja hacia adentro.

Es espaciosa ; el morado es el color predominante , me siento curioso y realmente conforme de al fin poder ver lo que había atrás de esas oscuras cortinas; Tiene una cama doble con dos pequeñas mesas de noche de madera blanca , su cama también es blanca pero de finos fierros y un gran respaldo en flores , en la mesa de noche de la izquierda hay una foto; Ino y Sakura pequeñas y de rostros redondos , una lámpara en forma de gota , en la derecha hay otra foto : es Ino y su Padre …alto y rubio , con un reluciente traje y una sonrisa cálida , sus ojos algo arrugados e Ino en su cuello .. Quizás 14 o 15 años, el flequillo se desordena sobre su ojo; hay dos puertas blancas y con finos cerrojos , deduzco que el cuarto de baño y un armario ¿Necesita un armario tan grande? las paredes son de un suave estampado de flores rosadas , en una pared hay un mural de fotografías pinchadas con alfileres , en la otra un escritorio y una computadora , un estante de libros ... Me acerco instintivamente ; ficción , terror , misterio , novelas ligeras y algo de romance medieval .. Poesía, tomos y tomos de poesía de diferentes países, en diferentes lenguas, sonrió; Es culta y hermosa.

Ino esta aun contra la puerta de entrada , busca la llave entre otras y trata de insertarla en la ranura , lo consigue ; entonces se desliza y cae al piso , está un poco verde .

Me acerco a ella.

-Creo que no querrás arruinar la alfombra... dime cual puerta es el baño – sonríe pesadamente, señala la primera puerta.

Le tiendo la mano y se levanta, se tambalea dos veces hasta que la ultima cae de lleno en mis brazos, la arrastro hasta la puerta .Se rebela un amplio baño de cerámicas rosas, tiene casi media pared con una repisa de un millón de productos, no me tomo el tiempo de observar mucho, ella se deja caer sobre el retrete y me mira con suplica.

-No quiero que veas Sai...- me aparta con sus manos.

-Que clase de novio no sujeta el cabello de su novia cuando esta ebria...- Se ruboriza.

Acabo de decir la palabra con "N" y me siendo épico, ella sonríe, todo su rostro parece sentirse mejor ¿Fui tan idiota en no pedírselo antes como decían los chicos? Me acerco a ella mientras esta en el piso ¿Es estúpido si se lo pido ahora? De alguna forma no será romántico y normal... Nada es normal cuando se trata de nosotros.

-_No sé si es demasiado tarde... pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -_Ella vomita.

Vomita y vomita, me quedo sujetando su cabello y frotando su espalda de manera que sigue en lo suyo, me golpea la pierna para que me retire entre arcadas.

-¡Porque todo es así... donde quedo el romanticismo!... – gime.

-Digamos que es original...No me imagino otra forma aparte de cómo somos – me golpea otra vez, yo sonrió.

Vuelve a lo suyo, sus brazos tiemblan en cada arcada.

-Sai, déjame ser mortal por un momento sola...- se oye mejor, a si que enredo su cabello en un intento de moño con unas cuantas ligas que hay sobre el lavabo y salgo.

Me siento en su escritorio , tiene tanta papelería fina …me siento un entrometido pero muevo el mouse de su computadora ,esta se enciende ... el espanto me invade ; Yo de foto de escritorio ...me río en silencio , estoy envuelto en las mantas en mi casa :parezco una oruga en un capullo …ella me debió fotografiar cuando dormía , de algún modo no me invade algo incomodo , me siento especial .

Siento el agua correr en el baño, suspendo su computadora y me siento inocentemente en su cama, es suave bajo mis dedos, tiene su olor en todo... es el adormecimiento completo de mis sentidos, poso mi mejilla en su almohada e inhalo en silencio; me horrorizo pareciendo pervertido y me levanto de un salto.

Caigo en la cuenta de que estoy encerrado con Ino en una habitación; _**¡Soy**_ _**estúpidamente lento para darme cuenta de estas cosas!**_

El nervio y las ansias corren por mi piel, me paseo inquieto por la habitación, cosas estúpidas y elementales pasan por mi cabeza _(Oh Dios, por favor no dejes que haga el ridículo_) camino y cuento en silencio, toco mi bolsillo y saco mi billetera "No soy el tipo de persona que guarda anticonceptivos en su cartera "estoy jodidamente perdido... mi estomago es un nudo.

Ino sale en un tambaleo permanente de pasos, luce un poco mejor, su rostro esta lavado, sus labios son de un rosa muy natural, sus ojos siguen siendo hermosos. Camina hasta la otra puerta y se mete adentro, efectivamente era un guardarropa.

Me siento tratando de calmarme a mí mismo, las probabilidades de que yo falle ahora son pocas, ella me quiere y yo la quiero... _¿El amor bastara lo suficiente para mantener unida a una pareja que no sabe lidiar con el sexo?_... no puedo ser tan malo en algo tan común, paso mis manos calientes por mi cabello; No debo pensarlo tanto, no debo fallar en algo que estamos biológicamente preparados para hacerlo.

Ino sale por aquella puerta; ¿En algún momento esto se pondrá más fácil?

Lleva lencería fina , es sexy ...¿sexy? no , ella es la misma reencarnación de lo deseable , una afrodita mundana ; Su cabello lo recogió hacia un lado… su conjunto es negro , encaje fino y delicado sobre sus senos , su abdomen plano y blanco , cintura delgada... tiene una cuerva femenina y ligera ... _gira_ , lo hace lento y suave …la lencería pequeñísima , sus bragas se mantiene sujetas en esas perfectas caderas ... mi mente es un vacío en blanco , lo único que puedo pensar es en arrancarle todo con mis dientes .

-¿Te gusto?...- porque lo pregunta... sabe que estoy casi comprimiendo su colcha bajo mis manos de ansias...

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?..Obviamente si- No soy el tipo más brillante bajo situaciones sexuales.

Ella ríe, se agita un poco hacia adelante... la vocecita moral en mi cabeza trata de gritar que no es correcto "Fornicar con la doncella ebria"_¡Cállate puta vocecita!_, tengo estos pensamientos contradictorios.

Ino camina en su paso vaivén , rodea la cama y me indica que me ponga cómodo , se sienta a mi lado , un mínimo espacio entre nuestros brazos , al final los rosamos …su cabello huele a fresas , no puedo quitar mis ojos de sus piernas , de su busto , la miro y ella me deja o por lo menos no me grita , grabo todas las curvas de su cuerpo en mi cabeza .

-Sai...

-¿Hmm?.. – entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Eres virgen?...- me atraganto con mi propia saliva, enrojezco como un idiota y quiero arrojarme por la ventana.

-_Si... ¿es muy notorio?_ – Pone su cabeza en mi pecho, siente mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Me crees si te digo que yo también lo soy?...- se abrasa a mi pecho, sus manos siguen frías.

¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Obviamente le creo, aunque sé que ella tiene más experiencia que yo es claro que su belleza siempre fue su armadura y que yo soy el único que ha tratado de penetrar bajo eso... lo siento en todo su ser, es lo que ella me transmite.

-Te creo Ino, la virginidad es lo único que nos mantiene siendo unos, cuando la damos debe ser a alguien especial... ese es mi estúpido pensamiento anticuado gay – levanta su cabeza y acaricia mi rostro.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo... quiero que tú seas el primer hombre en mi vida, tu eres todo lo que yo amo en alguien ... amo todo lo que eres tú y siento que tu eres lo que yo siempre quise ... mi primera ilusión real – Sus ojos están adormilados , su boca parece un poco más coherente aun ebria.

-Entonces dame el privilegio de ser la primera en mi vida también... – se desliza más arriba y me besa, es un beso suave de profundo sentimiento, no tenemos que apresurar todo, deslizo mi lengua por su labio inferior, sonríe y me acaricia el rostro con sus pulgares.

Sabe a dentífrico.

Estamos sobre su cama, ella semi desnuda con su rostro perdido en mis ojos y viceversa...estamos sin miedos, sin trampas, sin más adornos que nuestras propias palabras, me pregunto ¿Por qué todo tardo tanto? El destino es una jugarreta imparable, mi destino se entrelazó con el de Ino de una forma tan grata, la quiero más que a mí mismo y aún así tuve que sortear tanto dolor para poder saber lo que era amor... _da a pensar._

Y casi tengo que voltear hacia un lado, como si algo tan sombrío y gris como yo no mereciera algo tan lindo como ella, como si no tuviera derecho a ver esa expresión.

No es para nada algo tímido , de hecho me sorprende lo osados que podemos ser cuando la situación lo requiere ; su boca quema pasión mientras me sube la camiseta , el rose de sus uñas y los pequeños ruiditos de placer que hace me hacen sentir el calor interior , nos besamos tan fuerte que casi duele _"Tu boca es la perdición en vida…"_ digo , me muerde pero arrastra inmediatamente su lengua por mi labio inferior , siento el corazón escapar de mi pecho , ella sonríe levantado los brazos y se arroja a mi cuello ; me muerde y me lame , es rápida …dejo escapar un suspiro , sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda, me saca a tirones la camiseta.

El medallón cuelga en mi pecho.

Se detiene un momento... está un poco sonrojada... no sé si es de calor o una vergüenza repentina, mira mis jeans y casi puedo leer sus facciones:_ ¿Se los saca el o los saco yo?_

Me los desabrocho yo... y sé que ella casi quiere desviar la mirada; es extraño así que trato de reír y ella también lo intenta, y es la risa la mejor solución que tenemos contra nuestro pánico aun presente.

Y cuando deslizo los jeans fuera de mi cuerpo me sigue mirando hipnotizada.

-Eres atlético...-me acerco a ella y deslizo mis manos por su cintura.

-¿Aún pensabas que era un flaco trasero?…-Enrójese, la abraso.

-Mierda Sai, eres tan directo…_Quiero tocarte_\- sus manos suaves en mi abdomen, en mi pecho, arañando mi espalda mientras me besa.

Rodamos abrasados por su cama, nos apegamos como uno solo y estas caricias son tan intimas que es la máxima expresión de amarse sin condiciones y pudores.

-Mereces que te lea poesía en tu oído mientras te desvisto con mis besos...

Se mueve sobre mi cuerpo, sus piernas desnudas atrapándome, sellando la distancia en nuestros cuerpos, su abdomen plano contra el mío, acaricia mi pecho desnudo con cierto deleite en su rostro.

Me acaricia el rostro suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

-No quiero suplicarte o decirte que de alguna forma me hagas sentir única... eso ya lo has hecho…- Arquea su espalda mientras se mueve con cierta lentitud sensual sobre mi cadera.

Roso su abdomen con las yemas de mis dedos, su pequeño movimiento suave sobre mi pantalón me extasía.

-Sabes que me haces casi imposible pensar si te mueves así…- se ríe, es esa cara gloriosa.

Abraso su cintura mientras mis labios tocan la curva de su cuello, hunde sus manos en mi cabello ... hace este movimiento fuerte sobre mi zona pélvica , ahogo palabras en su cabello ... esa inocencia se escapa con sus movimientos _"Seré siempre tuya ... nada cambiara eso Sai "_su fragancia impregnada en su piel se estampa como tinta en mi cerebro ; es ese aroma el olor de la pasión ... no puedo contenerme demasiado , mi cerebro se escurre como agua sobre la piel , no tengo intenciones de contenerme .

Hurgo rápidamente en su espalda desabrochando su molesto brasier , esa contención a la libertad de su cuerpo , no me tardo mucho ... soy especialmente hábil con los dedos , la frescura de su piel es única , como un respiro de aire puro , sus uñas se clavan lentamente en mi espalda , siente placer con solo rosarme , cierra los ojos … sus labios un poco abiertos , lleva los movimientos sobre mí a un nivel mas : Es rápida .. Es la seguridad con la que se mueve lo que me encanta.

Estas tediosas prendas nos cortan el paso al desenfreno, aligero mi pulso, roso mis dedos por el encaje de sus bragas, hundo mi lengua en su boca y me recibe con unas ansias anheladas, muerde mi labio mientras cierra sus ojos.

-Eres tan suave…- su voz suena acalorada, un poco somnolienta.

Silencio sus palabras con otro beso más largo, cada vez mas pasional, siento el vodka aun presente en ella; no estoy pensando... aniquile mi voz moral.

Su brasier le cuelga aun sobre sus delicados hombros, lo desabroche pero quiero hacer la caída un poco más interesante... quiero desvelar lo que se oculta tras ese encaje de una manera suave, conmemorar y gravar con fuego en mi retina cada parte de su anatomía.

Siento su espalda suave, casi gime hundida en mi cuello mientras me da pequeños besos calientes.

Lo hago con una concentración innecesaria, los finos tirantes caen en una secuencia lenta... apego su pecho contra el mio…podría describir el color de las aureolas de sus senos o la esponjosidad y temperatura de estos... pero no pienso demasiado en eso, solo la apego a mí.

Quiero sentir esta proximidad sin ninguna prenda, quiero mantenerme apegado a ella de esta forma mientras siento que nuestros corazones están más cerca.

Ino suspira, suspira y su cuerpo se queda quieto,_ deja de moverse_... deja de darme besos en el cuello, solo suspira... estoy demasiado embobado en apegarla a mí que no presto mucha atención; se duerme en mi cuello (_Es una mala broma Ino... no puedes dormirte justo ahora_).

La muevo inconscientemente; jalo sus brazos marchitos y beso su mejilla, besos fuertes y sonoros, sus senos rosan mi piel y es condenadamente excitante.

-Ino…- se abrasa a mi cuello y murmura.

-Creo que me paso la cuenta esto... estoy demasiado ebria… – su cuerpo se relaja mas, me obligo a tenderme en la cama, ella sigue sobre mi…

Mis brazos en su cintura, la tomo y la hago rodar a mi lado, tiene sus ojos completamente cerrados; ruedo sobre ella y la miro desde arriba, su pelo se extiende como un manto bajo de ella, mis manos a cada lado de sus brazos.

Su rostro luce cansado y sus parpados tienen un ligero temblor, abre sus ojos como si la más ligera luz le causara molestia, lucha por quedarse un momento despierta pero no puede.

Estoy sobre ella, mi pelvis duele como si las ansias emergieran de mi de una forma antinatural, el rose contra ella es lo suficientemente caliente, siento las palpitaciones en mi miembro; deseo reconocerla por dentro...mirar en su interior y fusionarme por completo a ella.

Mis dedos recorren su cuello bajando por su pecho ; es tan suave ... como tocar terciopelo, la recorro con mis dedos , la memoria táctil de mis manos .Vuelco mis ojos a ella ; completamente absorta , plenamente dispuesta a mi ... sin embargo podría hacerle el amor y ella quizás no se enteraría , vuelco a acariciar su rostro , vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre más fuerte .. Solo quiero que se quede conmigo y esto sea mutuo... pero su pecho sube y baja, sus suspiros son tan cansados, su rostro tan sereno, me quedo ahí encima de ella...solo mirándola.

Su piel se eriza cuando toco sus senos ¿Es de pervertidos jugar con las cositas de tu chica cuando ella duerme? Acaricio su abdomen plano y delgado.

Tantas ansias de el amor físico, tanta metáfora sobre el templo sagrado, mi corazón late, _me rindo_... hoy no será la primera vez, sigo siendo una especie de amante inexperto.

Ruedo sobre ella, me apego a su cuerpo desnudo, beso su cuello y me mantengo con mi brazo sobre su abdomen, se remueve incomoda cuando al parecer presiono demasiado fuerte su seno.

-Soy una idiota... esto no debió ser así, soy solo una ebria estúpida- me mira, sus parpados aun pesados.

Mi mano recorre su cintura.

-_No estás tan ebria_…-susurro.

-Eres tan lindo... y candente – sonríe, gira y enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, luego respira nuevamente dormida.

Me muevo de sus brazos inertes, me acerco a su oído con la esperanza de que no me deje solo otra vez y con una erección dolorosa.

-No puedes decirme candente y dejarme medio desnudo… no puedes solo dormirte...-gira su rostro frente a mí.

Entonces levanta el brazo y atrapa mi cuello mientras me hunde en sus senos; no es incomodo y no protesto, pero claramente me usa como una especie de osito teddy.

-No te vayas…-murmura, tomo el brazo que me comprime en su pecho y lo aparto, lentamente acomodo una almohada en mi lugar.

Me siento al borde de la cama, miro sobre mi hombro aquel cuerpo cálido sobre las sabanas blancas, froto mis manos sobre mi cara...hasta el dolor regresa, froto inconsciente mi ojo y duele... duele de un terrible manera.

No puedo pensar nada claro; Sera para la próxima.

Me levanto y rodeo la cama, me siento en el otro extremo y acaricio su cabello, tomo las mantas y la cubro por completo, recojo mi ropa del suelo y comienzo a vestirme... es curioso, mis ímpetus siguen alertas, es como caminar como vaquero.

Estoy pensando claramente ahora; estoy aquí pero quizás sus padres están en alguna habitación continua... el pánico me invade, trato de que mis pasos sean lentos, me acerco al balcón de Ino y miro hacia afuera, no puedo bajar esta distancia... tengo que salir por donde entre.

Rebusco en el escritorio de Ino y tomo lápiz y papel.

"_Quería decirte versos y mas palabras cuando te tocara ... pero me pasa esto ... nublas todos mis pensamientos …tal como se nubla la vista de un barco perdido en la niebla , me vuelvo estúpido ... corto de palabras y cada vez más sentimental…_

_Estoy enamorado de ti de una forma que supera todas las conocidas , te quiero tanto … más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar… quisiera quedarme a tu lado mientras suspiras en mi pecho ... mientras nos fundimos en uno solo ._

_Pero quiero hacer esto bien…no correr en la mañana y tener que salir por tu ventana (Ya lo calcule... eso dolería, no quiero romperme una pierna... ¿Eso sonó estúpido?..Puedes ignorar esto, estoy pensándolo en voz alta) (No tienes un corrector…o no lo veo) _

_Perdón por reaccionar así hoy, se que odias a la persona violenta en la que me convierto…no quiero asustarte... pero quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nadie te lastime…tengo tanto que decirte, el tiempo siempre es corto cuando estoy junto a ti... son las jugarretas del destino; eso es cruel…te veré dormir un momento, pues la paz que siento al verte dormir es única…es la primera vez que siento algo así._

_Sai._

_PD; Quiero hacerte el amor en un lecho de estrellas mientras te miro llevarme al infinito… (Eso paso por mi cabeza, ignóralo…)"_

Pongo la nota en una mesita de noche, beso sus labios una última vez.

¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia : Este capitulo contienen escenas _ya saben_ ... subiditas de tono xD**

**Así**** que si usted no le gusta ver cositas así , le recomiendo que no lo leea , de otra forma , si le agrada el salseo de ese tipo ; No espere que yo narre como la señora E.l James xD intento equilibrarme en amor y pasión, mas amor ... mas pasión ... amor y así ... ahí , pasión xD Espero que sea de su agrado ... de otra forma tomare una pala y me enterrare junto a mis cultivos de zanahorias xD**

**Gracias*u***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El problema no fue salir, salir fue casi fácil... _solo que me tope con él._

Tantee con cuidado cada escalón para no levantar ni siquiera una mínima sospecha, evidentemente Ino llevaba demasiadas llaves en su llavero y estas sonaban como un manojo tintineante mientras bajaba las escaleras, camine hasta la cocina... me golpee con una mesa al pasar, ahogue el grito y continúe buscando la salida.

_Era una oscuridad espesa, casi mística._

Cuando salí pude botar la respiración contenida en mi pecho, el aire aunque frió se sentía refrescante y alentador... camine sobre las baldosas, los pequeños faroles solares iluminaban las flores.

Entonces el portón crujió.

Me debatí en regresar y correr hacia Ino otra vez, pero era estúpido... tenía que agazaparme tras un matorral o fracasar en el intento, lo furtivo no es lo mío, soy tan alto que resulta estúpido comprimirme tras unas cuantas ramitas.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y el todo terreno más grande que he visto emergió como una bestia sobre el camino, las luces bordearon por centímetros mi pie. Trate de respirar con calma pero el aire y el dolor latente en mi cara hacían que mi miedo creara tensión... _estaba hiperventilándome._

El desciende: Es alto y musculoso, puedo ver el reflejo de su estructura por sobre las luces del todo terreno; Su padre, fuerte, de cabello claro, elegante y distinguido… siento un miedo inhumano recorrer mi espalda..._no debería estar aquí._

Un teléfono suena, el hombre apaga las luces de su monstruo auto y camina en mi dirección, me tapo la boca como idiota y cierro los ojos, el sonido del móvil es más cercano… una melodía simple y sin mayor personalización.

-Hombre , acabo de llegar y ya me estas molestando …- dice , su voz es tranquila al teléfono , mi temor se aligera- Escucha , estoy cansado ... han sido días muy largos , _necesito a la familia _… no … ¿Espera estas escuchándome? _Ino me necesita…_ no hay mas peros, decidí volver porque ella me lo pidió _¡No!_ , _no tomare ese caso..._es todo.

Cuelga y se guarda el móvil en su flamante traje, lo miro entre los rosales, mis dedos torpes se clavan en las espinas , un dedo sangra , me lo meto en la boca conteniendo el alivio , solo estoy viendo por un puto ojo pero mi visión solo esta puesta en la salida, a mi parecer el camina hasta la cocina , es difícil saberlo , no distingo todo desde mi escondite, parece alejarse de mi vista , lo pierdo en unos segundos.

_-¿Eres un ladrón?-_ la voz sobre mi cabeza.

**_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA…_**

Siento sus serios ojos sobre mí, estoy aun agazapado como un idiota, mis ojos cruzan los de él en una fracción de segundo... Se acerca como si su enorme sombra pudiera rebasarme.

Entonces me levanto y ahogo un grito, le hago una reverencia simple... _¡y salgo corriendo! ;_ corro como si me persiguiera a muerte, se que acabo de hacer un numero idiota con mi posible suegro pero sigo corriendo aunque ya salí de su propiedad y ya estoy sentado en mi auto encendido, miro hacia atrás como si me estuviera alcanzando y no lo hace… nadie lo hace_, pero no me detengo_.

Cuando llego a mi casa me doy cuenta de que literalmente: Lo_ arruine_... podría haberme presentado, pedirle formalmente el derecho de merecer a su hija, adularlo pero no por conveniencia, conocerlo... tal vez regalarle algo, tal vez ganarme su aprobación... pero elegí el pánico necesario _¿Sera el hecho de que casi mancillo el honor de su hija esta noche?_… mierda, ya nadie usa palabras como _"mancillar_"… ¿En que demonios estoy pensando?

Divago de un lado hacia otro mientras el sueño y el estupor se me pasan, el sol entra ligeramente por la ventana cuando por fin dejo de sacar pros y contras de mis hechos…logro conciliar el sueño, no hay necesidad de decir nada; sueño con ella mientras la noche nos cubre siendo uno... de pronto la oscuridad se siente caer por una luz repentina, aparece la figura imponente de su padre... entonces grito mientras las difusas palabras de el siguen latentes _"¿Crees merecerla?"…_

_Una pesadilla._

Despierto casi a las tres de la tarde, me meto algo de comida instantánea y fuerzo a mi persona a ir a un doctor_, lo necesito._

_No asisto a clases; he perdido parcialmente la vista del ojo, Eso es malo._

Así que me obligo a tomar el transporte público por prevención, tropiezo dos veces y sé que luzco como la clase de sujeto al que golpearon en un callejón, las miradas se detienen sobre mí, los curiosos ojos sobre el mío.

Entro en la consulta médica, aguardo pacientemente mientras es mi turno, mi teléfono vibra en mi abrigo; _Es Ino._

"_Sai...necesito verte... ¿Donde estas? …se que arruino todo siempre... pero prometo que todo irá bien desde ahora... solo necesito verte"_

Le respondo.

"_Estoy ciego… es una broma, la verdad es que estoy ligeramente ciego… no, bueno tal vez si, no estoy en clases… también quiero verte ¿Leíste mi nota?.. Ignora ciertas cosas, solo estoy muy encariñado de ti… si, tal vez es eso."_

Sonrió con su respuesta.

"_Oh mierda..._ ¿Sai que hago? Necesito poner bistec a tu bonita cara o darte pastillas... Inventare algo para verte... solo quiero que estés bien… me siento horriblemente culpable, _compensare todo._.. ¡_Te quiero, realmente lo hago...!"_

Releo las líneas barias veces: todo lo que dice tiene tanto significado para mí.

"_Estaré bien ahora; estoy con un medico y si no me saca el ojo puedo verte aun con uno solo... Esta noche"_

Su respuesta es instantánea.

"_Para con lo del ojo Sai… estarás bien, puedo ir y hacerte compañía ahora... Puedo sujetar tu mano cuando inyecten tu trasero y sientas el peso del mundo sobre tu cabeza :D Pd: Me inquieta lo de las estrellas… Suena especial... ¡Diablos acabo de sonrojarme !"_

Miro la hora, son casi las cuatro treinta… _Necesito_ darle algo, aun siento el medallón como algo sumamente especial, temo que si le doy algo similar sea repetitivo, algo caro muy sobre valorado y algo simple muy monótono... debe ser algo único, un detalle que le demuestre cuanto significa en mi vida.

Repentinamente siento un ligero respeto a las inyecciones, es mi turno, tecleo una respuesta.

"_Si no fuera mi turno te pediría que vinieras... Repentinamente hiciste que recordara mi miedo a las inyecciones…te veo pronto... con un solo ojo :D "_

Entro el doctor luce normal: algo calvo, bata blanca, huele a plástico, solo soy un paciente mas, solo un producto al que darle una pastilla y decirle que vuelva ocho horas después por otra, eso es la ideología de un medico, deben sacar lo que invirtieron en sus estudios a cada paciente, por lo menos un dentista repara tus dientes, me mira fijamente y apunta la molesta luz a mi rostro.

-Esto debió doler...hifema con sangre en el globo ocular, si lo pincho explotara ¿No es grandioso?-El ríe.

Ino acertó.

-Señor, no es gracioso para mí...- toma un frasquito pequeño , abre mi ojo con sus dedos enguantados.

Bota diez gotas y parece eterno, me dice que pestañee alrededor de diez veces, luego pone un parche enorme sobre mi cara, me da un montón de papelitos con medicamentos que debo comprar.

-Bueno, muchas gracias – digo levantándome.

-Aún no señor... ¡ENFERMERA!– Grita.

Atraviesa el pasillo una chica en un uniforme verde, tiene el cabello desordenado y cara de ingenua, sus dedos finos tiemblan como si tuviera frió o Parkinson.

-Una inyección para el dolor...- dice el doctor, toma mi mano derecha y se despide.

Es tétrico, de alguna forma la enfermera es inexperta o practicante , me pincha cuatro veces y duele como si me estuvieran torturando _"Señor ... Puede no moverse... por favor" _dice, trata de mantenerse serena y aunque su rostro es una sumisión que me enferma sigue colocando la aguja mal y metiendo la puntiaguda inyección de una forma errónea _"sabe, no está pinchando merengue, es mi trasero el que está en juego"_ al final siento el liquido toma el control de mi pierna , un dolor me quema el estomago. prácticamente salgo cojeando de ahí.

Camino a duras penas y recorro el sector , de alguna forma esta calle me parece conocida ... pero no lo recuerdo hasta que cruzo mi vista al frente ; la tienda de helados y el ostentoso centro comercial a su lado , camino por inercia , no comeré helado sin ella pero al menos encontrare un asiento, me siento terrible.

Mi teléfono suena, es el rubio chillón.

-¡Oye Sai ¿Dónde estás?!-Exclama Naruto.

_-¿¡Ugh!?_ En el centro comercial...- digo, diviso un asiento público cerca de la entrada.

-¿En serio? ¿Al lado de la tienda de helados? ...-pregunta curioso.

-Sí, que irónico no...- murmuro.

-¡Vamos para allá! resulta que estamos expulsados por dos días gracias a Kiba... _¡ESTÚPIDO KIBA!_\- se oyen los gritos de Kiba atrás.

-_¡NO ES MI CULPA, FUE CULPA DE EL!_ – Grita Kiba.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque? -pregunto.

-Golpeó a un tipo porque el chico creyó que Kiba era de su onda, tú sabes... _Gay_\- enfatiza la palabra con una pizca de humor.

-¿Kiba es gay?... Debí imaginarlo- río.

-¡NO SOY GAY! ...¡EL CREYÓ QUE YO ERA GAY!... Y NO LO SOY MALDITACEA! ¡SOLO LE DI UN GOLPE Y EL ME ACUSO DE HOMOFOBICO! ...¡¿COMO PIENSAN QUE SOY GAY?!... ¡SOY TODO UN SEMENTAL!..- Aparto el teléfono de mi oído, los gritos son fuertes.

-¡PERO LO GOLPEASTE! ...¡Y DE PRONTO ME EMPUJASTE ENCIMA DE EL COMO UN ESCUDO HUMANO Y EL TIPO SE GOLPEO CON MI CABEZA!...- Chilla Naruto.

-¡ES TU CULPA POR TENER LA CABEZA DURA!...- Grita Kiba.

-¡ES TUYA POR SER TAN IDIOTA! SI NO ERES GAY ¿DE QUE TE PREOCUPAS? ...- Naruto se oye frustrado.

-¿Porque no se callan?...- digo.

No tengo el altavoz pero gritan tan alto que pronto toda la atención se va a mí.

-Bueno...te cuento detalles luego, ¡No te muevas de ahí!- dice Naruto.

A sí que recorro un poco el lugar; es enorme , las escaleras mecánicas parecen subir hasta el mismo cielo , en el segundo piso al lado de una tienda de zapatos se ve el logo de una farmacia .No he estado tan adolorido y casi enfermo desde hace tiempo a sí que me resulta complicado tomar números y esperar por atención , cuando llega mi turno camino lento y casi parece que me he echado varios años encima , las medicinas son baratas , me dan varios frascos : cada siente horas , cada ocho , por diez días , por ocho días ... _no entiendo nada,_ pero aun así muevo mi cabeza como si comprendiera lo que la mujer dice.

Tengo mi atención en las cajitas de colores en el estante... en estos momentos son los que me enoja no tener un padre que me diga que significado tienen los colores de los condones , es tan triste , tengo la idea de comprar las seis versiones del producto ... pero cuando voy a decirle a la mujer que necesito comprar aquello ... entro en un pánico , no puedo decir nada , todo se atora en mi garganta , ella me mira interrogante , a si que solo pago las medicinas y salgo por la puerta.

Fracaso penosamente en otra acción que cualquiera podría concretar.._.Mierda_.

Naruto y Kiba aparecen por las escaleras mecánicas, Kiba lleva esta camiseta curiosa, el logo de Youtube y abajo "TU NOVIA" Naruto por su parte usa esa chaqueta que me disgusta, naranja y fosforescente; ambos caminan en mi dirección hablando a gritos, Naruto le reclama algo, Kiba pone su mano al frente de la cara de Naruto y la mueve como si fuera una marioneta, pasan justo a mi lado discutiendo y casi no me notan.

Luego el rubio se voltea, pestañea muy rápido y grita.

-_¡¿ERES SAI?!_ –Sus rubias cejas alzadas.

-No, soy alguien que se parece a el...obviamente lo soy ¿eres idiota o te caíste de la cama?

Me mira con disgusto.

-Debes ser Sai, nadie es tan cabrón para responder con sarcasmo a su mejor amigo.

-Tú no eres mi mejor amigo...- el hace un puchero, luego me golpea la cabeza.

-Desgraciado, juegas con mis sentimientos.

-¡Y LUEGO ME DICES QUE EL GAY SOY YO!- Kiba golpea a Naruto con el codo, luego chocamos puños.

-Tu cállate Kiba, aun me debes un helado _¡MI MADRE ME MATARA!_ –Gime Naruto.

-¿Crees que tu madre te matara? Entonces que el todopoderoso me ampare porque la mía es el demonio en persona – ambos se lamentan – más importantes aun... Sai...dime la verdad ¿sigues durmiendo en el basurero? – se ríe.

-No Kiba, solo tengo malos días – él se acerca a mí, levanta mi parche sin mi consentimiento y me mira de cerca, su aliento huele a chicle de fresa.

-¡Dios! el puño debió rosar el globo ocular completo, hombre... ¿tu vida siempre fue tan interesante?- Veo una ligera preocupación en el, me siento incomodo.

-Sai, dime lo que sea pero no me digas que fue por ella...- susurra Naruto.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora...ya fue – acomodo el parche y retiro la mirada.

-Bueno... solo me preocupas, estas saliendo muy lastimado en todo esto... tu no eras así- Naruto frunce los labios.

-No necesitas preocuparte...soy perfectamente capaz de solucionar todos mis problemas solo – sonrió.

Kiba y Naruto se miran.

-Sai eres mi héroe, pero creo que tu kryptonita es Ino... así que si estoy en lo correcto, debes procurar guardarla en un lugar seguro... ¿entiendes eso o sonó muy friki lo que acabo de decir?- Pregunta Kiba.

-Es molesto e innecesario que hagan una escena de esto...- murmuro.

-Aunque suene gay... sin ofender Kiba –Naruto Sonríe, Kiba le lanza una patada en la rodilla –_ ¡AUCH!_ ... Lo... que quería decir es... ¡Que nos preocupamos porque nos importas!..._¡Maldito Kiba eso dolió!_

-¡BASTA CON EL ASUNTO GAY, ADEMAS NOS SANCIONO LA MISMA DIRECTORA Y ESO NOS AFECTARA MAS ADELANTE!... –Suspira acongojado, luego me mira fijamente- _Te apoyamos, si hay que pelear...peleamos juntos, no necesitas hacer todo tu solo... es hermandad._

Tal vez desvié la mirada de sus grandes y oscuros ojos, tal vez sonreí por lo bajo; es una de esas sensaciones extrañas... como la sensación de no saber que cara poner cuando te cantan en tu cumpleaños.

Los miro a ambos ¿Es tan importante la amistad en sus vida? ¿Porque valoran tanto el apoyo de alguien más? será el hecho de que en realidad tengo un espacio en sus vidas... sentirme en ese silencio ameno de la amistad aun me incomoda...no tengo la suficiente confianza para gritarle en la cara que son personas que están en mi vida, a Naruto le he dicho algo a veces ¿Abre sonado real? Por otro lado, no me gusta que pongan esa expresión de "Eres mi amigo... recibiría una bala por ti".

-¿Porque no se callan? Vamos por ese helado...- comienzo a caminar.

A sí que camino adelante mientras ellos siguen debatiendo a mi espalda sobre la homosexualidad del tipo al que denominaron _"SujetodePsicologiagaydesegundoaño"_ Kiba sigue diciendo que no uso a Naruto como una especie de escudo humano Anti-gay , solo que le pareció que la dura cabeza de Naruto golpeaba mejor que uno de sus puños , Naruto le grita y lo empuja diciendo que si tiene algo que decir en contra de los gay solo debe escribirlo en su diario o en alguna parte como todos, Kiba chilla que no es un drama de ese tipo , que él solo quería _"aclararle al tipo que él no era de su " Tipo" (Si , el lo dijo así)Y _ que en realidad le disgustaba que pensaran que por bailar algo de Katy Perry él era de su clan.

Me detengo , ellos se estrellan en mi espalda _"¡¿Porque no paran de discutir?!_\- apunto a Kiba "-_En primer lugar... ¡¿No pensaste en que quizás a ella le hubiera gustado tu sensibilidad al aclararle las cosas de manera clara al otro chico?!... leí que las mujeres aman a los gays y que si un hombre heterosexual apoya a otro que no lo es, las chicas toman esa iniciativa como algo sumamente tierno..."_ Kiba se encoge como si tomara en cuenta mis palabras, Naruto luce confundido _"-Sai... Ella estaba ahí... supongo que por eso debía mostrarme "Súper macho" en ese momento_... "Susurra Kiba, Naruto se ríe de una forma burlona y explosiva, lo apunto a él _"-Tu... debes dejar de ayudar a la gente... ¡No puedes dejar que te usen como escudo o maquina golpeadora!"_ Naruto hace señas como pidiendo permiso para hablar _"-¡Sai, no estabas ahí! Yo solo quería que Kiba dejara de gritar y luego el me empujo... ¡Estúpido Kiba, todo es tu culpa!"_ Me tomo la libertad de golpear la cabeza de ambos "-_BASTA...¡O SE CALLAN O NO HAY HELADO!"_ exclamo, ambos mueven su cabeza como si entendieran, de pronto me río porque es estúpido: sueno como el tipo mayor aquí, ambos son lentos de entendimiento, así que después de un minuto captan la idea y los tres nos reímos.

Kiba dice que antes debe comprar algunas cosas en la librería, toma una escalera y hace señas de que luego nos alcanza.

Veo esta tienda con el vidrio reforzado; Una joyería, las maquinas giran exhibiendo las valiosas piedras, ¿_le gustaran estas cosas? _

Ahora que lo pienso ; Ino siempre usa aretes , pero por lo que recuerdos son simples ; sus aretes parecen casi hechos a mano... lo que me da una idea de que a ella aun con su estatus y zapatos caros ... _usa accesorios simples_ , si lo pongo de esta manera podría regalarle algo hecho con mis manos .

Veo una cadena fina, es larga y tiene un anudado complejo, brilla sobre la luz, la imagino adornando su cuello y me hago la idea de que en efecto se le vería bien.

Alguien se lanza a mi espalda y se aferra a mi cuello.

-¡SAI, ERES MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ... DIGO... ¡PARA CASARTE! – extiendo los brazos y me quito a Naruto de la espalda.

-No quiero casarme idiota... solo quiero darle algo - suspiro cansado.

-Pero siempre y cuando no sea un anillo_ ¡las chicas se comprometen con cualquiera cosa redonda y que brille!_– exclama asustado.

-Eres un paranoico... ¿Acaso tu le diste un anillo a Hinata? – el se pone colorado.

-Bueno...No, pero le di otras cosas…- murmura rascándose la mejilla.

Pienso que Naruto lleva su relación estable, de modo que quizás este tipo cara de bobo sabe algo respecto a los gustos de las chicas.

-¿Qué crees que le guste a Ino?- el me mira con interés.

-¡Mmm! no lo sé, tal vez... ¿Ropa?...- pregunta interrogante.

Recuerdo el ostentoso closet de Ino, a si que desecho la idea de darle algo como ropa… es clara que regalarle algo que no sea de su gusto hará que esa prenda se pierda entre otras. Apunto a la vitrina.

-¿Que piensas de eso?..-el mira la cadena con encogimiento de hombros.

-Demasiado sencilla, tendrías que colgarle una roca enorme para que tuviera más valor ¿Por qué quieres darle un collar?

-¿No se supone que si quieres dar algo debe ser con el corazón y eso?...Bueno, ella me di esto- Saco el medallón y se lo muestro.

Lo mira con curiosidad, me tira del cuello para verlo más cerca.

-Es un cachivache extraño...Pesa mucho ¿Cómo llevas colgando algo como esto?.. En cualquiera de los casos...- Me suelta – _¿Que piensas colgar en esa cadena? _-Frunce sus cejas, aparece Kiba con una bolsita en su mano.

-¿Quieren comprar joyas? Mejor cómprenme comida _¡muero de hambre!_ – soba su vientre con cara de acongojado.

-Voy a comprarla…- entro a la tienda.

Ambos me siguen.

-Señora ¿Cuánto vale eso?…- pregunta Kiba apuntando unos aretes brillantes y de piedras rojas.

La mujer mayor y de gafas delgadas lo mira de pies a cabeza, luego apunta a la vitrina.

-Son rubíes señor, lo que le da un costo de unos quinientos dólares…- dice la mujer.

-Santo dios… ¡¿Sabe cuántos perros tendría que pasear para tener ese dinero?!... _Que estafa_…- Gime Kiba.

La mujer luce absorta, la llamo, tiene un aire distinguido y recto, como alguien que nunca ha escuchado la palabra "humildad" supongo que deduce que soy una especia de ladrón desempleado porque me mira con la misma mirada despectiva que a Kiba, el parche no ayuda para nada.

-Quiero esa cadena de la vitrina... la del mostrador – digo con modestia.

-¿Sabe cuánto vale eso señor?… si no es molestia... ¿Tiene con que pagar?- luce incomoda, Naruto me jala el abrigo.

-Sai, es una bruja... Larguémonos, conseguiremos algo mejor..._y tal vez más barato_.

Quiero la maldita cadena... Pero odio que juzguen a las personas por su apariencia, a si que solo salgo por la puerta.

-¡Sabe que!... ¡Puedo conseguir imitaciones de esos aretes en la calle y brillan más!...- chilla Kiba, luego de eso debemos correr porque los guardias se amotinan en la puerta y nos indican que nos larguemos.

-No te preocupes Sai, se lo que le encantara a Ino...- Kiba nos empuja con una socarrona sonrisa a dos tiendas a continuación de esta.

Es una tienda "Ropa sexy para chicas " ropa interior de chicas en las vitrinas, enrojezco como estúpido, Naruto golpea los brazos de Kiba en una muestra evidente de infantilismo.

-¡No le regalara calzones Kiba! ¡Eso es estúpido y pervertido!...- chilla Naruto, está muy enojado.

-¿Como sabes que no le gustara?- Kiba golpea mi costado- Vamos Sai, atrévete... tú decides.

No sé quien empuja a quien pero entramos... _¡está completamente lleno de señoras! _, Kiba se ríe de Naruto y de mí; este tipo no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza, se pasea y toca indiscriminadamente los brasieres, Naruto tiene las mejillas rojas como si no pudiera contener las ganas de gritarle y salir corriendo de ahí.

Me alejo un poco de ambos, es curioso cómo funciona la ropa femenina: es delicada, tiene tantos colores y formas, rosa lo tierno y se entrega a lo salvaje, son diminutas prendas que enloquecen los sentidos, el encaje es fantástico, roso mis dedos por un brasier... _Fascinante_.

Naruto llega a mi lado, se acaba de poner el capuchón de su chaqueta y se esconde atrás de mí agazapándose con nerviosismo.

-Sai, odio las ideas de Kiba… no querrás darle calzones a Ino _¡Ella te golpeara! _, es demasiado personal…- hace grititos en mi espalda.

Mi vista se pierde en un conjunto que trae puesto un maniquí; Rojo y sexy, encajes por los bordes; ¿Cómo se vería Ino con eso? De seguro se vería bien, pero no soy muy bueno para determinar medidas, debo comparar las medidas de Ino con las de otra chica... Naruto está a mi lado aun, preguntarle por Hinata sería lo ideal.

-Naruto… ¿cuánto mide Hinata de brasier?...-Se lo pregunto con sutileza, pero creo que poner las manos en mi pecho y simular dos senos no ayuda a que el tipo no me grite, Su exclamación llama la atención de las señoras.

-_¡SAI PERVERTIDO, COMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO! _– Sus mejillas explotan.

-Bueno, es netamente para tener una referencia… Ino debe ser una talla menos que Hinata…tal vez dos…- Infla sus mejillas y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No querrás darle eso… _es muy….muy_ \- me mira de repente con sus ojos muy abiertos, se acerca a mi oído – **¡DESGRACIADO!** – Grita – _¡¿Porque nunca me dices nada?! … t-tú… ¡tú ya conoces a Ino! …_\- Se cubre la boca con vergüenza.

-No la conozco del todo… básicamente no es lo que estas pensando...- Quito la mirada.

El bota un suspiro, toma un brasier en un tono crema y me lo entrega_ ¡Es grande... más de lo que pensé!_ El está inquieto, tiene sus tés muy roja, me mira acongojado.

-¡Son grandes!... Y pensar que debajo de toda esa ropa...- Kiba emerge de debajo de unos colgadores, tiene varios sostenes en sus manos, sonríe feliz... este tipo tiene tanta personalidad que asusta.

-¿Que te parece este? – lo ondea como estandarte de guerra.

-¿Planeas regalarle a Tenten un brasier?... ¿Sabes que esa chica te matara?- Kiba enrójese, Naruto nos mira interrogante.

_-¿Tenten?... Kiba... ¿Te gusta Tenten?...-_ Kiba lanza los brasieres al suelo, luce profundamente avergonzado.

Sale corriendo por la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Creí que Naruto al ser tan cercano a todos sabia de los sentimientos de este chico por ella, pero luce enojado ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Porque Kiba me lo afirmo a mí y no a el? ¿Que pasa si a él le gusta ella? , ¿Porque Naruto se enoja por esto? ... no sé porque me hago tantas preguntas... esto no me incumbe, pero de una u otra manera... estoy implicado.

-Quédate aquí Naruto...- le doy dinero –Cómprame el de los encajes rojos...una talla menos que Hinata...- Está a punto de decir algo, pero salgo por la puerta de la tienda.

¿Por qué lo sigo? ¿Que me motiva a interesarme por él?..._ No lo sé._

Persigo a Kiba , luce muy mal ;derrotado... camina muy agachado , me recuerda a la frase _"La moral por el suelo" _lo llamo pero finge que no me escucha y sigue caminando entre la gente _(Kiba , no me hagas correr detrás de ti , me acaban de pinchar el trasero ... y duele)_ de todas formas corro , atrapo su brazo y lo jalo con fuerza , se detiene con la cabeza gacha.

-Sai... alguna vez debes callarte o ponerte un filtro en la boca...- lo miro perplejo.

-Bueno... nací así...creo que cambiar no está en mis planes...al menos de aquí al próximo año – Kiba sonríe, suelto su brazo.

-No debiste decirlo frente a Naruto... ¡maldición!, _todo apesta_ – frota sus manos por su cara.

-¿Que importa que Naruto no apruebe que te guste esa chica?... tampoco aprobaba lo mío con Ino y ahora lo deja pasar...-Le sonrío pero aún sigue cabizbajo.

-Sai... a lee le gusta Tenten y todos lo saben ... _No miras la chica de un amigo_, _Eso es tabú_ , es como mirar a la madre de un amigo o algo así ..._No se puede_ – ladeo mi cabeza a un lado sin comprenderlo del todo.

A sí que eso es lo que pasa; a lee le gusta Tenten... a Kiba le gusta Tenten y para evitar quiebres en un grupo de amigos... debes sacrificar tus sentimientos por eso, me resulta estúpido, se lo digo.

-Entonces ¿Enterraras tus sentimientos por ella solo porque a otro tipo le gusta? ... _eso es estúpido_ ¿Que pasa contigo? debes luchar por lo que quieres...no es asunto de Naruto de todas formas... - Kiba suspira agotado.

De pronto pienso que todo este lío de la amistad no es tan bueno como lo describen los libros.

-Sai... Te pondere un ejemplo claro; Si te digo que me gusta Ino... ¿Me dirías que luche por ella... aun sabiendo que a ti te gusta?

Esta serio, sus manos a los lados... de pronto preferiría que me golpee la entrepierna que abordarme con una pregunta así: no podría decirle que luche en una situación como esta... si lo pone de esa manera debería decirle que se rinda, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad porque ella me quiere a mi... eso sonaría correcto, por otro lado si estuviera hablando en serio, "muy en serio"... ¿_Debería golpearlo?_ Me quedo sin palabras... me siento ignorante, odio sentir la ignorancia en mí, pero debo aclarar las cosas... A lee le gustaba Sakura, puede que este romance con Tenten sea mera cosa de su imaginación. Soy partidario de Kiba, el me agrada... lo conozco más, _creo conocerlo_: veo su sonrisa cuando la mira...No es cualquier sentimiento vació, es algo grande que abarca su mente y su corazón, lo motiva a seguir.

No se debe rendir.

-Si hablamos de Ino... ella debería elegir lo que quiera, no está atada a mi por obligación... tiene el derecho de elegir ... por otro lado no sé si quieres competir conmigo , podría golpear tu cara ... y eso afectaría aun mas tu moral -El se ríe , posa sus dedos sobre mi hombro.

-Dale el derecho a elegir a Tenten, no será tu culpa si ella te elige a ti, el corazón no se manda... Créeme he luchado para que mi mente domine en mi vida y he fallado constantemente- Me encojo de hombros, expresión casual mía.

-Sai... no te asustes... _pero me agradas_\- Sus ojos brillan, me retiro un poco.

-No intentes besarme por favor... le pertenezco a alguien– Sigue riendo pero me golpea el estomago bastante fuerte.

Naruto corre hacia nosotros, tiene una bolsa rosa en sus manos, luce avergonzado, cuando llega a mi lado me la arroja, se mira con Kiba por un rato, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

-Naruto... podrías ignorar lo que paso ahí, seria de mucha ayuda... – me interpongo entre los dos, sonrisitas tranquilizadoras para todos.

_Me ignoran rotundamente._

-Lee siente cosas por ella, el no comprende del todo cómo funcionan las cosas entre los chicos y las chicas, pero odiaría que lo lastimaras por algo pasajero...- Dice Naruto, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Me aparto un lado _"La frase pasajero es incorrect_a" murmuro, ¿Cómo puede saber Naruto lo que Kiba siente? ¿A caso es una especie de detector de emociones?

Kiba hace crujir su cuello.

-Hinata nunca fue pasajero, lo que sentía por ella era real... sacrifique lo que quería por ti una vez...no sacrificare mi amor por Tenten ahora, luchare por ella, _La amo profundamente_.

Kiba no pestañeo ni una vez cuando dijo que la amaba: lo sentí real.

Eh estudiado las facciones de la gente tantas veces; Sus ojos hablan, su pecho se agita... lo siente con el corazón, deseo que Naruto lo entienda. Pero supongo que por la rigidez de sus hombros no lo comprende, me pongo en su lugar... su personalidad que implica ayudar a todos, sentir lo que todos: es un poco molesta, _No puede controlar todo lo que pase_... pero el es así, no quiero que luchen entre ellos.

_Pero existen cosas inevitables._

-Kiba, Naruto... dejen que el tiempo se encargue de esto... no quiero tomar parte de ninguno, ambos son parte de mi vida cotidiana, estoy acostumbrado a la rutina, me acostumbre a no comer bien con sus constantes intromisiones a la hora del almuerzo... no me agradaría que se distanciaran por cosas como estas...- Naruto esquiva la mirada enojado, Kiba me mira con un pesar en sus ojos.

-_No quiero que nadie sufra_...- murmura Naruto.

-¡Podrían clonar a Tenten y así todos felices!...- Me miran enojados.

Lo se... es un pésimo comentario, No sé hacer bromas.

-Escucha Naruto..._hermano,_ te entiendo... por eso no quería que nadie a parte de ¡_Ugh!... Sai!_ , supiera esto, supongo que era bastante notorio... pero no pretendía llevar esto más lejos, solo el tiempo dirá... – Sonríe, su cara parece hecha de masilla puesto que su sonrisa casi se cae de sus labios, levanta la mano empuñada.

Naruto la golpea, se miran a los ojos... luego se abrasan con sentimiento, forzando sus brazos a enredarse en la espalda del otro.

Saco mi teléfono y pongo My heart will go on; clásica tonada sentimentalista.

-Saben, me encanta esta muestra de Yaoi live action...es material didáctico para mi investigación.

No hace falta decir que ambos me dan un puntapié en cada rodilla.

Vamos por un helado ; agradezco que Naruto sugiera una cadena de comida rápida a el negocio de helado artesanal de la salida, el invita ; Kiba me sonríe y ambos pedimos el triple de chispitas de chocolate _"¡No abusen de mi dinero!"_ exclama Naruto , al fin y al cabo termina accediendo a nuestras protestas por chispitas , nos sentamos en una mesa con sillas plásticas ; todo esta tan concurrido , la música artificial y anuncios de descuento salen cada cinco minutos por los parlantes; el ojo ya no duele tanto , la pierna deja de entumecerse , solo es una tranquilidad esperada, me agrada que como hombres olvidemos las discusiones a los diez minutos.

-Ahora que recuerdo... no les he contado todo lo que me ha dicho Sasuke...- Dice el rubio con la boca embarrada de chocolate.

Kiba me mira, yo le regreso la mirada... es esa sensación de recibir la plática, ya saben... los padres te sientan y te hablan de abejas y polen "Situación bastante incómoda" Shin me lo dijo de la manera explícita; fue traumarte en muchos sentidos... el punto es; nos sentimos incómodos en ese nivel, supongo porque ni Kiba ni yo podemos fingir mucho interés en nuestras caras cuando se habla del famoso Sasuke, además no tenemos intención de poner el ambiente más tenso.

-_Mmm _bueno, el se fue y regresa..._Ugh_ ¿me dijiste porque se fue? – No me interesa saberlo, pero saboreo el helado de fresa y sonrío monótonamente.

-Se fue porque él es importante, quería calidad en su educación y cosas así... no sé que fue del – Dice Kiba –Pero francamente si volvió debe ser por algo importante, esto era demasiado pequeño para él.

-¡Kiba no lo digas con esa apatía!, bueno si regresa es porque termino sus estudios, además vuelve por los negocios de su padre... tal vez _su retorno se vea influenciado por Sakura_...- sonríe melancólico- ¡Seremos los doce otra vez!...- me mira _– ¡Oh! los trece...-_ Corrige, me dirige una disculpa.

-No estoy interesado en ser parte de tu grupo, trabajo solo...-Degusto mi helado.

-Naruto, _eso fue hace años... _deja de vivir en el pasado, a la mierda con tu _"Grupodeamigosporsiempre"_ eso es tele-novelesco... algunos ni siquiera hablamos entre nosotros...Francamente eso ya no existe – Kiba lo dice de una manera directa y escueta.

Naruto se encoge abatido.

-Está bien... me uno, ojala no existan cuotas que pagar – digo sonriendo por costumbre.

Cuando un tipo feliz cae abatido, sabes que nada vale la pena... Naruto es esta lucecita en mi espalda, supongo que mi deber es que siga brillando por ahí... soy terrible en hacer sentir bien a la gente, pero dios..._ ¡lo intento!_

-En realidad deseo que conozcas a Sasuke, el es una buena persona... es lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido...-Suspira.

-Ya... – Es todo lo que digo.

¿Espera que brinque de emoción o algo parecido?

Kiba golpea mi brazo con sus dedos, me dirige una mirada de esas con doble sentido, sus ojos están juguetones; Apunta con su dedo a una chica de espalda, me quedo pensando, _he visto esas piernas en algún lado_ _**¡PUM!**_ _Se voltea_ , vestido purpura corto , sus hombros descubiertos , su cabello hasta los hombros , sus labios rojos , la forma recta de su espalda , las manos empuñadas cuando camina , sus profundos y agresivos ojos verdes , la boina en su cabeza ... siento su voz..."_Dime quien sobra aquí"_ la frase para Ino , se para un momento y su vista cruza mi ojo.

Naruto también la ve, me mira a mí, luego voltea a verla a ella y comienza a sudar.

-Sai ¿te sientes fuerte para afrontar las consecuencias de golpear a alguien?...- trata de sonreír.

-La verdad...no lo había pensado, quería quedarme impune, por lo menos hasta que se olvidara ese asunto.

-¿La conocen? _Es candente_... sus piernas son _¡uhi uhi!, _no me juzguen... soy un tipo de piernas...- Dice Kiba.

-Es la chica de Shikamaru... – murmuro.

-_Temari..._ Sai, trata de dialogar con ella...- susurra Naruto.

\- Estúpido Shikamaru ¿Como mierda consigue una chica así? ¡Es tan pesado, vago...y perezoso!- Se mete cucharada tras cucharada de helado resignado.

Se acerca, no puedo pedirle ayuda a los cosmos o a cualquiera ente sobrenatural. Se ve tan ruda, recorre unos cuantos metros y su mirada no vacila _¿Me golpeara? ¿Las chicas hacen eso?_ No sé de chicas defendiendo el honor de sus hombres... el mundo está desquiciado, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Naruto me jala del brazo una última vez.

-Te daré tiempo, tu finge que tienes que hacer algo y te largas...- Esta muy serio, casi parece otra persona.

Y ella llega, su figura imponente, siento una sensación mala...como hiedra crecer en mi pecho.

-Hola Temari ¿como estas? ¿Cómo está Gaara? Hace tiempo que no lo veo, le mandas saludos... ¡Tengo tanto que contarle a ese chico!- Naruto se levanta, trata de cubrirme mientras me empuja para que me retire.

Me levanto por inercia, Kiba toma la copa del batido y se la bebe a tragos, me sigue con un bigote de helado.

-Estoy bien y Gaara también, pero no vengo a darte noticias de mi hermano, es evidente que quiero hablar con él...- levanta su dedo y me apunta fijamente.

-¿Que quieres? ...- pregunto a la defensiva, medio sentado, medio levantado.

-No seas idiota ¿Porque otro motivo querría hablar contigo?...- es directa, su cabello se mueve en sus hombros mientras habla.

Kiba susurra.

-Procura que te golpee en el ojo bueno, de otro modo perderás el herido..._Es en serio amigo_.

Se aleja, eventualmente Naruto hace lo mismo, entonces ella desliza el tirante de su cartera fuera de su hombro, se sienta donde hace momentos estaba Naruto.

-¿Piensas quedarte parado o te sentaras?..- De pronto comprendo a Ino, ella provoca miedo instintivo.

Es de una belleza terrorífica.

-Si quieres juzgarme por golpearlo... está bien hazlo... No me arrepiento de nada , _incluso ya lo olvide ..._\- mueve sus labios carmín.

Golpea la mesa con un puño, el golpe provoca que brinque de sorpresa como idiota.

-Tienes valor, mírate... no lo llevas muy bien ¿Pierdes a menudo el control?... ¿Sera por la niñita esa?...- sonríe, sus dientes resplandecen, _es jodidamente aterrador_.

-No sabes cómo son las cosas, eres una chica... no hablare mal verbalmente, pero por favor... no metas a Ino en esto, _ella no es una niñita...-_Golpea sus dedos en la mesa.

-Te han dicho que tu voz es suave... nadie pensaría que un tipo como tu quebraría la nariz de alguien... vi el vídeo por cierto ¿Qué te motivo a querer atentar contra Shikamaru?- cruza sus manos sobre su pecho, me mira fijamente... me cohíbe.

Opto por ser directo.

-Celos, el hecho de que Ino mostrara interés en el aun estando conmigo, sus palabras al decir que yo solo quería sexo con Ino, la forma en que me menospreciaba... su cinismo,_ La hizo llorar..._ – enfatizo las palabras, quiero que las entienda.

-¿Sabes que esa chica es un poco loca?... ¿te dijo que comenzó a gritarme "¡Perra maldita, te matare!" Cuando me encontró con Shikamaru... ¿Te dijo que intento arrojarme una maceta en la cabeza? ... ¡ah! y te menciono que rompió mi ropa cuando entro a la habitación... eso no es muy importante ahora... ¿sabes lo que yo hice cuando ella apareció?

Ino enloquecida y rompiendo macetas en la cabeza de la gente, quizás en mi sub-consciente si lo esperaba... ella tiene esos rasgos explosivos, parte de esa locura absurda es lo que me atrae.

-No sé que importancia tiene que yo sepa lo que tú hiciste cuando ella apareció...-tanteo con mis dedos el helado derretido que queda.

-Importa ... _porque me entere que era la otra_ ...sé que Shikamaru trato de decírmelo , se que él quiso arreglar las cosas torcidas ... pero confié en el ... confié cuando él la saco de el apartamento y me miro con esa suplica en sus ojos _"Nunca la quise , yo solo te he amado a ti _" lo dijo así , contra la puerta ... mientras tu niña la pateaba , y sabes ...agradecí que él me dijera eso y no un _"Puedo explicarlo" _fue directo, no hubo rodeos... ¿Porque tú con tu carita pasiva no pudiste saber que él no estaba interesado en Ino?

¿Porque me dice esto? , ¿Porque no me golpea?... que trata de insinuar... _la amo_, su confianza esta... No sé que divaga esta chica.

-Sabes que hay cosas que tú no puedes entender... porque su relación esta en las nubes, baja y date cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas...toma este concejo; Confía más en ti mismo... _Golpeaste a mi novio solo por tu falta de confianza._

-¿Tú que sabes? ella me quiere y yo la quiero... solo fue una estupidez del momento... no hace falta que me digas esto, lo superamos juntos, no pretendo hacerme el desentendido... pero Shikamaru...- me interrumpe, su voz baja.

-Shikamaru aprecia a Ino mas que a sí mismo ; se aman fraternalmente _¿lo entiendes o tu cabeza no procesa eso? _claro ... esta el hecho de que lo intentaron y embarraron años de confianza , estoy muy al tanto de eso ...pero lo claro entre nosotros ; _tú y yo_ ... somos los otros aquí...como los otros debemos entender nuestros lugares _, somos su apoyo_ ...Shikamaru a veces es complejo ... ella debe ser igual...Tenlo en consideración.

-Tu... ¿Que pretendes con esto?- Su mirada me recorre, no comprendo sus palabras.

-_Tal vez es una estupidez_ ... pero creí que nos entendíamos sin palabras la otra vez ...¿No lo entiendes? sus familias son grandes , importantes ..._Somos prácticamente los invasores a sus clanes_ , Shikamaru quiere casarse conmigo...- extiende su mano y la mueve , resplandece un anillo en su dedo anular - Pero a menos que lo hagamos en secreto ... su madre no lo permitirá : _a ti te pasara lo mismo ... _supongo que es instintivo que tenga algún tipo de cercanía contigo , somos los de afuera en su mundo, esa es nuestra cuestión común.

-¿La madre de Shikamaru no te aprueba?, ¿Como sabes que la madre de Ino hará los mismo conmigo?...- mi voz ahogada.

\- las madres son arpías...– Ella sonríe- Si su padre es como el padre de Shikamaru, existe esperanza para nosotros.

-Cuidado con los rencores venideros...- agrega, levanta su brazo; una cicatriz larga le deforma su antebrazo -Florero de dos mil dólares, debió ser un honor recibirlo como proyectil.

Se levanta de su asiento... me mira un momento sin ninguna expresión.

Levanta su palma y la estampa en mi mejilla, siento el ardor de sus dedos marcados en mi cara.

_-¿Por qué?_ – Pregunto desconcertado, froto mi mejilla.

-_Amo su nariz..._ ¡_TU LA ROMPISTE DESGRACIADO_!- Sonríe ligeramente.

Es algo extraño, una sensación amotinada en mi pecho: ella es drástica, sus palabras tienen peso... es totalmente diferente a Ino, es madura... _Pero no deja de ser aterradora_.

_Camino_ .

Me alejo mientras mis pasos solo me llevan... tengo la sensación de que ella no se acerco a mi solo por acercarse ... es algo mas , tal vez es algo paranoico pero siento que quizás tenga razón , esa cicatriz en su brazo era reciente ... ¿Cuál será el fin de sus madres al mantener la unión de Ino y Shikamaru?... Shikamaru, tal vez fue como ella lo dijo _"Mi falta de confianza" _¿Debería disculparme? Eso sería irónico, fuera de contexto... pero si Temari habla de la relación fraternal entre ellos con esa seguridad ¿Podre yo dejar de lado todo y acercarme a él sin rencor?

Naruto y Kiba están sentados en un banco cerca de una máquina expendedora, sus caras curiosas me miran.

Caminamos los tres, es tarde... solo quiero dormir y verla... tal vez dormir a su lado, solo quiero sentirla cerca.

-Sai... Estas callado, tienes dedos de chica marcados en tu cara ¿Quieres decirme que paso?-Pregunta Naruto.

No quiero hablar, solo quiero estar en mi espacio, comer comida instantánea y leer, solo quiero sentirme normal , exijo la calma en mi vida otra vez , extraño la monotonía ... solo un poco.

-No pasó mucho... ella solo me cacheteo porque quería vengar el honor de su hombre _¡ah!_ Y su nariz rota –Sonrío.

-Otra mujer intensa que se va de mis ojos... hoy es un día triste señores, muy triste –Dice Kiba.

-¿Qué dirá Ino cuando vea esos dedos marcaditos en tu cara? –Pregunta Naruto, toma su móvil y me saca una fotografía.

Con uñas y todo , la estampa de dedos en mi cara , la mejilla roja ...esto vale para una semilla de desconfianza en Ino _"Tal vez no se dé cuenta "_ dice Naruto , pero es notorio , esta mañana y anoche la mejilla no estaba tan roja , Puedo inventar que me caí , puede que Ino lo crea ... podría decirle que hable con Temari , pero eso sería peor , ella diría algo como ; "CON LA RUBIA ESA!" Siento su voz en mi cabeza, se que después de todo el rencor entre mujeres dura siglos.

Nos despedimos, Naruto ofrece llevar a Kiba pero él le dice que primero ira con su hermana, el rubio corre por los pasillos transitados y se aleja hasta perderse de nuestra vista.

-¿Te vas a tu casa Sai?-Pregunta.

-Si..._ tengo que ver a Ino_.

-Bueno, suerte con eso campeón, nos vemos al rato...- dice, camina en una dirección opuesta.

-¡Espera!...Podrías hacerme un favor – Lo miro con suplica.

Supongo que si Kiba tiene suficiente valor para agitar brasieres como estandartes de guerra en medio de una tienda para chicas tendrá el valor para comprar preservativos, _es lo lógico_.

-¡Eh! claro ¿Qué quieres?- dice animado.

Le explico mi situación "No sé cómo comprar preservativos" "Entro en pánico cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas" el ríe hasta que lagrimas brotan por sus ojos.

-Sai... Esto me recuerda a una telenovela de mi madre... solo que eran dos chicas, y la amiga le pedía a la otra un tés de embarazo... no tiene nada que ver pero lo encuentro bastante parecido.

-Por favor Kiba... ¿has comprado preservativos antes?-Enrojece, pasa su brazo por su cuello y mira sus zapatos.

Creo que recurrí al sujeto equivocado.

-_Ugh_... ¿Cómo cuantos quieres? – murmura aun mirando sus zapatos.

-Compra de todas las clases que encuentres...- meto mi mano a mi bolsillo, trato de darle el dinero.

Abre los ojos un poco, luego desliza sus manos en mis hombros y me sacude con frustración.

-_Sai, desgraciado... ¡te envidio tanto!_ –Hace un llanto falso-¿Porque necesitas de tantos tipos? ...¡¿Cuanto aguantas desgraciado?! ...- vuelve a cogerme por los hombros y a sacudirme.

-Solo quiero... probarlos... _¡AUN NO E PROBADO NADA!_ –Exclamo, me suelta con una mirada llena de rabieta.

Le doy dinero, hace otro llanto fingido y caminamos hasta la farmacia.

Es pésimo para esto; Tiembla como un plato de gelatina balbuceante, me paro frente las estanterías de shampoo y el camina hasta el mostrado con un paso atolondrado.

-_Me...da... una...c-caja de preservativos_ \- Su voz no se oye, suda como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

-Claro – Dice la mujer- ¿De que tipo? – pregunta, hay dos personas más a la espalda de Kiba: Un hombre mayor, una chica joven, el traga varias veces...supongo que le da pánico lo que esos desconocidos estén pensando de el.

-_De... todos los tipos que tenga_ – La chica a su espalda suelta una risita incomoda.

Kiba entrega el dinero, las monedas del cambio se le caen al suelo y choca torpemente con la esquina de un aparador de productos dentales, lo vuelca... luego sale corriendo.

Supongo que yo no hubiera sudado.

Lo encuentro dos metros más a delante, sudoroso y con falta de aliento, me mira y sonríe.

-¿Como lo hice? – pregunta, levanta la bolsa negra en lo alto.

Se siente victorioso.

-¿Sabes que casi te desmallas? Fuera de eso... Te ganaste mi admiración – No es para tanto, pero por lo menos me hizo un gran favor.

-No me debes nada...– dice – solo quiero todos los detalles candentes.

-No esperes detalles, soy un caballero...- el balbucea algo como "Suertudo", luego se despide y sigue corriendo.

Camino por la calle mientras la tarde cae, el olor a comida frita rebalsa y se mezcla con la multitud, hay un vendedor en la esquina, tiene en las manos una gran cantidad de peluches o cosas peludas que cuelgan y brillan . Me observa como a un cliente potencial.

-Señor, mire que cosa más linda... ¡A las chicas les encanta! - Me pasa una bola purpura.

Cuando lo apretaron los ojos de la cosa sobresalen, es horrible y sumamente peludo.

-Que cosa tan fea ¿Cómo puede vender esto?– le pregunto.

-¡Le aseguro que este es un accesorio muy requerido por las chicas! es un llavero Peludo... ¡Incluso huele a fresas!- Me lo acerco a la nariz, efectivamente huele a fresas.

Lo compro, el hombre me agrádese...saco mi llavero y aparto una llave, la cuelgo al peludo.

_Se lo daré a ella._

Ino me llama cuando entro a mi casa: "Sai... te molesta si te veo ahora..._no puedo esperar_" Hace que mis entrañas se revuelvan, mi maldita presión se dispara, utiliza esa vocecita tierna... me quedo un momento en silencio ._No quiero sonar desesperado_... Tampoco desinteresado ¡_Es tan difícil mantenerme neutro en esto!_ Estoy queriendo abrasarla todo el tiempo... Buscando momentos para enlazar sus manos con las mías...tengo una necesidad adictiva a su cercanía.

"No es molestia... te quiero aquí y lo más pronto posible" Ella ríe, su voz alegre atraviesa por mi cabeza "_Esta bien_... "susurra, luego viene el corte de su voz y el profundo silencio de la línea muerta.

Me alegra que no seamos el tipo de pareja "Cuelgas tú o cuelgo yo".

Apresuro el paso, limpio las migajas de la mesa, barro un poco el piso y corro a mi habitación...cuadros, cuadros con la cara de Ino adornando mis paredes, son tres... los meto bajo de la cama por precaución de parecer un obsesivo .En primer lugar tengo la bolsa rosa de _"Ropasexydechicas"_ y su rojo contenido, opto por esconderla entre mis jeans ¿Por qué diablos le hago caso a Kiba? Tal vez en unos tres meces mas pueda decir "Ino, te compre calzones" _suena retardado_.

"_¡¿MIERDA...esto que es?!" _siete cajas con contenidos de tres: Kiba compro todos los modelos, cuando digo todos... _es todos._

Rosas, con granulas que parece material de empaque, verdes _¡VERDES!_: Reflectores en la oscuridad, Giro la caja en mis dedos...indican que estas cosas verdes brillan si los expones a la luz, ¿Qué clase de gente quiere eso?... por otro lado, me intriga el funcionamiento de esto.

A sí que pongo mis arduos conocimientos de anatomía...francamente soy pésimo en todo esto, camino hasta el baño con un pánico claramente estúpido, solo estoy yo y mi gato... está en una esquina durmiendo.

Aun así cierro la puerta con seguro, me siento como un adolescente ignorante frente a una caja de preservativos.

Es claro que debí probarlo en una maldita banana: lo meto, se corre, me aprieta a mares, trato de pensar en Ino..._ ¡oh si eso ayuda! _, lo deslizo...y _**Pum**_... ya está.

La cosa verde no tiene bastante ciencia aparte de que lo expongo a la luz de mi celular... y comienza a brillar.

_-¡SOY UN JEDI!... SOY UN JEDI ¡A LA MIERDA LA MADURES!_

Es genial; bueno si hablamos de alumbrar a tu novia con un pene espectral a lo Obi-Wan Kenobi... es bastante ingenioso.

No sé de tiempos, solo sé que esta práctica con los preservativos consume mis minutos.

Tocan la puerta, el timbre suena por todo el apartamento; me levanto quitándome el látex, se me pega en la mano, lo tiro al retrete, jalo la cadena... Regresa como gritándome _"¡Se lo que has hecho pervertido!" La_ puerta sigue sonando y yo sigo jalando la cadena y la cosa no se va, tomo algo de papel higiénico y lo enrollo en la basura, el teléfono vibra "Sai ¿estás durmiendo? Estoy afuera..." corro y arrojo el parche de mi ojo al suelo, algo de perfume y llego a la puerta visiblemente sonrojado.

Preciosa... trae un vestido simple que no deja de ser encantador, le cae hasta la rodilla en un tono cremoso y pastel, su cabello suelto y cubriéndole el rostro de esa forma misteriosa, me mira con sus brillantes ojos y sonríe, trae bolsas en su mano.

-_Oh dios...tu cara_ – suelta las bolsas y se arroja a mis brazos – Te extrañe...en verdad lo hice.

-Yo... también – Se aleja un poco, pone sus manos frías en mi rostro, luego las desliza a mi frente.

-¿Fiebre? ...- pregunta, sus labios cerrados.

Descartando la cachetada... es muy probable que este algo "_Acalorado"._

-No creo... –Apego mi cuerpo al suyo y le doy un beso, la sorprendo.

-Algo me dice que esto es fiebre...- se separa un poco y entra – te haré sopita... - me besa ligeramente, recojo las bolsas.

_Pase la prueba de la cachetada._

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –me siento en una silla, ella toma un sartén y comienza a picar mucho tomate, me mete un pedazo a la boca con suma ternura.

-Supongo que ... tengo ligeros problemas con algunas asignaturas ... de modo que siempre estoy a la sombra de Sakura ... su sombra sigue siendo ridículamente enorme – dice con frustración – Esta todo siempre tenso ...por otro lado , me preocupa .. Siempre esta distraída con su celular...el no le escribe y ella esta como loca... es triste.

-Creo que ese sentimiento la nubla_... Tal vez el no vuelve por ella_, de todas formas ella es muy insoportable y odiosa...-Ino me golpea con un cebollín gigante.

-Bueno... soy su amiga, tengo impotencia de no poder decirle nada mas a parte de _"Tranquila Sakura... si el te prometió que volvería... es porque lo hará"_ me siento mentirosa... ¿Tú crees que eso es mentira?...- Estoy observando sus ojos preocupados.

-No lo se... solo ella sabe si se está mintiendo , tal vez ve más de lo que tu y yo suponemos ... no debes preocuparte , tú tienes tu propio problema ..._Yo_ – ella sonríe , creo que gusta de mi sinceridad.

Luce cansada, tal vez la noche anterior fue un asco... sus facciones están pálidas, tiene diminutas ojeras bajo el maquillaje, me sorprende mirándola.

-_No estoy cansada...- _dice, sonríe y pone todo en una olla.

-¿Como sabes que estaba pensando en eso? ...- ella se sonroja, rodea la mesa y se acerca a mí, toca mi cabeza con sus dedos.

-Porque de alguna forma siento tus ojos protectores sobre mi...- Me besa, pero el simple beso se torna inminentemente _caliente_, sus piernas muy cerca de mis piernas, la atrapo por la cintura, se sonroja.

Entonces grita.

-¡MALDITA TENSION SEXUAL! –la miro desconcertado.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso que significa? ...- sus mejillas a punto de explotar, luego ríe.

-Es porque no lo hicimos anoche... siento que esta "esto" -hace comillitas con sus dedos –Esta barrera que nos empuja a "eso"... –se cubre la cara con las manos.

Tensión sexual , eso podría explicar porque aun cuando trae ese lindo vestido puedo imaginar su anatomía descubierta ... necesito pintarla , hacerle el amor , luego pintarla y hacerle el amor otra vez ... unas veinte veces , luego morirme ,_ si ... es un gran plan_.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre anoche? – ella grita otra vez "¿Sientes eso?... ¿lo sientes? _es la __tensión_", creo que inconscientemente quiere que la atrape contra la pared y la silencie a besos.

Se acerca a una distancia prudente, sus manos aun en su cara, tiene estos gestos infantiles que me atraen, por otro lado su risa nerviosa emerge.

-Debió ser anoche...Yo de alguna forma estaba dispuesta... pero tuve que arruinarlo –Se lamenta, La sigo con la intención de estrecharla en mis brazos.

Corre hasta el sofá y se deja caer, me siento junto a ella mirando hacia un punto muerto sin tocarla.

-Quiero que entiendas algo...no lo arruinaste, no era el momento... el momento no necesariamente tiene que ser planeado... todo sucede de acuerdo como al mundo le plazca – la miro, levanto mi mano y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Sai... – murmura, su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-No te rías... pero mi ropa interior no combina...– está totalmente roja.

Yo me río... pésimo momento para reír.

-¡Te dije que no te rieras!... – sonríe y me golpea en el costado con sus manos pequeñas.

La habitación se llena de vapor, Ino corre a ver la sopa o lo que sea el intento de tomate y cebollín que mezclo.

-¡Me debes mis llaves! –Exclama mientras revuelve.

Me acerco a mi abrigo que está en el sofá, busco las llaves... encuentro la cosa fea, me acerco a ella, se lo entrego; llaves de su casa y cosafeapeluda con la llave de la mía.

-¡Oh que cosa tan linda!... es un llavero muy bonito...- agita la cosa de un lado a otro, los ojos se le saltan de manera perturbadora, se lo lleva a la nariz y lo huele – ¡Es tan suave!... – exclama.

-Te gusta... es horrible, a mi no me gusta... pero pensé que a ti si – lo observa con una sonrisa en sus labios, mira la llave.

-Gracias... pero ¿Por qué me das una llave?- Luce curiosa.

-Porque quiero darte algo así como _"La llave de mi vida_" si, es algo así... este es mi espacio y me gustan tus visitas... quiero que vengas cuando quieras, no tienes que decirme... _solo ven _–No dice nada, ni siquiera me mira directamente.

Suelta la cuchara que tiene en la mano y se aleja a unos tres metros y medio de distancia, cuando su espalda toca la pared, me mira, sus ojos extremadamente conmocionados.

-Si te digo que te amo...no te asustes... ¿Okay?- Sus labios se curvan.

-¿Es otra vez la cosa de la tensión?...- pregunto tímidamente.

-Si ... bueno no , tal vez algo así ... significa mucho para mi ...tu y esto –Agita el peludo , los ojos se le siguen alborotando de manera extraña , siento el deseo de arrojarlo al fuego- No puedo acostumbrarme a que alguien me quiera de esta manera ... hace que quiera llorar de alegría y cosas así...- limpia sus ojos , y agita sus palmas en su cara –Te amo ... y temo que si te lo digo demasiado ... te asustes o lo encuentres sin fundamentos ... solo ten en cuenta que si me silencio mientras estoy junto a ti ..._Es que quiero gritarte que te amo_ ...- se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe , sus ojos lentamente comienzan a lagrimear.

Siento mariposas : es esa cosa que te sube desde el estomago hasta la cabeza, quieres reír , llorar, gritar y todo se junta ... entonces solo ríes y ríes, te das cuenta que eres feliz y que esto es lo que hace que la vida tenga sentido ; sus gestos , la forma como me trata , sus ataques de locura , la forma en que nada sea normal y a la vez eso es todo ... lo normal es tan común y aburrido.

-¿Necesitas alejarte tres metros de mi para decirme que me amas mucho? Déjame abrasarte... - me acerco, ella bota un suspiro que hace que su cabello le choque en la cara.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? – Levanta sus brazos, sus manos cuelgan en mi cuello.

-No, creo que eres la mujer más brillante del mundo, tal vez estas muy loca... pero tu locura es parte fundamental de lo que hace que a cada momento te quiera mas... –entrecierra los ojos.

-Sabes... deberías haberte quedado junto a mi anoche... _te lo dije_ – murmura casi para ella misma, desliza sus labios en los míos.

-¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para poder salir?...- Se aparta ligeramente - No quería que tu madre o tu padre me asesinaran por estar junto a ti, eso sería malo para mí...- Me mira con sorpresa, muerde sus labios.

_Su padre_... casi lo había olvidado, el me vio y yo corrí como el idiota más grande ¿Qué pensara Ino sobre esto?

-Ino...Yo...tu padre... – ella ríe.

-Tranquilo, creo que ya lo sé todo – toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta el sofá- ¿Quieres saber lo que él dijo? – su rostro serio.

-La verdad no...fui bastante patético...- Presiona mi mano contra la suya.

-El dijo algo como "Ino, había un chico pisando mis rosales "lo dijo en pleno desayuno... fue un poco extraño – Trago, me ahogo un poco, Ino se ríe –hubieras visto a mi madre, ella estaba como "Mm chico ¿Que chico? "...- su mirada se vuelve incomoda.

-¿Le dijiste quien era yo? – ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí , fue algo como "Es mi novio y punto " ella solo me miró sin entender , Papa solo sonrió ... el suele sonreír en los momentos incómodos, quiere conocerte ... formalmente , cuando estábamos a solas agrego ; "No pretendí asustarlo , el solo salió corriendo ... no tenía el perfil de ladrón en cualquiera de los casos " – Me mira divertida.

-Lo arruine... no sé porque corrí, solo está el hecho de que; Es enorme e imponente, me asuste -Ino apoya su rostro en mi hombro.

-No, el es como un gigante tierno... el te querrá, yo te lo aseguro.

¿Qué hay de su madre? ... tengo tan presente las palabras de Temari, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Preguntárselo directamente? ... no sé porque presiento que no es una buena idea.

-Ino... conoceré a tus padres,_ a ambos_... – se sobresalta, trata de sonreír.

-Oh..._ella_, claro... está bien, _debe entenderlo...necesito que lo entienda-_Muerde sus uñas.

Posteriormente se levanta, está muy claro... todo será difícil con respecto a su madre ¿Me odiara? Debo tratar de que esto resulte, tal vez leer otro libro con un titulo estúpido como "Como enamorar a los padres de tu novia"... me estoy dando cuenta de ciertas cosas; nada funciona en la vida real... todo este conocimiento leído; el que decir y cuando decirlo... no sirve, en mi caso no está sirviendo para nada, solo tomos de auto-ayuda leídos ¿Por qué no pude ser como los demás? Esta falta de tacto en mi niñez, el hecho de que nadie me enseñara cosas como "los principios de o los valores de "todo lo aprendí de libros...todo siempre fue palabras sin sentido en mi cabeza... _solo Ino pudo hacerme ver que eran todos estos sentimientos ajenos en mi._

Corro hasta ella y la abraso de forma protectora mientras mis brazos se cruzan por su abdomen.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...- susurro en su oído.

_Gracias por existir, por elegirme, por ser así, por quererme, por todo... por todo._

Ella gira, me mira preocupada.

-¿Por qué? Aun no pruebas mi sopita... cuando la pruebes me darás las gracias...- me abraza, cierro mis ojos mientras ella respira con calma.

Pone su mano en mi frente "Sai , _tienes fiebre_ " toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta mi habitación , me siento en el borde de la cama , me pregunta por los medicamentos , se los entrego, toma mi mano y pone cinco pastillas _"Te sentirás bien ... yo te cuidare "_ me entrega agua , se sienta a mi lado , inconscientemente pongo mi cabeza en sus piernas descubiertas _"Aquella enfermera , me pincho como si fuera merengue...dolió tanto_ " Ino acaricia mi cabello " _debí estar contigo ...tal vez yo debí inyectarte " _ella sonríe _" No quiero que veas mi pálido trasero otra vez ... no de esa forma"_ ella ríe _"Sai ...soy tu novia , todo de ti me agrada ... " _se atraganta un poco , aun hay nervio en sus palabras cuando lo dice _"¿Entonces aceptaste? Creí que no lo habías escuchado cuando te lo pedí..." _me levanto, la miro fijamente, ella se cubre el rostro otra vez _"Claro que dije que si..." _suspira _"¿En serio? ¿En la primera o en la segunda arcada? O es como decir : vomite un sí para ti " _me empuja mientras sonríe _" Sai ... pídemelo otra vez ... quiero que sea romántico " _hace un puchero .Tomo su mano , la miro a los ojos " _Pídemelo tu , yo ya te lo pedí y me gusto bastante como fue ..."_ suelta mis manos y cruza sus brazos por su pecho , trata de que le ruegue o algo así , me quedo en silencio , vuelca su mirada y se arroja a mi cuello _" Se mi novio Sai ... quiero que seas solo mío , di que aceptas "_ sus ojos vivaces _" ¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio otra vez? ..."_ me muerde el labio _"Eres un bobo... por eso y mil cosas me gustas tanto"_

Entonces la vuelco sobre la cama, me mira con esos ojos sexys..._ ella quiere._

Subo mis manos veloces por sus piernas , su cuerpo bajo mi cuerpo , la ropa se siente pesada , mas el encaje de su vestido me atrae , le beso el cuello con vicio , sus dedos largos trazan círculos en mi espalda cubierta , sube y baja sus manos por debajo de mi playera , toca mi abdomen , me saco la camiseta y esta cae en el suelo _" Sai , la ropa interior ..._ " beso ligeramente su boca _" Entiende que si alguien está dispuesto a compartir su intimidad contigo ...es porque te quiere , no voy a salir corriendo porque tus bragas no combinan "_ ella ríe , besa mi cuello _" ¿Leíste eso en alguna revista?... "_ Niego con la cabeza , pone sus manos en su pecho , me aparto unos centímetros , su vestido tiene un cierre delantero , lo bajo con calma , de pronto siento mis dedos temblar , ella me mira fijamente como si estuviera pasando mucho por su cabeza , entonces otra vez exclama y hace que me aparte de golpe _"¡LA SOPA!"_ Se levanta corriendo.

Tengo un momento para recobrar algo de esta estúpida compostura mía, meto las manos bajo el colchón; saco el contenido de una caja, lo meto bajo la almohada, de pronto siento inesperadas mariposas... quiero callarlas, todo es más fácil cuando estamos en el momento, ella entra.

Carga el plato de sopa en una especie de bandeja, si nos referimos a la lámina extraña que compre en una venta de garaje porque tenía pintado algo bonito.

Ella sonríe y me entrega la sopa, tiene el cierre delantero abierto, diviso los patrones de estrellas y lunas en su brasier, es una armonía bastante simple, me sorprende mirándola y se lo sube.

-¿Sabes cuánto valor requiero para despojarte de tus ropas? ...y tú me lo haces mas difícil – ella ríe y se acerca, toma la cuchara y me mete un sorbo a la boca.

Esta muy caliente.

No dice nada, solo muerde ligeramente sus uñas mientras me trago la sopa roja con sabor a tomate; esta rica... al pareces tiene un delicioso sabor ahumado que le da un toque especial y picante... _muy picante._

-¿Como esta?...- susurra expectante.

-Caliente...- digo, ella sonríe.

-_En sabor Sai_...- me mira de cerca.

-Deliciosa...- me besa la mejilla.

-Creeré en tu sinceridad por ahora...- pone su dedo en el plato, la prueba, hace un sonido como "Puaj" me arrebata el plato y corre a la cocina.

-Sabes... estaba comiendo eso - le digo.

Cuando regresa se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta, juguetea con su cabello.

-_Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento... ábrelos cuando yo te diga_ – Sus ojos juguetones.

Estoy sentado en mi cama, tengo un ligero frió que nada tiene que ver con que mi camiseta no este, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, cierro mis ojos.

De pronto siento sus sonidos ; la siento botar sus tacones , reírse un poco , el dulce sonido de sus pasos más cerca , se detiene , huelo su perfume mientras se que esta deslizando su vestido fuera , trato de mover mis dedos para no temblar , ella ríe "_Sin trampas Sai ..." _susurra con voz sexy ...siento ligeras prendas caer , Su persona acercarse .

Y rueda sobre mis piernas, se sienta en ellas... toma mis manos y las lleva a sus caderas; _esta desnuda._

_¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!_ Casi grito de sorpresa , solo la siento bajo mis temblorosos dedos , se acerca a mi oído _" Bésame , bésame como si no quisieras hacer nada más que eso " _y no necesito ese empujo verbal , solo la beso con fuerza y la toco sin tapujos , dobla su espalda mientras se arquea sobre mi _"No abras los ojos ..."_ murmura , obedezco como si me torturara con no verla _"¿Porque te desasiste de tu ropa interior?... me gustan las lunas y las estrellas" _ella se aparta , lentamente la siento deslizarse bajo mis sabanas.

Entonces la miro... ella se hace un ovillo en mi cama, como si le vinieran olas de pudor repentino , Me tomo esta ligera pausa antes de que mi propia ropa caiga al suelo , una fotografía mental de este momento , ella mirándome entre pestañeos , su rostro tenue ,la magia enigmática de todo "¿El lecho de estrellas es tu cama?"Pregunta curiosa.

Hay un patrón en ella, una forma que entiendo, una geometría privada que se complementa con la mía.

_Eso es todo, el mundo se paraliza... sin ella no respiro ni vivo, con ella aquí mis pulmones respiran mejor...quiero ser dueño de las palabras que se quedan en el paraíso de sus ideas._

La beso ...siento escalofríos de placer , un pequeño pánico me invade al ver que me besa con más intensidad, separándome los labios... atrayéndome con sus piernas desnudas , la rose ligeramente abajo ; gimió ... algo mitad gruñido mitad gritito ahogado ,enterré mis dedos en su cabello suave y sedoso , no pude pensar nada mas , era un abanico de emociones , algo completamente excitante .

Y la pequeña voz dentro de mí queriendo saborear el momento y tomar las cosas con calma fue fácilmente dominada por los besos desesperados de Ino y los gemidos suaves que hizo cada vez que la tocaba casi en cualquier lugar.

Y en ese momento nos desenfrenamos, como la confirmación sexual de lo que sentimos.

Recorro sus curvas y tanteo la deliciosa sensación de su piel contra mi piel , agita su cabello y este se le desordena en la almohada ...quema de una forma exquisita , se contonea debajo de mi , sus piernas trazan pequeñas caricias por las mías , sus uñas son de un rosa simple , le beso como si depositara lo que siento en sus labios ... no me preocupa mi propio placer , no quiero lastimarla con mi inexperiencia , _solo quiero que se rinda ante mis caricias_ , que mi lengua queme sobre su piel como lenguas de fuego en una hoguera..._es tan dulce_ , huele a frutas .. Como dulces y arenosas manzanas... ella se desase entre mis brazos tal cual como una fruta jugosa entre mis labios.

El calor es inaguantable bajo las sabanas, me besa sin separarse, sus uñas trazan símbolos en mi espalda, me mira intensamente y en silencio _¿Estará diciéndome un te amo sin palabras?.._. los bordes de sus palmas frías se deslizan por mi pecho.

Me lame el cuello con una fascinación evidente en su pálido rostro , se desenvuelve de su manto de inocencia y me toca abajo donde se termina mi privacidad como hombre ;... me rosa con sus dedos , sus mejillas se tornan tan rosadas _..."Es más grande de lo que pensé "_murmura casi consternada, le beso con intensidad metiéndome de lleno en su boca , mi nariz junto a la suya _" ¿Es eso un problema? " _está muy roja "_No, bueno ... seré fuerte ..."_ tiene un ligero miedo , pero sus piernas queman entre las mías , la toco... solo un poco y rápidamente con mis dedos fugases, tibia y húmeda como anhelando la fusión.

Deslizo mis manos entre su cabello y llego bajo la almohada; No utilizare los Obi Wan, opto por los más simples, ella me mira de reojo.

Entonces bajo la sabana e intento meterme en el látex , Ino se ríe ... es una risa muy nerviosa , cruza sus brazos por sus senos y me mira directamente a los ojos _"Sai , creo que es al revés "_ susurra _"Es complicado , es decir ... aprieta y tú me estas mirando "_ digo consciente de mi pudor y mi inexperiencia a flote ,ella trata de permanecer serena y no enrojecer más de lo que esta... Entonces literalmente toma mi pene entre sus manos; completamente roja, yo también, se siente bien... tal vez demasiado.

Introduce el preservativo... lo desliza hasta el final, evita mirarme mucho mientras lo hace, pero la veo hacerlo... tiene una mirada ligera y llena de impudor.

Me atrae otra vez y me presiona contra ella ... la recorro con besos , bajo hasta su abdomen y deslizo mis labios por cada centímetro de su piel , ella introduce sus dedos en mi cabello , de pronto me siento malvado ; sus grititos , sus ojos cerrados , quiere que lo haga de una vez como si se abriera a la trágica desventura de ser solo mía ... quiero hacerle sentir que me desee con cada toque que le doy , cada respiro ... q_uiero que me grite y me lo pida_... que su rostro se aligere "_Amor..._ solo hazlo ".

_Me drogo con la sensación de alegría que me produce el que me llame amor._

Y solo sonrió mientras callo sus palabras con caricias, mientras cierra sus ojos a mi tacto... muerde su labios con intensidad, deslizo mi nariz por su cuello... estoy tan excitado que la sutileza casi se escapa de mi cerebro... me abro paso dentro de ella.

Gime , su rostro se inmuta ... muerde sus labios , su espalda se arquea ... la presiono mas , quema ...esta caliente , Es una sensación cálida y diferente...nos unimos con una mínima sensación de roce o presión, enrolla sus manos a mi cuello , me mira y me besa tanto , mete su lengua de una manera sexy en mi boca ... cierra sus ojos _, Presiono otra vez_ ... tiembla ligeramente ... roso mis dedos en su espalda.

-¿Duele? - temo a su respuesta.

Niega con la cabeza , presiono un poco mas ...solido y sin remordimiento busco el camino dentro de ella ...pero le duele ... sé que le duele ... me aparto lentamente ; no quiero pero lo hago , ella respira ahogada , me mira con confusión.

_-Sai... solo hazlo...-_ Susurra, su cabello esta desordenado.

_-No voy a lastimarte... si quieres puedo parar...-_ toco su rostro con mis manos, está muy roja.

Sonríe.

-Es decir... duele, pero es un dolor casi agradable...-la miro desconcertado, me acerco otra vez, mis piernas atrapándola, acomoda su cabeza en la almohada.

Hago que mis manos la seduzcan otra vez, poso mi frente en su cuello y lentamente vuelvo a buscar el camino entre sus piernas, mas decidido...abrasa mi espalda, pero con cada arremetida por más ligera que trate ella gime de una u otra manera, lo único que quiero es darle placer y no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo.

"_Sigue así... maldición Sai " _ruega , la miro sorprendido , le beso con fuego disfrazado de ternura ... se siente mejor que antes ; más suave, toca mi pecho como si quisiera sentir cada latido de mi corazón bajo sus dedos , sus labios entreabiertos contra mi boca ; besos pequeños y ahogados , enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura mientras sus ojos están cerrados _"Mírame ... no dejes de mirarme " _susurro , abre sus ojos cristalinos a la luz de sus pestañas , se acerca y me da una ligera mordida en los labios , comienza a moverse debajo de mi con ligereza , el calor sube ... de pronto esto se vuelve más mágico y mas adictivo que cualquier droga por mas alucinógena que sea, lo hago más fuerte y con seguridad ...pues sus facciones me indican que aunque sea ligeramente... le gusta.

Toda la grandeza en este sexo estaba en el simple hecho de que aquí había un cariño...Existe este amor mutuo.

Me miró de una forma intensa, sin tapujos sin caretas, solo diciéndome con esa mirada que le gustaba, sus senos firmes trazaban círculos en mi pecho...Sentí escurrirse mi cerebro.

Atrape sus manos y las enlace contra las mías... ella sonríe, no sé que cara tengo... debo verme terrible, el cabello se me esparrama por la frente... me mira con una ternura inmensa, su piel brilla de un sudor... de pronto sus manos están en mi espalda empujándome hacia ella, su respiración se agita, besa mi pecho, como un beso directo a mi corazón, me descubre y traza su camino más cerca de mi alma, me recoge como una lagrima olvidada en un libro.

Y a través del claro de sus ojos y el suspiro entre besos, nos dejamos ir...como si la sensación de este encuentro fuera una experiencia conocida, como si esto lo hubiéramos vivido una vez en sueños, lo hacemos así ... como creemos y es simplemente mejor que cualquier imagen formulada por nuestras cabezas . Arquea su espalda, su pecho golpea mi pecho.

_La inexperiencia se nos olvida como un mal sueño._

Cuando la cadera de Ino se levantó contra la mía y sus incontables quejidos y gemidos escalaron fuerte y siguieron subiendo hasta que gritó... yo no pude más.

Cada movimiento creo abrumadores sentimientos contradictorios en mí; retrasar lo inevitable o ceder porque se sentía jodidamente bien.

Me balancee en ella una vez más, tal vez demasiado rudo , puso sus dedos en mi boca , cerré los ojos dejando ir todo , mi cuerpo contra ella convulsionaba y se ponía más rígido , respirando con dificultad mire los ojos de Ino solo usando una sonrisa cansada , lucia plena .. Casi satisfecha, la bese una y otra vez, tome su cara entre mis manos y le seguí besando con ternura.

Nos debilitamos ...lentamente sus manos también descienden a los costados, deja de moverse entre mi cuerpo, me alejo lentamente... Ambos suspiramos como si estuviéramos heridos, muertos de agotamiento, como correr kilómetros solo para alcanzar una luz fugas... Eso es el sexo, ahora nos quedan las palabras y el cariño.

Es para siempre bajo nuestros parpados cansados, una sonrisa en sus labios, miles de besos con su nombre en la mía.

Incline mi cuerpo hacia un lado relajándome junto a ella, luego la atraje hacia mí de una forma torpe. Apoyo su mejilla sobre mi pecho, su cabello en cascada bajo mi brazo, le bese la frente una vez más cerrando mis dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Nos quedamos callados solo disfrutando de nuestro momento.

-_Sai... puedo preguntarte algo_ – besa mi pecho.

-_Claro._

-¿Porque esperaste tanto para hacer esto?...- susurra.

No es una pregunta curiosa, tal vez ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, solo quiere saber porque tarde tanto en entregarme a alguien. Estoy cansado, tengo sed... Aun así le respondo.

-Yo... pospuse demasiadas cosas en mi vida... creí que si aislaba ciertas cosas estaría mejor...estudie mucho, leí demasiado... Quizás más de lo que era sano...Pinte, yo quería meterme en mi propio mundo...no quería que nada se saliera de mis estándares aburridos... luego apareciste tú...y la vida tenía otro sabor.

Debí decirle que jamás pedí nada porque nunca tuve nada, porque vivía con el fantasma de la perdida.

-Supongo que posponemos cosas porque creemos que el anhelo de algo lo hace mejor cuando lo conseguimos..._bueno_... Supongo que esa es mi opinión, Yo tarde tanto... _tal vez por esa mala experiencia en la secundaria...-_ su voz es pausada.

-¿A que te refieres?...- Mi voz es una nota de preocupación, ella sonríe.

-Bueno es una historia larga, tal vez eso ya se olvido en la mente de muchos pero... Yo no... Supongo que me queda la mala sensación en la boca –Respira agitada – Estaba este tipo ... recordar su nombre es mero trámite , el punto es que el invento un rumor ... ya sabes , un rumor sucio .. Jamás lo conocí...y no me importo demasiado al principio, supongo que todos se debió a que lo rechacé... luego el corrió diciendo que yo era una perra sucia... que él lo había hecho conmigo en el baño de los hombres... formo una telaraña de rumores y mentiras, le sumaron cosas como "Ella se acuesta con esos dos tipos que se juntan con ella ".

-_Ino...-_ susurre.

-Supongo que ellos ayudaron mucho a que yo no me desmoronara... Chouji golpeo a muchos, Shikamaru escribió miles de cartas y las envió como amenazas a los padres de los responsables... paso un tiempo y comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué yo? ¿Que les daba el derecho a aprovecharse de mi dignidad a base de rumores? , luego paso... solo iba caminando a clases y un tipo me pregunto que si cobraba por mis servicios ... luego intento tocarme – sus ojos lagrimean, presiono fuerte mi mano en su espalda – Y Chouji pasaba por ahí ... solo sé que el impidió cosas ... existieron noches en las que me pregunte si tal vez debería morirme y dejar todo atrás ... todos esos rumores hirientes me afectaron más de lo que creí ...otras veces me pregunte ¿Que hubiera pasado si Chouji no hubiera estado ahí?... solo sé que me sentí muy mal ... y arrastre todo eso por mucho tiempo ...asistí a terapias , forme un carácter más decidido ... Pero siempre me sentí frágil en ese sentido...temía que me tocaran - Tiembla ligeramente.

Una vez más todo adquiere un oscuro desenlace, una vez más comprendo porque pensó que yo quería solo sexo en el golf. La miro mientras cierra los ojos y se presiona contra mi temblando...desearía tanto haberla conocido antes, su fragilidad se hace mía en estos momentos, Ino es fuerte más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria.

-_Te voy a cuidar... siempre, y-yo... te protegeré cueste lo que cueste_ – le beso el cabello, ella sonríe.

-_Se que lo harás... por eso estoy junto a ti... por eso elegí amarte Sai_– levanta su rostro, me mira con sus ojos adormilados –Necesito ir al baño...No me mires - me besa ligeramente, arroja una almohada en mi cara, luego sale corriendo envuelta en una sabana mientras tropieza con sus propios pies.

_Promesa para mi mismo: no defraudarla, me eligió por un motivo...debo atesorar mi tiempo con ella más que cualquier cosa._

Me levanto de un salto, busco mi ropa en el suelo y encuentro mi teléfono... es tarde, casi media noche ¿Cuánto duro? El tiempo es fugas cuando uno lo vive intensamente, corro a la cocina mientras Ino está en el baño, bebo agua y le llevo un vaso a ella , me siento en la cama esperándola ... siento un ligero agotamiento en mi , el sueño hace estragos . Ino vuelve, su cabello enmarañado cae hacia la derecha en un intento de trenza, la sabana la recorre como si fuera un manto griego, se desliza a mi lado, le doy el agua y ella se la toma de un trago, suspira cansada.

-Puedo preguntarte sobre lo tuyo con Shikamaru... –Tomo su mano, ella me mira seria, luego se encoge de hombros como si no le importara.

Entonces toma mi cara con sus manos y me da un beso, no es un beso como tal, solo choca sus labios con los míos, es algo superficial, ni siquiera cierra los ojos cuando lo hace.

-Esos eran los besos con Shikamaru , sosos ... como incestuosos , creo que lo hacía porque debía y no porque realmente quería besarme ... _debe ser la tierra_, todo porque comí mas tierra que el ... –Inconscientemente me río , ella también lo hace , las comisuras de sus labios suben –Pero jamás fue algo pasional ... era como "_Shikamaru .. Creo que somos novios ... ya sabes ... deberíamos besarnos " _luego el me miraba , miraba al cielo , luego volvía a mirarme con aburrimiento y me daba topones extraños , luego yo lo golpeaba y seguíamos hablando de cualquier cosa que pasaba en la tele , era así ... simplemente era eso , y nos conocíamos tan bien que eso nos bastaba... un mero compromiso que nos traía algo de sentimiento a nuestras vidas , ahora sé que esos topones nunca fueron besos .. Solo eran choques de labios... Aun tengo dudas sobre el porque del cielo , es decir siempre miraba al cielo antes de darme topones - se encoge de hombros nuevamente.

-¿Lo extrañas?...- Pregunto sin titubeo, mira hacia un lado, luego vuelca sus ojos al techo.

-No de esa manera ficticia de romance, lo extraño cuando veo que pasa cabizbajo y me mira como pidiéndome concejos con sus ojos , A veces me topo con él cuando salgo del laboratorio : Y el sonríe , es algo triste... como si su cara fuera hecha de pedazos de lo que él solía ser ... y yo solo agito mi cabello en su rostro y me voy ... Extraño gritarle y que él me diga que no lo haga porque no soy su madre... perdimos el lazo de amistad, que melancólico es esto-Suspira un poco- El ha estado presente en mis peores momentos y nunca me pidió nada a cambio, y ahora no hay nada que hacer...Acabo.

Se abrasa nuevamente a mi pecho, sus dedos trazan figuras cerca de mi corazón.

-¿Quieres que remedie esto disculpándome?...-En este punto me doy cuenta cuanto puedo poner su opinión frente a lo que quiero.

-Tal vez no haya que remediar, cuando suceden cosas así es mejor dejar que el tiempo lo determine... quizás... algún día podamos hablar como lo hacíamos... mi enojo ya se fue, pero aun así es solo voluntad de ambos - susurra.

Nos hacemos un ovillo uno al lado del otro , se acomoda de forma que su espalda da a mi pecho , mis mano pasa sobre su cintura y se enlaza con la suya , mis labios sobre su cuello mientras la noche se torna más oscura .Estoy cansado , pero aún con su cabello en mi rostro me dejo embriagar con su olor , solo quiero despertar junto a ella , nada más me interesa ... tal vez mis valores se amotinen en mi cabeza por la mañana ... pero eso será mañana , nada puede impedir que hoy duerma con mi chica sin interrupciones .

Jamás había compartido mi espacio con nadie, de forma que a media noche ella se estira y golpea mi ojo _"¡Ahí!... "_murmuro, ella despierta y me mira semi dormida, luego besa mi ojo y se acomoda en mi pecho, cómodamente sigue durmiendo. Creo que todos pasan por esto , cuando son casi las cinco de la mañana tenemos la invasión felina , lo que resulta en el hecho de que mi gata se posa encima de las piernas de Ino , creo que es bastante inteligente para esto ; clava y masajea la colcha con sus feroces garras , Ino grita adormilada , toma una almohada y se la lanza _" Sai .. dime porque me odia "_ murmura Ino _"Solo es invasión felina... además le tiraste una almohada , eso es pie para una guerra "_ susurro , Ino se aparta lentamente y hace un hueco , la gata se mete entre la colcha y ronronea furiosa , Ino nos da la espalda y sigue durmiendo , media hora más tarde la gata se va , me apego a Ino , su espalda suave contra mi pecho , su cabello muy enmarañado , me concentro en dormir el resto de tiempo que nos queda mientras nuestros sueños se unen .

_Mi lecho de estrellas nos cobija._

Es una mañana especial... especial es el hecho de que despertemos juntos y abrasados. Mis brazos siguen rodeando su cuerpo, estoy haciéndome promesas mentales de mantenerla así de segura entre mis brazos, ella pestañea varias veces y se cubre la cara, luego voltea y me mira. Luce más joven, no hay maquillaje en su rostro, se ve dulce y plena, como si los estragos de una mala noche no pasaran por su rostro, sus pestañas son tan largas y finas, ella cierra sus ojos una vez más.

-¿Te sientes cansado?- Pregunta, muerde sus labios.

-No demasiado para ciertas cosas... – sus mejillas se encandilan.

Tímidamente rueda sobre mí, odio que se haya puesto a hurtadillas su ropa interior por la madrugada pero me besa con la misma gracia que una mujer se expresa al hacer lo que le gusta, abre mis labios ligeramente, mis manos la recorren desde su espalda hasta sus fuertes piernas. Su cabello esta tan enmarañado que pareciera que mi gata lo anudo con maldad, me sorprende mirándola.

-¿Que tengo?...- murmura.

-Oh... No es nada, solo que tu cabello esta enredado...creo que pájaros quisieron hacer su nido ahí...- Grita como si le hubiera dicho lo peor.

_Yo y mi boca._

-_¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡NO ME MIRES! ... _–Se envuelve en la sabana otra vez, esta vez se cubre la cabeza, sale a tirones, tropieza y se cae...vuelve a cubrirse la cabeza como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_Siempre digna_ "susurra para ella misma.

-¿Estás bien? te ves linda... no te vayas –trato de atraparla bajo la sabana, se escurre de mis manos.

-¡Sai, no te atrevas a mirarme!...- Lo dice muy en serio, se levanta aun envuelta y sale corriendo hacia el baño.

Me deslizo en mi ropa interior y la sigo, golpeo la puerta más de cinco veces sin respuesta.

-Ino, ¿Estarás todo el día ahí?- deslizo mi espalda contra la puerta.

-_Vete... no quiero que me veas_\- Hace sonar el agua del lavabo.

-¿No crees que exageras? Eres preciosa en cualquiera de tus facetas, incluso con tu cabello anidado.

_-¡SAI, NO DIGAS MAS!...-_ Exclama

Luego de unos minutos siento el agua de la ducha correr, luego ella grita espantada como si hubiera visto un insecto gigante.

-_SAI... ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO TIENES AGUA CALIENTE?! ...-_ Exclama otra vez.

-Creo que debes encenderla del otro lado para que de agua caliente...- No dice nada, luego se sienten golpes, supongo que no pudo y ahora golpea las manijas de la ducha.

-_SAI... ¡ESTO NO FUNCIONA!_ –Suena enojada y frustrada, mala combinación.

-Puedo entrar y arreglarlo...- digo.

Vuelve a gritar.

-¡_No me veras hasta que este decentemente arreglada!_...-Su voz contra la puerta.

-Entonces será con agua helada...no puedo ayudarte si me dejas... además te querré todas las mañanas por despeinada que estés... eso no me importa, te amo como sea...- Abre la puerta solo unos centímetros.

-Necesito mi cartera...- susurra con sus ojos indiferentes.

Busco su cartera, llamo otra vez a la puerta y esta vez la abre, aun está envuelta en la sabana, trata de lucir enojada pero sus labios casi delatan una sonrisa, tiene esta expresión infantil de desprecio, me acerco a la ducha y la hago funcionar, me mira desde una distancia cercana.

Mi baño es extremadamente pequeño, dos pasos y llego hasta ella. Estoy aquí por la vista de la ciudad no por cuarto de baño, de forma que si me lo pienso bien... es una mala elección de espacio; las paredes de este celeste horrible no contrastan para nada con el piso color arena, esta la ducha que abarca desde pared a pared, pero aun así solo sirve para una persona y media... si algo así .Luego el retrete, un pequeño lavabo y eso sería el espacio reducido para ambos.

Ella se desliza más cerca, parece una especie de fantasma bajo la sabana.

-Listo... algo mas – susurro, le sonrió, se sonroja, supongo que le agrada mi sonrisa o yo mismo en ropa interior.

-No voltees... – toma mis brazos y me hace girar para que no la vea.

Deduzco que me quiere aquí, de otra forma me hubiera dicho que me fuera, así que aguardo como esperando instrucciones, la siento a mi espalda mientras se moja el cabello y un olor agradable como a perfume me llega.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- digo, me acerco al espejo que cuelga sobre el lavabo, puedo ver un leve reflejo de ella.

-Sai... no estoy enojada... pero soy fácilmente irritable cuando mi cabello me falla... necesito estar sexy, no despeinada...- murmura bajo el agua.

-Eres sexy aun despeinada... –Corta el flujo de agua.

Volteo a verla, efectivamente lavó su cabello y este se le esparrama con gracia sobre sus hombros, pequeñas gotas caen por sus mejillas, ahora incluso sonríe, _tomo nota mental de no volver a tocar el tema sensible del cabello...Jamás._

_-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?...- _Lo dice muy bajo y casi sin aliento.

-¡Oh!..._Por supuesto_ – Desliza la sabana por sus hombros y entra a la ducha.

Creo que nunca podre acostumbrarme a la perfecta sincronía de sus hombros, la forma en que sus cuervas son tan delicadas, la forma de sus labios, la mirada que me da antes de cerrar los ojos y besarme, la forma en que sus manos me tocan y la sonrisa que pone al hacerlo, su forma de hacerme sentir vivo y muerto de ansias.

_No los bañamos precisamente._

El agua nos rodea como una cascada que se lleva todo lo que tenemos encima , me atrae con sus brazos , se enreda en mi cuello mientras nos besamos bajo la cálida lluvia , sus mejillas al rojo ... no sé si es rubor o el vapor que lentamente emerge desde el agua .

Alargue mis brazos hasta su cintura y rose mis dedos por su pierna derecha hasta atraerla más a mí, la apegue contra las baldosas frías mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos, las sensibles puntas de sus senos chocaron contra mi pecho, ella gimió cuando mis dedos buscaron a tientas sus entrada.

-Hazlo de nuevo...- susurre perdiéndome en su cuello.

-_¿Qué cosa?_ – murmuro acalorada.

-Hace ese sonido otra vez... ese gemido – bese con furia su boca tierna.

Se removió entre la pared y el agua, deslice mi mano por su pierna derecha y la levante, Ino gimió otra vez, la rose ligeramente pero no me introduje.

-_Lamento esto... nunca quise ser tan ruidosa...-_ susurra entre mis labios.

-Pero me gusta... me gustan esos ruidos que haces cuando te toco...- Sus sonrojo se fue al límite.

De pronto me atrajo más cerca y poso su frente en mi cuello , el agua nos ahogaba un poco , no era como decían ... era un tanto más complicado , de por si el espacio era reducido , el piso resbaloso , el agua nos mojaba a medias y sinceramente la posición aunque satisfactoria era ligeramente incomoda , pero todo eso no importo ... nada importa mucho en esos momentos , ni siquiera el hecho de que no tenía una maldito preservativo a mano .

Me aparte a centímetros, casi cuando me abría paso hasta ella, me miro sorprendida.

-_Condones..._ \- susurre apenado.

Ino choco su mano derecha en su frente _"Mierda"-_ susurro, tenía ganas y de eso no hay duda, alargue una mano y cogí una toalla que caía en el colgador: ella me detuvo sonrojada, luego comenzó a contar en voz baja.

-Podemos hacerlo... hay un mínimo de riesgo... _pero podemos si quieres seguir _– murmuró, ligeramente sumisa.

-¿Segura?...- pregunte, me acerque solo un poco, ella mordió su labio.

-Segura...- susurró y me atrajo nuevamente hacia ella en un beso caliente que me hizo volver al juego en un instante.

Tome otra vez su pierna, delinee su cadera con mi mano libre y me abrí paso dentro de ella suavemente.

Nunca pensé que dos milímetros hicieran tanta diferencia , era un placer distinto ... mas real , como sentirla aun más cerca , me deslice una y otra vez con una fascinación por ella evidente , gimió otra vez pero se cubrió la boca , le bese , soltó un suspiro de placer . Mi respiración de por si era más acelerada entre su cabello, deslicé mi mano libre por su pierna izquierda y la levanté por completo contra la pared fría, sus manos se clavaron en mis hombros mientras respiraba agitada.

Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, me atreví a preguntarle.

_-¿Así?...-_ deslizándome suavemente – _¿O así?_ ...- me metí un poco más rudo – encajó sus uñas con más fuerza.

-_Mmm...-_su voz ahogada – _Sai... no me hagas decidirlo_.

Mientras el agua parecía aceitosa entre nuestros cuerpos la retuve un poco mas contra el muro, su pecho se agitaba, las embestidas contra ella no cesaron, me mordió con ligereza y me beso con una rudeza distinta, se agito un poco, su cabello mojado se pegaba contra mi cara, me acerque a su oído _"Eres mi razón de ser..."_ escondió su cara en mi cuello, divise una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción _"Sai..."_ su boca buscando mi boca.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, su rostro juguetón trazó un camino hasta mi cuello succionándome de una forma voraz.

-_Sai... no puedo más_\- susurró, se movió ligeramente en mí con una expresión ida.

-Solo un poco más...- su boca buscó la mía en un beso ahogado contra el correr del agua.

Sujete su cadera con más fuerza y me impulse como una corriente submarina, gritó un poco y se presiono un momento a mí escondiéndose en mi cuello, sus brazos laxos e indefensos en mis hombros, respiró como hubiera sido mucho tiempo desde que había tomado su última bocanada de aire.

-_Sai...-_suplicó, le bese con fuerza.

-Solo un momento...- sonrió, su lengua trazo un ligero recorrido por mi cuello ayudándome a conseguir mi propia luz.

Se aplasta contra mí , como una roca embestida contra una ola , me besa de esa manera inquieta , trata de moverse contra mí en un juego de caderas nuevo , sus pequeños movimientos suaves que me extasían , sus labios me llevan a un delirio nuevo , sus manos aun cansadas tocan mi cabello húmedo y se deslizan en busca de mis hombros , la presión se hace fuerte otra vez , pero sus ojos me dan la luz que necesito para aplastarme la ultima vez contra ella y gemir ...porque mi propio gemido tan indefenso como el suyo se pierde en su cabello húmedo.

Y otra vez tengo que tomar su rostro en mis mano y besarle con la ternura que no puede ser dicha en su máxima expresión con mis acciones ni mis palabras, le amo... _me hace sentir infinito_.

A la mierda... se lo digo como lo siento.

-Te amo...toda mi realidad me mira como un girasol con tu rostro en el centro... solo quédate conmigo -Le beso con la ultima fuerza que queda en mi boca, tierna y feliz me devuelve sus labios.

Me abrasa por mucho tiempo mientras el agua solo corre entre nosotros.

-_Sai...-_ susurra.

-_Mmm..._

-_Creo que tendré una posible adicción a ti...-_ luce ida, como drogada de forma natural.

-_El sentimiento es mutuo... muy mutuo._

Y tenemos que ser mundanos otra vez , alejarnos de nuestros brazos para seguir con nuestras tareas diarias , Ino se baña veinte minutos más , de lo que veinte minutos me aparta ligeramente en el cuarto de tercio de la ducha disponible ... para que no caigamos en " Tensión sexual real " según sus propias palabras, me hace reír la forma en que se acomoda y trata de verse normal y no sexy , parte de eso requiere que jale la mitad del cortinaje tratando de taparse _"Puedo darte un masaje "_ susurro _"No , podrías tentarme otra vez y ya de por si estoy concentrada en no mirarte demasiado" _se agita una última vez y sale enredada en unas cuantas toallas , impregna el lugar con su olor .

Cuando salgo esta lista, se mira en un espejo de mano mientras torna de rosa pálido sus labios.

Entro a la habitación, ni siquiera tengo la sutileza de arreglarme demasiado, solo me roseo en aerosoles y perfume.

Es muy tarde, tal vez solo alcance un periodo del primer ciclo de clases, lo que me traerá revistasos en la cabeza de mi temperamental profesora; cojo este sweater que no me agrada mucho porque se ve mi pálido cuello y es muy visible que sigo siendo pálido aunque me dé el sol directamente, unos jeans ajustados... casi salgo solo con una zapatilla. Ino está sentada en el suelo cuando salgo, agita una lata de atún en su mano mientras trata de llamar la atención de mi gata, esta hablándole.

-Escúchame... tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado... pero debes saber que ese hombre es mío y no dudare en pelear por el... – La gata claramente seducida por el atún se acerca como firmando la rendición de guerra, Ino luce satisfecha.

Deja el atún en el suelo y me mira, luego lanza un gritito...se cubre la boca.

-Dios, no fue mi intención...- susurra, me miro de pies a cabeza, no sé de que habla.

-Eh ¿Que paso?-Pregunto claramente desconcertado.

-_¡Ugh!... Sai... tu cuello_ – Murmura, me acerco al espejo de pared.

-_¡Oh!... eso_ – Una especie de moretón con una pinta desastrosa, el morado y rojo hacen un contraste en mi piel que es visible a unos quinientos metros, bastante mal momento para ponerse un sweater con la clavícula visible..._y ser un pálido sin remedio._

Ino me mira extremadamente acongojada , hurga en su bolso y claramente dentro de esa cosa lleva de todo , lo digo porque mientras rebusca en el interior arroja afuera un cuaderno , un bolsito mediano , otro de forma larga , un libro de bolsillo , unas pequeñas botellitas y una maquinita de alisado de cabello en miniatura.

-¡LO TAPARE...TAPARE ESTA HORRIBLE MANCHA!...-Exclama.

-Está bien... pero es tarde – Quiere protestar pero solo luce fastidiada, me acerco y tomo todo lo que arrojo al piso y lo regreso a su lugar –Se que puedes arreglarlo –Beso sus labios – pero lo harás en camino...- ella asiente como si fuera un reto.

Prácticamente corrimos, Ino lo hace descalza, al fin escucha mis puntos sobre mi pánico cuando corre con tacones "Sai, puedo correr con estas cosas, casi no tengo sensibilidad en mis pies "sonríe mientras entra en el coche.

Su teléfono suena, su rostro se vuelve rígido.

-¡Ah! _hola papá..._ – Trata de sonreír – Si , lo se ... te lo explico hoy ...- aguarda en silencio – ¿Como que adentro?... espera , _dijiste que lo haríamos los tres_ ... no entiendo porque en la casa ... ¡Maldición!... _se lo dijiste_ , claramente te dije que fastidiaría todo con su presencia ... no quiero que ella lo arruine papá , dale dinero y que se vaya de viaje por el fin de semana ...- Siento el grito y la voz potente de su padre_ "¡INO ...SE TRATA DE TU MADRE!" _, Ino suspira fastidiada – Lo sé maldita sea , no lo repitas ... pero escúchame Inoichi Yamanaka ... si ella lo hace ... juro por todo lo que significa ser tu hija ... no te lo perdonare , el significa más de lo que piensas en mi vida , _no permitiré que ella lo arruine _– Corta.

Temo preguntar, ella solo se queda en silencio mirando hacia afuera, cuando finalmente habla está claramente enojada con el mundo.

-Cena... en mi casa a las ocho...-Empuña sus manos y arruga el encaje de su vestido con furia, luego suspira con cansancio – No puedo obligarte a asistir... tal vez no sea necesario que conozcas a mis padres... tratemos de hacer que funcione sin hacerlos parte de esto...- luce triste.

-Iré... si me lo permites... quiero demostrarles que te quiero y que realmente voy a respetarte...-Luce absorta y sin palabras.

-Está bien... – susurra – No permitiré que nada malo pase..._ella no podrá arruinarlo._

_Es claro que no será una cena fácil de digerir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Hola *o***

**La gente vip responde los reviews abajo , yo lo voy a hacer así también :v**

***Rarie-Roo 07 : Tus comentarios siempre están ahí , la fidelidad de tus palabras a esto me llega profundamente :D ¡SOY MUY SENTIMENTAL! Gracias por tus comentarios chica :***

***Sxem-yui28 :Gracias por tus palabras , Y muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic , con mi mas sincero agradecimiento voy a continuar este drama :3**

***Mest : Ahí dios , que puedo decirte jeje me hiciste saber que soy bastante predecible xD, te digo una cosa , siempre tengo miedo a las criticas ... y eso es tan estúpido , porque la gente siempre te dirá cosas para ayudarte a hacerlo mejor , nunca habían analizado mi historia como tu lo hiciste "Literalmente tenia mi corazón en la mano " jejeje pero me gusto ver esos comentarios mas largos de lo normal ! Ah si , la maestra Anko si tiene papel con kakashi ... jeje pensaba explicarlo en el proximo episodio pero como lo preguntaste e insinuaste :D , si ... hay bastante salseo interesante ahí xD y Tengo un dramon digno de teleserie cuando llegue Sasuke ... uff aguárdame que ese ya llega con todo y dramas :x**

**Reina akatsuki Nava : Me alegra que esto te guste , y si ... hice a Ino algo mas loca para que Sai supiera que era tratar con una mujer así , ya sabes ella lidera esto y el la sigue porque le atrae toda esa locura natural de ella , ¡Son Adorables!**

**Perdón**** por posibles faltas ortográficas , aunque lo lea varias veces siempre se me va algo x.x que indigna soy xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El clima es un asco.

Sé que está preocupada...no se precisamente lo que le angustia , pero sus ojos lucen distantes y perdidos en asuntos mucho mayores a mi entendimiento , se fuerza a sonreír, musita una leve melodía mientras pone capas y capas de crema con color en mi cuello, lo hace con habilidad... casi profesional, debo dejar que su mente se despeje. Trato de aligerar su ambiente de preocupación.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Levanta su mirada, vuelve a la realidad.

-Realmente mataría por algo relleno de chocolate..._eso sería lo mejor_-Sus labios se curvan.

Me detengo en una pastelería y compro pastelitos rellenos, algo de beber y otra vez al camino.

Ino tiene un pastelillo en la boca, es gracioso porque lo muerde mientras trata de terminar su trabajo con el chupetón "Sai, no te muevas..." freno brusco, el pastelillo casi vuela de sus labios "lo siento, solo que Anko sensei va a hacerme bullyng si llego tardé" sigue en los suyo plenamente concentrada, lo consigue.

-Soy una perra desgraciada..._tendré que prohibirme tocar tu cuello_\- Sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿En serio? , creo que yo no podre decir lo mismo...me gusta la sensación de tu pulso en mis labios-Desvía la vista, come rápidamente su pastelillo.

-Sai ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que dejes de enamorarme con cada cosa que dices?- ríe.

-No lo creo...- Enlazo mis dedos con sus dedos achocolatados –_No en esta vida_.

_Quizá hayamos vivido mil vidas antes que esta y nos hayamos encontrado en cada una de ellas._

Se oye el click de su cinturón desabrochado y sus besitos ligeros en mi mejilla, solo dos cuadras y llegamos.

Aparco, encontramos un lugar en los estacionamientos superiores, ninguno de los dos nos bajamos, Ino me mira pensativa un momento.

-No quiero ir..._no hoy-_ susurra contra la ventana.

Miro a mi asiento trasero, debo entregar un maldito informe con un trabajo, pero tampoco tengo el gran deseo de bajarme y correr por un pase de atraso...sinceramente quiero quedarme aquí sintiendo sus dedos achocolatados cerca.

-_Vamos a la playa...-_ Dice Ino, su rostro se ilumina.

El aire cálido y húmedo se cuela por la ventana cuando la abro, lo único claro que hay aquí es que;_lloverá_, Ino saca su móvil, teclea unas cuanta cosas y sigue sonriéndome claramente entusiasmada.

-Lloverá...- mascullo.

-Claro que no, solo es una llovizna pasajera, apuesto cualquier cosa que la costa está despejada- se inclina hacia mí y me da un tironcito en mi sweater- _Hagamos locuras..._ –Muerde su labio.

Asiento con la cabeza, como negarme al placer mundano de seguirla a cualquier locura que se le ocurra, mi vida está pasando ahora... no dejare que solo corra de acuerdo a la monotonía, _de eso ya tuve suficiente_. Retrocederé el tiempo, recordare cada caricia, cada beso que me da, cada toque de sus dedos contra mi piel.

Ino levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Saaaaaaaaai... ¿Que haces aquí con tu rubia candente? ¿Viviendo una segunda adolescencia?-Omoi aparece en mi ventana con un lollipop en los labios, Ino grita de sorpresa.

-¿Porque apareces de repente?...- murmuro.

-Me quede dormido...me alegra no ser el único al que golpearan – sonríe, Ino lo mira con curiosidad.

Alargo mi brazo al asiento trasero y le paso mis deberes, me mira con pesimismo.

-¿Puedes hacer tu labor social del día? -mira mi carpeta, sonríe.

-Solo si me dejar copiarte... ¿A sí que no entraras? eres un chico malo, tengo paces de atraso por diarrea crónica si quieres cambiar de opinión –Sonríe agitando unos cuantos papeles arrugados, Ino explota en risa.

-¡Eres todo un personaje!...-Dice, Omoi hace una reverencia, saca el pop de su boca y la apunta con él.

-Cariño, _podrías permitirme tu mano_...- levanto un ceja, el me guiña un ojo.

-¡¿Mi mano?! ... claro que no ¿Que clase de chico extraño eres?- Exclama Ino, me mira pidiendo explicaciones.

-Teóricamente el ve el futuro o algo así... no temas, es raro pero simpático - Le explico, Ino no lo cree del todo, aun así es curiosa, alarga su mano y Omoi la toma.

-Veamos señorita- Aguarda en silencio completamente concentrado, el aire se cuela por la ventana, Ino se remueve incomoda- Vida larga y plena, serás inmensamente feliz... _pero esto está aquí_, un punto de perdida...-Susurra casi asustado.

Ino quita su mano inquieta, sus ojos brillando en desconfianza.

-Bueno...es oficial, eres el tipo más raro con el que me he topado – Vuelca sus ojos a la ventana.

Omoi se encoge de hombros, me mira fijamente un momento.

-Es un encanto...su orgullo es grande – trata de reír- Luego hablamos...me debes un favor colega –Agita su mano y se retira.

_Conduje_

Ino se mantuvo en un enigmático silencio..._" Pérdida"_ pero ¿pérdida de que? , tal vez solo son divagaciones de ese chico, alcanzo su mano y le sonrío, ella hace lo mismo, baja ligeramente la ventana y el aire desordena su brillante cabello suelto.

-Ese me asusto...es decir, no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero cuando la gente pone esa cara de _"Oh mierda... la vida de este chica es un asco "_da a pensar...–Acomoda los mechones de cabello en su oído.

-Bueno, no lo tomes en serio...de todas formas una vida feliz suena bien- El aire de la costa se siente más cerca.

-Tienes razón... no vale la pena molestarse por cosas así –Ríe, abre completa la ventana y se despeina.

El trayecto se hace corto.

La costa, el olor salado se pega en la piel, puedes sentir el viento salpicar granitos de arena con el caminar; el mar está inquieto, las grandes olas se estrellan en la bahía con fuerza, mas allá se ven los puertos cargueros; los enormes barcos en eterna calma, la playa está desierta, y es claro que nadie se atrevería a venir con un clima horrendo como este, el cielo amenaza con llorar mientras el viento azota las pequeñas y rusticas sombrillas que bordean la playa.

Ino camina descalza, el viento eleva su vestido, lo toma con una mano y con la otra acomoda su cabello.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi el mar, era pequeño, no salíamos mucho (No salíamos nada) aquel viaje significo correr libre y recoger conchas, era un entusiasmo infantil, la arena en los pies aunque caliente se sentía grata, como un soplo de calor directo. Nos llevo el chófer, sus ojos negros en cada movimiento que hacíamos, recuerdo haber preguntado a Shin el porqué de tan magnífico viaje, Shin bufo y sonrío "Solo disfrútalo, solo disfrútalo "... y eso no significo nada en ese entonces, con el tiempo supe que el firmo muchos papeles para Danzo, comprometió su persona a muchas cosas que no quería solo por un viaje... solo por mostrarme el mar.

Pero yo era un ignorante, dependía de su hermandad para todo, solo quería recoger cosas lindas en el mar, recuerdos que perduraran..._Que estúpido era_.

Todo es tan claro ahora.

-_"Shin ¿que es esto?"_ pregunte , era una concha pequeña , un pequeño molusco se retorcía en su interior , Shin corrió , levanto arena con sus pies y me miro sonriente _"Es un cangrejo ermitaño pequeño... debería estar en el agua , creo que morirá"_ murmuró , tomó la concha alargada en sus dedos y la miró de cerca , el cangrejo movió sus antenas una vez mas y luego paró para siempre , entonces me puse a llorar , el se rió _" Sai , solo era un cangrejo ... no llores"_ palmeo mi espalda _"Es mi culpa ... se murió porque yo lo toque" _susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos , Shin tomo la patita del cangrejo y este salió de la concha , hizo un agujero en la arena y lo depósito con cuidado _"Sai , toda muerte es triste , pero no debes llorar ..."_Miró al chófer con ojos desconfiados, era claro que estaba ahí para ver todo lo que sucedía _"No debes mostrar tus sentimientos por cosas así "_ Susurró _"Debes ser fuerte en la peor adversidad ... solo permítete llorar en la ducha , en el agua , solo donde tus lagrimas no se vean ...no quiero que seas una roca , pero para personas como nosotros ... mostrar nuestra debilidad es un pecado " _sus ojos tristes, metió la concha en el bolsillo de mi camisa _"Así que ¡sonríe hermanito!... sonríe aunque estés muy mal ...porque así somos "_sus labios se curvaron , limpie mis manos dejando arena cerca de mis ojos _"Shin... tu lloraste viendo todos los perritos se van al cielo "_El rió otra vez, su cabello se agitó en la dirección del viento _"No me juzgues , cualquier hombre tiene permitido llorar cuando un perrito muere"._

La concha heterobranchia...planeaba dársela a Ino en una cadena, aun lo hago.

-_Personas como nosotros...-_murmure ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos.

-Tu mente es un mundo inexplorado...- susurró Ino muy cerca de mí, rodó sobre la arena y se acomodo entre mis piernas, su cabello en mi rostro mis manos en su cintura, _nuestra vista perdida en el océano._

Su piel estaba fría, enlazo sus manos con las mías.

-Tus manos son tan bonitas...suaves y delicadas-susurro al tiempo que una ola reventaba con fuerza en la orilla, las aves volaron cerca.

-Tengo manos de señorita...- ella río, bese su mejilla.

-No es eso bobo... es el hecho de que son manos destinadas a crear, creo que tienes un don de trasmitir lo que sientes a través de tus manos-Se levantó y volteo a mirarme, tomo mi mano derecha con ambas manos -¿Qué sientes al pintar?

Respire el fresco aire salado.

-_Un Escape..._cuando pinto siento que puedo poner todo lo mío en el lienzo, es una sensación de libertad... Es la pasión que te envuelve y ya no te deja, es la alegría, la excitación que sientes cuando ves tu trabajo acabado a tu completo gusto...pero es más que eso, es lo único que me ayudo a sentirme bien, casi en la única cosa que era bueno...podía pasar horas haciéndolo...era como hablar conmigo mismo, un silencio plástico que me llenaba más que cualquier deseo...– sonrío.

Ino rodea mi cuello con sus brazos helados.

-Me gusta cuando hablas de lo que amas, tus ojos se iluminan de una forma hermosa- Sus labios cerca de mi oído –Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos conmigo...- se aparta, la rodeo con mis brazos.

Era el momento donde podía confiarle todas las inseguridades y miedos que me rodeaban, pero solo me quede mirándola fijamente mientras su cabello se le agitaba con la brisa.

**-¡**Oh**!**...-me sonroje- No es nada...¿Quieres recoger conchas?

-¡Claro que sí!– Exclamó.

El viento arremetió con más fuerza, Ino se sentó en la orilla, una ola rompió cerca de ella, el agua le impacto sobre medio vestido, levantó sus manos y grito al cielo una maldición, me acerque a ella con un montón de pequeñas conchas, las arremolino con felicidad en su vestido.

-Sabes...tengo una idea en mi cabeza que quiero confesarte -se arrodilla en la arena húmeda, me senté junto a ella.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunte.

-Quiero que me enseñes a patear traseros...-Sonrió abiertamente, alce una ceja.

-Creo que el termino correcto sería _"Defensa personal"_ –río, luego arrojó una concha quebrada de vuelta al mar.

-Sai... te he visto patear traseros, no precisamente usar la defensa– rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? Yo puedo cuidarte...- murmure.

Se levantó, miro hacia un carguero en la bahía, su vestido mojado y arenoso ondeo contra el viento.

-No quiero sentirme inútil –apretó sus puños –Quiero poder defenderme...casi me rompí el codo cuando ese cretino me toco – me mira con suplica- Enséñame, aprendo rápido... soy buena alumna - se acerca a mí, sus ojos resplandeciendo de euforia – Ambos podremos patear...- le cubro la boca.

Es extraño que diga tanto trasero, me hace reír.

-Está bien... pero basta de decir trasero, dejémoslo en "Defensa personal "-ella rueda los ojos, me rió un poco.

Entonces comienza a brincar de alegría , se arroja a mis brazos y rodamos en la arena mojada con la humedad , sus labios buscan mis labios , su vestido mojado lentamente humedece mi sweater, roso mis dedos por su espalda fría , sus piernas me atrapan , su cabello se esparrama hacia la derecha como una cortina , sus ojos brillando , sonríe _"Debemos hacer algo ..."_ susurra , beso su cuello salado con la brisa _" un acercamiento..."_murmura , la miro confundido _"¿Qué es un acercamiento?"_ pregunto , se ríe de mi _"Es algo novelesco...¿Quieres intentarlo"_ susurra contra mis labios _"claro , porque no ..."_se levanta y rueda hacia mi lado.

-Tu serás la chica y yo seré el chico –Ríe, ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender un carajo.

-No entiendo, pero está bien..._supongo_\- murmuro, ella sonríe, se aclara la garganta y pone su espalda recta.

-Está bien...tú serás Anna y yo seré Tomás, estamos en la banca de un parque en una despedida; Yo Tomás... quiero besarte por primera vez, pero tú que eres Anna... tímida y virginal temes entregarte porque tienes muchas cosas en contra si te enamorarte de mí...-Río.

-¿Porque tengo que ser Anna la virginal?...-Ambos reímos, Ino se aclara la garganta otra vez.

-¡Bueno es una idea! ya sabes Tomás tiene ese pensamiento de ella ¡En fin! , estamos en la banca...-Ino hace una mirada sexy –Tu sígueme y finge ser la tímida Anna.

Finjo ser la tímida Anna lo que requiere mostrarme sumisa según Ino, fácil para mí.

Desliza su mano a la parte baja de mi espalda, su otra mano atrapa mi mano libre , se acerca un poco más , sus ojos ligeramente cerrados , enlaza sus dedos con los míos _"Ahora voy a usar mi voz sexy de macho seductor..."_Explica Ino , ahogo mi risa , ella también _"Anna siempre te he amado , solo una caricia de tus labios puede permitirme vivir un día más , quiero besarte como lo hacían nuestros ancestros ...con amor y intensamente" _Acerca sus labios en una secuencia lenta , los presiona contra los míos en algo tímido y suave ,suelta mi mano y rosa sus dedos en mi cuello , luego se aparta y sonríe.

-Eso fue intenso...- Murmuro sorprendido.

-Aun así ella lo dejo..._su espíritu libre la dominaba, corrió lejos de todo, no hubo quien la retuviera... y Tomás lo acepto, acepto lo que el mundo le arrojara con una sonrisa en su cara..._-Ella habla con un sentido poético envidiable, la rodeo con mi brazo y beso su frente.

-Estas muy loca...tienes talento para estas cosas- Ino sonríe, me mira juguetona.

-Gracias mi querida Anna –Ríe abiertamente – Bueno escribiré algo algún día , tal vez algo infantil ... fantasía , quiero leérselo a los niños...-Su sonrisa abarca sus labios , sus brazos tiemblan un poco , ligeras gotitas comienzan a caer- Gracias por no correr cuando hago esta clase de cosas...-se sonroja.

Me acerco a su oído, mi aliento cosquillea entre su cabello.

-Bueno..._Tu es la fille de mes rêves*-_ Le susurro.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Fue francés?... ¿sabes que si usas el francés contra mi te ganaras miles de besitos?–Nos abrasamos por mucho tiempo, el aire sigue corriendo mas frió.

Entonces el cielo rompe a llorar.

La lluvia cae como si baldes de agua fueran arrojados con furia sobre nuestras cabezas, la arena se hace lodosa bajo nuestras manos, Ino se levanta y grita.

-¿ES EN SERIO?... _MALDITO MUNDO_ ¡¿QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE MIS CITAS CON SAI?!...-Chilla.

Tomo su mano y corrimos mientras la lluvia nos humedece completamente, mi sweater es una especie de esponja absorbente, de modo que cuando llegamos bajo las sombrillas playeras parezco una servilleta usada en un charco, nos sentamos, Ino bufa mientras estruja su vestido y deja las conchas en el suelo, me saco el sweater húmedo, el aire entra en contacto con mi piel, tiemblo ligeramente, Ino se ríe, estira sus piernas blancas, tiene marcas permanentes de dientes en su pantorrilla.

_-No duele Sai_...- susurra, trata de no mirarme directamente.

-¿Sabes lo irónico?-Trazo mis dedos por su pierna húmeda, los colmillos del gato trazaron tantos agujeritos que es fácil unir puntos y crear una figura - Si unes esta marca con esta...formas un dibujo de un...gato- le sonrió.

-¿Es en serio? –Ríe - Mi karma con los gatos mejora...levanta su pierna y la pone sobre la mía- _Dibújalo...-_Sonríe.

Tengo un lapicero en el bolsillo , uno los puntitos mientras ella ríe cuando le provoco cosquillitas, trazo las líneas formando ojos de gatos , la nariz , una mancha en el ojo donde hay una mordida mas grande , es un dibujo simple , un tierno gato de ojos afilados , redondeo los bordes de sus pupilas con concentración , estoy tan ensimismado que cuando me doy cuenta la lluvia ha aligerado su furia , Ino me mira con sus ojos brumosos, deslizo el lápiz solo un poco mas por su pierna hasta que la figura de un gato persa queda estampada.

-¡Que bonito!...deberías dedicarte a esto- se ve feliz, toca con cuidado su pierna.

-¿A ocultar mordeduras o tocar piernas?-Ella ríe.

-A dibujar sobre la piel bobo, pagaría porque me usaras como lienzo...-Se acerca y me besa.

La lluvia arrecia, el viento cambia de dirección y la sombrilla se agita, volvemos a mojarnos con enormes goterones.

-Esto apesta...- dice Ino refiriéndose al clima, me dedica una mirada llena de culpa.

-Bueno, vayámonos...-susurro, me sonríe.

-Gracias por no decir _"Te dije que llovería"._

Conducimos a su casa , le digo que si quiere probar algo de algún restaurant cerca de la costa , ella niega con la cabeza _"Es la mala suerte de citas" _explica _"Presiento que si comemos mariscos moriremos intoxicados "_ lo dice muy enserio , de modo que solo nos vamos con arenas y conchas como resultado de nuestra excursión a la playa , Ino pone música , lentas baladas que suenan en la radio , el viento arrecia con la lluvia , estamos húmedos y con frió , ella hace un pequeño estornudo. Cuando por fin diviso su casa me indica que me detenga.

-¿Que sucede?– pregunto, luce durativa.

Voltea su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos cautelosos, toma una bocanada de aire.

-Pase lo que pase hoy en la noche... no olvides que te quiero-Toma mi mano, ambos estamos tremendamente helados-_Y...Sai, solo se tu mismo_ \- Sonríe.

-Ser yo mismo nunca ha agradado precisamente a la gente...- me encojo de hombros, levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Eres una persona increíble...solo di lo que quieras, no tienes que ser alguien más para que la gente te quiera, _así tal cual me he enamorado de ti._..-Toma otra bocanada de aire más profunda-_Existe la posibilidad que mi madre te compare con Shikamaru...-_Luce frustrada.

-Creo que estoy al tanto de esa situación...-Me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Como podrías saber algo así?-Pregunta con duda.

Estoy a punto de confesarle mi cruce de palabras con Temari, pero ella solo frota sus dedos en sus sienes y habla, trata de forzar una sonrisa.

-Bueno...es algo bastante predecible y esperable, esa mujer buscara pretextos para desquiciarme- Esconde su rostro en sus manos, desabrocho mi cinturón y la rodeo con mis brazos.

-_Todo estará bien_...-le susurro.

-Si..._aun si todo va mal me alegra tenerte junto a mi_\- Choca sus labios salados contra los míos- Te espero a las ocho ¡Ah! toma esto...–Me entrega dos pequeños frascos con su base para la piel, Luego da un brinco fuera del auto y se aleja con su vestido mojado.

Paso dos horas en la ducha, residuos de arena se arremolinan con el agua.

Me quedo cerca de media tarde sentado semi desnudo en mi cama mirando a la oscuridad de mi closet , mi ropa es casual...aburrida y oscura , puedo ver una y otra vez una camisa y pensar en la desaprobación que esta podría ocasionar en la madre de Ino , no quise demostrarlo ... pero tengo dudas , tengo una corazonada ... _sé que no le agradare_ , sé que puedo ser irritable e idiota en miles de sentidos ¿Y si efectivamente me compara con Shikamaru? ¿Qué podría hacer yo?...callar mientras respuestas más estúpidas pasan por mi cabeza, me arremolino aquí en la tenue luz que se filtra por la ventana ._Necesito un concejo_.

Ojeo mi lista de contactos...sin pensarlo mucho llamo a Naruto. Su móvil suena más de tres veces, cuando contesta suena agitado.

-¿H-HOLA?- Su voz muy despacio en un lugar silencioso.

-¿Es un mal momento?- pregunto.

-Bueno, algo así...estoy castigado y hablando desde el closet de mi madre , fuera de eso me siento bien , solo me regaño y confiscó mi celular...-Gime.

-Necesito un concejo...conoceré a los padres de Ino -El exclama, se oye un golpe.

-¡MIERDA! -Grita- Acabo de golpearme la cabeza con un zapato... ¡Espera! ¿Sus padres? ¿Qué tan en serio va esto?- Titubeo un poco.

-Muy en serio...– Mascullo.

Naruto aguarda en silencio.

-¿Oh?...bueno –Suspira- Supongo que no podrías hacerlo peor que yo – Ríe.

-¿Peor? ¿Acaso tú lo arruinaste con los padres de Hinata?...-Digo.

-Sai... te confesare algo si prometes guardarlo hasta que te mueras -Suena agitado.

-Claro...si eso ayuda a que tenga un poco de confianza en esto, ayudaría mucho que me hablaras de tu experiencia...-el murmura un poco.

-Bueno, no estoy orgulloso pero ya que... estábamos cenando, yo era muy respetuoso y agradable ¡Era el alma de la fiesta! De pronto traen el plato de fondo, ya sabes, yo había comido antes para solo darle probaditas a todo y no mostrarme hambriento en publico...pero entonces me sirven eso... eran cosas extrañas ¡Solo de pensarlo quiero vomitar! eran especies de gusanos gigantes cubiertos con salsa...y yo estaba conteniendo un vomierupto mientras todos esperaban que comiera... entonces solo no pude resistir... _¡vomité en la mesa mientras todos se horrorizaban!..._-Hace un chillido.

-Eres asqueroso...- digo.

-¡Quería que la tierra me comiera! ,el punto es que...me desmalle y Hinata se mostró dulce todo el tiempo , y bueno ...su padre suele hacer alusión al tema cada vez que me ve...es por eso que casi nunca voy a su casa – ríe- Pero sabes... creo que era una prueba ,creo que su padre quería probarme de una extraña y retorcida manera... supongo que aprobé, no resulte el interesado y adulador que él pensaba...en fin , este es el concejo... si son gusanos empanizados ¡_NO VOMITES!-_Exclama.

-Gran concejo...tomo nota, una última cosa ¿Qué crees que deba usar?

-Sai... solo no te pongas playeras nerd o que digan_ "Estoy con un estúpido"_, no uses algo elegante que diga _"Soy mejor que ustedes"_ solo se tu... –Se oye un ruido como puertas golpeándose - ¡Oh mierda!... mi madre, eso es todo _¡Suerte y no vomites!_

Antes de que su voz muera en el teléfono su madre grita _"¡CASTIGADO! HE DICHO CASTIGO, SIN TV, SIN PLAY STATION Y SIN TELEFONO!"_

Y entonces solo se trata de ser yo... y ser yo nunca me molesto , pero la gente es tan diferente y compleja , y de alguna forma yo sé que puedo ser la persona más encantadora del mundo ... y otra vez la razón está en la infancia de mierda ; Piano , arte, historia , matemáticas, física ... todo en grados altos , todo basándose en que yo era el futuro de una empresa familiar .Y El tutor dijo _"Sai...serás refinado , creativo... un genio en los negocios , te haremos una persona que podrá devorar a otros intelectualmente, estarás en lo alto de la montaña más alta , serás el líder que tu padre siempre busco... y te convertiremos en una persona encantadora , la clase de persona que no podrán negarle nada..."_ Sonrió con sus labios gruesos _"Contratare a los mejores maestros...tendrás la mejor educación, serás mi más grande triunfo" _...y eso era yo , el niño solitario que siempre estuvo en su burbuja de ignorancia , la persona triste que tuvo que soportar la voz de los maestro gritando en su cabeza , los fuertes golpes de varillas en las manos cuando cometía errores _"Una vez mas ... desde el principio"_ solía decir la maestra de piano , erraba una nota y la sola presencia de la varilla a mi espalda era el punto donde sabia que otra noche mis manos dolerían_" ¡Exprésate!¿que haces? solo es una nota entre la tristeza y la alegría ...¿acaso no sabes la diferencia en esa sensación niño?._

_No, claro que no la sabia... en ese tiempo poco y nada distinguía sobre sentirme feliz._

_-Yo se que podre hacer funcionar esto, yo se que de alguna forma me ganare el aprecio de la gente que rodea a Ino-_Me levanto y escojo algo de ropa.

Casi las ocho en punto, estoy parado afuera de su casa, en mis manos llevo un enorme pastel de piña en una cajita ¿Y si son alérgicos a la piña? Maldición... solo tengo este pastel y esta seguridad estúpida salida de lo más profundo de mi cordura, decidí ponerme estos pantalones oscuros, no son negros pero rosan el gris opaco, una camisa celeste (Me puse corbata pero sentí que moría oficiado a sí que a mitad de camino la arroje del auto) Mis zapatos perfectamente lustrados y no, no me peine pero si puse cuidado en el ojo, no se ve tan terrible después de que Ino me dejara sus cremas con color.

Tomo la ultima bocanada de aire libre y llamo a Ino, cuando contesta casi grito _"¡Estoy afuera y tengo un pastel de piña... dime por favor que nadie es alérgico a la piña! "_Se ríe de mi, y es como si su risa me contagiara de una sensación de alivio _"No cariño... nadie morirá por ingesta de piña hoy, ¿Quieres mirar hacia arriba? "_ Me alejo un poco, su figura en el balcón , levanta una mano ; está envuelta en un vestido sin tirantes ; negro y ajustado , sus hombros descubiertos , su cabello recogido completamente , sus labios carmines _"Te vez guapo ..."_ susurra contra el teléfono , emboza una sonrisa _" No , creo que una vez más tu opacas todo lo bello del mundo " _desde esta distancia puedo ver como se oculta detrás de sus manos, señal de su sonrojo _"Sai...creo que esta es una situación donde podría decir que eres mi romeo y has llegado con pastel de piña incluido"_ Ambos reímos , me aclaro la garganta _"¿Sabía yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así" _Ella vuelve a reír, hace una pose teatral _" Oh amado romeo , no sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente "_ Aparta el teléfono con gracia de su oído, nos miramos a la distancia ... mi corazón golpea , le sonrió _"Mi generosidad es tan limitada como el mar, mi amor tan profundo; Cuanto más te doy , mas tengo...pues ambos son infinitos"_ posa su brazo en el borde del balcón , susurra contra el teléfono _" Creo que te amo , en verdad necesito abrasarte ahora mismo"_ su mirada fija en mi _"Podrías hacerlo ahora ...y ayudarme con el pastel , no sé porque pesa tanto "_ Ríe una última vez y desaparece por el balcón ,sigue su respiración contra el teléfono _"Sai...estoy nerviosa"_ dice , siento sus tacones _"Confieso que yo también ...pero solo un poco "_ balanceo el pastel de una mano a otra _"Sai , ¿recuerdas que la primera vez me llamaste bruja? "_El pastel casi cae de mis brazos _"Quiero pensar que esa persona estúpida e idiota no fui yo "_ella hace una risita _"No, está bien... solo, quiero que sepas que no me molesto que arruinaras mi almuerzo y gritaras...quería decírtelo... de alguna forma me pareció estúpidamente adorable "_Mis pulmones vuelven a funcionar _"Me alegra saberlo..." _Corta.

La puerta se abre, justo cuando mis labios se sienten dispuestos a ser recibidos contra los de Ino...se revela su figura; El padre.

Trae un lujoso traje beige y una corbata azul, su cabello está perfectamente arreglado hacia atrás de forma que ningún cabello escapa de su lugar, sus ojos me escudriñan, me siento bajo su potente mirada como una bacteria vista desde una lupa, el se aclara su garganta y extiende su mano, balanceo el pastel a un lado y extiendo mi temblorosa extremidad.

-_Inoichi Yamanaka_...es un gusto conocerte por fin y debo agregar que es grato que sea "Oficial"- Aprieta mi mano, yo por consecuencia hago lo mismo.

\- Sai... señor, también es un gusto conocerlo por fin...- le sonrió, el explota en risa, levanta su enorme brazo y golpea mi espalda, casi me lanza contra la calle del golpe.

-Adentro muchacho...–Palmea su enorme mano en mi espalda y me guía a empujoncitos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta y el gira el pomo, puedo sentir la voz de Ino elevándose, casi a gritos, el señor Yamanaka bufa una pregunta para sí mismo _"¿Justo hoy?" _

Mis pasos son cortos, esta es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, pero se siente como algo nuevo, tal vez es el hecho de que esta vez entro por la puerta principal, hubiera querido observar todo, la luz, el clima interior, el olor a hogar, recorrer las texturas de los muebles...pero en cuanto doy mi segundo paso adentro..._Sé que algo no está del todo bien._

Ino estaba más que enojada, unos cuantos pasos más allá en la denominada sala de estar; sillones lujosos, maceteros con enormes rosales, alfombra felpuda, cuadros en las paredes y una chimenea.

En el piso hay una señora anciana , su figura regordeta y encorvada , luce un uniforme perfectamente blanco , sus manos trabajaban limpiando trozos de vidrio , deduje que algo caro se había destrozado en el suelo , la señora apresuraba su labor pero era obvio que su espalda le dolía cuando se flexionaba , Ino estaba a su lado ayudándole , le dio una sonrisa cálida , la señora la agradeció ...entonces elevé mis ojos a la tercera figura en la habitación cuando hablo , _y su voz sonaba tal cual como imagine..._seca y sin emoción ; Era una mujer de hombros anchos , rostro delgado , ligeramente arrugada , el paso de los años se notaba en sus ojos , pero creo que era la clase de persona que no sonreía , no tenia arrugas en su boca , solo una enorme curva en su frente ; "_Solía fruncir el seño"_ pensé , su cabello oscuro y arreglado perfectamente en un moño en su nuca , llevaba un maquillaje cargado , pensé en la reina malvada en los cuentos de hadas y princesas , el traje de dos piezas de un negro espectral se le pegaba a su delgado cuerpo ..._me pregunte si estaba en un constante duelo_, llevaba joyas; collares y anillos en montón , sus dedos resplandecían en diamantes.

-Levántate Ino, deja que esta mujer se ocupe de su error sola –Apunta a la sirvienta-Y que quede muy claro que esto será descontado de tu sueldo...francamente es una lástima, era mi vajilla preferida, ya debes saber que tu sueldo de un mes ni siquiera podría cubrir la mitad de lo que costaba.

La sirvienta pidió clemencia en una mirada.

-Señora...prometo compensar esto con trabajos extra _p-pero por favor_, por lo que más quiera...no me descuente mi sueldo- Gimió, limpio sus lagrimas con su delantal, la madre de Ino río, su risa me resulto cruel; era sínica, seca y hostil _¿Cómo tanto podía haber en una risa?_

-¿Realmente crees que tus palabras tienen algo de peso en mis decisiones?, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada... ¡te estás convirtiendo en una inútil!, ¡no sirves para absolutamente nada!-Elevo su tacón y golpeo con fuerza un trozo de vajilla, este cayó cerca de la mano de la sirvienta .Entonces Ino que había estado conteniéndose demasiado elevo sus ojos clavándolos como balas invisibles en los de su madre, _era una mirada que jamás olvidare,_ era la furia en Ino.

_Un lado desconocido para mí._

-No necesitas denigrar a la gente por errores materiales , la señora _Mei_ es parte de esta familia , bien tu sabes que siempre he contado con su apoyo... jamás podría poner en duda su experiencia , ella me ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón... _permíteme que te diga _algo ...tómalo como quieras –Siento a su padre tensar los dedos sobre mi hombro , ella se levanta , limpia sus rodillas que lucen un poco rojas ,_Se ve tan linda_...su madre oculta esa expresión de desdén en sus labios-Que tú seas una persona con cierto poder en esta casa no te da derecho de abusar con la gente que está bajo tu mando...¿No fuiste tú la que me enseño humildad madre? ... _**¡ah! –**_ Exclama- _Supongo que pensaba en papá en la parte de los valores_.

Su madre ríe, se acerca a Ino y acaricia su mejilla, Ino no retira su rostro pero con la mirada es suficiente para comunicarle que no es de su agrado que la toque.

-Cariño...siempre tan caritativa con los derechos de los pobres -Susurra, Ino golpea con furia la mano de su madre, retrocede dos pasos.

La voz de su padre se siente en todo el lugar.

-¡INO!,¡Que falta de respeto! –Lleva su mano a su frente con angustia –_Alguien te busca...-_Me da un empujón ligero.

Ino me mira, su rostro se alivia y estoy tan contento de poder verla que se que ella siente lo mismo, prácticamente corre a mi encuentro, toma el pastel que sostengo y se lo entrega a su padre _"¿Eh todo el pastel para mí? "_Pregunta el embobado. Entonces toma mi mano y me jala unos dos metros más allá, hacia la pared, donde está el perchero para sombreros y paraguas, donde hay una pequeña y estrecha puerta.

Me jala hacia adentro y la cierra.

Era un armario pequeño, cuatro diminutas paredes, una ampolleta cuelga y se balancea en nuestras cabezas, el olor a cuero y las ligeras pelusas de los abrigos se cuelan por un pequeño ventilador en el techo, Ino se deja caer en el suelo.

-Lamento raptarte a un armario...solo sentí que tenía que estar así, retribuida en un espacio pequeño, que ella no me mirara, estar sola contigo...-Levanta su mano hasta el pestillo de la puerta y lo cierra, me siento a su lado.

-¿Exactamente que sucede? –Niega con la cabeza, hay un abrigo peludo en mi cabeza.

-Sucede tanto...planear las cosas es un asco, nada resulta... todo siempre tiene que salirse de control –Posa su cabeza en mi hombro, nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-La vida está pasando mientras nosotros la planeamos...- susurro, levanta la vista, tiene ligeros brillitos en sus labios, alza su mano a mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella, un beso lleno de nostalgia y necesidad, como si lo único que la confortara fuera tenerme cerca balanceándose en mis labios, la abraso, pero aunque sea un buen beso y un buen momento, estamos en su casa.

Me aparto.

-_Creo que tu padre está afuera_...- Esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

-Sí, supongo que solo necesitaba algo de valor, ese valor que tengo cuando estoy junto a ti –Murmura- _Sai, tengo miedo, no miedo de ellos ni de nosotros... solo es miedo del momento._

Golpean la puerta, tres golpes, bastante duros y fuertes, su padre tose, luego de un momento vuelve a golpear con mayor potencia.

-Ino... de por si esto es muy incomodo, soy de mente abierta pero... ni siquiera sé como terminar esta frase, solo libera al muchacho, necesito hablar con él.

Trago mi corazón qué justo decidió alojarse en mi garganta, Ino me mira y sonríe, acaricia mi mejilla y se levanta.

-_Solo recuerda inhalar y exhalar...-_ lo dice más para ella.

Jamás olvidare la presión que sentí cuando él me guio lejos de Ino, ella sonrió y trato de darme valor con sus ojos brillantes, me giño uno, enrojecí, la muy malvada se burlo de mí, me recordé a mi mismo no vomitar ¿Pero como confiar en que todo estaría bien? La tención era tan grande que mi cerebro no se atrevía a reflexionar.

Me guio a su despacho empujándome ligeramente; Era realmente espacioso y ordenado, todo encajaba en su lugar, las cuatro paredes mas organizadas que había visto, primera pared; libros, tenía una pared repleta de libreros, la segunda que daba la vista al jardín era donde estaban los cuadros y también su gran escritorio, habían momentos familiares en fotografías, otra vez me percate en la ausente sonrisa de la madre de Ino. De la tercera pared colgaba una enorme televisión y un pequeño mini bar a su lado, las copitas en sus aparadores, las botellas con formas ovaladas. Había dos asientos pequeños afelpados e individuales, era una especie de cuerina negra y peluda, me indico que me sentara, todo olía a su colonia, el perfume estaba invadiendo todo; Era como madera y hiervas. Su escritorio estaba repleto de fotos de Ino, de puros caros en sus cajas, pequeños trofeos de primaria de su pequeña.

Se detuvo frente de mí, me miro fijamente, trate de darle una sonrisa, guio sus pies y se dejo caer en el segundo sillón; A mi lado.

Su cuerpo se relajo, estuvo solo un momento en silencio, lucia cansado, pero aun estando en este silencio, supe que no era un mal tipo, podía sentir sencillez bajo su traje costoso.

El hablo.

-Se que estas haciéndote una idea de cómo son las cosas aquí – Trate de decir algo , solo aire salió de mis labios , el miro un punto lejano- Mi mujer es una persona complicada, suele tener diferentes puntos de vista con respecto a Ino , piensan diferente... sus caracteres están en completo choque ... es constante que peleen y discutan , supongo que yo siempre estoy neutral en esto , trato de mantenerme al margen ... pero es difícil , a veces no sé porque carajo empiezan sus discusiones-Se levanta y camina hacia el bar , llena dos copitas con licor , me alcanza una , la tomo con cuidado , mi mano tiembla ligeramente , el sonríe , le agradezco con modestia , se queda en silencio un momento , me abofeteo mentalmente _"Es obvio que debo continuar la plática"._

-Señor, con su respeto... no puedo juzgar la actitud de nadie con solo unas palabras, así que no se preocupe, estar con Ino ha hecho que sus problemas sean los míos...-El abre sus ojos con asombro, me turbo en mis palabras, el nervio me invade- Bueno... es decir, yo la estoy apoyando en todo, ella es...-El ríe, lanza una feliz carcajada.

-Estas muy avergonzado , tus mejillas te delatan ...- Toma de su copa , yo hago lo mismo –Ino me cuenta todo...- Frota sus mano libre en su pierna , sonríe- A veces pienso que soy afortunado en que mi hija confié tanto en mí , me ha contado de ti , _Me dijo que te quiere _–Me atraganto,el golpea mi espalda, sigo ahogándome , torpemente limpio mis labios, el vuelve a reír.

-_Señor... yo realmente, realmente la Quiero _–Mi voz ahogada, el asiente satisfecho.

-Muchacho...sé que estás haciendo feliz a Ino, como padre lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz , estaba preocupado con ese asunto de Shikamaru , me parecía forzado y se lo dije ...y de alguna forma acerté ,le dije _"Se que piensas que porque es un buen amigo puede ser tu pareja perfecta ... pero son jóvenes , su amistad es más grande y grata "_ Ella sonrió por costumbre _"Si no es Shikamaru ...¿ quién? ¿Quién podría aceptar que soy complicada? , que quiero mucho y a la vez no quiero nada, que quiero gritar sin razón... no cualquier chico aceptaría eso...además, después de todo lo que paso con el acoso escolar, ¿Crees que alguien pueda quererme de verdad? No amar mi maldita apariencia"_ Ella no era feliz, todos los días eran iguales, cayó en su propia monotonía... siempre estaba ahí, pero a la vez su mente la consumía –Toma otro sorbito – Y Luego estuvo ese lunes, estaba trabajando en un caso importante, pero jamás dejaba que las llamadas de Ino pasaran a un buzón de voz, cuando conteste se que había algo nuevo, no había estado tan feliz desde que le compre ese cachorro, desde que tenía ambiciones.

-¿Cachorro?-pregunto, el asiente.

-Ese es mi otro punto chico , le compre un cachorro , Ino solía llamarlo Señor Pelos, era un hermoso bichon frize, solía amar a ese perro más que cualquier cosa , pero un fatídico día ella salió del estacionamiento en su auto , creía que el cachorro estaba adentro , el perro la siguió y ella retrocedió ... _y lo mato_.

-_Oh_, ella no me lo dijo...- digo, tomo de la copita, me quema la lengua.

-Si , bueno ... ella estuvo muy mal , cabo un oyó de casi un metro para un perro muy pequeño ¡Solo con una palita de jardín!, creo que fui estúpido al decirle "_Ino , ¿planeas hacer una tumba o plantar un árbol? "_ me arrojo tierra – el sonríe- luego de eso no volvió a conducir... – Alzo mis cejas , el asiente con la cabeza- Tengo entendido que ella conduce tu auto ...ese es el punto Sai , ella está avanzando , ella está superando sus penas... Gracias a ti muchacho, gracias a ti ella sigue, por eso creo que le haces bien,_ ¡Porque ella sonríe, y canta... con su voz chillona pero canta! , _ella no cantaba desde que tenía ese perro, sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero quiero que me prometas que la seguirás haciendo feliz...y bueno, lamento compararte con ese perro pero ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?– sus potentes y protectores ojos sobre mí.

-Sí, lo entiendo...y _le prometo con mi vida... ella jamás volverá a tener malos tiempos si yo estoy a su lado _–El ríe.

-Está bien, pero no lo digas como si fueras un especie de militar jurando lealtad a su país –Suelto un suspiro, el palmea mi espalda.

-Bienvenido a la familia muchacho – Toma su ultimo sorbito de licor y se levanta, me indica que haga lo mismo – Ahora, voy a abrasarte –El sonríe, sus labios curvos, se acerca y me rodea con sus gruesos brazos, me aprieta fuerte, casi no respiro - Cuídala Sai, ella es mi pequeña bebe, si le pasa algo yo no me lo perdonaría..._tampoco te lo perdonaría a ti_ \- Me suelta y camina.

Mis piernas amenazan con fallarme, lo sigo hacia la salida.

Ino está afuera, mordisquea sus uñas impaciente caminando de un lado hacia otro, cuando nos ve dirige sus pasos hacia su padre, presiona un dedo en su pecho.

-¿No lo atormentaste verdad papa?- Sus facciones tensas.

Su padre sonríe.

-Si por atormentar hablas de mostrar tus fotos de bebe comedora de tierra...no,no se las mostré-Ino enrojece.

-Eres malvado, creo que la cena estará lista-Trata de sonreír, se acerca a mí, le da una señal visual a su padre para que se aleje.

Él le sonríe, es algo cálido y sobre protector, mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y se aleja, Ino suspira, me mira con interés.

-¿Que sucedió?...debes decirme si te dijo algo extraño como_"No te acerques a mi hija"_o_"No toques a mi hija"_-Le sonrió.

-Creo que me dio su bendición...creo que hasta aceptaría que me case contigo – Enrojezco, aparto la mirada.

Ino grita, luego se esconde tras sus manos, golpea ligeramente mi pierna con su tacón.

-Está bien, Dios... esta mas que bien –sonríe, abrasa mi cintura, susurra en mi cuello –Se que parezco hacer un escándalo sobre esto...pero significaba tanto para mí que se entendieran...estoy tan feliz.

Alguien se aclara la garganta, aparto a Ino de mí.

-_¡Oh!_... de pronto me siento la intrusa en esto... como se llama esto"Relación pasajera" o quien sabe-Los delgados dedos de su madre empuñan una copa gruesa y ovalada- Cariño, eres descortés, no presentas a tu invitado y recurres a tácticas infantiles de distracción...puedes presentarme o lo hago yo...-Me mira fijamente, sus ojos brillan oscuros y rencorosos.

Ino no desvía la vista de ella.

-Sai...te presento a mi madre...mamá el es Sai, mi novio, y omite el pasajero, eso es tedioso, ambas hablamos de esto...- Me acerco a ella, en cierto modo es como mirar a una víbora, sabes que está ahí pendiente de cada paso, pero que no atacara hasta que tu cometas el error de acercarte demasiado.

Extiendo mi mano.

-Es un placer conocerla...-De pronto mi mano esta solo sostenida por mi orgullo , y son casi cinco segundos en los que ella solo me mira , reacia a los ojos de Ino hace un desprecio y extiende sus dedos , sonríe , y no... No es una linda sonrisa, toca mi mano...solo un rose.

-Si...ya veo– murmura, bebe de la copa, Ino se aferra con sus dedos a mi brazo y casi jalándome a tirones.

-Bueno, es hora de comer...suponiendo que esto sea una cena... ya sabes querida, si tu invitado quiere hacer honor de pasar al comer con gusto lo guiare- Ino niega con la cabeza, poso mi mano sobre la suya en mi hombro.

-La acompaño...- Ino niega con la cabeza, sus ojos brillan, camina a una distancia prudente delante de su madre y yo.

La mujer se acerca, su perfume es fuerte, sus labios finos se alinean en una mueca plana, toma mi brazo y clava sus uñas, no muestro emoción de que me moleste, no le doy el gusto.

Ino se aleja ligeramente, caminamos por un pasillo, hay mueblecitos a cada lado, floreros y cuadros en las paredes, el piso alfombrado y afelpado, siento a la madre murmurar.

-Oportunista...como si no conociera a los de tu clase-Chasquea la lengua – No consigues nada con tratar de ganarte esto... _¿Crees que alguien como tu merece siquiera respirar el aire de mi hija?_, como si fueras digno...-Me aparto, su fuerte agarre se desase.

Ino se detiene, me mira preocupada, le devuelvo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_Hoy no, no hoy... cualquiera de mis días pasados, pero no hoy, no soy a quien la gente pueda decirle lo que debe hacer, hoy solo sonreiré...no sucumbiré a sus provocaciones, no soy débil y yo lo sé._

-Lo siento, pero no escuche lo que dijo, suelo hacer oídos sordos a las palabras cuando no tienen sentido para mi, con su permiso... la cena huele deliciosa- Su rostro se deforma, pero fuerza a su boca a subir en una sonrisa.

-_¿¡Oh!?... _lo siento a veces cuando bebo suelo hablar un poquito de mas, lo siento querido si dije una que otra palabrita inocente -Cube su boca y hace una risita fingida- Bueno mis niños... ¡A comer!

Ino no le cree nada, toma mi brazo y me aleja de su madre, cruzamos por un marco ovalado que separa el pasillo y da la entrada al comedor ._Solo quiero que esto termine._

Y ahí está su padre, sentado en la cabecera de un comedor de madera y sillas forradas en un material blanco, hay postres en la mesa, bandejas con panecillos decorados, el esta mordisqueando algo dulce, migajas se le esparraman por el pecho, se limpia los dedos rápidamente.

-Tu colesterol, no me digas que no te lo advertí...-Le reprime Ino.

-Era solo un pastelillo cariño...-Entrecierra los ojos.

-Querido ,creo que nuestra hija está preocupada por tu salud ,por mi parte me preocupa tu pansa... no estás en edad para ponerte obeso- La mujer lanza un suspiro ,toma asiento al lado de su esposo , Ino me indica que me siente al lado de su padre , justo al frente de la madre , ella a mi lado.

Y por un momento nadie dice nada, sigo bajo los fieros ojos de la mujer.

Entonces la señora que previamente estaba recogiendo vidrios en el suelo entra con un carrito y enormes platos con solo unos rollitos decorados en salsa , Ino se acerca a mi silenciosamente , extiende su móvil y me lo entrega por debajo de la mesa , esta garabateado en la pantalla un texto _"Eligio una temática internacional , es decir platos pequeños y gourmet ... puedes ponerle mayonesa a todo si no te agrada el sabor"_ levanto la vista , me encojo de hombros _"Esta bien , solo respira"_ ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Su padre se levanta, vuelca una canasta que tenia panquesitos y la pone cerca de Ino.

-Celulares en la mesa no...- dice, Ino rueda los ojos y arroja su móvil en la canasta, luego el me mira, tomo mi móvil y lo deposito sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Donde están tus modales querida?...- Dice la madre, bebe mas vino, su marido la mira con algo de preocupación en su rostro, extiende su mano y aparta la copa de vino de su lado.

La entrada es algo ligera ,una especie de rollito relleno de caviar , se sienten las pequeñas redondélas explotar en la boca , he comido esto antes , no soy un sujeto "De mundo" pero no soy un desconocido en estos platillos , Ino le arroja un poco de mayonesa casera encima , me la pasa ... hago lo mismo , una risita se le escapa , como si participáramos en una broma privada . Hay cerca de diez utensilios para comer , su madre sonríe tras su copa...supongo que espera la satisfacción al verme utilizar el tenedor equivocado , para su propia frustración , tomo el tenedor correcto , la servilleta en mis piernas , Ino susurra _"Sabes...quiero dejar de pensar en que estoy comiendo bebes de peces, estoy tratando de tragar esto "_Su padre escucha y ríe _"Cariño , la gracia es que explote en tu boca y eso te lleve al tercer cielo "_ el ríe , Ino se mete un trozo y lo traga con agua _"Prefiero comer algas... en gustos no hay cosas escritas"_ Los tres sonreímos , pero su madre nos mira con reproche.

-Pero lo importante aquí es saber de nuestro invitado...-Dice, limpia sus dedos con una servilleta.

Sé que ahora viene el interrogatorio.

-_Creo que es mi invitado...-_ masculla Ino.

-Bueno, es lógico que mi curiosidad sea visible –Fuerza sus labios a reír- ¿Cual sería tu apellido? Es claro que si entraste en este entorno y conoces a mi hija es claro debes ser de una familia acomodada – Ino la mira con una rabia poco disimulada.

-Temo que soy nuevo aquí, no creo que conozca mis orígenes familiares- le sonrió, bebo algo de agua, temo que mi respuesta no la conforma.

-Bueno, pertenezco a un club muy exclusivo, si tus padres son personas importantes debo a verlos conocido-Dice, su tono es acusador.

-Mis padres están muertos, dudo que en vida los conociera...-**Demasiado abrupto**, Ino desliza su mano y enlaza mis dedos.

La madre me sigue recorriendo con sus gélidos ojos, en ningún momento se muestra incomoda por lo que acabo de decir.

-Es una lástima, me gusta conocer a las familias del círculo social de Ino...-Murmura.

El padre me dirige su mirada; es algo ligero, la clase de mirada de disculpa, me gustaría explicarle que no debe sentirse incomodo, la realidad de una familia muerta y inexistente no me entristece para nada, el pasado esta consumido en mi interior.

-Dime...estas en una buena universidad junto a mi hija ¿Cuál es tu futura profesión?-Pregunta con un interés claro, la señora recoge los platos y los cambia por una ligera porción de Sopa de boletus y castañas con yema de huevo, la yema flota encima cubierta con palitos verdes, Ino la aparta y llama a la señora.

-No quiero esto, podría servirme del pastel que trajo Sai, me gustaría eso –La sirvienta frota sus manos nerviosas en su delantal mirando a su jefa, un juego de miradas serias y cómplices.

-_Ino, comete la sopa, deja de ser malcriada_...-Gruñe la madre.

Ino luce absorta, creo que mentalmente cuenta hasta veinte respirando.

-¿Continuamos? – dice la madre, el señor Inoichi suspira, luego juguetea con el huevo de un lado a otro, sonríe ausente, creo que es la clase de persona que ve películas en su mente a la hora de la cena-¿Y cuál es tu carrera? – Acusa.

-Diseño grafico, consiste en...- ella interrumpe con una carcajada.

-Esperaba que dijeras doctor o algo así...- Sorvetea la sopa – ¿Acaso eso es una carrera? ¿Podrías mantener a mi hija viviendo de algo así?

Enrojezco confundido.

-¿No podrías dejar de ser tan idiota?...- Le dice Ino sin anestesia.

-Su padre mira a ambos lados con cara de _"¡Eh! ¿Que paso?, estaba viendo algo interesante y escuche palabrotas"_, Me aclaro la garganta.

-De hecho considero que las posibilidades son grandes, además soy pintor por profesión, estoy conforme con lo que hago y son plenamente feliz haciéndolo –Ino presiona mi mano, la mujer ríe.

-¿Pintor? –Pregunta incrédula- Creía que esto no se podría poner peor, pero me doy cuenta que cuanto más escucho más me doy cuenta de que mi hija está muy confundida -Es oficial, me toma como la peor escoria en el mundo.

-Querida, temo que estas siendo injusta, el talento no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera- Habla el padre, Se disculpa- Además... estamos hablando de solo unos chicos, es grandioso que peleen por sus sueños- La mujer ríe.

-_Como si de sueños se pudiera vivir_...- está ligeramente ebria, pero creo que no es la clase de ebria incoherente, quizás suela beber constantemente, se nota en su coordinación, en el veneno en sus palabras.

-Basta..._estas avergonzándome_ – dice Ino, su padre fuerza su ceño.

-Ino, mas respeto...– Dice, su voz ligeramente alzada.

-Entonces dile que deje de hablar así, no es justo para nadie – La mira fijamente, la apunta con su dedo- Deja ese pensamiento oportunista...- su madre ríe, me mira.

-Veras... Shikamaru es el mejor chico que he conocido, es inteligente y un gran profesional... era esperable, su carrera es tan prometedora, todo un ingeniero arquitectónico... ¡es de buena familia! ¿Lo conoces? era tan prometedor lo que Ino tenía con el...– _(Pum, golpe bajo)._

Creo tener la intención de decir algo, pero Ino se levanta y golpea sus puños en la mesa, su mirada brumosa y triste.

-Así que eso era lo que te ahogaba, denigrar a Sai y compararlo con Shikamaru... Shikamaru por muy inteligente que sea es un completo idiota, no sé cuál es tu punto sobre esto... pero no puedes decirlo así, no hay comparación entre ambas personas, esto está fuera de tu entendimiento ¿Acaso no te preocupa mi felicidad? O ¿Solo quieres regalarme al primer cretino que te ofrezca dinero por mí? –Sus ojos lagrimean.

Pero esta creciente tormenta en Ino no cesa, su madre le mantiene la mirada, bebe mas vino.

-Estoy pensando en tu futuro, ¿acaso quieres pasarte ligada a un pintor?, soy tu madre y me preocupa tu futuro, algún día lo agradecerás, cuando te des cuenta que por ilusoria y mágica que encuentres esta fantasía... no lo es, agradéceme en unos años cuando lamentes tu vida al lado de "este" –Me señala – Dirás "Oh, porque no le hice caso a mi madre".

Su padre se levanta, Ino le grita y recrimina.

-¿¡Una vez más aras oídos sordos!? _Date cuenta que tu mujer es un monstruo sediento de poder _–Su padre frota su mano en su rostro.

-Ino, solo deja de gritar y veras que todo se aclara, basta... estoy harto de esto, realmente quiero cenar por una vez en paz- Suplica, Yo por mi parte bebo agua, ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Esta cena...si se puede llamar cena, _acaba ahora_ – Ino se levanta por completo de su silla.

Es momento de decir alguna cosa por idiota que suene.

-Con su permiso, creo que usted carece de visión, fuera de eso debo agradecerle por traer a este mundo una persona tan importante para mí como es Ino – Le hago una reverencia, Ino me mira un poco desconcertada.

Toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la cocina , la sirvienta esta parada ahí , Ino corre a sus brazos y la abrasa por un momento _"No se angustie "_ le dice la señora_" Su madre entenderá que usted es libre de cumplir lo que usted quiera y con quien quiera "_ Ino bota algunas lagrimas sobre el hombro de la anciana_ "Yo...no puedo estar aquí , corta mis alas , me destruye por dentro " _Gime Ino , la mujer le acaricia el cabello , miro la escena abrumado.

Esto era tan malo como pensé.

-¿Donde está el pastel de Sai?...- le pregunta Ino, limpia sus ojos con una servilleta que la mujer le ofrece.

-Hija, lo siento mucho... _su madre lo arrojo a la basura_, lo saque antes de que me viera, pero esta aplastado –Dice la mujer, rodea un mueble de cocina y saca el pastel en su caja completamente comprimido. Ino lanza un grito y sale corriendo.

La mujer me sonríe.

-Creo que esta era la gota que por mucho desato la tormenta...- Sonríe con tristeza.

-Porque sucede esto, ¿Por qué ella se empeña en decidir por Ino?- La mujer se sienta en un banquito.

-Es difícil saberlo , pero a través de estos años he comprendido que vive a través de ella , le compraba lo que a ella le debía gustar , básicamente su vida se convirtió en la de su hija , ella quiere hacer de su hija una especie de trofeo para el mundo , pero mi niña es diferente ... quiere estudiar y viajar , gritar y reír , ser bulliciosa , despeinarse con el viento... anhela libertad que siempre fue negada en esta casa...pero temo que hoy será la última vez que se contenga...-Y lo es , el ruido de la pelea verbal nos llega.

Me dirijo al foco de la tormenta, en la sala están ambas, el padre decidió mantenerse al margen, aunque las puertas de su despacho están ligeramente abiertas, Ino exclama, el maquillaje haciéndole surcos en sus mejillas.

-¿Porque sigues insistiendo en Shikamaru?- Se lamenta- Eso es inexistente, ni siquiera la amistad que ambos sosteníamos esta, ¡_No hay nada, yo no lo quise de esa manera y el menos a mí...compréndelo!_

-Pero no puedes pararte y decirme que quieres estar con alguien como ese chico, es tan común... Ino por favor, donde está tu cordura.

-No porque tu consideres que no es bueno para mí significa que yo quiera seguir eso, no creo en tus ideas... no te das cuenta que yo soy feliz, acaso no te importa que tu hija sea feliz... _¡El me hace feliz! _

-Mientras estés en mi casa vives bajo mis reglas, bajo mis decisiones, harás lo que yo diga, frecuentaras a las personas que yo elija, serás lo que yo quiero que seas –Exige, agita sus brazos en el aire.

-_NO, ¡NUNCA MÁS!... ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE HOY ABANDONO TU CASA Y TODO LO QUE ME LIGA A TI!_ -Su madre la abofetea.

-¡_ERES UNA INGRATA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA!... ¡NO PODRAS VOLVER!_ -Ino frota su mejilla.

_-Tal vez eso es lo que quiero, tal vez mantenerme lejos de ti sea lo que siempre quise._

Ino me ve, corre hace mí y me jala hacia la escalera, miro hacia atrás; Es un inicio de una guerra silenciosa, el rencor hacia mí es indescriptible... soy el responsable de su alejamiento con su hija, soy el invasor a su círculo. Me pregunto si esa chica se sintió así... _Temari,_ si ella sintió el peso de cargar con un odio no deseado sobre sus hombros.

Ino respira agitada, se desploma en el suelo como si no pudiera respirar, como si el mundo se encogiera a su alrededor _"Necesito que salgamos de aquí..." _murmura, me mira afligida, se levanta y me da la espalda _"¿Puedes bajar mi cierre?" _Indica su vestido, asiento y con cuidado lo bajo, roso mis dedos en su espalda, no lleva sujetador, corre hacia la puerta armario.

Me siento en su cama, sé que esto ha sido duro, realmente creo que pudo ir mejor, quizás nunca me sienta aceptado aquí .No sé cómo afrontar esto con Ino, temo ser el culpable de que en unos minutos la única vida que ella conocía se haya acabado.

Ino sale , ahora con jeans y botas , una chaqueta de cuero negro y su vientre cubierto por una playera trasparente , trae en su mano una maleta a medio cerrar , la arroja sobre la cama , luego vuelve a correr a su armario y sale cargando unos tres pares de botas y otros tres de tacones , sus ojos están vidriosos , respira agitada.

-Crees que salir de aquí de esta forma...¿es correcto?-Se encoge de hombros, arroja sus zapatos a la maleta.

-No lo se..._solo aléjame de aquí_ –Casi llora, sus ojos brumosos...la clase de ojos que ablandarían el corazón mas frío, extiendo mis brazos rodeándola, se aparta un poco, sube a la maleta y trata de cerrarla, le ayudo.

Bajamos , Ino casi corre escaleras abajo , su espalda recta , su madre esta donde mismo la dejó, esperando el momento correcto para arremeter con sus palabras, pasamos a su lado , Ino se detiene , me indica que salga , corre a la cocina , me quedo ahí sin poderme mover , los ojos vigilantes de la madre talan en mi rostro.

-Sabes... pensé que podría con esto , pero me doy cuenta que todo lo que le enseñe se vuelve nada ...eres el culpable de todo –Me apunta con sus huesudas manos_-¿Quien iba a pensar que un miserable pintor entraría así y acabaría con todo mi trabajo de años?_ crié a una dama...la clase de dama destinada a un hombre único...- Chasquea la lengua- Ahora me deja... pero esto no es el final , no me rendiré a si como así , _mientras yo esté aquí ustedes dos no tienen futuro_...-Entonces levanta la copa que sostenía y me apunta con ella , esta a segundos de arrojarla cuando la voz de su esposo la detiene.

Me quedo firme y rígido esperando el golpe.

-Nuestra hija se va y todo es culpa tuya mujer ¿hasta cuándo durara esto? no conseguirás casarla con el hijo de los Nara, no conseguirás restringir su vida..._ ella ya decidió,_ respeta eso por favor – Lleva su camisa desabrochada, siente el peso de los problemas en sus hombros, me señala-Este muchacho la hace feliz, me importa su felicidad... pongo en sus manos la alegría de mi hija... ¿Acaso eso no basta?- La mujer calla, me da la espalda.

-Sabe, siempre me pregunto en que falle con las personas, es tan difícil para mí ser agradable...pero lo intente, no creo que haya fallos de mi parte...amo a su hija y mi interés nunca fue deshonrar sus enseñanzas, no me culpe, mi intención nunca ha sido mala... yo solo quería conocer a sus padres...hacer las cosas bien, pero debí imaginar que no sería digno de ser visto por usted señora , la cuidare... y no se preocupe, no tendrá necesidades si de mi depende, _La Amo más que a mí mismo_ \- Su padre me sonríe tristemente, ella no cabe en cólera.

Ino emerge con el pastel aplastado, se dirige a la puerta y la abre, me indica que salga, su madre en un último intento de amenaza; le grita "_Cortare tus cuentas, la universidad, vendrás rogando por mi apoyo pero no te daré un centavo mientras sigas con esa idea estúpida de amor a este "sujeto"_.

-Adiós madre, ve a arrojar tus venenosas palabras a otra parte...-Su padre grita que no se valla, Ino solo agacha la cabeza y abandona el lugar.

_Y así es como pasamos a convertir nuestra relación en algo más serio y profundo. _

No hablamos mucho , vemos pasar las luces de los coches a nuestro lado , Ino pone música y frota sus brazos con sus manos _"¿Puedes parar en ese lugar?..."_ me indica una tienda pequeña , cuando paro salta del coche y corre rápido , con sus pies ligeros que casi no tocan el suelo , tarda unos quince minutos , cuando regresa carga tres bolsas repletas de licor "_Es una mala idea... todo ese alcohol es una pésima idea " _se lo digo con calma , pero ella sonríe , es esa clase de mirada -_**Me importa un carajo el mundo**_ _-"Ambos nos pondremos borrachos y nos comeremos ese pastel , te lo juro "_Niego con la cabeza _"¿Que pasara mañana cuando te duela la cabeza? cuando vuelvas a recordar esto ...¿estarás enojada otra vez y beberás?"_ ella sonríe , suelta su cabello y me mira fijamente _"Mañana nada me importara , porque seguiré , y lo importante es que seguiré contigo y tu estarás a mi lado , aun si estoy ebria y despeinada tu me querrás... lo prometiste "_ Río, _"No sé cómo me convences "_ conduzco _" Es porque estamos juntos y creo que te estás convirtiendo en mi sexy amante y amigo...cosas que suceden"_

El conserje me lanza una mirada ácida desde atrás de su revista cuando entro cargando la maleta de Ino, levanto mis cejas.

-La gente se queja del gato- Chilla-Dicen que grita contra las paredes, es inaceptable.

-¿Porque no se calla?, el mundo es bastante desagradable ya para que uno tenga que lidiar con gente como usted - El hombre gruñe, se esconde tras su revista.

-Te ganaste un enemigo –Dice Ino.

-Mientras no me corte el agua caliente, todo estará bien.

El ambiente es cálido, corre descalza de un lado a otro mientras trata de mantenerse serena y risueña a la misma vez, le digo que puede gritar y llorar si quiere,_ pero ella no lo hace_, solo susurra cosas para sí misma y llena los vasos una segunda vez, acomoda su rostro en mi pecho.

No estamos ebrios , solo es la segunda ronda _"¿Quieres mas pastel?"_ pregunta , ambos reímos , fue una pequeña competencia (Quien devora su porción más rápido) , como si fuéramos dos niños comiendo lo que nos gusta , nos atoramos con piña y reímos , me siento bien ... tan bien de compartir esto _"Demasiado por hoy"_ susurro , acaricio su cabello , se aparta y sonríe , bebe de su vaso hasta el final y se come un trozo con los dedos, río de su rostro embarrado con crema "_Solo por hoy me veras abandonar mi dieta y comer como niño...solo hoy Sai , ten en cuenta este momento histórico y mundial ...no te desenamores_ " se limpia con una servilleta , me siento a su lado en el suelo , tomo un vaso y luego dos o quizás son tres ...casi pierdo la cuenta , me siento inconsciente de la bebida , estoy sometido por el intenso olor que se va sintiendo cada vez menos , solo aferro mis dedos a ese vaso ..y ella hace lo mismo , pero sus mejillas se tornan rojizas y su risa es más larga .

La noche avanza y nos envolvemos en conversaciones bizarras, Ino se aclara la garganta y pregunta _"¿Crees en dios o en algo así?"_ Me encojo de hombros _"Creo que hay algo más grande que nosotros, pero no creo que sea Dios...o Dios por todos lados o un ser superior que se llame Dios "_ ríe , bebe mas _"¿Por todos lados?"_ pregunta _"¿Exactamente qué significa eso?"_ deslizo mi mano sobre la de ella _"Ya sabes ...Dios omnipotente, como Dios viviendo en todo ... no lo creo , creo que dios no podría vivir en un zapato o en mis pantalones ¿Y que haría dios en mis zapatos? Debería estar curando gente , no espiándome desde una nube"_ Ino sonríe _"Esa reflexión es tan... tan tu, debería ser cultura popular...vender cartelitos que dirían -Dios no vivas en mis zapatos-"_ ríe , esta ebria , solo la etapa de vociferación verbal , me abrasa , sus brazos rodeando mi estomago ,tomo su barbilla... nos miramos ebrios un rato , es tan bella , sus pestañas son tan largas , como si ninguna topara con la otra , como si en esos ojos encontrara todo _"No hay vuelta atrás susurra..."_ sé que habla de esto , de esta relación , de nosotros como un extraña pareja _"Sera un placer que rompas mi corazón..."_ sus labios se entreabren _"Es un placer llegar hasta el...un placer único"_ se presiona a mí , en un beso gentil , la atraigo mas , sus jeans crujen cuando rueda sobre mis piernas , siento el acolchado del sofá en mi espalda "_Quítate la camisa_" susurra embobada contra mi boca _"Quítame tu la ropa perezosa"_ ríe _"¿Es un reto bobo?, puedo apostar contra ti , solo con la mirada te puedo desvestir "_ Siento el peso del licor cada vez que muevo mis brazos en su espalda "_No lo creo , podríamos jugar a verdad y reto y por supuesto ganaría ..."_ Vuelve a reír abiertamente _"Verdad o prenda... suena tentador Sai , pero no quiero hacer una escena de adolescente ebria , quiero ser sexy... no soportaría que permitieras que me duerma mientras me besas la frente "_ me besa , su cadera sobre mi zona _"Solo cuatro prendas ..."_ rueda fuera de mi , desliza sus botas fueras , quita su chaqueta y la lanza lejos , desliza sus manos por su camiseta y la arroja al suelo , su bracier es rosa con brillitos _"Bueno...Jeans , bracier , calcetines , y mis bragas que hoy si combinan ..."_Lo afirma con seguridad , me levanto , saco mis zapatos fuera , mordisquea sus uñas _"¿Puedes sacarte tu camisa de forma sexy y lenta?...necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza para otra ocasión " _La miro de reojo, tomo nota de sus palabras y deslizo con lentitud la camisa fuera de mis hombros , casi en cámara lenta flexionando mi cuerpo ligeramente musculoso , ella me sigue mirando con sus ojos ebrios del tipo pervertidos , arrojo la camisa lejos , choca contra el estante de libros "_Bueno... calcetines , jeans...¡Ugh! ropa interior y ... eso ... creo que podría ponerme un bracier para equilibrar las cosas"_ ella sonríe _"Eso no importa...sabes , quiero poner mis manos frías sobre tus pectorales ... eso estaría bien" _agita sus manos "_Eres adorablemente pervertida...concéntrate en jugar "_ se acerca con sus pasos gatunos _" ¿Verdad o reto amor?..."_ sus mejillas encandiladas, me siento cuerdo para una verdad "_Escojo verdad ..."_ella me rodea con sus pasos lentos , sus cadera me distrae _" Cuéntame chico misterioso , ¿Cuáles son tus miedos?"_ se detiene en mi espalda...pienso en algo , pero estoy nublando mi juicio con alcohol _"La muerte... ver la muerte cerca, el olvido , la oscuridad, tengo miedo a acostumbrarme a la soledad otra vez , despertarme un día y que el sol no esté..." _Escupo miedos como si se hubiera destapado una caja de inseguridades, y todo representa algo; _la muerte cercana es por Shin, porque nunca supere su partida... el olvido es inevitable pero me aterra, por eso era desconfiado, porque querer a alguien significaba que en un punto podía haber olvido, la oscuridad...amo mi soledad, pero estoy reacio a su presencia aun si me siento cómodo en ella, no es tan simple quererla cuando uno ya avanzó hacia algo mejor_.

Ino no dice nada, en vez de eso se aferra a mi espalda, su nariz fría contra mis omoplatos _" Sai...yo quiero" _Cambio el tema inmediatamente _" ¿Verdad o prenda señorita?"_ me suelta , se para al frente mío _"Verdad, ¡y que no sea algo sobre mi pequeño percance con la tierra!" _exclama , camino a su alrededor tal cual lo hizo ella , me paro en su espalda y acerco mi boca a su cuello , aparto su cabello suelto de su hombro y la beso con delicadeza recorriendo su hombro y la curva de su cuello , me siento libre de preguntarle lo que sea _"Dime exactamente lo que piensas y sientes cuando te toco"_ se voltea totalmente enrojecida _"Sai... ¡eso no se pregunta!"_ me encojo de hombros , ella sonríe _" ¡No podría definirlo! "_Lanza un gritito _"Me gustas, me gusta la forma en que me tocas, la sensación de tu piel contra la mía, la forma en que me haces sentir única..."_aparta sus ojos _"Me siento conectada a ti, como si me entendieras...como si pudieras sentir lo que yo siento "_levanta sus ojos _"Admito que te has apoderado de mis visiones mas intimas, ¡incluso reemplazante a los modelos de revistas en mis sueños!" _Me cubro la boca para no reír _"Eres tan dulce..."_ Desliza su lengua por sus labios, me mira con su coquetería _"Prenda...ahora "dice_, camina y se lanza a mis brazos, me besa con pasión.

Prenda por prenda, el eterno juego de tironear nuestra ropa con nuestras manos desesperadas...estamos embobados , nuestros dedos perezosos, nuestros reflejos estúpidos , trato de deslizar sus jeans fuera y nuestros cabezas chocan, pero aún así seguimos riéndonos... rodamos por el piso que esta helado y nos importa un carajo , nos besamos , esos besos inolvidables y ahogados , ebrios de amor con razón... me vuelvo un experto en tironear su bracier con una mano y me siento victorioso al lógralo con solo una palma, ella sigue siendo sexy aunque huela a pastel...y sigue siendo inolvidable la forma en que todo mi mundo gira cuando deposita besos en mi corazón.

Y me domina con rapidez, encima de mí, sus manos enlazadas contra las mías, me mantiene inerte y preso mientras trata de deslizarse encima de mí.

-_Ino... espera un momento, no así-_ Muerde mis labios, su cabello se esparrama por su cara, tengo una vista excepcional de su torso desnudo y libre.

-_Estoy intentando violarte y no me estas dejando...- _susurra.

Soy el semi cuerdo aquí.

-_Déjame cuidarte niña loca...–_ Ella ríe, suelta mis manos, rueda lejos de mí y camina hacia la habitación desnuda a la tenue luz, casi una ninfa...mejor que eso; ebria y descoordinada. Me quedo aclarando mis ideas en el suelo.

_¿Me cortara el pene su padre si la embarazo? Mejor no correr el riesgo._

-¡Eso parece un tubo fluorescente!- exclama Ino.

-_Soy un jedi..._ \- Digo con timidez, ella ríe mirándome desde arriba.

-_Mmm_...El segundo sable de luz de Luke y el de el maestro Yoda, también el de Qui-gon...-Murmura, me sorprende.

-¿Tu sabes de que hablo?-ella ríe, rosa sus dedos por mi pecho.

-Mis mejores amigos eran chicos Sai, se cosas que harían enamorar a cualquier friki –Levanto mis brazos y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Creo que eres la chica perfecta...no, eres mi chica perfecta-Ella sonríe, araña mis brazos.

-Otro motivo para que te enamores locamente de mí...- me besa.

Y hacemos el amor así , ella contra mi lenta y suave... es ese pequeño placer suyo en su consiente, tan mental y complejo , ríe con ternura y una lujuria escondida, esa risa alocada que me desconcierta, como si hacer esto le causara placer o nervio y eso detonara en todo su ser como un explosivo. Enreda con sus piernas en mis piernas, su helada y suave piel, se balancea y me besa, acaricia con sus dedos mi rostro, mi pecho y su sonrisa boba se le queda larga y floja... Y sigue con el eterno balance de su cuerpo contra el mío, de pronto me mira y me sonríe y yo le sonrió porque quiero que comprenda que adoro que me haga participe de sus momentos, amo hacerle el amor, suelta mis manos... se queda pensativa ,luego toma mi mano derecha y me besa el pulso con sus ojos cerrados , un suspiro caliente en mis venas basílicas _" Ino..."_ susurro deslizando mis manos por su cintura _"Dime...lo que sea "_ me mira con sus ojos libres como la brisa _" Tengo tanto que decirte...y no sé cómo , tengo que decirte mucho..." _sus mejillas acaloradas, se aplasta contra mí una vez más, lenta, sexy e increíble... rueda inocentemente a mi lado , acaricia mi mejilla y me mira fijamente _" Lo sé chico misterioso , eres como una planta... estas creciendo pero aun no puedo verte florecer " _sus labios entreabiertos , su mirada inmensamente profunda, caigo en su juego de miradas.

Mi idea es salir temprano; la puntualidad esa escapandose de mis manos, como si el tiempo se escurriera dedos, como si me gritara en la cara _"¡Oh! ¿Eres feliz? Me importa un carajo, cada vez tendrás menos tiempo para vivirlo" _y eso es parte de algo, he pintado poco, he faltado a clases y creo que es acertado lo que dijo Omoi _"Viviendo una segunda adolescencia"_

Cómo un panecillo mientras Ino sigue gritando, y cada vez tengo la intención de reírme más de ella, solo es la intención _"¿Cómo puede hacer tanto drama por una prenda de vestir?"_ se acerca corriendo; Ató su cabello, lleva sus negros jeans con unos tacones que a mi vista no parecen repetidos ¿Por qué necesita tantos zapatos? una camiseta ajustada de color purpura.

Se queda de brazos cruzados mirándome como si estuviera viviendo una tercera guerra mundial en su interior _"¿Puedo preguntar o es algo del tipo cabello? jure no volver a tocar ese tema _" levanto los brazos en posición defensiva , ella ríe y me arroja un cojín _"¡No tengo ni siquiera un sweater , Salí tan apurada que traje ocho pares de zapatos y ni un solo sweater ...no debo volver a esa casa solo por un abrigo!" _se deja caer en el sofá , presiona sus palmas contra sus mejillas, miro el reloj en mi mano _"Tengo sudaderas , no son lindas pero son cómodas"_ antes de que chille , corro a mi habitación y tomo algo al azar , escojo uno de mis chalecos y se lo entrego, a regañetes y por prisa entra en el , es una prenda con un gran gorro en un tono negro , le queda un poco alargado de los brazos( bastante), hace un puchero resignada y se mete el capuchón ,agita las mangas alargadas de forma infantil _"Próximo titular en los chismes –Ino Yamanaka aparece robándole la sudadera a su novio-"_ le sonrió , paso mi brazo por su cintura _"Ino Yamanaka tiene que dejar de llevarse por el que dirán "_ me mira de reojo agitando las mangas como un calamar _"¡Oh cielos! , puedo mover mis brazos libremente! ¡Me siento estúpida pero realmente cómoda!"_

Una extraña segunda adolescencia.

-¡Estoy exigiendo una explicación, nunca me cuentas nada, debo enterarme como la gentuza a través de mi novia de lo que pasa! - Camino junto a Naruto por los pasillos atestados.

-Deja de ser metiche...- Digo, el chasquea la lengua, toma su libro de leyes y me lo arroja en el pecho, se detiene.

-_Sai_, el papa de Ino llamo a Sakura, ella llamo a Hinata, Hinata me llamo a mí, todo lo que podían decir es _"Ino se fue de casa y es culpa de Sai, el se la llevo_ "y yo estaba como "¿¡Qué!_? ¿Lo arruino? ¿Le darían insectos fritos?" _pero nadie sabía que sucedió realmente, Ino no contesta, tu no contestas... ¡están como uno solo y eso es tan raro malditos inmorales!-exclama

-Que chisme mas mal informado...No me la_"lleve"_ ella no es un objeto que se pueda hurtar -Lo adelanto, corre a mi espalda.

-¿Pero que paso?, _necesito que me cuentes tu versión...-_Me detengo, lo volteo a ver.

-Me odia Naruto, su madre me odia y eso francamente me toco...- deslizo mi chaqueta fuera de mis brazos- Y Ino se molesto, estuvo feo y triste , ella está conmigo, me defendió ...y _eso es todo lo que necesitas saber..._-El luce como si tuviera un millón de preguntas.

-_P-pero_,¡tú eres un buen chico!...- Me encojo de hombros.

-Para ella soy solo un usurpador del lugar que siempre fue de Shikamaru...fuera de eso la comida estuvo bien - el sonríe.

-¡Sai,eres un buen tipo, la gente lo verá!,_ tienen que verlo, yo lo sé..._\- Golpea mi espalda y se aleja.

_Como si sus palabras importaran, como si él quisiera cambiar todo con desearlo...que inmaduro y soñador; Me simpatiza._

El salón parece una sala de relajación, un cuarto del salón está dormido, los demás están mensajeando por sus móviles, otros hablan libremente, me dirijo a mi asiento, Karui esta garabateando algo en un cuaderno, me da una sonrisa floja cuando me acerco, Omoi babea y lanza fuertes ronquidos, sus brazos están acurrucando su cabeza adormilada.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto, Karui lanza un bostezo.

-Como ves la maestra no aparece y todos son vagos aquí a sí que es un buen momento para una siesta... –Toma su cuaderno en su mano y lo enrolla en un tubo, luego golpea la cabeza de Omoi, este lanza un alarido mientras cae de costado en la cerámica, desde el suelo chilla.

-_¡Oye!_...estaba teniendo un buen sueño –Bosteza, Karui frunce los labios.

-¡Tus malditos ronquidos!,¡se puede tomar una sienta pero tú solo caes en un coma!-Omoi se sienta.

Me mira adormilado.

-¡Oh Sai!,apareciste...como que se me hacia extrañarte, no es nada gay es solo que necesito copiarte –Vuelco mis ojos.

-¿¡NADIE AVERIGUARA QUE LE PASO A ANKO!? –Pregunto hacia la clase.

Algunos refunfuñan algo como _"¡Nerd!, ¡consentido de la maestra!, ¡Sai... déjanos vivir nuestro momento de paz!, ¿Alguien tiene algo para comer?"_ Omoi ríe.

-Hay que ver si le paso algo, en el peor de los casos se quebró la otra pierna y esta gritando por ayuda en el estacionamiento -Digo, Karui ríe.

-¡Que dramático!, pero dada las circunstancias...ambos averigüen que fue lo que sucedió –Omoi se dispone a dormir otra vez pero Karui se lo impide con otro golpe.

A sí que como idiotas caminamos por los pasillos mirando en cada esquina a nuestra profesora , Omoi camina como si cargara un peso extra sobre sus hombros , lleva esta chaqueta blanca y ancha que se infla y cruje cuando camina , le viene a su tés morena pero me recuerda a los pandilleros de la tv _"Tal vez se dio cuenta que no tenía vocación para enseñar y se fue a vender pasteles en el tren" _Dice Omoi , lo miro sorprendido _"No creo que sea el tipo de mujer que cocina , no me la imagino con un delantal poniendo crema sobre pasteles _" el sonríe , saca un pop y se lo lleva a la boca "Eso _es sexy , ya sabes... una mujer madura en la cocina"_ Lo miro con cara de **–Fingiré que no escuche eso-** el lanza carcajadas , divisamos la puerta del psicólogo , _está cerrada_ , lo he visto varias veces pero jamás hago el contacto visual , ha pasado un largo tiempo y nunca asistí a sus terapias , me parecía un buen tipo pero llegue a la conclusión de que un ser humano puede superarse a sí mismo de una u otra forma , también puede estar el hecho de que no tengo ni intención ni tiempo para hablar de mí mismo , punto.

Pasamos frente a la puerta a pasos lentos y suaves, tanto Omoi como yo sabemos que el mínimo ruido nos llevara a ver manchas de tintas sobre papel y hablar largo y tendido de lo mierda que fueron nuestras infancias, Omoi se detiene.

La puerta está ligeramente abierta , escucho las voces conocidas ;Anko está adentro ,Omoi tal cual dibujo animado extiende su oreja hacia la puerta con la intención de chismear , golpeo su hombro pero él me jala hacia el suelo , nos quedamos agazapados mirando por una rendijita, vuelvo a golpearlo pero el sonríe y se acerca en susurro _"Ya me temía yo que era un tema de hormonas , eso explica porque podía sentir su aura candente cuando se acercaba a mi "_ niego con la cabeza horrorizado _" Deja de poner imágenes mentales en mi cabeza..." _le recrimino_" creo que estamos escuchando cosas que no nos incumben"_ el extiende su mano y abre solo unos milímetros la puerta.

Anko está sentada sobre el duro sofá de kakashi , el tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho afirmado cómodamente sobre su escritorio , la leve luz se cuela por la ventana , ambos se sonríen , Anko flexiona su pierna sana sobre su yeso , algo provocador destacando la curva de su pierna , lleva una falda que le arrastra pero que ahora sentada se le quiebra hacia un lado , se puede apreciar una fina pantimedia agujereada en un diseño oval , se inclina hacia adelante y para nuestra sorpresa lleva una blusa que deja al descubierto parte de su generoso escote , tentadora y hay que decirlo..._sexy _, Omoi se acerca más a la puerta, su nariz casi chocando contra esta , golpeo su hombro _"Sai , aquí va a pasar algo candente y no me lo pienso perder "_ casi chilla en voz bajita , golpeo su pierna con mi pierna "_No puedo ver esto , si veo esto no podre verla a la cara otra vez , tendré la imagen de sus pechos en mi cabeza "_ Omoi ríe _"Hablas como si no hubieras visto pechos en tu vida"_ lo miro con disgusto _" Claro que he visto tetas , pero esto no se trata de eso ... y-yo creo"_ me cubre la boca.

-¿No te cansas de esto? Sabes que pensé que esta oportunidad seria la nuestra, me ofrecieron las vacaciones y pensé _"Puede ser nuestro momento juntos..."_ pero aquí estamos otra vez- La voz de Anko oculta una reprimenda, kakashi guiña sus ojos y sonríe.

-No debiste estar aquí, debiste quedarte en tu casa y descansar... realmente lo necesitas- Anko mueve su cuello, desliza una mano por su escote, Omoi hace un sonidito como gruñido, le golpeo la cabeza, francamente no sé porque no puedo dejar de mirar aunque sé que no debo.

Ella se levanta y camina cojeando, su falda en tono rojizo contra su camisa negra hacen una imagen visual interesante, se para al frente de kakashi, el le mira el pecho ¿Como no hacerlo? Ella presiona su dedo índice cerca de su corazón.

-¿Cuanto llevamos juntos? ¿Cinco o seis años? –Kakashi levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de la profesora.

-Seis años, nueve meces, ochenta y seis días y unas cinco horas...- Anko se aleja un poco, le dedica una mirada larga y seria.

-¿Y cuántas veces hemos estado alejados de este edificio?–Kakashi suspira, se encoge de hombros.

-Amor, esto es parte de lo que hago, mi dedicación esta con los chicos, sabes que no podría permitir que alguien me busque y yo no esté –Anko ríe.

-No es cierto, dime cuantos chicos en este mes han venido aquí... dime una cifra- Kakashi con su mirada pasiva toma de su taza de café.

-Unos veinte cinco, tal vez treinta – Anko se aleja, niega con su cabeza.

_-¡Mientes kakashi_!, quizás solo diez, pero no puedes poner tu vida en esas diez personas...yo te necesito _¡Mírame...estoy coja y vengo aquí porque es el único lugar donde podemos vernos! _¡_Porque nuestro trabajo está aquí y nos esclavizamos por adultos que aun creen que son adolescentes!-_ Kakashi ríe, Anko lo mira con disgusto.

-Si esos diez chicos me necesitan estaré aquí para ellos... no puedo negarme a ayudarlos _¡Esto es lo que me lleva a vivir! _Yo hubiera dado todo porque alguien me ayudara y no hubo nadie... no quiero que los chicos pacen por eso... –Su voz cambia a un sentimentalismo desconocido, Anko se acerca, sus brazos rodean la espalda baja de kakashi.

-Amor, solo seran unos días, necesitas tu tiempo... necesitas estar sin presión, los chicos deben aprender que son adultos y con responsabilidades...- Pone sus manos en la cara de kakashi, lo mira profundamente –Lidio con eso todos los días... no sé cuándo van a entender que los preparo para un mundo laboral, que no soy su profesora de arte de verano- Omoi sonríe, yo sonrío.

Kakashi posa su cabeza en el pecho de Anko, sus manos presionan la delgada cintura de la profesora, ella cambia su tono de voz a un tono más sensual.

-Puedes imaginar la arena entre tus dedos, la brisa de una tarde bajo enormes palmeras, tu y yo podríamos irnos lejos, cambiar nuestro chip... solo por un momento –Kakashi levanta sus ojos.

-¿Te he dicho que hoy te ves hermosa?– le susurra, ella vuelca los ojos con su sonrisa indiferente pero obviamente feliz.

-No cambies el tema...- Enreda sus manos en el cuello de él, se acerca y desliza su lengua contra la de kakashi en un beso largo y candente, internamente me pregunto si yo besare a si o si esos son besos adultos...– ¿Hace cuanto no desordenamos tu escritorio? – pregunta coqueta _(¡QUE DEMONIOS!)_, me aparto de golpe de la abertura de la puerta.

Pero ya estoy aquí y bueno, no todos los días tienes oportunidad de ver algo de este tipo, la curiosidad mata.

Se siente la caída de las cosas que adornaban el escritorio , kakashi toma a Anko en los brazos y la deposita en la orilla del mueble , las manos de ella suben la camisa del psicólogo , él le sube la falda , sus manos rápidas , araña las medias de Anko y las jala a tirones , hunde su rostro en el pecho de ella, ella gime y arquea su espalda ...su rostro contempla el cielo , la besa de esa forma veloz , candente y claramente "Experta" , sus labios se mueven en una sincronía dura , firme como si la costumbre y la pasión hiciera que esas bocas tuvieran vida propia , la forma en que el arrastra su labio sobre el de ella mientras sus lenguas bailan...es pintoresco, mentalmente tomo nota , como idiota que soy en asuntos de relaciones sociales , personales y un poquito sexuales ;esto es material didáctico , he visto exactamente dieciséis películas porno, pero esto supera a la ficción... por mucho.

_¡Y pum!_, kakashi con ambas manos en un acto de calentura o rapidez, pienso que la primera opción, toma con sus manos la camisa de Anko y la estira hacia los lados, los botones caen y suenan en el piso como granizos; el pecho de la maestra queda descubierto, su bracier conteniendo sus grandes pechos _¡Sus bubis son enormes!, _Ella hace un jadeo, su camisa ahora inservible cae por sus hombros, kakashi desliza su boca por encima del bracier rojo, con una mano masajea una pierna , veloz y furioso; con la otra el seno izquierdo , coordinado y experto, ella lo atrae con su pierna sana y lo atrapa...estoy pensando en comprar los libros de kakashi ,_¡debo comprar sus pervertidos libros ahora!._

Omoi se mueve más cerca, como si quisiera tocar o hacerse participe de ese momento, su nariz se estrella contra la puerta en un choque nada discreto, es un mínimo ruido pero kakashi lo siente, se detiene y aparta lentamente a Anko.

-¿Que sucede?...–pregunta ella, lleva su boca al cuello de él.

-Es poco ético...- murmura kakashi, Anko ríe.

-¿Acaso eso importo alguna vez?-pregunta divertida.

-No, pero importa cuando hay estudiantes observándonos –Anko grita y se cubre.

Y Omoi se levanta como si su velocidad aumentara solo en estos momentos, el desgraciado brinca con la intención de correr, porque es solo la intención, tomo su pie y lo derribo _¡Púas!_ Cae pesado al suelo y de boca _"¡Que te pasa Sai!"_ exclama tocándose la mandíbula, una lagrimilla de dolor es visible en sus ojos _"¡¿Porque sales corriendo?! Debes decir algo como – ¡AHORA CORRE! - ¡No me dejes así como así!"_ el se levanta _"¡¿Dónde está tu sentido común? si corro... corres y me persigues!"_ Me levanto dispuesto a correr, Omoi se lamenta _"¡Odio que todos corran siempre y me dejen solo!"_Murmuro.

-¡AMBOS O SE DETIENEN O ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE QUE EL RESTO DE TIEMPO QUE LES QUEDA AQUÍ SEA LO PEOR DE SUS VIDAS!- Solo una mujer como ella podría salir de una habitación imponiendo respeto y disciplina mientras sujeta su camisa con ambas manos, Omoi y yo nos detenemos en cámara lenta.

-No es lo que piensa...–Digo, y yo tengo razón, no puedo apartar mis ojos de su pecho ahora que se que había atrás de esa camisa.

-¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAN!?– Exige ella, aparto mi mirada claramente enrojecido, Omoi mastica chicle.

-Vera –Dice – Estábamos pasando por aquí y de pronto sentimos que teníamos que buscarla... ya sabe, usted debía estar dando clases hace unos veinte minutos, sentimos su voz y pensamos en hablarle pero llegamos a la conclusión de que si estaba faltando a su trabajo debía ser por algo importante, no la molestamos, justo ahora nos regresábamos al salón –Se para relajado como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.

Anko quiere gritarle algo pero kakashi sale de la habitación con su sonrisa floja, levanta su mano y saluda.

_-¿¡Oh!?_ Quizás me buscaban a mí, ¿Cuál es el problema? - Tiene la camisa abotonada mal, golpeo el costado de Omoi.

_-¡Ah sí!,_ señor resulta que Omoi se siente muy mal, ah estado llorando en el baño de caballeros y yo estaba preocupado por eso le dije que viniéramos...él no quería-Pozo mi brazo en el hombro de Omoi, hago una mueca afligida, Omoi luce anonadado.

Kakashi se acerca un poco, entrega una chaqueta a Anko, sus ojos chispean, nos dedica una mirada llena de reprimenda y se va.

_Bullyng el resto del año._

-_¡Oh! _–Dice kakashi- Claro...Omoi puedes contarme lo que te preocupa y entre los dos buscarle solución a tu problema.

-_¿¡Eh yo!?, ¿¡Yo porque!?– _Chilla desconcertado, me hace una mueca aburrida, le sonrió.

Lo empujo hasta kakashi, el lo guía a su oficina, me pregunto que inventara para justificar la caída de sus adornos de su escritorio, me siento perturbado, siento la voz de Omoi antes de alejarme _"Vera si tengo un problema es simple; me gusta una mujer madura, pero su novio es un idiota ¡Las mujeres son lo primero en la lista de un hombre! El no la cuida y si él no lo hace lo haré yo"_

El silencio es espectral cuando regreso al salón, la maestra luce normal; me mira de reojo y me grita que me siente, Karui golpea mi hombro _"¿Y el idiota de Omoi?"_ pregunta _"Murió en servicio"_ella ríe _"Viviré con eso "_murmura. Pasamos el resto de la mañana trabajando como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso, mis dedos duelen para la hora del receso, no vemos a Omoi hasta el final, luce distante, como si hubiera alcanzado la iluminación en sus horas con el psicólogo.

-¡Me debes unas cuantas Sai!, ese tipo no me cae para nada bien...- Murmura, recoge sus cosas y se va.

Me encojo de hombros.

Medio día , la gente grita más de lo normal y eso se debe a que es día de pizza, la mayoría tiene su tickets en mano, Naruto no se ve por ninguna parte lo que se me hace extraño. Alguien toca mi hombro, cuando volteo está ahí el amigo de Kiba; Shino... lleva su capuchón cubriéndole la cabeza junto a sus lentes oscuros, habla escuetamente.

-Sai, ¿Puedes acompañarme?...- dice.

Antes de responderle ya se está alejándose velozmente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Es importante? Es día de pizza... – No responde, solo me da una señal visual para que lo siga.

Guardo mis cosas y lo persigo golpeando unos cuantos hombros al pasar, mi teléfono vibra con un instantáneo de Ino, medio lo abro mientras persigo a Shino hasta el baño de chicos, el ingresa, me paro en la puerta de los sanitarios y veo el mensaje; es Ino comiendo pizza en una foto, abajo se lee una inscripción _– ¡Sai, tengo tickets extra! , Te espero... ¿Quieres comer conmigo?"_ tecleo rápido "_Claro, tengo ganas de ti... digo, de pizza "_ella manda emoticones lindos.

Mi primera impresión es que algo malo sucedió , pero nadie grita ni llora ,bueno ...una persona llora precisamente en el piso justo delante de los urinales , hay un monton de chicos atestando el baño , cada uno tiene sus teléfonos enfocandos al suelo , veo a Naruto y a Shino , por un instante el rubio voltea los ojos con aburrimiento.

Empujo a los chicos y me abro camino hasta la causa y razón del alboroto; Es el mismísimo Kiba aunque cueste creerlo, está extendido en el suelo llorisqueando mientras su camiseta blanca esta humedecida en los costados, está sumergido en una melancolía que prácticamente lo ahoga en lagrimas y otros fluidos, murmura cosas : _"¿Por qué?, ¿porque el mundo es así? ,¿ porque me siento en este vacío?",_ pienso en que está enfermo o algo malo le sucedió, esto no es para nada un comportamiento normal.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿Acaso murió su perro?- Naruto está de pie a su lado, Shino en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Kiba susurrándole cosas como _"Amigo levántate, es día de pizza no hagas que me avergüence más de lo que estoy"_

-Claro que no está enfermo, solo obstruye el paso a los que quieren orinar –se dirige a Kiba – Kiba... levántate idiota, ¿Que pretendes? , basta de dramas_...sabias que esto podría pasar_.

Me siento perdido, me arrodillo junto a su cuerpo derrotado.

-Kiba ¿sabes que estás acostado sobre pipi? Eso es asqueroso –los chicos ríen.

-La perdí Sai, la perdí y todo es mi culpa... no me importa nada, solo me quedare acostado aquí, la basura se queda con la basura –Una lagrima corre por su cara..._solitaria y tibia_, Shino la toma con su dedo y se la pone en los labios a Kiba, yo lo miro entre confundido y sorprendido.

-Sus propias lagrimas lo calmaran...-dice, yo lo sigo viendo raro.

-Kiba, ¿Esto es por Tenten?, ¿Sucedió algo malo con ella?-Pregunto.

-¡Te diré lo que paso! –chilla Naruto –Una chica vio a Neji Hyuga con Tenten besándose en un restaurante ayer por la noche, luego esa chica le conto a un chico de segundo de biología, ese le dijo a su novia, su novia lo comento en clase y Shino lo escucho, me lo dijo a mí y yo se lo dije a Kiba...y este es el resultado, a medio día era el mejor chisme – señala a Kiba en el suelo.

-Permíteme preguntarte ¿Quién demonios es Neji Hyuga? ¿Y si Kiba está aquí solo por un rumor erróneo? Alguien sabe si es verdad – los chicos murmuran, uno dice _"Cuando Neji Hyuga ataca es el fin hermano, ese chico es la definición de perfección "_otro dice _"Pueden mover a Kiba, realmente necesito mear "._

-Era esperable...–Dice Kiba – _Simplemente tarde demasiado_ –cruza su brazo por su cara cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Le preguntaste a Hinata? – le digo a Naruto, este le resta importancia

–Bueno, ella no es una cotilla, ella no se mete en esta clase de cosas, no sé si es verdad pero ella no me aclaro nada.

Kiba llora ,y estoy seguro que es la primera vez que veo a un hombre llorar por amor y nadie se ríe , es comprensible , Shino sigue murmurándole cosas positivas , y temo que es un buen amigo aunque Kiba lo considere muy raro, tomo mi móvil y marco a Ino , ella contesta , se escucha el ruido de la gente en la cafetería _" Podrías venir aquí... al sanitario de los hombres "_ Ino ríe _" ¿Es alguna clase de fantasía?"_ pregunta risueña _" No , es algo del tipo –Necesito que aclares un rumor – deja de fantasear conmigo pervertida "_ ella ríe "_Esta bien pero no me lo insinúes luego "_ cuelga , un chico desconocido me mira embobado , enrojezco , camino hasta Kiba .

-Traeré a Ino para aclarar las cosas...- le digo, Kiba levanta su brazo, me mira distante

-Tengo miedo de que lo que haga sea confirmar mis miedos...- susurra, veo a Naruto volcar los ojos.

Lleva una sudadera roja, le tomo la manga y lo obligo a que me siga hasta la esquina de los baños donde nadie pueda escucharnos, el no se opone.

-¡_Si no es "sufrir por amor" dime que mierda es eso_!...–le susurro cerca de su oído, apunto a Kiba, Naruto sonríe.

-No lo conoces Sai, es tan dramático y un poco mentiroso, no creo que este número que hace sea algo de corazón, creo que es solo una rabieta despechada – lo miro enojado.

-_Te pones en tu postura de conocer a todos, sentir lo que ellos sienten para ser su mejor amigo... pero estas aquí y aun mostrando tu apoyo aparente no puedes ver que ese tipo llora de verdad, finges conocerlos pero no conoces nada...**tal vez ni siquiera me conoces a mi**_ – Camino lejos de él, me sigue deteniéndome de un tirón.

-¿Que te pasa? ...- murmura, su rostro serio y preocupado.

-_No pasa nada .._.– digo , apunto a Kiba – _Ese tipo si tiene lo que lo hace hombre , no como tu_ \- Los demás chicos ríen con burla , Naruto enrojece.

-¡OTRA VEZ CON ESO SAI! , ¡ODIO TUS IDEAS SOBRE EL TAMAÑO! te puedo mostrar y veras que ya no es como antes – pongo mi mano derecha de lleno en su cara regordeta.

-_Habla con mi mano niño_\- El bufa enojado.

Mi teléfono suena, salgo del baño y encuentro a Ino enrojecida, aun lleva mi sudadera puesta, la ha recogido de forma que sus manos no caen y su abdomen se ve ligeramente cuando se mueve.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunta curiosa, tomo su mano y la jalo hacia adentro, Ino se cubre los ojos.

-Bueno señores, que sea una futura profesional medica no significa que deba ver sus anatomías en este momento, ahora si pudieran cubrirse estaría bien – Dice ella, los chicos ríen, uso mi cara seria, mis ojos fríos hielan a todos.

-Mi dama va a pasar así que espero que sean caballeros, _de otra forma los matare a todos_ –El silencio se vuelve unánime, Ino se sonroja.

-_Eso no era necesario...-_ dice ella.

-_Claro que sí._

Nos colamos entre la gente, Ino lanza un gritito cuando ve a Kiba en el suelo, Kiba la mira con tristeza, el miedo a la verdad se escapa de sus grandes ojos cafés.

-¿Se desmallo? – pregunta Ino, nos agachamos junto a Kiba.

-Necesita que le aclares algo...- dice apático Naruto.

-Hinata te guardo pizza, te espera en el comedor – Naruto en dos segundos desaparece.

-Necesita que le digas si es verdad que Tenten beso y salió con Neji Hyuga...- digo, Ino ríe y para la desgracia de Kiba lo lanza sin remordimiento.

-Claro, ambos salieron y estuvo muy bien, la comida era buena y todo fue perfecto, Neji es un caballero, pago una buena champaña y la hizo sentir como princesa, luego...-¡Puf! Mi mano vuela a su boca.

Kiba llora, fuerte y desgarrado, como si todo lo que guardo en su interior se escapara en todas esas lágrimas, le duele, empuña en sus manos un papel, Shino golpea el pecho de su amigo, golpecitos tranquilizadores, el silencio es la muerte en la habitación, Ino me mira aun con mi palma en su boca, me pide que la suelte.

-¡_Oh Kiba!... ¡No lo sabía!_ – se cubre la boca como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Sentiste eso? – le pregunto a Ino, ella me mira sin comprender-¿Sentiste ese sonido de ¡_Cruach!_?– Ino niega con la cabeza.

-_Acabas de romper su corazón _– Ella me golpea el brazo.

-No es su culpa Sai... es solo que me duele, duele esto - golpea su pecho –No hay nada que hacer, es el fin – Mira a Ino – Gracias por afirmarlo, necesitaba que alguien me aclarara una parte de la historia.

Alguien grita, "¿Te levantaras Kiba?, realmente necesito mear ", me acerco a Kiba, tomo su mano inerte, la que sostiene un papel, el abre su palma, es una carta con corazones, tal vez su declaración tardía, realmente tardía.

-¿Eres un hombre?,¿ Tienes realmente lo que te hace un hombre?- se lo exijo , el niega con la cabeza- _Si la amas pelearas por ella , no dejaras que alguien venga y te arrebate lo que más quieres , se que ella te aprecia... si tienes algo de lo que te hace un verdadero hombre ; Lucha , ve y demuéstrale que tu eres el tipo que la va a hacer feliz_-Shino lo empuja para que se levante , el no lo hace , Ino me mira fijamente ligeramente enrojecida.

-_No lo entiendo_ – dice Ino –Ella siempre hablo de ti , de la forma en que eras divertido y siempre la hacías reír ... que en sus peores momentos tu le mostrabas su apoyo , ahora no entiendo porque no se lo dijiste _... tu le gustabas_ –Kiba se endereza , toma la mano de Ino .

-¿Yo le gustaba?–pregunta esperanzado, sus lágrimas cesan, Ino agita su mano para que la suelte.

-Claro, ¡hay no me toques!... estabas sobre el pipi, si...ella te quería y le gustabas, solo odiaba que fueras tan coqueto con las demás, ¡Siempre con las demás! Pero a ella no le dijiste nada que le diera algo de esperanza, _Se canso Kiba...no te iba a esperar por siempre–_ Kiba la suelta, refriega sus manos en su cara.

-¡SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!...- Grita..

-_Lo eres_ ...- decimos al unisonó Ino y yo , ella me besa la mejilla , alguien grita " _No se besen aquí , hacen que realmente me siento miserable conmigo mismo " _otro chilla _"¡ Desgraciados , mi vejiga! " _luego alguien se mete a un retrete .

Kiba se levanta de un salto, tiene una nueva energía corriendo por su cuerpo, siempre la tuvo pero no lo sabía.

-¡Es el momento de actuar! ¿¡Pero que se supone que haga?! – Dice eufórico, se acerca, toma el brazo de Ino y el mío – ¡Necesito abrasarlos a ambos!

-¡Lo primero; lávate las manos!...-Exclama Ino.

-Ve por ella, sutil pero no idiota –dice Shino, golpea la espalda de Kiba.

Corre hacia los lavamanos, humedece su cabello y sus manos, medio se seca y sale corriendo.

Ino toma mi mano y la enlaza, el grupo de chicos sale con sus teléfonos en el aire con la intención de captar todo.

-Me siento algo Cupido...espero que no lo arruine – Susurra Ino.

Salimos, hay concurrencia en el pasillo.

-Dime, ese Neji Hyuga ¿Es tan galán como dicen?...- Ino ríe.

-Algo así, es candente, ya sabes... su cabello es largo y brillante, es serio y caballero, sus ojos brillan contra la luz, siempre camina derecho y sexy -La miro de reojo.

-¿Debo preocuparme? Hablas como si lo conocieras muy de cerca – Ino ríe, me detiene y se abrasa a mi cuello, se apega contra mí.

-¿Celoso?- pregunta juguetona – Lo conozco desde la primaria, era muy pesado... su formalidad me resulta odiosa , no creo que haya besado a Tenten , es la clase de chico que se mantiene virgen y alejado de tentaciones , por otro lado – Desliza sus manos frías por debajo de mi ropa , me hace retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca con una pared – A ti te amo y en cada momento me gustas mas..._Tal vez demasiado _\- sus ojos juguetones , traza círculos en mi pecho , su mano sube y baja tentadoramente, la gente nos mira con curiosidad, le doy un beso que rosa ligeramente sus labios rosas.

-_No tendrás escape de mi esta noche...-_ le susurro cerca de su oído, ella ríe nerviosa, se escapa de mis brazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora que recuerdo te guarde pizza! – Toma mi mano y corre tirándome, sus mejillas rojas.

-_No me cambies el tema...-_ se hace la desentendida.

_Mujeres._

Nos detenemos, Kiba está al frente acomodando su espalda en la pared de un salón , sus brazos en el pecho y expresión cool , luce ausente , en su pecho sostiene la carta de papel que había arrugado en su mano , se respira el drama , la gente lo sabe y se ha quedado curiosa viéndolo , Shino está con él, sigue susurrándole cosas , dos veces le jala la camiseta y le dice que lo siga _"No es buena idea idiota"_ le alza la voz .Miro mas allá y veo a Tenten .

-¡Oh no!... ¡Esto se pondrá feo!– gime Ino.

No viene sola, trae un chico de su mano, no enlazan sus dedos pero el camina a su _paso ¡Y el desgraciado si es agraciado_! ; su cabello reluce encogido en una coleta , brilla tal cual como dijo Ino...oscuro como tinieblas , lleva lentes opacos anchos, los desliza a su cabeza , tiene ojos brillantes y una negrura de pestañas que se agitan cuando sus ojos se cierran , su rostro delicado y facciones perfectas , nariz recta y pequeña ; lleva una camiseta celeste muy ajustada a su tonificado torso , unos jeans en un tono gris claro , sus zapatillas creo haberlas visto hace solo unos días , lo que demuestra que viste al último grito de la industria de la moda .Tenten a su lado se ve plena pero simple , no tan feliz como aparenta , su mirada esta casi distraída , su largo cabello lo lleva trenzado hacia el lado , un bonito vestido suelto con motivos de flores adorna su cuerpo , usa tacones muy altos casi alcanzando al chico.

Kiba los mira serio y resignado, pero hay algo más... _un plan en esa mirada._

Aparta su cuerpo de la pared y se pone en el camino de la pareja, su cabello corto le gotea de agua por sus hombros, Neji lo mira con el rostro muy alto, Tenten está nerviosa, suelta la mano de Neji, este se sorprende y vuelve a tomársela.

-¿Recuerdas el código Neji?...era viejo pero muy útil en tiempos pasados – dice, una risita alocada se le escapa, casi desquiciada.

-Pasado es pasado Kiba...- dice Neji, sonríe y sus facciones se alargan, las chicas suspiran, alguien grita _"Neji, me vuelvo gay por ti_ "Ino toma mi mano nerviosa.

-Si... lo sé, no se puede volver atrás aun cuando uno lo quisiera...– mira a Tenten, ella enrojece, como si sintiera culpa o miedo, es algo extraño, como si entre ella y Kiba hubiera habido una historia secreta, algo cómplice entre ellos, tal vez ella era de él y el no lo supo... ¿O si lo sabía?

-_Te amo... siempre lo he hecho y tú lo sabes_ – dice Kiba, Neji luce desconcertado a tal limite que su boca se abre un poco. Todos estamos desconcertados.

-_Kiba... es tard-d_ –No alcanza a terminar su frase.

Kiba se acerca a centímetros del rostro de la chica con su valor de chico rudo, extiende sus brazos y la abrasa apartándola de golpe del agarre de Neji. Solo es instantáneo , su boca busca la de Tenten... se desliza con todo lo que tiene en ella , un beso rudo , tierno , bestial y nervioso , ella está ahí , con sus ojos muy abiertos hasta que su corazón reacciona , sus brazos suben hasta el cuello de Kiba , Kiba hace precion en la cintura de la chica y la levanta sin separarse de su boca , sus labios parecen necesitarse mutuamente , ella hunde sus dedos en el castaño pelo de Kiba , el desliza sus manos de la espalda baja de la chica hasta sus piernas.

_Se tocan como si llevaran años queriéndose sin poder amarse._

Par de idiotas.

-Apuesto a que ella lo golpea...- susurra Ino, deslizo mi mano por su cintura y la atraigo cerca.

-No, si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho.

Pero Neji no es una estatua aunque parezca un adonis de yeso, toma el cuello de la camiseta de Kiba, Kiba alcanza a dejar a la chica en el suelo antes de que Neji lo arroje como un trapo contra el piso.

-¿Piensas humillarme Inuzuka? , ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! – Exclama.

Kiba se levanta adolorido, _luce victorioso_, la gente se hace un tumulto cortando mi visual.

-Me quiere... _como no lo hará nunca contigo_\- gruñe Kiba.

Neji deforma sus facciones, toma impulso y levanta su pierna en una patada limpia que se estrella contra el abdomen de Kiba, Kiba no alcanza a detener nada, es obvio que no sabe defenderse o es muy malo luchando, Ino susurra _"Vez la importancia de saber patear traseros "_dice inquieta mordiendo las uñas de su mano libre "_Esto se ve muy mal..."_ Kiba no puede levantarse, sus manos tiemblan cuando lo intenta, Neji se acerca y le da un derechazo en pleno mentón, la sangre se escurre de su boca, Tenten grita y lleva sus manos a su cara, pero su grito es casi inadvertido por un grito mayor.

_**Lee.**_

Aparece como el tercer contrincante aquí, desgarrado por una rabia insana, pasa justo por mi lado y puedo sentir lo furioso que esta, sus ojos anchados se ven más grandes de lo normal, mira a Kiba en el suelo, luego a Neji y finalmente a Tenten.

-_Traición..._\- es todo lo que se le escucha.

Corre hacia Neji y golpea su cabeza contra la frente de este, Neji se tambalea hacia un lado y finalmente cae pesado al suelo, Kiba se aprovecha de la caída y se arrastra sobre él, le da un golpe en la nariz, pero lo hace mal porque soba sus dedos cómicamente después de hacerlo, lee toma a Kiba de los hombro y lo arroja lejos.

-Creí que éramos amigos..._ sabían que yo la quería_ – dice lee, grandes goterones de lagrimas cubren su cara.

-Eres idiota lee, sabias que no tenias posibilidades y aun así quisiste competir conmigo... ¿sabes lo patético que te ves? Peor que el Inuzuka –Neji se levanta con una gracia elegante, camina hacia Kiba ignorando por completo la presencia de Lee.

Shino se interpone, Neji lo empuja pero este se niega a dejarlo pasar, el ambiente es tenso, Neji en un acto de rebeldía y demostración de poder empuja a Shino con ambas manos lanzándolo al piso. Miro hacia el otro lado, lee esta bajo todos los ojos , con la cabeza gacha , limpia su nariz con la manga de su chaleco deportivo , cuando levanta el rostro esta serio , no hay ni una sola pisca de luz en sus grandes ojos .

Se abalanza sobre Neji; Le golpea el ojo con un puño veloz y mortífero, el cuerpo de Neji se tambalea hasta que cae sobre su trasero cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, Kiba reacciona instintivamente alejándose de lee, su movimiento de oruga en el suelo es lo suficientemente lento y torpe .No puede moverse lejos de los enormes orbes acusadores de lee.

-_**Cobarde**_ ...– gruñe, se acerca peligroso.

-_La amo...lee, no puedo negarlo ni dejar que esto pase...es lo que siento _– Lee esta cegado por la rabia.

-¡BASTA MALDITA SEA, BASTA! – Naruto salta gritando, se interpone en el camino de lee a una velocidad inigualable.

-¡TE ODIO KIBA, LOS ODIA A AMBOS! – Chilla lee, Naruto hace una contención con sus brazos agarrando el torso de lee, este se agita como si tuviera más fuerza contenida de lo que aparenta.

Shino arrastra a Kiba , este no puede apartar la vista de lee aunque sabe que mirarlo a los ojos no es algo que ayude a su situación...es tan extraño; como si no se conocieran , como si este error les costara más caro de lo que ambos pensaban , es tétrico , todo el paisaje de este pasillo es gris , no hay luz en nadie , Tenten solo llora mientras diviso a Sakura calmándola , Ino se acerca _"Hora de involucrarse " _dice , sale corriendo hacia Tenten , miro a lee , su cuerpo esta agitándose aún , Naruto con la poca fuerza que le queda sigue tratando de hacer que se calme , dice palabras en su oído , algunos se acercan a Neji Hyuga , le pasan pañuelos desechables para su nariz que sangra levemente , el esta apático , agrio como limón , hace un desprecio a todos , su honor manchado , las gente tendrá de que hablar durante semanas y a costa de él.

Me cuelo por el tumulto, Naruto suda mientras Shino aleja a duras penas a Kiba, este está pesado, su blanca camiseta tiene unas cuantas manchas de tierra y sangre que le escurre desde su sien, pero el casi sonríe, el amor amortigua una vez más el dolor físico. Me paro al frente de lee, sus ojos tétricos y idos.

-¡Quítate y no te interpongas!...-Llevo mi mano a la curva de su cuello.

-Sai... ¡hazlo, necesito que se calme! –Exclama Naruto.

-Escúchame lee, voy a comprimir los músculos que rodean a las carótidas y con ello bloquear el paso de sangre, recordaras esto después –El grita, flexiono mis dedos en su cuello, pero Tenten me detiene.

-_NO , BASTA POR FAVOR BASTA...LEE_ –lee la mira con atención- _No te amo_ ... te dije que no te amaba , te quiero como amigo pero eso es solo lo que te podía ofrecer y tu lo sabías ...- Suspira , Ino y Sakura le dan apoyo para que continúe hablando , su rostro se pone serio- Lo siento...realmente lo siento , pero esto no te hace bien...-Lee agacha la cabeza , Naruto me hace una señal visual para que lo noquee , lo hago ; presiono mis dedos en su cuello, luego la cabeza de lee cuelga sobre sus hombros.

-_Maldición_...lo sabía, te lo dije Sai...esto pasa cuando te enamoras de la mujer de tu amigo –Mira furioso a Kiba.

Tenten vuelve a hablar, ahora sus ojos están en Neji, este la mira con repudio, no es algo que no se palpe en su cara.

-Lo siento Neji..._No podría funcionar_\- Neji sonríe con ironía.

-De todas formas no eras digna de mi – Se aleja, agita su cabello negro, la mira de reojo una última vez –Eres una mujer corriente, _no sé en que estaba pensando_ –Kiba se levanta veloz y atraviesa la corta distancia entre Neji y el.

-¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras Neji, te lo juro!– Y se abalanza en la espalda del pelinegro y ¡_pum!_ Muerde su oreja como un canino furioso y enrabiado.

Neji se lo quita de encima, Kiba una vez más en el suelo es arremetido con un puntapié en su boca, el grito es desgarrado pero el Hyuga solo lo mira con asco, toma un pañuelo desechable que alguien le da y se limpia el hilito de sangre que le escurre de su oreja, luego se va de la escena, un grupo constituido principalmente por chicas lo sigue.

-¡NO SOY UN OBJETO QUE PUEDAN POSEER!- Exclama Tenten con los ojos brillantes, sus lagrimas efímeras más que sus propios sentimientos contradecidos –¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCARME KIBA!...¡_TUVISTE QUE ESPERAR A VERME CON ALGUIEN MAS PARA DARTE CUENTA QUE ME QUERÍAS!_...¡_NO DEJAS DE LASTIMARME! _–Enrojece, Sakura toma su brazo y se la lleva, Ino levanta su mano y me hace una señal de adiós.

Me acerco a Kiba, el escupe un poco de saliva al suelo con asco, comienza a reír como si fuera el desgraciado más feliz del mundo, Shino también se acerca; abre su palma y la estampa contra la nuca de Kiba _"Imbécil, ¿Alguna vez me vas a escuchar?, estas ahogándote en tu propia mierda"_ sus facciones siguen serias, no puedo ver sus ojos, Kiba sigue sonriendo, limpia su boca con su mano, lo ayudo a levantarse.

Naruto grita , está en el piso con el desmallado cuerpo de lee sobre su regazo_"¿Algún idiota puede ayudarme a levantarlo?, tu ...-_ señala a Kiba -" _¡No quiero ver tu maldito trasero aquí!"_ es esa mirada y tono de voz que usa cuando se cabrea de verdad , me dirijo a Kiba _"Ve el lado bueno , nadie recordara tu escena musical , por otro lado perdiste un amigo y la chica...¡oh!, ¡eso es realmente malo!" _el sonríe "_Me quiere , aun tengo su labial sobre mis labios"_ toca su boca embobado mirando al techo , Shino otra vez le golpea la cabeza _"Vamos Kiba , tragar sangre azul Hyuga puede afectar tu cerebro permanentemente"._

Me siento responsable de noquear a lee , a si que ayudo a Naruto a cargarlo hasta la enfermería , Naruto cumpliendo con su papel de amigo se queda junto a él , no hablamos mucho , está enojado y cabreado , sus ojos azules chispean , me grita que me vaya a ver a Kiba , me encojo de hombros , su ira es demasiado personal , una vez más se vuelve tedioso tratar con él , hasta me resulta difícil decirle que no puede tomarse todo tan a pecho , no dice nada , solo me recrimina haber tomado un bando en esta pelea de tres , le digo que soy neutral , que hago lo que creo que es mejor , pero es una negativa rotunda , me alejo ... siempre es mejor alejarse en este tipo de cosas .

Kiba es expulsado, cosa que desapruebo; el tipo no es brillante, creo que no piensa demasiado... se deja llevar, la clase de impulsos de la gente libre, me gusta pensar eso, en la gente libre. Lo encuentro a la salida de la oficina de la directora, el Hyuga abandona la habitación detrás de él, su cara pálida se muestra satisfecha, supongo que es un tipo con influencia de una familia, de otro modo no lo sacaría tan bien... Kiba suspira, se sienta encorvado en un asiento a la salida de la oficina, lo acompaño hasta la salida, esta callado pero aun sostiene esa felicidad en sus facciones.

-Apuesto cualquier cosa que hoy al levantarte pensaste que sería un gran día...- el ríe.

-Claro, sabes pinte el techo de mi habitación de un blanco, la clase de color blanco que si te quedas mirándole mucho tiempo piensas que brilla, pero lo pinte a si porque el blanco es algo puro, limpio... pensé que si miraba a el techo por las mañanas me sentiría bien... más puro...pero veía cada mañana su rostro en el techo, ¡hoy cambiare ese maldito color!- llegamos a la puerta, golpea mi puño.

-Es una lástima...- el se encoge de hombros.

-Eres un buen amigo, gracias por todo –Se acerca y golpea su pecho contra mi pecho mientras me abrasa, eso me parece gay pero no se lo digo.

Se sube a un autobús.

Me quedo sentado viendo el transporte perderse de vista, saco mi teléfono y comienzo a ojear las páginas de la universidad, el video esta por todos lados, viralizado y con emoticones, la gente señala que Neji Hyuga mantuvo intacto su postura como el macho dominante, que lee es el eterno rechazado y que mas de alguna querrá soñar con que un muchacho las tome en los brazos y las bese como si no hubiera mañana: _A la Inuzuka (¡Que gente más chismosa!) _

Todos hablan del mismo tema hasta que Anko sensei - ahora con una camisa blanca abrochada hasta el último botón- los silencia con sus amenazas _"Si de mí dependiera , esa clase de comportamiento debería ser sancionado fuertemente" _alguien grita _" Maestra ¿Acaso usted no ha hecho locuras por amor?"_ comentario inapropiado , Anko se saca sus lentes y soba el puente de su nariz _" Una vez más , el tema es pasado , y respondiendo a su pregunta ...somos adultos , nuestros problemas se resuelven con palabras "_lanzo un bostezo , tengo hambre , para mi mala suerte todo el maldito salón huele a peperoni , inclusive mi dormilón compañero de asiento , golpeo su cabeza con mi cuaderno "¡Creí que eras vegetariano!" le susurro, el ríe _"¡Amo los bordes de pizza!, me pase por todas las mesas pidiendo los bordes, incluso tengo unos cuantos aquí "_saca de su mochila una bolsita con cortezas crocantes, se las arrebato y empiezo a comerlas sin remordimiento "¡Eso es Sai, vence al hambre infame!" Exclama Omoi entusiasmado.

Espero a Ino solitario en la salida , unas cuantas personas han abandonado el establecimiento , me gusta ver la tarde caer con lentitud , los contrastes de la luz en los arboles , como las polillas polvorosas vuelven a las andanzas en busca de la luz de una farola , me gusta eso , me gusta ver morir el día con la oscuridad , me siento con ganas de pintar , recurro a mi bolso y saco un cuaderno y empiezo a dibujar el paso del tiempo en una hoja , solo un boceto oscuro , farolitos iluminando una senda , una pareja escurriendo aliento de sus bocas. Me detengo cuando alguien tropieza a mi lado y deja caer un montón de cosas cerca de mí, inconscientemente las recojo.

-_No es necesario que me ayudes_...- dice la voz, levanto los ojos y me encuentro con los adormilados y apáticos ojos de Shikamaru.

(¡_Este es el momento de ser maduro Sai_!) me lo repito a mí mismo más de diez veces, respiro unas dos veces y le entrego un cuaderno , el toma todo y camina rápido , luce delgado , su cara esta mas plana y pálida , lleva esta camisa a cuadros verdes y negros que lo adelgaza un poco , tiene diversas pulseras en sus manos , cada una es distinta a la otra , son pequeñísimas figuritas que cuelgan sobre cueritos negros y cafés, soy curioso ... no niego que me gustaría saber el significado de cada figura.

-¡_DISCÚLPAME!_...-Le grito, el se detiene, levanta una ceja.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma pesada?, no estoy de humor...-Gruñe, sigue caminando.

-"_Fue mi propia falta de confianza la que hizo que te golpeara"_, me disculpo...ya lo hice y no sé si me arrepiento de verdad pero ya esta, me siento mejor conmigo mismo –Le sonrió por sonreír, el arruga sus ojos, se acerca a mí.

-¿_Ella hablo contigo?_...-Suspira, frota sus manos en su cuello mirando al cielo – _Esa mujer...-_ sonríe –No sé de que te sirve disculparte si no lo sientes, pero ya esta... no pasa nada, que problemático –Toca su nariz como si me lo sacara en cara.

-Ino no me lo pidió, pero creo que en el fondo quería que lo hiciera...es bueno cerrar el tema – Shikamaru se queda en silencio, camina hacia mí.

Su cercanía me resultaba opresiva , como si me recordara constantemente sus palabras irónicas , su forma de ser...lo veía siempre , como si no le importara nada , ni siquiera el dolor de Ino cuando la engaño , llegue a odiarlo ..._**pero hoy no**_ , es extraño , a mi mismo me resulta difícil de manejar , está a mi lado sentado frotando sus manos y mirando el cielo... luciendo como siempre , sin embargo no me produce rechazo ... sin embargo estoy tolerando su cercanía_** ¿Algo cambio en mi?**_

-Esa rubia loca...- sonríe, golpea su frente con una mano –_No sé como acercarme a ella y decirle que lo siento, no debí lastimarla._

-No, no debiste...- Mi voz seria, me mira de reojo.

-Me enamore, _¿Acaso soy culpable de eso?_ Todo lo que hice al enamorarme fue cometer error tras error, no pude ver venir las cosas, solo dije palabras en pésimos momentos, en lo único que pensaba era en mi... en como yo me sentía, soy un completo cretino, Ino es tan sensible...-Lo interrumpo.

-No es precisamente frágil, solo está dolida, eras demasiado cercano a ella y la lastimaste, creo que te dejo entrar a su corazón y la apuñalaste desde adentro – Shikamaru concentra sus ojos en el cielo, comprime un cuaderno en sus manos, los dijes tintinean cuando mueve sus manos.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? –Pregunta.

-_Como no hacerlo_...- le respondo sinceramente, el ríe, aunque me cueste decirlo, su risa floja no me parece incomoda**.**

**Quizás madure.**

-Ella solía decir _"Causo sensaciones en la gente difíciles de entender "_yo le decía que era porque irradiaba miedo en la gente con sus cambios de ánimos, ella solía golpearme, yo le decía que en la cara no y ella reía...-Lo miro fijamente, el levanta las manos sobre su pecho.

-En la cara no por favor...- Sonrió, las comisuras de los labios de él también lo hacen; _¡Esto es tan extraño!_

Su móvil suena, es una melodía electrónica "Estoy en el frontis de la Universidad, ¿Estás aquí? ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?... _necesito cierta ayuda femenina_ "el se estira perezosamente "Claro, _**ídem***_"

Nos quedamos en silencio, el mira el dibujo sobre mi regazo, yo sigo mirando sus pulseritas.

"Estoy empezando a preocuparme de que no se sienta como deba sentirse;** Incomodo**"

Ella aparece, Temari; con su cabello corto y desordenado, lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camisa blanca con un ancho cinturón sobre su cintura, sus pantalones son de una cuerina negra que se le pega a sus grandiosas piernas, lleva botas largas adornadas con calaveras en los costados, un morral cuelga de su hombro, sus labios rojos y sus lentes de sol gruesos sobre su nariz. nos ve a Shikamaru y a mi juntos y se suelta a reír , camina lenta y confiada , se balancea en la punta de sus botas cuando habla.

-Agua y aceite...-Dice – ¿_Quién lo hubiera imaginado?..._–mira sobre sus lentes a Shikamaru, le guiña un ojo.

-_Hoy es un día de mierda extraño_ – Dice Shikamaru, se levanta y extiende su mano tomando la de la chica, algo sutil y relativamente tierno, ambos se miran un rato, luego ella pestañea y vuelve a reír.

Dirige su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Como estas niño?, ¿Paso lo que tenía que pasar? -pregunta curiosa, Shikamaru se muestra sorprendido, pero creo que es inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí.

-Si, tal como lo dijiste, tal vez más violento y feo...- Ella se silencia un momento, me mira como si quisiera posar su mano en mi hombro y darme alguna clase de apoyo.

Tiene la intención de hablar, pero el sonido de la gente avanzando en multitud la hace callarse , miro a mi espalda , Ino aparece... mira hacia ambos lados , la sudadera cuelga de su cintura , por un momento tengo la intención de alejarme de Temari y Shikamaru , pero es claro que hoy es el día en que los círculos deben cerrarse _"Espero que no rompa mi ropa aquí , esta camisa en nueva " _dice Temari , se ve confiada , como si le diera la justa importancia a las cosas , ni más ni menos ,Shikamaru suspira flojo y su cara apática no refleja nada , tal vez algo de preocupación. Ino me busca , se que lo hace , se para de puntitas y mira sobre la gente.

Sakura aparece también, me ve; se acerca al oído de Ino y le susurra algo, los ojos de Ino se abren con sorpresa, entonces su vista cruza la mía, casi corre con esa firmeza que pone en su espalda cuando grita, sus ojos claros están puestos en una persona .no soy yo precisamente.

-¡CRETINO INSENSIBLE Y MISERABLE! –Chilla, se acerca a Shikamaru levantando su mano, tiene la intención de golpear con su puño la cara de este, él la deja hacerlo ; le pega en la mejilla, demasiado suave y lento, no sé porque la deja, Temari se aparta y toma asiento a mi lado, Ino grita de rabia masajeando sus dedos.

-¡MALDITO, TIENES LA CARA DURA!-Exclama.

-_Touché rubia...-_ murmura Shikamaru frotando su mejilla.

-¿QUE HACES CERCA DE SAI?, ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI NOVIO! -Temari suelta una risa, Ino busca mis ojos.

-¡Ahora entiendes porque debo aprender a patear traseros!- levanta su mano enrojecida, le sonrió con ternura.

Shikamaru suelta un gran suspiro.

-Le pedí perdón, creo que llegamos a un acuerdo de no violencia –Digo, Ino me fulmina con sus ojos furiosos.

-¡No le debes pedir perdón a gente que no se lo merece, especialmente los idiotas como Shikamaru!– Pone su dedos en el pecho del apático -_Sal de mi vista y llévate tu rubia falsa..._–Temari vuelve a reír.

-Shikamaru, hazlo de una vez, no sé si podre reír con sus próximos insultos...- mira fijamente a Shikamaru, este se queja en voz baja, luego abre sus brazos y aprieta a Ino contra su pecho, esta le golpea con sus manos, el no la suelta, internamente estoy buscando mi madures recién descubierta para no interponerme en ese abraso.

Temari enciende un cigarrillo, me ofrece uno, lo tomo por inercia.

\- Realmente lo siento...lo siento mucho – Susurra Shikamaru, Ino no deja de moverse como una criatura escurridiza de los brazos que la comprimen.

-_Yo no...No te perdono_, ¡no lo voy a hacer! - Aún se remueve con fuerza, pero lentamente y aunque me cueste mirarlo, _Cede_...despacio presiona su frente sobre la camisa de el Nara, suspiro unas cuantas veces, Temari me pone su encendedor por delante de mis ojos.

Enciendo el cigarrillo pero me cuesta sostenerlo, Temari levanta su mano y presiona la mía.

-Tranquilo... ellos están perdonándose, el tiene mucho que decirle y ella tiene que escucharlo... _mira_ –Ino murmura palabras ilegibles con sus ojos muy cerrados sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, el también lo hace... como si compartieran un lenguaje privado, quito la mirada.

-¿Esto te parece normal?-Ella sonríe, el humo espeso se escapa de sus rojos labios.

-Lo normal es tan común y aburrido...-Dice, me mira con sus grandes ojos.

-¿No será esto algo sexual del tipo "intercambiemos parejas"? , porque eres muy bonita pero no creo tener la habilidad para hacer algo como eso...- Ella lanza una carcajada.

-¿¡Porque pensaste eso!? ... no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, es solo que ambos necesitan esa amistad más de lo que ellos mismos entienden–Toma aire, le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo; tan malo como recuerdo – Shikamaru la necesita más de lo que él cree, y yo quiero que el este bien... me importa que sea feliz, y si lo que lo hace feliz es tener a Ino cerca, bueno...por mi está bien – Sonríe, me muestro curioso.

-Entiendo... ¿Pero todo esto es por las familias?– ella asiente.

-Claro , pensé en que ambos debían solucionarlo , si mis sospechas eran correctas... y claramente lo eran , Ino y el estarían pasando la misma situación ; el rechazo de las brujas de sus madres ... Shikamaru está viviendo conmigo , sus cuentas están cortadas , su herencia solo es un sueño pasado , el me dijo que tenía miedo de que Ino pasara por lo mismo ... _no saben que es el mundo_ , ambos han sido criados en un ambiente cómodo , Shikamaru tiene que trabajar medio tiempo para lograr mantenerse... ni siquiera en sueños imagino que su vida cambiaría de la noche a la mañana - Me mira fijamente – ¿Paso exactamente como te dije?.

-Claro – doy una calada de cáncer- fue tan malo... ella discutió con la madre, era una especie de bruja malvada... me quiso humillar y prácticamente le dijo que se olvidara de ella si estaba conmigo – Temari toma mi mano, sus manos a diferencia de Ino son cálidas y regorditas.

-¡Bienvenido al club de los rechazados! – sonríe, choca su cigarrillo con el mío.

-¿No hay cuota?...- ella ríe.

-No, no hay cuotas; _solo rechazo, deshonor, pero mucho amor y libertad...– _me guiña un ojo.

-¿Porque eres tan simpática? – Ella hace una expresión desinteresada.

-Eres la primera persona que se dirige a mí diciendo algo como simpática– Su gran sonrisa muestra sus dientes relucientes.

-El...– Apunto a Shikamaru que discute con Ino palabras en voz baja a unos metros más allá, ella le da puntapiés en las piernas, el pone su mano en la cara de Ino, ella grita y le muerde los dedos – No puedo notar si es un tipo tierno...pero sin duda debe haberte dicho que eras agradable –Temari vuelve a reír.

-El dice que yo soy una mandona, yo digo que él es muy vago... ambos nos entendemos como no lo hacemos con otra gente, siento que yo lo cuido más de lo que él puede cuidarme a mí, más que ternura, es dulce...murmura dormido que me ama - Agacho la cabeza sonriéndole, boto el cigarrillo.

Ino lanza un chillido, vuelve a darle un puntapié a Shikamaru "_¡También te extrañaba!"Grita_ este "_Voy a golpearte Nara y a darte a comer tierra_ "dice ella, Shikamaru la sigue cojeando.

Ino se para al frente de Temari, toma aire y le grita.

-¡LAMENTO ROMPER TU ROPA! ...- sus mejillas rojas, es un paso que le cuesta gran parte de su esfuerzo y orgullo, me levanto y poso mi brazo por su hombro "Estoy orgulloso de ti "Susurro entre su cabello, Ino vuelca los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Si... puedo vivir con eso rubia verdadera –Temari ríe, se levanta y arroja el cigarrillo al suelo, levanta su mano en señal de paz, Ino suspira y se la estrecha solo por unos segundos.

Shikamaru se encoge de hombros satisfecho, Temari se acerca a él y lo ayuda a cargar parte del papelerío que este sostenía sobre sus brazos.

-Tienes mucha tarea...-le dice, Shikamaru suspira agobiado, la tarea de respirar le consume la energía, sutilmente cierra sus ojos y posa su frente en el hombro de Temari.

-Me rindo...- dice, Temari le sonríe.

-¡Sigues siendo vago!- exclama Ino, el le dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Y tú sigues siendo tan irritante y testaruda como siempre...-Ino le hace un desprecio.

-Que bonita junta de los rechazados, casi conmovedor...- dice Temari sacudiendo la adormilada frente de Shikamaru.

-Sí, yo también pienso que se está volviendo demasiado extraño – ella ríe, yo río, Shikamaru e Ino no saben que mierda pasa.

Cosas que suceden cuando el presente no se planea y el futuro es incierto , Ino se cuelga de mi brazo mientras le sigue gritando a Shikamaru _"¿¡Que te casas!? , ¡Como mierda me lo dices así de repente!, ¡dijiste que cuando te casaras yo iba a manejar tu boda!"_ , el parece ser una maquina de encogimiento de hombros _"Deja de gritar , extrañaba tu voz pero no pensé que cuando la escuchara destrozaría mis tímpanos , espero que hayas dejado de cantar por el bien del mundo..."_ Ino empuña su mano y le golpea la cabeza. Temari fuma otro cigarrillo ausente, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente se descontrole a su alrededor, me identifico con ella, sin duda este club de los rechazados tendrá historia.

Ino se muestra sonriente, como si el flujo de su vida pudiera correr con más tranquilidad ahora, paro en un semáforo , me mira de reojo _"¿Ella te agrada?"_ pregunta seriamente _" Si , creo que es esa clase de persona en la que puedes confiar ... me da esa sensación "_ Ino bufa contra la ventana _" Esto es tan raro ... no se si no tenemos orgullo o si somos idiotas , es decir ... no pensé perdonarlo , luego me doy cuenta que ya lo hice y no me molesta , y el mundo quiere que lo odie...por lógica necesito odiarlo , pero no puedo ...y simplemente estoy aquí , sé que no puede ser como antes ... pero se siente como antes" _Frota sus manos en su rostro con frustración _"Parte de crecer es perdonar y aceptar los errores de los demás...no sé que estoy diciendo ,el no me juzgó por la nariz , creo que sabe perdonar ... o le da igual ,el punto es que me siento relativamente bien , como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima "_ Golpeo el volante con mis manos "_Sai ... Dios , estamos comportándonos como si todo nos valiera una mierda , creo que crecemos juntos "_ me reflejo en sus ojos confundidos _"Si , creo que eso es bueno"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tu es la fille de mes rêves*_

_Tu eres la chica de mis sueños Q(*-*)/_

-¿Por qué haces esto tan largo?

-No lo sé, supongo que no quiero dejar ningún "Detalle volando"..._cosas que pasan _xD

**Respondiendo comentarios como la gente V.I.P *o***

**-Rarie-Roo 07 :** Me gusta que me escribas *-* Me hace condenadamente feliz , ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto!- Abrazos virtuales- ¡Ah! Me agrada que te gustara lo sexual... nunca estoy segura de escribir eso, je... ni sé cómo se me da, me gusta pensar que salió candente y funcional :D .

_**-sxem-yui28:**_ Gracias por leer hasta el final :D Bueno, te diré una cosilla... quería apurar esto y embarazarla de una xD pero por más que quiera hablar de la cosita kawai de Inojin...tendré que esperar, cuando lo haga será kawai y un desmadre, Ino y Sai criando a esa cosita *-*!

_**-MEST :**_ Uff ¡espero haber aclarado tus dudas en este capítulo! ¡Las suegras son malas! Pobre Sai y Temari, pero ¿Que me dices de este cuarteto? Me gusta esto de el club de los rechazados, funcionara bien a futuro, también Temari es la madura aquí, ella sabe de esto... de cómo enfrentar las cosas, prácticamente ella es la responsable de que Shikamaru y Ino arreglaran sus problemas, Sai esta aprendiendo a tolerar y a confiar en su relación...en el amor que ella dice tenerle, van muy en serio; espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado :D PD; ¿Fue de tu agrado lo de kakashi? :$


End file.
